


LA VERDAD       ESTA EN TI.

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Torture, hurt//confort, kidnnaping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 97,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: ESTA VEZ NO SE TRATA DE UNA ABDUCCION POR PARTE DE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES. SCULLY CAE EN LAS REDES DE LAS MENTIRAS Y DE LA MANIPULACION DE LOS CIUDADANOS POR PARTE DEL PROPIO GOBIERNO.MULDER HARA LO QUE HAGA FALTA PARA SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.





	1. PRIMERA PARTE

**Author's Note:**

> COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, PREGUNTAS, ETC. SE ACEPTA TODO.
> 
> Escribo tanto para mi como para vosotros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCULLY CAE EN LAS REDES DE MENTIRAS Y MANIPULACION DEL GOBIERNO.  
> MULDER HARA LO QUE SEA PARA SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.

“¿Dónde esta la Verdad que he estado buscando... La Verdad está en ti”.  
(The Red and the Black)

 

ALEXANDRIA (VIRGINIA)  
01:45 HORAS A.M.

Mulder despertó al oír un leve sonido en la ventana. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado tirando de la manta para taparse el cuello. No era normal que hiciera tanto frío.  
Otro golpe seco mucho más fuerte le obligó a abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y vio que la ventana estaba abierta.El frío de enero se colaba en la habitación. Trató de no hacerla caso, pero al cabo de un rato se convenció de que no lograría dormirse de nuevo si no se levantaba a cerrarla. Medio dormido, revisó el mecanismo para asegurarse de que no se había estropeado.  
“Debí dejarla abierta anoche”, pensó.  
Sabía que no era así. Al acostarse, la ventana estaba perfectamente cerrada. Estaba seguro, pero las 01:45 horas de la madrugada no era momento para ponerse a reflexionar acerca de por qué se había abierto.  
Se acostó de nuevo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para conservar el calor que quedaba en su cuerpo.  
“Tenía que haber cogido la camisa del pijama del armario”, se dijo sintiendo la piel de gallina.  
Ya era demasiado tarde. Había logrado una posición muy cómoda y no tenía la menor intención de moverse por mucho que la temperatura del dormitorio siguiera bajando. Ni siquiera iba a mover la mano para rascarse el picor que había comenzado a sentir en el costado mientras no fuera insoportable. Sólo tardó un minuto. Metió los dedos entre la piel y la sábana, y notó que algo se enredaba en ellos. Trató de adivinar qué era sólo con el tacto.  
“¡Que extraño!. Juraría que es...”.  
Decidió que tenía que encender la luz. Con los ojos semicerrados miró el objeto brillante y alargado que sostenía en la mano.  
“...la cruz de Scully”.  
Se preguntó cómo era posible que estuviera allí. Recordaba perfectamente que su compañera la llevaba puesta la tarde anterior. Mientras buscaba las llaves del coche le había oído quejarse levemente al sentir que su pelo se enredaba en la cadena. Intentó liberarlo, pero al final había terminado por arrancarse varios cabellos de la nuca. A continuación había salido del despacho para regresar a su apartamento. El se había quedado veinte minutos más para acabar de redactar un informe que Skinner esperaba a primera hora de la mañana. Luego había vuelto directamente a casa en su propio coche. No había visto a Scully desde entonces...  
“¿Cómo ha llegado la cruz hasta mi cama?”.  
Se levantó y buscó el teléfono móvil en su chaqueta. Marcó el número sin apartar la vista de la cadena.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“¿Scully?”.  
“Sí”.  
“Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?”.  
“No”.  
“Me alegro. Verás, te llamo porque necesito saber si viniste ayer a mi apartamento, después de salir de la oficina”.  
“No”.  
“¿No?.Acabo de encontrar en mi dormitorio la cruz que siempre llevas al cuello. ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?”.  
“No”.  
“Vi la tenías cuando saliste del despacho.¿Recuerdas si aún la llevabas cuando llegaste a casa?”.  
“Sí”.  
“¿Te pasa algo, Scully?. ¿Estás bien?”.  
Mulder se había dado cuenta de que ella no le estaba hablando. Simplemente le respondía con monosílabos.  
“Sí...Hasta mañana, Fox”.  
Colgó el teléfono.  
“¿Fox?”.  
A Scully le ocurría algo. Tenía que ir a verla ahora mismo. Se vistió inmediatamente y salió a la calle.

ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).  
04:04 HORAS A.M.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.  
“¡Scully!”.  
Todo estaba en silencio. El timbre de la puerta no funcionaba así que, después de llamar tres veces, decidió sacar la llave y abrir él mismo.  
En el interior del apartamento tampoco había luz. Sólo una ligera penumbra que provenía de la ventana iluminaba la habitación. Se detuvo a frotarse la zona dolorida mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.  
“¿Qué ha pasado aquí?”.  
Todo el salón estaba desordenado, literalmente patas arriba.El suelo aparecía cubierto de libros, objetos de decoración, cojines... Parecía como si hubiera acabado de pasar un tornado.Habían roto todas las lámparas.  
“¡Scully!”, llamó levantando más la voz, preocupado.  
Se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio y tocó el interruptor. Nada.  
“¡Scu...!”.  
“¡No te acerques más!”.  
Mulder se sobresaltó al oír gritar a su compañera. Vio su sombra en el momento que volvía la corriente eléctrica. La lámpara del techo se encendió.  
“Scully, ¿qué ha pasado?. ¿Estás bien?”.  
El dormitorio estaba igualmente hecho un caos. La ropa de la cama y del armario extendida por el suelo. Los frascos de cristal y demás objetos de tocador, rotos. Dos cuadros se habían caído de la pared.  
Dana estaba de pie, delante del armario. Vestía su pijama de seda azul y estaba descalza.Tenía la piel muy pálida, cubierta de sudor, y temblaba de miedo.Sostenía su arma en las manos, con los brazos exten-didos, apuntando directamente al pecho de Muder.  
Dio un paso al frente acercándose a ella cuando oyó un pequeño chasquido. Había quitado el seguro de la pistola.  
“¡Si das un paso más, te mataré!”.  
Se paró en seco mirándola a los ojos.  
“¿Por qué, Scully?. Soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?”.  
“¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo. Estás loco y pretendes contagiarme tu locura!”.  
“¿Qué estás diciendo?. No sé de qué me estás hablando. Vamos, deja la pistola. Scully. Sólo he venido a traerte la cruz que has perdido en mi casa. No sabía que habías estado allí”.  
Saco la cadena del bolsillo y extendió el brazo hacia ella para entregársela, pero Dana ni siquiera la miró. Retrocedió un paso sin dejar de apuntar a su compañero.  
“¡He dicho que no te acerques más!”.  
Volvió a guardar la joya en el bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
“Está bien. No me acercaré más, pero dime qué te ocurre, Scully. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?. ¿Te han hecho daño?”,repitió.  
Ella volvió la cabeza mirando la habitación. Frunció el ceño como si acabara de darse cuenta por primera vez de dónde estaba, y de que llevaba el arma en las manos. La soltó asustada, dejándola caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Mulder se acercó despacio y le cogió la mano.  
“Scully...”.  
“Yo no he estado en tu casa... ellos me llevaron. Buscaban algo y querían que yo les dijera dónde lo guardabas”.  
“¿Ellos?. ¿De qué estás hablando, Scully?. ¿Quiénes son ellos?.  
¿Qué buscaban?. ¿Cuándo te llevaron?. Llevo en casa desde ayer por la tarde y no he visto a nadie allí”.  
Ella parecía confundida. Dirigía la mirada al suelo mientras hablaba.  
“Estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Al principio creí que todo era un sueño. Suelo tener sueños muy extraños desde que te conozco, ya me estoy acostumbrando. Pero hoy no lo fue. Esta noche, no. La habitación se llenó repentinamente con una luz muy blanca, deslumbrante. ¿Recuerdas lo  
que te dijo Duane Barry mientras te tuvo retenido?”:  
“Una luz muy blanca, cegadora. Las siluetas de ellos se movían en medio de la luz. Empiezo a flotar e intento moverme, pero no puedo. Mi cuerpo no me obedece, se ha vuelto rígido y simplemente se mueve por sí mismo. Estoy demasiado asustado como para gritar, aunque lo intento. No puedo respirar”.  
“Mulder, ocurrió exactamente así. Duane dijo la verdad... y ahora está muerto. ¿Qué hay ahí fuera?”.  
“No lo sé, Scully. No sé si hay algo o si únicamente nos están utilizando en sus juegos políticos. No sé si los Hombrecillos Verdes existen realmente, o si sólo están en mi imaginación y en mis esperanzas, o lo que es peor, alguien quiere que crea que existen, no sé con qué fin”.  
“Mulder, no entiendo cómo ni quién lo hizo, pero estuve en tu casa.  
Mientras flotaba sobre mi cama hubo un destello luminoso y aparecí en tu dormitorio. Ocurrió en un instante. Ellos estaban también allí, a tu alrededor, mientras dormías”.  
“¿A mí alrededor?”.  
La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella sostuvo la mirada.  
“No me crees, ¿verdad?.No tienes porqué hacerlo.Tampoco yo suelo creer en tus teorías. Ni siquiera puedo creerlo yo misma, pero ha ocurrido. No fue un sueño. Tú deberías haber estado allí, Mulder, no yo. Tú sí habrías sabido qué pensar”.  
“¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Scully?. Por supuesto que te creo. No sé si lo que te ha ocurrido ha sido real, pero sé que tú estás segura de lo que viviste. No estás mintiendo. Sé lo que se siente cuando tratas de explicar lo inexplicable, y todos te toman por loco. Sabes que yo sí te creo, digas lo que digas. Nunca inventarías una cosa así, tú no. Podría dudar de cualquier otra persona, pero no de ti”.  
“Perdona, supongo que no soy como tú. Suelo dudar de tus teorías aunque acabes teniendo razón. Creo que tengo miedo de necesitar gritar lo que ha pasado y que nadie me escuche. ¿No es eso lo que te ocurre a ti?.  
Incluso yo te he dado la espalda. Empiezo a darme cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser para ti ser capaz de ver lo que nadie quiere ver. Es como si lucharas solo contra el mundo”.  
“A veces es exactamente así”, murmuró Mulder. “Si al menos no me tomaran por loco...Tú no lo haces, Scully. No siempre estás conmigo, pero nunca estás contra mí y ahora has visto algo de lo que yo he visto. Al menos ya no soy el único. No sé lo que será, pero ahora tengo una prueba de que no son imaginaciones mías. Ya no me siento tan solo”.  
“Mientras estuve allí, no hablaron. Solamente uno de ellos. Las palabras de los demás surgían directamente en mi cabeza. Querían el arma alienígena que encontraste en la casa de campo de tus padres. Les repetí una y otra vez que ya no la tenías, que te la quitaron, pero no me creyeron. Me amenazaron con matarme si no se lo decía y, como insistí en que no sabía nada, dijeron que tú lo pagarías. No sabía qué hacer, Muder, hablaban en serio. Te matarán si no les das lo que piden. Les dije que yo descubriría dónde está el arma. Entonces me trajeron de nuevo a casa y me advirtieron de que volverían muy pronto a recogerla, y de que sólo tengo una oportunidad de salvar tu vida y la mía. Aparecí de nuevo en mi cama. Toda la casa había sido revuelta y mi cruz había desaparecido. Sabes que siempre la llevo puesta”.  
El la abrazó y le acarició el pelo.  
“La próxima vez que vengan no estarás sola. Estaré contigo. Hemos salido adelante juntos en otras ocasiones y lo haremos ahora. No dejaré que te hagan daño por mi culpa”.  
Sacó la cadena del bolsillo y se la puso al cuello.  
“Haya lo que haya ahí fuera lo veremos juntos y lo pasaremos juntos”.  
“Siento haberte llamado loco. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa ahí fuera. No sé lo que es, pero tú no estás loco. Parece que mi mundo de seguridad científica se está desintegrando. Ya no sé qué creer”.  
Mulder miró el cielo estrellado por la ventana.  
“Son más de las cuatro. Será mejor que duermas un poco. Necesitas descansar. Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer”.  
“Tengo miedo, Mulder. ¿Y si me duermo, y vuelve a ocurrir?”.  
“Duerme, Scully. No puedo asegurarte que no ocurrirá, pero si vuelven, yo estaré contigo.De todos modos no creo que ocurra.Es demasiado pronto. Mañana veremos. Ahora no puedes pensar con claridad, estás agotada. Voy a quedarme contigo para que no estés sola esta noche.  
Dormiré en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó. Su compañero le colocó la sábana y apagó la luz de la mesilla. Cogió la mano de Dana en la oscuridad y se sentó en la cama a su lado.  
“Siento que haya vuelto a ocurrir otra vez”, se lamentó Mulder. “Yo tengo la culpa”.  
“No digas eso, Mulder. Nadie me obligó a trabajar contigo. Quería ser agente del FBI y eso es lo que he conseguido. Además, te tengo a ti. No puedo entender ni aceptar todas tus teorías, pero conocerte es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en los últimos años. Eres una persona especial para mí y gracias a ti intuyo que hay otra realidad más allá de la ciencia que aún no conozco ni comprendo.Tengo miedo,Mulder, pero quiero conocer y entender. No puedo tener tu fe, pero quiero respuestas.No sé si la verdad está ahí fuera, pero esté donde esté quiero conocerla y por eso me alegro de estar a tu lado”.  
Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.Luego él salió de la habitación y se acostó vestido en el sofá. No consiguió dormir. Temía que algo volviera a sucederle a Scully y él no pudiera evitarlo.  
Recordó cuando, siendo un niño, se llevaron a Samantha ante sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada.  
Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa, muy cerca, y miró a su alrededor.  
“Esta vez no será así, Scully.A ti no te apartarán de mí. Si lo intentan llegaré hasta donde haga falta, pero no permitiré que te hagan daño por mi culpa”.  
Se levantó varias veces durante la noche para asegurarse de que ella seguía durmiendo en su cama. 

____________

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Scully despertó, le encontró sentado a su lado. Mulder le sonrió, aunque sus ojos parecían muy cansados.  
“¿Has estado aquí sentado todo el tiempo?”.  
“No podía dormir. Quería ver si estabas bien”.  
“Gracias... Ahora tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer. No sé cuándo, pero ellos volverán”.  
Se levantó para vestirse y él la miró con gesto triste.Vestida así, con su pijama azul, parecía indefensa, diferente del aspecto seguro y profesional que tenía con sus trajes de chaqueta.Pensó que apenas la conocía vestida de otro modo y en otro ambiente. Apenas hablaban de sus vidas personales, entregados siempre a sus trabajos.Se habían llegado a conocer profesio-nalmente muy bien, pero sentía que debían hablar más de sí mismos.  
“¿Qué hay realmente bajo la piel de esa médico y agente especial?. ¿Cómo es Scully cuando no trabaja, cuando se queda en casa sin hacer nada?.¿Qué sabe ella de mí cuando no está conmigo persiguiendo aliení-genas?.¿Qué hay detrás de Fox y Dana?”.  
Ahora era la persona más importante en su vida y sin embargo parecían empeñados en seguir siendo Mulder y Scully el uno para el otro. Sentía que necesitaba más.  
“¿Y si la pierdo antes de que ella pueda saber lo que me importa?”.  
Oyó el sonido de la ducha y despertó de sus pensamientos. Miró la habitación a su alrededor, cada objeto que rodeaba la vida de Scully, mujer, ahora todos revueltos.Sobre el tocador, entre frascos de perfume y fotografías de sus padres y hermanos, encontró una pequeña pieza azul.Le resultó familiar y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pieza del juego del “Stratego”. Samantha y él estaban jugando cuando ella desapare-ció, veinticuatro años atrás. Cogió el pequeño objeto para mirarlo de cerca.  
“No sabía que Scully jugara. ¿Con quién lo hará ahora?”.  
Ella salió en ese momento de la ducha envuelta en un albornoz blanco, descalza y con su cabello castaño rojizo totalmente húmedo y despeinado.  
Mulder pensó que estaba aún más atractiva que con el aspecto profesional que ofrecía normalmente.  
“No sabía que te gustara el juego del “Stratego”, Scully”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
Mulder extendió la mano para mostrarle la pieza. Ella la miró sin comprender.  
“¿Qué es éso?”.  
“¿No es tuyo?. Estaba ahí, al lado de la fotografía de tu hermana Melissa. Es una pieza del “Stratego”. ¿Lo conoces?”.  
“No lo había visto nunca. Yo no la puse ahí”.  
“¿Tú, no?.¿Entonces, quién?.¿Has tenido alguna visita última-mente?”.  
“Tú eres la única persona que ha entrado en mi casa desde hace una semana, Mulder. Te aseguro que esa pieza no estaba ahí ayer por la noche. ¿Por qué es tan importante?. Un momento... ya veo... Samantha y tú jugabais con ese juego cuando ella desapareció...”.  
Mulder hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Los dos se sentaron en la cama al mismo tiempo y miraron fijamente la pieza sobre la mano abierta.  
“¿Crees que han sido ellos?”, preguntó Scully mirando el rostro de su compañero reflejado en el espejo.  
“Es la única explicación...y también la más disparatada”, respondió sin apartar sus ojos del reflejo de los de ella.  
“Pero, ¿por qué ahora?”.  
“Es una señal. Quieren demostrarnos que dicen la verdad, que nos tienen cogidos y pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran si no les damos lo que piden. En realidad, creo que es una señal para mí, Scully. Si no se lo doy, te apartarán de mi lado como hicieron con Samantha...pero no lo harán.  
A ti, no”.  
Mulder se dispuso a salir del apartamento, pero ella le detuvo asustada.  
“¿Adónde vas?. Espera un minuto. Voy contigo. No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tú resuelves mis problemas”.  
Se metió en el baño para vestirse.  
“Ahora el problema es de los dos”, dijo Mulder desde el dormitorio.  
“Más razón para que vaya contigo a donde sea necesario para tratar de resolverlo. Estoy lista en un minuto”.  
Cuando salió del baño, él penso que estaba ante una persona distinta. La desolada y temblorosa Dana había sido sustituida por la segura y competente agente Scully. Vestida con un traje azul marino; peinada de un modo discreto, pero elegante, y con un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus labios y su penetrante mirada azul, parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a asesinos humanos o alienígenas de la peor calaña, sin distinción.De pronto parecía como si el problema al que se iban a enfrentar no le afectara directamente a ella, sino que fuera sólo un caso más de los que tenía que ocuparse cada día, y que tenían como protagonistas a víctimas descono-cidas.Entraron en el coche.  
“¿Adónde vamos?. Aún es un poco pronto. Podríamos ir un momento a tomar un café. Creo que no estoy totalmente despejada”. Scully miró su reloj.  
“Como quieras, pero no es pronto. Mi reloj marca las 07:55”.  
“Debes tenerlo adelantado. El mío sólo tiene las 07:46. Deberías...”.  
Se calló de repente y miró fijamente a su compañero. Mulder señaló el reloj del salpicadero: las 07:55.  
“Nueve minutos, Scully. A tu reloj le faltan nueve minutos.  
Recuerdas...es el tiempo perdido.Todas las personas abducidas declaran que sus relojes se pararon aunque todo parecía ocurrir a ritmo normal mientras estaban allí”.  
“¿Por qué nueve minutos, Mulder?. ¿Qué significa?. Yo estuve en tu dormitorio más tiempo. Recuerdo que te miraba desde la puerta. Te movías de un lado a otro mientras ellos se movían a tu alrededor. Tocaban tus sábanas, revisaron tu armario y tu mesilla de noche. Miré el reloj que tienes allí y marcaba las 01:20 horas. Poco después, cuando lo miré de nuevo, marcaba las 01:45 horas, y aún estuve allí un rato más. En realidad me pareció un tiempo larguísimo. Se movían a tu alrededor sin parar, a la vez que me preguntaban dónde guardabas algo que no entendía. Decían que me quedaba poco tiempo. ¡Tenía tanto miedo!. Hubo un momento en que llegué a estar segura de que iban a matarte allí mismo, en tu casa; de que tu imagen durmiendo sería la última que tendría de ti”.  
“Bueno, de momento se han ido y los dos estamos vivos”.

WASHINGTON D.C. 08:00 A.M.

Mulder aparcó en una de las plazas de garaje del edifico Hoover.  
Mientras esperaban el ascensor, un automóvil gris metalizado salió a toda velocidad. Cuando desapareció por la rampa de acceso, Scully vio que había dejado caer un pedazo de papel por la ventanilla. Lo recogió y se lo mostró a su compañero:  
“Boston Pub. 08:30h”.  
“¿Se le ha caído o quería que lo viésemos?”.  
“Podemos ir a averiguarlo. Subamos un momento al despacho a recoger el expediente de Duane Barry.Quiero revisarlo a ver si encuentro algo que nos dé alguna pista acerca de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche”.  
“¿Subamos?. Me gusta ver que te lo tomas con humor, Mulder.No hay mucho que subir desde el 2º sótano al 1º sótano.Puedes subir lo que quieras y adornar tus palabras, pero de todos modos Skinner te tiene trabajando en el sótano”.  
“No te preocupes por mí, Scully. No importa donde esté el despacho. Mi trabajo está donde están los expedientes X...y donde estás tú. Sólo es cuestión de interpretación”.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho. Mientras Mulder buscaba en el archivo, ella se quedó mirando fijamente el póster, detrás del escritorio.  
“Quiero creer”.  
“Sí, yo también quiero creer. Quiero saber qué tengo que creer. Me gustaría tener respuestas y saber que esas respuestas son las verdaderas. No puedo tener la fe ciega de Mulder, ni siquiera después de lo que pasó anoche. Tenía demasiado miedo como para pensar, pero ahora que estoy más tranquila, siento que lo que he creído vivir ha sido sólo una alucinación. No creo que hayan sido los “Hombrecillos Verdes”. Me parece que alguien está jugando con nuestros miedos y nuestras esperanzas para conseguir algo que aún no hemos podido descubrir”, pensó.  
Se sobresaltó cuando su compañero le puso la mano en el hombro.  
“Vamos, Scully. Tomemos ese café como querías”.  
El Boston Pub estaba en la misma calle que las oficinas del FBI. Los agentes lo visitaban a menudo a la hora del almuerzo para poder charlar y cambiar impresiones con otros agentes de los distintos departamentos.Se sentaron en una de las mesas, frente a la barra, y pidieron dos tazas de café.  
Permanecieron callados hasta que el camarero les sirvió.Scully abrió luego el sobrecillo del azúcar y vertió la mitad de su contenido en cada taza con un movimiento mecánico.  
En el bar había pocos clientes. Una mujer de mediana edad leía el periódico sentada a la barra. A su derecha dos hombres, vestidos con trajes de chaqueta evidentemente caros, charlaban de la Bolsa con el camarero. Al fondo del bar, en la última mesa, dos chicas universitarias tomaban su zumo de naranja rodeadas de folios escritos a mano, que habían extendido en la mesa e intentaban repasar frenéticamente.  
“Parece que hoy es día de examen”, comentó Scully dirigiéndolas una sonrisa de conmiseración.  
“Me da la impresión de que esta nota no tenía nada que ver con nosotros”.  
Mulder arrugó el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.  
“Debe ser deformación profesional. Esto parece estar muy tranquilo. No creo que vaya a ocurrir nada fuera de lo normal. Desde luego es difícil que ocurra algo más fuera de lo normal que lo de esta noche. Comienzo a preguntarme si no habrá sido una alucinación...pero era tan real. Mientras estaba allí tuve exactamente la misma sensación de realidad que tengo ahora, sentada frente a ti. Aún así, mi mente se niega a aceptarlo. Mulder, sé lo que ví, pero no pudo, “no pudo ocurrir” una cosa así”.  
Scully apretó los puños.Su mirada estaba fija en la mesa. Su compañero le puso el expediente de Duane Barry sobre las manos.  
“¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo, Scully?. Ahora sabes que todo es verdad. No tenemos una explicación científica, pero eso no lo hace menos real. Recuerda cómo estabas ayer cuando llegué a tu casa. No tenías la menor duda de lo que había ocurrido, de que te había ocurrido a ti.  
Ahora estás más tranquila y puedes pensar fríamente, pero lo que pasó anoche sigue estando ahí.Si ayer era verdad, hoy no puede volverse mentira. Es tan real como cuando te encontré apuntándome con tu pistola”.  
Dana bajó la mirada.Se sentía extraña, avergonzada, al recordarse a sí misma apuntando a su compañero. En ese momento se sintió tan vacía, tan fuera de control, que estaba segura de que sería capaz de disparar a Mulder, es más, de que Mulder se lo merecía por haber intentado desin-tegrar su mundo. Se estremeció al pensar lo que podía haber ocurrido.  
“¿Y si llego a matar a Mulder?. Haya o no algo ahí fuera, no podría salir adelante sola.Después de cuatro años se ha convertido en una persona imprescindible.Si hay algo ahí fuera, ¿cómo podría continuar sin él?...Y si no lo hay,¿le habría matado por nada, por un instante de locura solamente?”.  
El había abierto la carpeta de Duane Barry y leía, releía por enésima vez, los datos que ya conocía de memoria.  
“Tienes que hacerte una revisión. Por lo del implante, ya sabes. Es posible que lo tengas de nuevo y podría ser un localizador como sospecha-bas”.  
Bajó la voz como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que podían estar escuchándoles.  
Scully se llevó la mano a la nuca y se frotó el cuello instintivamente. Luego se tocó los lados de la nariz.  
“...las encías, los senos nasales, el abdomen... !Me perforaron mis jodidos dientes...!".  
Podía recordar cada palabra que aparecía en las declaraciones del informe. Las había leído docenas de veces buscando un detalle, una palabra que le diera alguna pista acerca de lo que ocurrió después de que Duane entrara en su casa y la obligara a meterse en el maletero de su propio coche. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de que alguna de las palabras escritas en aquella carpeta despertara ese tiempo perdido en su vida, pero todo había sido inútil. Cogió uno de los folios que Mulder acababa de leer de nuevo. Al retirar la mano, Dana derribó involuntariamente su taza de café, y parte del contenido salpicó su camisa blanca.  
“¡Vaya!. Mira cómo me he puesto.Voy un momento al lavabo, Mulder.  
Enseguida vuelvo”.  
Se dirigió al fondo del local. Mulder vio que las dos jóvenes estu-diantes entraban también detrás de su compañera. Consultó su reloj y siguió repasando el expediente con una sonrisa.  
“Las mujeres siempre van al lavabo en grupo”, pensó divertido.  
La puerta del lavabo daba acceso a un pequeño pasillo que a su vez conducía a los aseos de hombres y mujeres.En medio, una estrecha ventana rectangular iluminaba la zona apenas lo suficiente como para encontrar el interruptor. Scully entró y se miró en el amplio espejo de la pared.La mancha de café se había extendido en su camisa. Intentó lavarla sin quitársela, utilizando el frasco de gel que colgaba de la pared. Las dos jóvenes se metieron en uno de los retretes situados enfrente del espejo. Scully las veía por debajo de la puerta.  
“No parecen tan jóvenes como para tener que esconderse en el servicio a fumar”.  
Siguió frotando el escote de su camisa durante unos segundos y, entonces, oyó que el pestillo del retrete se abría. Al levantar la vista se quedó inmóvil. Estaba absolutamente segura de que las que entraron eran dos chicas. No le cabía la menor duda. Ahora, en cambio, acababa de salir un hombre. Le reconoció. Era uno de los hombres que la noche pasada le habían llevado al dormitorio de Mulder. El único que le había hablado con su voz real.  
“Te necesitamos”, le había dicho mirándola a los ojos.  
Detrás de él reconoció a la segunda joven. Trató de correr hacia la salida antes de que él le agarrase por el brazo y, empujándola violentamente contra la pared, le apretó el cuello. Scully sentía que le estallaba la cabeza. Se defendió arañando la mano que le atenazaba, pero él le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Sintió un dolor agudo y después algo caliente que resbalaba entre su pelo. Empezaba a marearse y trató de gritar “¡Mulder!”, pero su voz sonó demasiado débil. El hombre aflojó un poco la tensión, lo justo para que pudiera respirar.  
“¿Qué hacéis aquí tu amigo y tú?.Creo que deberíais estar buscando cierto objeto que necesito”.  
Scully se sentía aterrorizada.  
“¡No. Otra vez, no!. Es demasiado pronto”, pensó.  
“No lo tengo. Aún no sé dónde está. Mulder no me lo dijo”.  
La otra chica hizo una señal indicando que él estaba fuera, sentado en una de las mesas, esperándola.  
“En ese caso tendremos que hacer algo para convencerle de que es mejor que me lo entregue. El no lo necesita”.  
El hombre la arrastró al pasillo, hacia la ventana, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo. Dana trató de morderle la mano, pero un golpe en el costado con un puño que le pareció de hierro, le hizo doblarse en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera recobrar la respiración sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en su hombro. Sólo tuvo tiempo de arrancarse la cruz que llevaba al cuello y lanzarla unos pocos centímetros debajo del lavabo...  
Mulder tomó su taza para dar otro trago sin levantar la vista de la carpeta de Duane. El café estaba ya frío e hizo un mohín de desagrado.  
Su reloj marcaba las 08:40.  
“¡Date prisa, Scully!. Tenemos que volver al trabajo. Aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo”.  
Miró la puerta del fondo.Las dos jóvenes tampoco habían salido aún.  
“Me pregunto que harán las mujeres en el cuarto de baño”.  
Pidió una bolsa de pipas al camarero y se volvió a sentar a comerlas distraído mientras miraba por la ventana. Pasaron cinco minutos más. La calle estaba muy concurrida. Numerosos automóviles y peatones pasaban en una y otra dirección rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos. De repente se fijó en una figura al otro lado de la acera.  
“No es posible. Es una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la última mesa.No las he visto salir del lavabo. Debe haber una puerta trasera”.  
Pasó un automóvil gris, con los cristales oscuros, que se paró un segundo al lado de la joven. Sólo el tiempo justo para que ella le hiciera una señal con la cabeza. Mulder se puso tenso.  
“¿Dónde he visto antes ese coche?”.  
Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se dirigió inmediatamente a los aseos y, antes de llegar a la puerta, cayó en la cuenta.  
“¡Es El Fumador!”.  
La puerta del lavabo de mujeres estaba cerrada. Llamó varias veces impaciente, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar.  
“Scully, tenemos...”.  
Mulder sintió un nudo en la garganta.No había nadie.Los dos retretes tenían sus puertas abiertas. Su compañera se había ido, “pero, ¿por dónde ha salido?”.Iba a irse, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la pared.  
Se acercó y tocó suavemente con los dedos la mancha de sangre que había resbalado por los azulejos, al lado del espejo. Aún estaba fresca.  
“¡Scully, Dios mío. Otra vez, no!”.  
Pasó la mirada rápidamente por toda la estancia y se fijó en algo que brillaba al lado de la papelera. Al agacharse a recogerlo, le temblaban las manos. Apretó la cruz entre los dedos y sintió deseos de llorar.  
La ventana del pasillo estaba abierta. Se acercó al ver una sustancia verdosa en el marco. La tocó con los dedos y, al olfatearla, no pudo evitar que le llorasen los ojos. Comenzó a toser violentamente.  
“¡Otra vez El Fumador, hijo de puta!”..  
Saltó por la ventana al exterior. Esta daba a la parte final de una escalera de incendios adosada a la fachada lateral del edificio.Se encontraba ahora en un callejón de aspecto abandonado abierto hacia el lado izquierdo.Se dirigió hacia allí mirando cada uno de los coches aparcados en la acera, y los que pasaban por la carretera. El automóvil gris había desaparecido, y también la joven.Volvió sobre sus pasos inspec-cionando cuidadosamente el suelo y los últimos peldaños de la escalera, así como el contenedor de basura cercano. Encontró un pañuelo de papel arrugado, manchado de sangre aún húmeda, que envolvía una delgada jeringuilla quirúrgica. Mulder lo envolvió todo en otro pañuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Volvió a entrar y pasó a la zona de bar. Allí recogió el expediente de Duane Barry, que había dejado sobre la mesa, y pagó al camarero. Sacó su placa y se la mostró.  
“¿Recuerda las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en aquella mesa?”.  
“Sí, ¿qué ocurre?”. El hombre le miró sorprendido.  
“¿Las ha visto salir?”.  
“No. Hace rato que entraron en el lavabo. Me parece que a la vez que su compañera, pero no me he fijado si han salido.Supongo que seguirán ahí puesto que no han pagado su consumición”.  
“¿Las conoce?. ¿Han venido por aquí en otras ocasiones?”.  
Mulder deseaba zarandear al hombre para que hablara, aunque era evidente que no parecía saber nada.  
“Nunca las había visto.De todos modos no tiene nada de extraño. Por aquí viene gente nueva cada día.¿Han hecho algo?”,preguntó interes-ado.  
“No lo sé.En el lavabo no están.De momento se han ido sin pagarle”.  
Salió del local dejando al camarero con la palabra en la boca y se metió en el coche. Encendió la llave de contacto, pero antes de pisar el acelerador, la volvió a apagar. No había pensado adónde ir, ni por dónde empezar a buscar a su compañera. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerrando los ojos, suspiró.  
“Nos estaban esperando, Scully. La nota sí era para nosotros, pero era una trampa.Y hemos caído. Me pregunto por qué precisamente hoy. ¿Ha sido casualidad, o alguien sabía lo que te ocurrió anoche?. Creo que todo fue preparado para que creyeras lo que viviste. Esta vez no han sido los “Hombrecillos Verdes” ¿o debería decir que no han sido ellos solos?. En cualquier caso todo ha sido por mi culpa. Si te hacen daño, no me lo perdonaré.¿Qué puedo hacer?. Si lo que quiere El Fumador es ese arma a cambio de ti, estamos perdidos. No la tengo. La tenía Jeremiah Smith cuando ellos le mataron, y entonces debieron cogerla así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?”.  
Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.Era una idea ingenua, pero... Marcó el número de Scully y dejó que sonara una docena de veces antes de colgar.  
En algún lugar, su móvil estaba sonando y ella no podía cogerlo.  
Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era llevar las pruebas al laboratorio. Seguramente le dirían lo que ya sabía, pero había que empezar por algún lado. Después iría a casa de El Fumador.  
“Otra vez por la misma razón. Debería haberle matado en aquella ocasión”, se dijo con rabia. “No, no puedo hacerlo. El es quien me quitó a Scully entonces y ahora, pero también es el único que puede devolvérmela. Somos sus prisioneros, Scully. El Fumador está jugando con nosotros a algo muy peligroso. Puede que él tenga las mejores armas, pero tu y yo estamos juntos en esto y no nos damos por vencido. Estoy perdiendo esta batalla, pero la guerra aún no ha terminado”.  
Volvió a poner el automóvil en marcha.  
“Tengo que informar a Skinner de lo ocurrido...No, todavía, no. Será mejor que, de momento, investigue por mi cuenta. Tengo la sensación de que no podré seguir los “cauces formales” como él pretende. Es una guerra sucia en la que parece que todo vale. No conseguiré nada si me limito a seguir los trámites”.  
_______________

En el laboratorio estaban ya en plena actividad.  
“Hola Ann. ¿Qué tal andáis hoy de trabajo?”, preguntó dirigiéndose a una de las técnicos sentada ante un microscopio bifocal.  
“Un poco hartos de ese asesino en serie que anda por ahí suelto. Espero que lo cojáis pronto porque nos está dando demasiado trabajo. Esta mañana nos han traído varias fibras textiles y cabellos de su última víctima. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?. Hacía un par de semanas que no te veíamos por aquí. ¿Tienes algo para nosotros en tu nuevo caso?. Es el del abogado Stinger, ¿verdad?”.  
Ann hablaba sin levantar la vista del microscopio. De vez en cuando tomaba notas en una libreta.  
“No es eso”.  
Mulder sacó el pequeño envoltorio de su bolsillo. Se acercó un poco más a la mujer y habló en voz baja..  
“Necesito que me hagas un favor, Ann. Necesito que analices esto lo antes posible. Ha ocurrido algo y creo que esta sangre es de la agente Scully, pero aún no quiero poner la denuncia.He de hacer algunas averi-guaciones antes de que corra la voz. Tienes que darme los resultados a título personal, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
Ann le miró por encima de sus gafas redondas.  
“¿Otra vez fuera de los cauces formales?”.  
Mulder se sentía como un niño al que se riñe por enésima vez ante la misma travesura.  
“¿Qué le ha pasado?. Sabes que no diré nada”.  
“Aún no sé qué ha ocurrido. Tal vez no sea nada, pero necesito la máxima discreción por seguridad.Estábamos en el Boston Pub y, de repente, ha desaparecido. Encontré esto en el lavabo. Creo que tengo alguna sospecha acerca de quién puede habérsela llevado, por eso quiero comprobar algo antes de informar oficialmente a Skinner”.  
“Espero que sepas lo que haces, agente Mulder. No deberías llevar tú solo el caso”.  
Le dirigió una mirada seria, de preocupación.“Sólo será un par de horas, Ann, hasta que compruebe algo.Después denunciaré la desaparición”.  
“Está bien. Me pondré ahora mismo con lo tuyo y tendrás los resultados en una hora”.  
“Gracias, Ann. No quiero meterte en problemas, pero esto es importante de verdad”.  
Mulder salió del laboratorio y se dirigió rápidamente al coche, en dirección a la casa de El Fumador. En el camino recordó la última vez que pasó por allí. En aquel momento, Scully se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital. No sabía si había ido a ver a El Fumador para vengarse en nombre de su compañera, o para suplicarle que le salvara la vida. ¿Y ahora?. Tenía la sensación de que se disponía a tener la misma conversación que tres años atrás. ¿Le respondería con evasivas como ya hizo entonces?.  
“La gente tiene miedo, señor Mulder. Necesitan que les indiquemos el camino, y eso es lo que hacemos”.  
“¿Por qué a ella?. ¿Por qué a ella , y no a mí?”.  
“Usted y ella me caen bien, por eso la ha recobrado”.  
“¿Y por qué se la ha llevado de nuevo?”, pensó.  
Mulder sabía que no obtendría ésa respuesta.  
“Nosotros sólo hacemos lo que está bien”.  
No entendió su cinismo.  
“¿Bien?. ¿Quién es usted para decidir lo que está bien?”.  
“¿Y usted?”.  
No había sabido qué responder. Sólo pensaba que debería dispararle en ese momento. Pero no, las cosas no funcionaban así. Sólo conseguiría convertirse en uno de ellos. Además, ahora él era su única puerta.  
“¿No era una ironía?”.

900 WEST GEORGIAN STREET.  
WASHINGTON D.C.

Nadie le vio entrar en el portal. Subió al apartamento de El Fumador, en el segundo piso, y escuchó unos segundos ante la puerta.No se oía nada. Forzó la cerradura y entró despacio. La casa estaba a oscuras, no se oía el menor ruido.Era evidente que el propietario aún no había llegado.  
“¿Estaría ahora mismo con Scully?”.  
Mulder se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la entrada.Dejo que su espalda resbalara hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo, y se dispuso a esperar lo que fuera necesario.Sacó la cruz del bolsillo y se la puso al cuello.  
“Dásela cuando la encuentres”, le había dicho Margaret la última vez.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que llevarla esta vez?. Apenas hace un par de horas que has desaparecido y ya me parece que llevas lejos una eternidad. Durante el mes que estuviste “ahí fuera” hace tres años, llegué a conocerte muy bien gracias a tu madre. Entre los dos intentamos mantenerte viva entre nosotros aunque la razón nos decía que debíamos afrontar la realidad.Nos negamos a creer que la vida pudiera continuar sin ti, y aún hoy, creo que fue la fuerza de nuestros deseos lo que te trajo de nuevo con nosotros.Doy gracias a tu madre por el apoyo que me dio en mi deses-peración, a pesar de que yo sentía que había destrozado no sólo tu vida sino también la de ella. Yo hice, de alguna manera, que te alejaran de su lado y a pesar de todo, ella quiso que formara parte de vosotros, que me uniera como si fuera uno más de tu familia. No me sentí capaz de aceptar. Me consideré un traidor...  
Aún no sé si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que te ocurrió ayer, Scully, pero ahora me hago, le haré a El Fumador, la misma pregunta:  
¿Por qué a ella?. ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí?.  
No me responderá.  
Scully, siento mucho dejarte abandonada en medio de tu confusión.  
Lucharé hasta el final para que vuelvas aquí.Eres fuerte, Scully. No te derrumbes”.  
______________

Sentía el suelo duro y frío bajo su hombro.Pensó que no había salido todavía totalmente del sueño, así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó a que su mente se orientase.No lo hizo.No comprendía por qué estaba acostada, si recordaba perfectamente haberse levantado sólo unas horas antes.  
Abrió los ojos y decidió que sería mejor despejarse de repente y poner su cerebro en marcha de una vez. Intentó incorporarse, pero apenas consiguió mover la cabeza unos centímetros.  
“¿Qué me...?”.  
Un dolor súbito le recorrió el costado impidiéndole terminar la frase.  
Quiso sujetarse las costillas, que ahora parecían tener vida propia, pero algo se lo impedía. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Scully retuvo la respiración hasta que el dolor se diluyó y luego trató de levantarse. Apoyó la frente en el suelo e hizo fuerza con las piernas. No logró más que un pequeño balanceo que tuvo que abandonar cuando el dolor le hizo estreme-cerse de nuevo.  
Abrió los ojos e intentó adivinar dónde estaba. Ya había quedado claro que no era su casa, pero que... ¡El hombre!. Scully levantó la cabeza y trató de levantarse de nuevo. Por un momento olvidó el dolor.  
“¡Había un hombre que me golpeó y me inyectó algo!”.  
Sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Los objetos  
comenzaban a tener forma, pero nada le resultaba familiar. Frente a sí podía distinguir una puerta metálica, pero, por lo demás, la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía: cuatro paredes desnudas de color claro. El suelo de losas de cerámica, y una ventana minúscula cerca del techo por la que sería imposible asomarse aunque lograra ponerse en pie. Debía poner en orden sus ideas. Todo empezó en el lavabo, ¿o quizás antes?. ¿Sabía alguien que en ese momento iba a estar en ese bar?. Era evidente que sí...  
“Mulder, creo que hemos caído en una trampa, pero ¿qué clase de trampa?.¿Cómo apareció ese hombre?.Fue igual que en el caso que investigamos cuando creiste encontrar a tu hermana. Aquel hombre que entró en mi habitación del motel haciéndose pasar por ti podía cambiar su aspecto instantáneamente. ¿Es uno de ellos?. ¿Qué pueden querer de mí?. Después de lo que ocurrió anoche es demasiado pronto para pensar que esto no tiene relación, pero si lo único que buscan es el arma, ¿por qué no se dirigen a ti directamente?. Si supiera dónde está, no lo diría, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera lo sé.Si realmente pueden cambiar su apariencia y transportar a la gente con esa facilidad, es evidente que deben tener la forma de encontrar el arma por sí mismos. No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó anoche, pero el hombre de esta mañana quería algo más que el arma”.  
Scully volvió a recorrer la celda con la mirada. Buscaba alguna señal que le indicara a qué tipo de lugar le habían llevado.Giró sobre sí misma hacia el lado izquierdo, y sintió la presión del teléfono móvil sujeto a la cintura de su pantalón. No pudo creer tanta suerte. El hombre que la había secuestrado no lo vio. Estiró los brazos atados a la espalda y lo sacó de su soporte dejándolo en el suelo. Después se arrastró hasta lograr la posición correcta para marcar los números con la boca. Su corazón latía acelerado e ignoró el dolor de sus costillas al apoyarse sobre el costado.Toda su atención se centró en tratar de comunicar con Mulder, aunque se dio cuenta de que no podría decirle dónde se encontraba o qué podía hacer para ayudarla.  
“Al menos sabrá que me secuestraron y buscará el modo de llegar hasta aquí”.  
Se concentró en lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, tanto, que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban desde el exterior. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el hombre del lavabo estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Scully se quedó petrificada un segundo. Pudo oír perfectamente el primer tono de llamada antes de que él cogiera el teléfono y pulsara el botón de desconexión.  
Donde quiera que estuviera, el móvil de Mulder había sonado una sola vez. Seguramente sabría que era su llamada. El hombre se agachó hacia ella y la miró. Intentó retroceder y protegerse la cara cuando él le agarró del pelo y la obligó a mirarle. Scully gimió de dolor al sentir su mano sobre la herida de la cabeza. Estaba temblando y ahora sólo era capaz de pensar que sentía el olor de su propia sangre en un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado a la boca.  
Con la fuerza de su mano, la herida de la nuca se abrió, y notó cómo un hilo húmedo y cálido le corría por el cuello. Le pareció un tiempo enormemente largo el que el hombre la sujeto en esa posición. Creyó que no tenía intención de decir nada, pero él se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le tiró aún más fuerte del pelo.Scully intentó que no se le escaparan las lágrimas.  
“¿A quién pretendes llamar?. Si quieres que tu amigo vuelva a verte viva, será mejor que se ocupe de buscar el arma y devolvérmela, y se olvide de ti una temporada. Aquí no te va a encontrar.  
Ella miraba sus dientes, muy blancos y regulares.Sentía su respiración cerca de su cara. Tenía miedo. Se sentía atrapada y sola, pero fingió todo lo que pudo una fuerza que no existía en ese momento.  
“Mulder no tiene lo que pides.Se la quitasteis vosotros cuando estaba con Jeremiah Smith. ¿Por qué es tan importante?. A mi me pareció un simple punzón”.  
“Eso no es asunto tuyo”, respondió él, “y no te molestes en inventar mentiras. Sabemos que la tiene y tú sabes dónde. Podemos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que decidas hablar, pero si nos haces perder la paciencia, no tendremos más remedio que utilizar métodos más convincentes para obligarte a hablar. Todo depende de ti”.  
“Si tanto interés tenéis en saber dónde está ese arma, ¿por qué no habéis secuestrado directamente a Mulder?. ¿Por qué a mí?”.  
“Porque tú fuiste la primera que nos dio la oportunidad sin hacer demasiado ruido. Y porque tú eres más útil para nosotros”.  
“¿Util?. ¿Para qué?”. Scully sentía que se le empezaba a formar un nudo en el estómago. “¿Quién eres tu?”.  
“Ya sabes quién soy yo. Tu compañero te lo ha dicho muchas veces y no querías creerle, pero en el fondo sí lo hacías, ¿no es verdad?. Has terminado por creer alguna de las cosas que has visto aunque no quieras reconocerlo”.  
“¿Eres un alienígena?”.  
Scully no podía creer que hubiera formulado esa pregunta en voz alta.  
“Sí, lo soy. Bueno, en realidad no es exacto. Soy lo que vosotros llamáis un híbrido. Pertenezco a la primera generación que ha conseguido salir adelante en el intento de vivir aquí, en la Tierra. Aún somos pocos porque vuestra tecnología no es suficientemente avanzada como para que podáis hacerlo por vosotros mismos, pero estáis progresando”.  
Scully hubiera pensado que se estaba riendo de ella si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba.  
“Qué es lo que pretendéis?”.  
Solamente hacer un trato con vosotros. Los dos tenemos algo que el otro desea así que, ¿por qué no aliarnos?”.  
“¿Qué clase de trato?”.  
“Nuestra inmunidad biológica a ciertas enfermedades, a cambio de vuestra colaboración en nuestro progreso científico. Sois un organismo muy curioso y muy útil, sobre todo vosotras”.  
“¿Por qué nosotras?”.  
“Necesitamos algo vuestro. A cambio de una pequeña colaboración por vuestra parte, vosotros podréis conseguir libraros de algunos males que os acosan, y de paso obtener ventaja en los conflictos bélicos. Parece ser que ese es un tema que os interesa mucho”.  
“¿A eso se reduce todo?. ¿Un proyecto militar secreto?”.  
“¿Es que creías otra cosa?”.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis haciéndolo?”.  
“Hace varios siglos que encontramos vuestro planeta, pero sólo desde la mitad de éste nos hemos sentido tan vigilados, tan investigados, que nos hemos tenido que dar a conocer a un pequeño sector para que el resto no supiera de nosotros. Nos han ayudado a mantenernos en la sombra a cambio de nuestros conocimientos científicos. Vuestro progreso ha sido mucho más lento de lo que esperábamos porque las personas que lo llevan a cabo se ven obligadas a mantenerlo en secreto, pero ya falta poco para que vosotros mismos seáis capaces de lograr lo que queréis sin nuestra ayuda. Cuando los dos consigamos lo que necesitamos, podremos irnos de aquí y os dejaremos en paz”.  
“¿Qué es lo que queremos lograr?”.  
El hombre se acercó sin responder y le quitó las esposas. La puerta se abrió y tras salir, se cerró de nuevo detrás de él. Scully se quedó mirando al vacío, sentada en el suelo, sin entender una palabra.  
“Está como un cencerro”, pensó.“Creo que me ha secuestrado un loco”.  
Se frotó las muñecas. Su reloj marcaba las 09:20h. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad, y pudo ver más claramente lo que le rodeaba. Bajo la ventana, en el suelo, había una fina colchoneta. Por lo demás, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Tenía frío. Se puso en pie despacio, sujetándose el costado dolorido. Retiró la colchoneta, que le pareció muy pesada, y trató de asomarse al exterior, pero la ventana estaba demasiado alta.  
“De todos modos no serviría de nada”,pensó. “No llega luz de la calle. Es una celda interior”. Saco un klinnex del bolsillo y se limpió la sangre que sentía pegada al cuello. Luego se acercó a la puerta y la tocó. Parecía muy pesada.  
“No hay forma de abrirla”, se dijo dando un puntapìé que sonó metálico y demasiado alto. Scully temió por un momento que el hombre lo oyera y volviera de nuevo. Tenía sed, pero no se había atrevido a pedirle que le diera agua.No estaba dispuesta a mostrar el menor signo de debilidad.

900,WEST GEORGIAN STREET  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
Mulder no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba agachado tras la puerta. Se le empezaban a dormir las piernas. Se levantó para mirar el apartamento.  
Mientras esperaba, podía buscar alguna prueba de las actividades secretas de El Fumador.  
Abrió el cajón del mueble que había en el pasillo.No quería arries-garse a encender la luz, así que palpó el interior. Sólo había un paquete de cigarrillos.  
“Morley”, pensó.  
Sintió repugnancia al recordar el olor del tabaco la última vez que estuvo allí. Se dirigió al salón para subir las persianas, que todavía permanecían echadas del todo. De pronto, le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió rápidamente y pulsó el botón de conexión, pero la llamada de cortó.  
“¿Diga?. ¿Scully?”.  
Se quedó unos segundos con el aparato pegado al oído, y lo volvió a guardar en la chaqueta. Se sentó en el sofá mirando al vacío, a los objetos de la mesa que tenía ante sí.  
“¡Hijos de puta!. ¿Qué queréis ahora?”. Mulder sentía rabia. “Esta vez no van a quedar así las cosas”, gritó tirando las revistas y papeles que había sobre la mesa.  
Entre ellos había varias cartas.Miró una por una. La mayoría se trataba de publicidad, cartas del banco y par de facturas. Las volvió a tirar al suelo.  
“¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?. Probablemente El Fumador no volverá hasta la tarde. Se supone que está haciendo su “jornada laboral”. No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día perdiendo el tiempo”.  
Decidió que primero registraría el apartamento y después, si no encontraba nada, volvería al laboratorio a recoger los resultados, y pedir ayuda a sus amigos de “El Tirador Solitario”.  
Mulder siempre había considerado a El Fumador como un hombre muy poderoso. Era evidente que tenía grandes influencias en el gobierno americano. Sin embargo vivía de un modo muy modesto. El apartamento era pequeño, disponía sólo de los muebles indispensables, que parecían haber sido escogidos sin el menor planteamiento previo. Eran baratos y habían sido distribuidos sin ningún sentido estético. En realidad, no parecía estar en el hogar de alguien, sino sólo en el lugar al que se llega cada noche solamente para dormir o ver un rato la televisión.  
Un hombre como él podía vivir mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba lo que tenía alrededor.  
“Pero, seguramente, alguien como él, tiene demasiadas razones para necesitar pasar lo más desapercibido posible”, se dijo en voz alta.  
Entró en el único dormitorio. Una cama pequeña, que había sido hecha a toda prisa, sin estirar bien las sábanas, ocupaba el centro. A los lados, dos mesitas cuadradas, de madera y, en la pared de enfrente un armario empotrado. La ventana daba a un patio interior. Registró las dos mesitas, pero no encontró nada. Sólo un paquete de cigarrillos y un par de libros de poesía. Le pareció extraño que un hombre como aquel, al que Mulder consideraba carente de escrúpulos y sin la menor sensibilidad, pudiera leer poesía.  
En el armario tampoco encontró nada que pudiera interesarle. El Fumador no parecía preocuparse demasiado por su vestimenta. Había media docena de trajes, todos ellos en tonos azules y grises, calidad media. Cinco camisas blancas, y dos pares de zapatos negros componían todo el vestuario.  
Entró en la cocina. Estaba bien equipada, pero de un modo impersonal. No parecía que se usara mucho. En la nevera sólo había un par de cervezas. Pensó que no era un lugar muy agradable para comer a diario. Seguramente El Fumador prefería hacerlo por ahí, en cualquier sitio, durante el descanso de su trabajo.  
Volvió al salón y comenzó a registrarlo con más cuidado. Las revistas esparcidas por el suelo trataban temas económicos y políticos en su mayoría. Frente al sofá, en una mesita alta, estaba el televisor y aparato de vídeo. Sacó todas las cintas de sus carcasas. Casi todas eran películas en blanco y negro, grabadas de la televisión.  
Adosada a la pared había una librería con más cintas de vídeo y libros. Mulder miró uno por uno: autores clásicos, ejemplares sobre historia, economía, y varias biografías de destacados personajes americanos. Revisó todos haciendo pasar rápidamente las páginas por sus dedos.En la parte de abajo había varias puertas cerradas. Las llaves permanecían en sus cerraduras. Dentro guardaba objetos como archivadores, una pequeña caja de herramientas, y una vieja máquina de escribir.  
Encontró una caja de madera labrada que le recordó a la artesanía china.Contenía cartas y diversos documentos. En algunos de los sobres aparecía el membrete del Gobierno, y en otros el de la Nasa. Una tarjeta de visita, con sello de la agencia espacial, tenía el nombre de Walter Maine. Se la guardó en el bolsillo. Luego abrió una de las cartas y la leyó rápidamente. Citaba a El Fumador a una reunión para hablar de los resultados del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”. La fecha era de tres años atrás.  
En otras de las cartas se le citaba para una reunión de “El Sindicato” para determinar el traslado de parte del proyecto a las instalaciones del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas. Añadía que parecía haber alguien en el gobierno que estaba filtrando información a pequeñas dosis, por lo cual era necesario tomar medidas para asegurar el secreto total del proyecto.  
Mulder se guardó también las dos cartas.  
Terminó de revisar el contenido de la caja. En el fondo encontró una fotografía de Garganta Profunda, junto al informe de su caso Nº 2232.  
Decía que había pruebas de que él era una de las personas que estaban filtrando información reservada y, por motivos de seguridad, era absolu-tamente necesaria su eliminación, que había sido establecida para el día 30 de abril de 1994. Añadía que ese mismo día sería conveniente eliminar a la agente Scully, del FBI, que al parecer estaba siendo la receptora de dicha información.En la última carta se declaraba que la misión había sido concluida con éxito el día señalado, aunque había habido una orden explícita desde las más altas instancias en el sentido de que, por el momento, se dejase en paz a la agente Dana Scully, pero que se la vigilase atentamente, así como a su compañero, el agente Mulder, para evitar que llegaran demasiado lejos en sus investigaciones.Se hablaba de la conveniencia de emprender acciones encaminadas a falsear datos y pruebas que ellos pudieran haber obtenido de Garganta Profunda, y de cerrar definitivamente la unidad de los Expedientes X para enviar a cada uno de los agentes a trabajar en otros departamentos del FBI. Por último, había que tratar en la reunión el asunto de la vigilancia exhaustiva de los dos agentes fuera de su lugar de trabajo con el fin de evitar que pudieran iniciar acciones con objeto de coordinar una investigación del Proyecto, al margen de los cauces formales del FBI. El informe insistía en que ésta era una posibilidad real desde que el agente Mulder estaba teniendo conversaciones secretas con una persona cercana al gobierno, que parecía estar colaborando por igual a los dos lados del proyecto, y a quien era también preciso vigilar.  
Se sobresaltó al oír el ascensor del portal. Guardó a toda prisa las cartas y dejó la caja en su sitio. Luego fue hacia la entrada y, pegado a la puerta, conteniendo la respiración, esperó. Esta se abrió a su lado y El Fumador entró sin encender la luz. Pudo ver su cara un momento cuando dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y el resplandor le iluminó. El hombre echó la llave y el pestillo tras de sí. En el momento que pulsó el interruptor, Mulder se abalanzó sobre él y, sujetándole por la solapa de la chaqueta, le acorraló contra la pared.  
“¿Dónde la ha llevado esta vez, hijo de puta?”, le gritó tan cerca de la cara que pudo sentir su aliento.  
El Fumador le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El cigarrillo se le cayó al suelo, pero aún tuvo tiempo de lanzar la última bocanada de humo sobre el rostro de Mulder.Este volvió la cara hacia un lado en un gesto de repugnancia.  
“¡Vaya, agente Mulder. Otra vez ha venido a mi casa!. ¡Qué honor!. Creo que debería usted cuidar esos modales un poco bruscos que tiene. No creí que fuera a visitarme con tanta rapidez”.  
Hablaba con un tono pausado y una falsa sonrisa en la boca.  
“¿Dónde está Scully?”, volvió a preguntar golpeándole contra la pared.  
“Suélteme, señor Mulder.Podemos hablar como dos personas civili-zadas.  
Sólo queríamos recuperar algo que usted tiene y nos pertenece. Un pequeño objeto que encontró en la casa de campo de sus padres”.  
“¿Y por eso la han secuestrado?”.Su enfado aumentaba por momentos.  
“Ella no sabe dónde está. Y yo tampoco. Lo perdí mientras huía con Jeremiah Smith. Creí que ustedes lo habían cogido. Si tanto interés tenían, ¿por qué no me preguntaron a mí?. ¿Por qué se la han llevado a ella de nuevo?. ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí?”.  
“Es usted muy persistente, señor Mulder. Ya me hizo esa pregunta hace tres años. Parece que tiene muchas ganas de saber Dios sabe qué secretos que usted cree que yo guardo. Cálmese, la recobrará como la otra vez, cuando no la necesitemos. Sea paciente”.  
“¿Paciente?”. Mulder sentía deseos de estrangularle allí mismo.  
“¿Para qué la quieren?. El arma alienígena es sólo una excusa, ¿verdad?. ¿Por qué se la han llevado realmente?”.  
“La señorita Scully nos es muy útil en estos momentos, pero no debe preocuparse. Cuidamos muy bien de nuestros invitados. Se la devolveremos cuando no la necesitemos. Se lo prometo. Mientras tanto, será mejor que se olvide de ella.No va a encontrar las respuestas que busca, señor  
Mulder. Y por su culpa, su compañera podría correr un grave peligro. La verá viva otra vez siempre que no meta su nariz en nuestros asuntos”.  
El Fumador intentó encender otro cigarrillo, pero Mulder se lo arrebató y lo tiró al suelo.  
“¿Y para qué la necesitan?. Tiene algo que ver con el proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué es ese proyecto?”.  
Mulder vio una chispa en los ojos de El Fumador. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error haciéndole saber que había oído hablar del proyecto.  
“¿Quién le ha hablado de éso?”.  
La sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de su rostro. Vio el cajón de vestíbulo abierto.  
“¡Ah!, ya veo. Ha estado usted registrando mi casa. ¿Ha encontrado algo de su interés?”.  
Mulder sacó su pistola y le apuntó al cuello. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.  
“¿Qué es “Gran Hermano-3”?”, repitió.  
Empujó a El Fumador sin dejar de apuntarle y le obligó a sentarse en el sofá del salón.  
“¿Qué haría usted si se lo explicara, señor Mulder?.¿Lo haría público?. ¿Y qué cree que conseguiría con ello?. Sólo que le tomaran por loco. Mucha gente ya lo hace, incluso sus amigos. O quizás podría usted provocar un ataque de histeria colectivo, ya sabe lo que es eso. La gente no está preparada para escuchar lo que cree que quiere oír. Usted tampoco”.  
“¿Usted decide qué es lo que la gente quiere oír?”.  
“¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos teniendo la misma conversación por segunda vez?. La mayoría de la gente sólo tiene una pequeña curiosidad infantil, pero en realidad lo único que les importa es que les dejen en paz con sus vidas, que no les metan en complicaciones, y no hacerse preguntas más allá de sus asuntos inmediatos. Para eso ya nos tienen a nosotros.No tienen inconveniente en tolerar nuestros métodos oscuros a cambio de que resolvamos sus problemas y los misterios a los que no se atreven a enfrentarse por sí mismos, pero que quieren conocer”.  
“No todos son así. Algunos no tememos enfrentarnos a lo que sea para conocer la verdad.Algunas verdades son más importantes que el hecho de estar vivos”.  
“En eso estamos de acuerdo, señor Mulder. Pero la Verdad no puede estar en manos de los débiles. La Verdad es Poder, y el Poder no puede estar en manos de todos. Sólo en manos de aquellos que saben manejarlo, de lo contrario todo el sistema se desmoronaría. El Poder sólo existe mientras está en manos de unos pocos”.  
“¿Quién decide qué pocos son los que han de tener el poder?”.  
Mulder sentía que todas aquellas palabras sólo pretendían desviar su atención de la razón que le había llevado hasta allí.  
“El Poder es de quien lo busca, de quien no tiene prejuicios para ejercerlos, y de quien no teme las consecuencias de encontrarlo”.  
“¡Basta de palabras!. ¡Dígame dónde está la agente Scully!”.  
Le apretó el cañón de la pistola en el cuello.  
“¿De verdad cree que voy a decírselo?. Sabe que si no mete sus narices en nuestros asuntos, la recuperará. ¿Por qué molestarse tanto, entonces?. No necesita amenazarme, agente Mulder. Los dos sabemos que no puede matarme porque entonces nunca volvería a verla. ¿Podría usted seguir viviendo teniendo en la conciencia el peso de saber que ella ha muerto por su insensatez?. No, no podría. Puedo incluso predecirle su futuro. Terminaría usted apuntando a su cabeza con su propia arma. Déjelo, Mulder. Usted y el mundo sabrán lo que nosotros queramos que sepan, cuando nosotros queramos que lo sepan. Así son las cosas”.  
“¿No va a decirme tampoco qué es “Gran Hermano-3”?”.  
Mulder sostenía la pistola agarrada con las dos manos ante la cara de El Fumador, pero se sentía como si fuera él, el apuntado.  
“Usted sabe ya lo que es. Sólo busca pruebas irrefutables, pero eso es lo que no va a conseguir de momento. Créame, lo hacemos por el bien de la gente”.  
Sabía que aquella conversación no le llevaría a ninguna parte así que se retiró despacio, alejándose de El Fumador y al llegar a la puerta, salió rápidamente sin decir nada más. Se paró unos segundos en el portal e intentó poner en orden sus ideas.  
Un inquilino del piso de al lado salió en ese momento de su casa. Mulder guardó inmediatamente la pistola, que aún llevaba en la mano y, disimulando, bajo a la calle por la escalera. Una vez dentro del coche reflexionó en las palabras de aquel hombre siniestro.  
“Sí, él es el siniestro, y no yo”.  
Había dicho que sabía lo que era “Gran Hermano-3”.  
“¿A qué se había referido?”. No sabía nada, y saber era lo único que le importaba.  
“Saber, y Scully”.  
Por las palabras de Garganta Profunda había empezado a sospechar que existía un programa de colonización alienígena en la Tierra, pero no tenía ninguna prueba.  
“¿Era eso “Gran Hermano-3”?”. De ser así, ¿cómo se estaba llevando a cabo esa colonización?. ¿Qué tenía que ver con Scully?. ¿Para qué la neceitaban a ella?”.  
Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y él necesitaba, tenía derecho a saber a toda costa, a costa incluso de su vida...  
“...pero no a costa de la vida de Scully”.  
Puso el coche en marcha y se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio de Toxicología del FBI.  
_____________

En cuanto le vio entrar, Ann dejó la pipeta y el tubo de ensayo que tenía en las manos.Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa y sacó algunos papeles.  
“Tenías razón, agente Mulder. He revisado el historial médico de la agente Scully. La del pañuelo es su sangre. En cuanto a la jeringuilla, contenía un sedante muy común y muy fuerte. No creo que sirva de pista pues es bastante fácil conseguirlo. En la aguja había también restos de la misma sangre, por lo que deduzco que se lo debieron inyectar cuando la secuestraron”.  
Mulder la miró un poco decepcionado. Todo eso ya lo sabía.  
“¿No has descubierto nada más que te haya llamado la atención?. ¿Algo que me sirva para comenzar la investigación?. ¿Huellas dactilares?.  
¿Tipo de jeringuilla?. ¿Podrías decirme de dónde procede?”.  
Ann negó con la cabeza.  
“No había restos de huellas, seguramente las limpiaron. En cuanto al tipo, es una jeringuilla corriente de las que usan los diabéticos para ponerse la insulina. Se compran en cualquier farmacia por muy poco dinero. Podría decirte media docena de lugares, en este estado, en donde se fabrican, pero no creo que te sirviera de nada”.  
“¿Y el pañuelo de papel?”, intentó Mulder.  
“Una marca corriente de las que anuncian en televisión. Comprado en cualquier droguería o supermercado del país. Aparte de la sangre de Scully, estaba perfectamente limpio así que no he podido hacer nada más.  
Lo siento, no he sido de gran ayuda”.  
El agente asintió.  
“Está bien. Gracias, Ann.Hiciste cuanto pudiste. Será mejor que vaya ahora a hablar con Skinner. La pista que creía tener no me ha servido para nada. ¿Te importa que me lleve la jeringuilla?”.  
“Claro que no”.  
Ann sacó del cajón una bolsita de plástico transparente y se la entregó.El se la guardó en el bolsillo.  
“Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo para nada. Será mejor que me vaya”.  
“No he perdido el tiempo. Hay que encontrar a la agente Scully”.  
El se dirigió a la salida.  
“Hasta luego, Mulder.Infórmame de lo que descubras ¿de acuerdo?”.  
“De acuerdo”, respondió él desde el pasillo.

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI.  
WASHINGTON D.C. 12:45 P.M.

En el segundo piso, Mulder se detuvo un momento ante el letrero:  
“Walter S. Skinner. Director Adjunto”.  
Pasó sin llamar. Su secretaria trabajaba ante el ordenador. La puerta del despacho permanecía cerrada.  
“¿Está reunido?”,preguntó cuando ella levantó la vista de la pantalla.  
“En este momento, no, pero dentro de quince minutos tiene una cita con el Fiscal General”.  
“Necesito hablar con él ahora mismo. Es un asunto urgente”.  
Ella se levantó para avisarle, pero Mulder le indicó con la mano que no se molestara. Entraría directamente.  
Llamó con los nudillos.  
“¡Adelante!”.  
Skinner estaba hablando por teléfono. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara ante su mesa y esperase.  
Mulder le miraba fijamente mientras hablaba. Tocó la jeringuilla a través de su chaqueta. El subdirector vio su expresión seria y decidió acabar con la conversación telefónica.  
“¿Ocurre algo, señor Mulder?.¿Algún problema con el caso del abogado Stinger?”.  
Mulder no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.  
“La agente Scully ha desaparecido, señor”, dijo escuetamente.  
“¿Desaparecido?.¿Qué quiere decir?.¿No ha venido hay a trabajar?”.  
“Sí ha venido. Quiero decir que ha sido secuestrada”.  
Skinner le miró sin comprender. Mulder le explicó lo sucedido esa mañana aunque decidió callar por el momento el suceso de la noche anterior, y su visita a El Fumador. Sacó la jeringuilla de la chaqueta y la puso sobre la mesa, ante los ojos de su jefe.  
“La encontré en la calle, cerca de la ventana que da a los lavabos del bar. Acabo de llevarla al laboratorio. Me han confirmado que es la sangre de Scully y que le inyectaron un sedante”.  
Mulder sostuvo la mirada suspicaz de su jefe.  
“¿Ha vuelto a comenzar una investigación antes de informarme, señor Mulder.Espero que no me oculte ningún detalle. Tal vez debería asignar este caso a otro agente que se sintiera menos implicado personal-mente que usted”.  
Mulder le miró con expresión suplicante.  
“No podía perder ni un minuto, señor, por eso fui primero al laboratorio. Le mantendré informador de cada detalle que descubra, pero deje que siga yo con la investigación. Conozco mejor que nadie lo que ocurrió, y de todos modos no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Scully está desaparecida”.  
Skinner se frotó la barbilla y asintió ante la convicción de Mulder.  
“De todos modos no habría forma de mantenerle centrado en otro caso”, pensó.  
“¿Por dónde va a empezar?”.  
“Creo que debería usted intentar hablar con El Fumador. ¿Qué hacía en ese bar?”.  
Skinner suspiró.  
“Sabe que ésa no es una buena idea. No me gusta que me lo pida y usted se empeña en hacerlo de forma casi regular”.  
“¿Cree que a mí me agrada tener que pedírselo?. Sé que piensa que El Fumador pretende que le paguemos cada “favor” que nos hace, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?. El estaba allí, y usted y yo sabemos desde lo de Duane Barry que está metido en un juego muy sucio en el que ya obligó a entrar a la agente Scully. Pienso que ésto puede tratarse de la segunda parte”.  
“Le recuerdo que aún no sabemos lo que ocurrió en la primera. Ni siquiera Scully lo sabe.¿Y si El Fumador no tuviera nada que ver?.No quiero tratar con ese hombre, y deberle algo a cambio de nada”. Mulder miraba al suelo.  
“Me resulta difícil creer eso. El Fumador parece ser el culpable de muchos de los obstáculos que encontramos en nuestras investigaciones. Y usted lo sabe, señor”.  
Mulder intentaba mirarle a los ojos, pero Skinner parecía obstinarse en mirar los papeles blancos sobre su mesa.  
“Sé que su vida está en peligro por culpa de El Fumador”, añadió “pero ahora también lo está la de la agente Scully. No podemos olvidarnos de éso. Yo no puedo, ¿y usted?”.  
Skinner se levantó de la silla y se giró de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle 45. Mulder sentía los pensamientos de aquel hombre en ebullición dentro de su cráneo pelado y brillante. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo tremendamente difícil, pero no había otro camino. Sería una lucha desigual, pero había que volver a intentarlo.  
Después de unos segundos en silencio, Skinner volvió a sentarse.  
“Está bien, señor Mulder. Me pondré en contacto con El Fumador. Mientras tanto, queda usted relevado de los casos que tenía entre manos. Quiero que dedique todo su tiempo a buscar a su compañera. Y quiero que me mantenga puntualmente informado de cada paso que dé. Usted mismo ha dicho que la situación es peligrosa, así que tenga el mayor cuidado y procure no cometer ninguna locura. Sepa que por mi parte tiene todo el apoyo. Ha desaparecido uno de mis agentes y queda usted asignado para tratar de encontrarle lo antes posible. De momento no voy a ponerle un compañero, pero si necesita a alguien que le ayude en la investigación, dígamelo”.  
“Gracias, señor”.Mulder respiró más tranquilo.“Empezaré ahora mismo”.  
Salió del despacho de Skinner respirando aliviado. En un principio había pensado que sería mejor llevar la investigación por su cuenta, pero era evidente que se trataba de una idea absurda.No podría hacerse cargo de sus otros asuntos, y de todos modos, Skinner lo sabría inmediatamente cuando viera que Scully faltaba a su trabajo, así que estaba claro que no hubiera podido ocultarlo más de uno o dos días.Y si quería que el subdirector le ayudase no le quedaba más remedio que hablarle de los detalles que ahora se había callado.Pero lo haría en otro momento.  
Tenía que pensar cómo hablar a su jefe de lo que, aparentemente, había sido una abducción. Tenía miedo de que, si empezaba otra vez con ese asunto, Skinner perdiera la paciencia y le separara definitivamente del caso.  
Además, ahora tenía demasiada prisa.  
“Lo primero es ir a hablar con los chicos de “El Tirador Solitario”,  
se dijo. “Puede que ellos sepan algo acerca de “Gran Hermano-3”, o puedan investigarlo. Después investigar a ese Walter Maine de la tarjeta”.  
Condujo de modo casi instintivo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba llegando a su destino. Dejó el coche aparcado en la acera contraria y subió la pequeña escalera adosada a la pared. Mulder sonrió al mirar el cartel que indicaba el lugar de la oficina de aquel trío chalado que parecía capaz de informarse por igual sobre cualquier tema, real o imaginario, y de informar con la misma seriedad en su revista, del último descubrimiento científico o de la enésima persona que juraba y perjuraba haber visto a Elvis vivo, paseando por el parque.  
Tocó el timbre.  
“¡Soy yo!”, gritó sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado.  
Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció Langly con sus ojillos de ratón despistado tras los cristales de sus gafas. Llevaba unos cascos en las orejas con los que escuchaba un cassette sujeto a su cinturón.  
“¡Pasa, Mulder!. ¿Cómo tan pronto por aquí?. ¿Es que hoy has hecho novillos en el trabajo?”.  
El agente sonrió al darse cuenta de que el hombre no podía oír su propia voz y por ello aumentaba exageradamente el volumen.  
“Vengo a hablar con vosotros”, dijo con el mismo tono que su amigo para que éste pudiera oírle. Langly se dio por aludido y se sujetó los cascos al cuello.  
“¿Dónde has dejado a tu atractiva compañera?”, preguntó Frohike saliendo de detrás de un monitor de ordenador. “La echo de menos. ¿No podrías echarme un cabo en mis intentos de conquista?. Con mi inteligencia y tu gallardía terminaríamos ablandando ese frío corazón”.  
Mulder pensó que si seguía hablando, el “Tirador” acabaría por levitar.Sentía tener que tirarle un jarro de agua fría.  
“Chicos, he venido porque necesito vuestra ayuda...Han secuestrado a Scully”. Los tres se quedaron mudos y mirando fijamente al agente.  
Durante unos segundos no se oyó ni una mosca, pero cuando se disponía a dar explicaciones del tema, comenzaron a atropellarse unos a otros con sus preguntas.  
“¿Cuándo?.¿Dónde?. ¿Quién ha sido?.¿Le han hecho daño?. Tenemos que hacer algo...”.  
Mulder pidió un poco de calma para contarles los detalles de la noche anterior, cuando despertó y encontró la cruz de su compañera en su cama.  
“Antes de ponernos a establecer un plan quiero haceros una pregunta. No creo que sirva de nada, seguramente es demasiado secreto, pero ¿alguno de vosotros ha oído algo acerca de un proyecto llamado Gran Hermano-3?”.  
Byers arrugó el entrecejo.  
“Yo puedo decirte lo que fue el proyecto Gran Hermano, Mulder. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”.  
Sacó las dos cartas robadas a El Fumador y se las entregó. Langly abrió una de ellas. Byers dio la otra a Frohike mientras él iba a buscar un libro. Empezó a hojearlo mientras explicaba.  
“Gran Hermano” fue un programa secreto que se llevo a cabo durante la 2ª Guerra Mundial, en los campos de concentración nazis.Eran experimentos relacionados con la reproducción y la genética. Desde mucho tiempo antes, los científicos habían tratado de crear híbridos de animales fertilizando óvulos de una especie con esperma de otra distinta.Los embriones eran creados mediante inseminación artificial. Por supuesto, estos experimentos no tuvieron ninguna resonancia social.  
Eran secretos, sobre todo a partir de 1941. Parece que por entonces ya se llegó a inseminar chimpancés hembra con esperma humano. Los embriones se desarrollaron durante varias semanas aunque no se llegaron a culminar las investigaciones.Hay evidencias que demuestran que en los campos de prisioneros alemanes, entre 1942 y 1944, se hizo concebir híbridos de ser humano y chimpancé en mujeres judías. Por suerte, en 1945 se prohibieron, en nuestro país me refiero, todo tipo de experimentos secretos relacionados con técnicas de reproducción alegando motivos éticos”.  
“¿Crees que esas investigaciones secretas de hace 50 años están relacionadas con el proyecto Gran Hermano-3?”.  
Byers estaba muy serio.  
“¿Crees que es casualidad que sea precisamente por esa época cuando comienzan a aparecer testimonios de personas que dicen haber sido abducidas y sometidas a experimentos médicos?. ¿Recuerdas que algunas hablan de extracción de óvulos, de implantación y de extracción de embriones tras pocas semanas de gestación?. Creo que a un sector de nuestro gobierno le pareció insuficiente la investigación con animales y comenzó a investigar con alienígenas. Probablemente desde 1947, con el suceso de Roswell. Teóricamente se prohibieron las investigaciones, pero estoy seguro de que en ningún momento se abandonaron totalmente”.  
Mulder se mordió el labio. Mostró a los chicos la tarjeta de visita. Había un teléfono y una dirección.  
“No sé por dónde empezar”, confesó. “Creo que iré a ver qué hay en Midday Street”  
Langly cogió la tarjeta.  
“Antes de eso llamémosles por teléfono”.  
Mientras marcaba el número,Frohike preparó el contestador automá-tico para que la llamada quedara grabada.  
“Buenos días. Clínica Eden´s Child, dígame”, dijo una voz femenina.  
“Podría hablar con Walter Maine”, pidió Langly.  
Hizo un gesto para que los demás le diesen alguna idea acerca de qué decir cuando se pusiera al aparato. Todos se encogieron de hombros.  
“¿El doctor Maine?. Lo siento, el doctor murió hace seis meses.  
Sufrió un terrible accidente mientras trabajaba en su consulta privada. Apenas hacía unas semanas que la había inaugurado. Fue un golpe terrible para todos los que le conocíamos aquí. Hacía un gran trabajo. ¿Fue también su esposa paciente del doctor?”.  
Langly se quedó cortado.  
“¿Mi esposa?. ¡Oh, sí, claro!. Era su paciente. Nos ayudó de modo inestimable. Ella lo estaba pasando bastante mal”.  
Dirigió una mirada de auxilio a sus compañeros. Tenía la impresión de que empezaba a tartamudear.  
“Sí”, continuó la voz al otro lado del hilo. “Es duro para una mujer joven tener que aceptar la idea de que nunca tendrá un bebé en sus brazos. En un caso así harías lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Las personas que venían a ver al doctor Maine habían recorrido un largo camino, y venían aquí a intentar la última oportunidad. No esperaban ninguna solución después de lo que habían pasado, pero no podían dejar de intentarlo, y el doctor Maine les devolvía la esperanza en forma de bebé. Realmente fue un gran médico y una gran persona. Siento que todo acabara. ¿Le importa que le pregunte por qué quería usted verle?. Espero que no sea nada malo para su esposa y su bebé”.  
A Langly le empezaba a gustar la conversación.  
“¡Oh, no!. Ellos están muy bien. Sólo pretendía pedirle otra cita.  
Después de lo que hizo por nosotros estamos tan agradecidos que pensamos en solicitar su ayuda de nuevo, pero me ha dejado usted atónito. No sabía nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué sucedió?”.  
“Bueno, al parecer tenía algún tipo de problema personal. No sé qué podía ser. Siempre se había mostrado muy satisfecho de trabajar aquí.  
Llevaba más de ocho años, pero de repente decidió dejarnos e instalar una pequeña consulta privada en las afueras. Sus amigos más íntimos decían que su carácter había cambiado y no sabían por qué. Todos quedamos muy consternados de que tomara la decisión. Aquí disponía de recursos y posibilidades de investigación, que era a lo que él había decidido dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo. No entendimos por qué de repente, decidió marcharse a otra parte de la ciudad a trabajar sólo con los medio imprescindibles para la práctica diaria, pero sin la menor posibilidad, ni técnica, ni económica, de continuar la investigación.  
Tres semanas después de haber comenzado su nueva vida, su enfermera ayudante le encontró sentado una mañana en su despacho, muerto.Varios testigos declararon que habían visto salir al doctor de su edificio la tarde anterior. Nadie le vio volver de nuevo a la oficina. La policía dijo que todo parecía apuntar a un suicidio, aunque no dejaba de haber detalles extraños. Dijeron que él mismo se había clavado un objeto punzante en la nuca y, a pesar de los testigos, todo parecía indicar que el doctor no había salido de su consulta tras acabar la jornada, sino que estaba muerto aproximadamente desde la hora en que solía volver a casa. Cuando la enfermera lo encontró por la mañana, llevaba allí sentado y muerto más de doce horas. Fue de lo más extraño. La policía cerró el caso por falta de pruebas. Ya le digo que lo declararon suicidio”.  
“Siento oír algo tan terrible”, respondió Langly mientras cavilaba la forma en que podría aprovechar las ganas de hablar de la telefonista para sacarle toda la información posible. Pero el plan se le estropeó.  
“Perdone, pero he de atender otra llamada. Siento no poder seguir hablando del doctor”.  
“¿Podría decirme solamente dónde vivía?. Mi esposa y yo habíamos pensado invitarle un día a cenar en nuestra casa como gesto de agradecimiento.  
Tal vez, ahora ella quiera enviar una nota a su esposa expresándole su pésame por la noticia. Ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero nunca hubiéramos imaginado nada así”.  
“El doctor no estaba casado.Vivía solo en Horse Street, Nº 7.  
Apartamento B”.  
“¡Oh, perdón. Creí que... bueno, en ese caso creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más. Siento haberla molestado, señorita. Buenos días”.  
Langly colgó el auricular y lanzó un resoplido.  
“¿Agradecerle su ayuda?”. Byers le dio una palmada en la cabeza.  
“¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo, cuando el niño fuera a cumplir el servicio militar?”.  
“¿Qué habrías dicho tú?”, se quejó.“ ¿No me negarás que no he llevado bien la conversación teniendo en cuenta lo que ha surgido?”.  
Frohike también quiso colaborar.  
“Bueno, la conversación, lo que se dice la conversación, la ha llevado ella. Tú sólo has puesto a tu esposa y a tu hijo. Y ni siquiera nos ofreciste un puro o una copita para celebrar el feliz acontecimiento.  
¡Ten amigos para esto!”.  
“¿Habéis oído todo lo que ha dicho?”. Mulder estaba rebobinando la cinta del contestador y se disponía a escuchar de nuevo la conversación.  
“Tenemos algo grave entre manos, chicos, y es posible que Scully este en medio”.  
“Los tiradores” dejaron las bromas y rodearon al agente para escuchar con él. Sí, parecía un asunto muy oscuro. Justo el tipo de asunto que ellos sabían manejar. Parecía bastante claro que “Gran Hermano-3” podía estar relacionado con una clínica de fertilidad. Lo que faltaba descubrir era si la desaparición de Scully era o no parte del asunto. Y no había que olvidar la muerte del doctor. Ya habían pasado seis meses...  
“...pero nunca es tarde para investigar asuntos viejos”.  
Mulder apagó el contestador. Miró a sus amigos uno por uno.  
“Al doctor Maine le mataron con un arma del mismo tipo que la que le exigieron a Scully anoche, cuando parece que fue abducida. ¿Cuál creéis que es el primer paso que debemos dar?”.

___________________

Aún no eran las seis de la tarde, pero en un día frío y gris de enero como aquel, la luz desaparecía rápidamente. En la celda de Scully, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía detenido.Sin nada que hacer, y cansada de reflexionar en cuál sería la razón para que se encontrase allí, se acostó en la colchoneta a esperar. Tenía frío. Se sentía perpleja, tanto que, a pesar del temor inicial, esperaba con impaciencia que el hombre regresara para pedirle explicaciones.  
“No puede tardar”, se dijo. “Se supone que soy su prisionera, así que tendrá que traerme algo de comer. Y necesito ir al lavabo. Me pregunto si realmente me habrán secuestrado por el asunto de esa arma. Es demasiado extraño, pero si es así, podría enviarle a buscarla a algún lugar que pudiera servir de pista a Mulder. Es peligroso, pero la primera vez que le engañe no creo que sea suficiente como para que quiera matarme... No, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué pasará si pilla a Mulder por sorpresa?. Es posible que le mate a él... ¿Y si tratara de escapar cuando me deje ir al lavabo?. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Si actúo con cuidado es posible que...”.  
Scully cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Oía pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. La puerta se abrió y entró el hombre. Traía en la mano una pequeña bandeja con un sandwich envuelto en papel celofán y un vaso de café con leche. Le dejó en el suelo frente a ella. Sacó un sobrecito de azúcar del bolsillo y lo dejó. Luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse sin decir nada.  
“¿Por qué me has traído aquí?”, preguntó alarmada de que se fuera tan rápidamente.  
El hombre no contestó. La puerta se había abierto de nuevo y estaba a punto de desaparecer. No podía dejarle marchar sin decirle nada.  
“¡Necesito ir al lavabo!”.  
Scully casi gritó su último intento de retenerle.El la miró un momento. Volvió a entrar en la celda e hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Le agarró del brazo y sacando unas esposas le sujetó las manos a la espalda. Ella se asustó.  
“Tendré que taparte los ojos”, dijo.  
Le puso un pañuelo y a continuación la empujó suavemente para indicarle que caminara. Giraron hacia la derecha y después caminaron unos minutos en línea recta. Scully se dio cuenta de que pasaban por algún lugar muy iluminado pues a pesar del pañuelo y de sus ojos cerrados, aún le llegaba un leve resplandor.Por el camino se mantuvo callada. Intentaba poner la mayor atención con el fin de escuchar algún sonido. No parecía que hubiese nadie más por allí, ni captó tampoco ningún ruido de la calle, ni de algún tipo de actividad. Sólo oía sus propios pasos y los del hombre que le guiaba tirándole de la chaqueta.  
Avanzaron unos metros, y luego él le indicó que se detuviera. Pudo oír como abría una puerta normal, no eléctrica, y pasaron al otro lado. Allí le quitó las esposas y el pañuelo. Scully parpadeó, llevaba demasiadas horas en la oscuridad y ahora, esa luz clara que provenía de un fluorescente le molestaba.  
“Pasa ahí. Te espero”, le dijo señalando una puerta en la que aparecía la silueta de una mujer. Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse dónde estaba. Le pareció una especie de despacho, muy amplio. En una de las paredes había dos vitrinas de cristal con pequeñas cajas de medicamentos. Delante, una mesa de madera con cajones a los lados. No había silla. En la pared de enfrente había un biombo de tela blanca totalmente extendido, de modo que no pudo ver qué había al otro lado. Los otros dos lados de la estancia lo ocupaban varias estanterías de libros que se encontraban prácticamente vacías, las dos puertas: por la que habían entrado y la puerta del lavabo. El suelo de grandes losas de cerámica blanca. Scully pensó que todo parecía muy aséptico.  
“Este despacho no está ocupado. Se han llevado los objetos personales.Ni siquiera hay un solo cuadro”.  
El aseo tenía el mismo aspecto. Cubierto de pequeños azulejos blancos, era un espacio minúsculo que sólo contaba con un lavabo y un retrete blancos. No había espejo. Al lado del grifo había un frasco de gel sin marca y una toalla blanca. Cuando salió, el hombre estaba hojeando uno de los escasos libros de la estantería, al lado de la ventana. Se dirigió hacía él con la intención de mirar al exterior, pero le cortó el paso.  
“Vamos”, dijo sacando de nuevo las esposas.  
“No me voy a escapar”, dijo Scully retirando las manos que él sujetaba.  
Le miró un momento.  
“Está bien, pero ésto es necesario”. Le vendó los ojos y salieron de allí.  
De regreso a la celda intentó registrar algún olor significativo.  
“¿Qué vas a hacer si no consigues ese arma?”, preguntó. Trataba de iniciar algún tipo de conversación.  
“La conseguiré”, respondió él en un tono neutro.  
“Pero, ¿y si no la consigues?” insistió ella.  
“Entonces el problema lo tendrás tú, no yo”.  
Scully no sabía qué pensar de sus palabras. No parecían una amenaza. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que a aquel hombre, el arma alienígena o lo que fuera aquel objeto que debería tener Mulder, le traía totalmente sin cuidado.  
“¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que eras un alienígena?, ¿un híbrido?. ¿De dónde has salido?”.  
Redujo el paso para tener más tiempo.  
“¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Tú no crees en nosotros, sólo intentas fingir interés porque crees que hay otra razón para que estés aquí, no sólo por el arma”.  
“Bueno, ¿acaso no es así?. Seguramente, ese objeto del que hablas no es un arma, y menos alienígena. Creo que me has secuestrado por otra razón. ¿Piensas pedir dinero?. ¿Quieres algo de nuestro gobierno?. Dime al menos como te llamas”.  
Habían llegado a la celda. Le quitó el pañuelo y él volvió a salir.  
“Ya tenemos cuanto queremos de tu gobierno. Mañana te traeré el desayuno”.  
La puerta se cerró y Scully volvió a quedarse sola en la oscuridad. No había adelantado nada. Lo único que había podido descubrir era que aquel lugar parecía un despacho de médico, abandonado. Se sentó en la colchoneta a comer el sandwhich.El café estaba frío, pero se lo tomó.  
El hombre había dicho que no volvería hasta mañana así que de nada servía esperar.Estaba cansada.Le costaba encontrar una postura cómoda en aquella fina colchoneta. De lado aún le dolía el costado, y bocarriba sentía que le ardía la herida de la cabeza.Además seguía teniendo frío.Aún así, y después de largo rato, se durmió.  
Tuvo un sueño intranquilo. A medianoche comenzó una pesadilla que la despertó cubierta de sudor, pero no pudo recordarla. Sólo la última imagen de su madre señalando algo detrás de ella. Cuando iba a volver la cabeza para mirarlo, se despertó.  
Durante un buen rato permaneció con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, sentada, recuperando el ritmo respiratorio. Miró su reloj, pero no pudo distinguir la hora. Recordó el suceso de la noche anterior. Le pareció que también había sido un sueño.  
“Mulder creerá que me han vuelto a abducir los “Hombrecillos Verdes”.  
Seguramente ya habrá elaborado una de sus originales teorías, pero evidentemente, estoy en un lugar concreto de la Tierra, y no en una nave espacial.Ese hombre, pese a lo que dice y a lo que vi, parece un ser humano normal y corriente, si es que se puede llamar normal a un secuestrador. Creo que cuando entré en el lavabo del bar ya debía estar escondido en alguna parte. Las personas no cambian de apariencia según sus deseos... ¿o sí?”.  
Scully se sobresaltó. Había oído una voz en el pasillo.  
“Vuelve otra vez”.  
Se puso en pie, apoyada en la pared, para orientarse mejor.Otra voz.  
“Hay más gente”, pensó.  
Se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído.  
“Son dos hombres”.  
Parecía que discutían aunque en un tono bajo.No consiguió entender sus palabras. Después de un minuto las voces desaparecieron.Volvió a sentarse en la colchoneta.  
“¿Y si realmente es un alienígena como dijo?. Probablemente sea sólo un loco como Duane Barry. Desde que conozco a Mulder, el número de trastornados por este tema parece aumentar de modo alarmante. Hay que reconocer que son demasiadas las preguntas que quedan sin respuesta, pero ¿la abducción?. No, no creo que fuera abducido ni él, ni yo. Es más lógico pensar que fueron alucinaciones provocadas deliberadamente para llevar a cabo algún tipo de experimento de control. Es un asunto oscuro, pero estoy segura de que tiene una explicación muy terrenal”.  
No consiguió dormir el resto de la noche. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de la existencia de una explicación lógica, pero no funcionaba del todo. A cada argumento suyo se le aparecía la imagen del hombre saliendo del lavabo, “¿dónde podía estar escondido?”. Su propia desaparición y el descubrimiento del implante en su nuca tres años atrás, “¿quién y sobre todo, con qué fin, lo puso ahí?”. Y Mulder, “él cree realmente, está totalmente convencido de que “ellos” están entre nosotros. Hay demasiados indicios aunque no tenga pruebas irrefutables”.  
“Bueno, tal vez cuando todo ésto acabe, tenga que cambiar todos mis esquemas. Quizás pueda salir de aquí algún día con una prueba real para Mulder.No dejaría de ser gracioso que se la proporcionase precisa-mente yo. Ya le oigo reírse a carcajadas de mí. De momento tengo buenas razones para pensar que se trata de otro loco más de los muchos que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi carrera. Era inevitable que me tuviera que topar cara a cara con uno de ellos una vez más. ¿Dónde estará Mulder ahora?. Salimos de casa dispuestos a descubrir qué ocurrió anoche, y en cambio las cosas se han complicado aún más. Gracias a Dios te tengo a ti y confío en que vas a hacer cuanto puedas por ayudarme. Sé que también Skinner lo hará. Ahora estoy atrapada, pero sé que no estoy sola”.

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.  
WASHINGTON D.C. 10 DE ENERO.

Skinner miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo. No vio a nadie así que entró en el despacho de Mulder y cerró la puerta tras de sí.El Fumador estaba en la misma posición que la última vez que se reunieron allí. Sentado en la silla del agente y con el cigarrillo en la mano. Exactamente detrás de su cabeza, el póster:  
“Quiero creer”.  
“Parece un insulto”, pensó.  
“Qué quiere esta vez, señor Skinner?. Es la segunda vez que me cita usted aquí”.  
“¿Qué quiere de ella ahora?”.  
“¿Se refiere a la agente Scully?.No le contesté esta mañana al señor Mulder, ¿por qué cree que le responderé a usted?”.  
“¿Mulder ha hablado con usted?”.  
“¡Vaya!. Veo que sigue sin poder controlar del todo a su mejor agente. Tal vez debiera cuidarlo mejor para que confíe más en usted. Ya le dije que le cambiara el despacho y le pusiera ascensor”. El Fum ador sonrió para sí.  
“¿Qué quiere a cambio?”.  
“¿De la vida de la agente Scully?. No se preocupe. Esta vez no voy a pedirle nada. Su vida no corre peligro.Sólo la necesitamos una temporada, después volverá bajo sus órdenes y seguirá siendo la persona profesional de siempre. Siempre y cuando controle usted a Mulder, por supuesto.Si sigue metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos, mis hombres pueden ponerse nerviosos y es posible que tomen decisiones inadecuadas por su cuenta”.  
“¿Me está amenazando con matar a Scully?”.  
“Le estoy recordando que su vida depende de ustedes, no de nosotros”.  
“¿Qué le han hecho?”. Skinner escupía las preguntas.  
“Señor Skinner sabe que no puedo hablar de los temas que conozco en función de mi trabajo. En todo gobierno existen temas clasificados secretos”.  
“¿El secuestro es un secreto de Estado?”.  
“Eso sólo es temporal. Lo que importa son los fines, no los medios.  
Y en consideración a usted sepa que me ocupo personalmente de que vuelva sana y salva en su momento”.  
“¿Debo entonces estarle agradecido por su ayuda?”.  
Skinner deseaba darle un puñetazo en la boca y echarle de allí. Se contuvo.  
“Yo creo que sí”, respondió en tono convencido.  
“Podría denunciarle. Podría sacar a la luz todo su juego sucio. Deme un motivo para no hacerlo. Cada vez tengo más razones para hacerlo tal vez llegue un día en que no me importe que me arrastre en su caída”.  
Intentaba adivinar a través de la cortina de humo el efecto de sus palabras.  
“¿A quién me denunciaría?”.  
“Ante nuestro gobierno, por supuesto”.  
“Skinner, no ha entendido usted nada. Yo soy el gobierno. Yo decido a quién y ante quién se denuncia”.  
“¿Qué me dice de la opinión pública?”.  
“¿Quién es la opinión pública, señor Skinner?. Sólo un puñado de personas preocupadas por pasar el día de hoy del modo más tranquilo posible.Si les hablara usted de nosotros armaría un poco de alboroto durante algunas semanas, pero ¿después qué?. Seguirían tranquilamente con sus vidas rutinarias después de satisfacer su pequeña curiosidad”.  
“Pero usted pagaría su parte de responsabilidad”.  
“¿Cómo?. ¿Abandonando mi trabajo?. No soy lo más importante. Que esté yo u otro cualquiera es absolutamente irrelevante. Lo único que debe continuar es el Proyecto.  
“¿Qué proyecto?. ¿Qué es Gran Hermano-3 ?”.  
El Fumador chasqueó los labios e hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír la pregunta.  
“Veo que su agente no ha perdido el tiempo en hacer comentarios acerca de lo que ha descubierto en mi casa. Será mejor que le advierta de que tenga mucho cuidado. Puede encontrarse metido en algo más grave de lo que él había supuesto, y probablemente después no pueda salir por sí solo. Ni Mulder ni usted deben olvidar que soy yo el que tiene el arma en la mano y ustedes los amenazados.Pueden revelarse y protestar cuanto quieran, pero éso no cambia las cosas. Nosotros tenemos el poder porque tenemos la verdad y las armas.Todo lo que pueden hacer es proteger sus vidas manteniendo las distancias... y proteger la vida de la señorita Scully guardando silencio”.  
Se levantó de la silla y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Avanzó despacio hacia la puerta.  
“Creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, señor Skinner. Buenos días”.  
_________________

Mulder estaba sentado a la misma mesa del Boston Pub que el día anterior.Esperaba la llegada de la señora Scully para darle la noticia. Habían pasado ya más de veinticuatro horas desde que Scully desapare-ciera. Después de salir de “El Tirador Solitario” se dirigió al domicilio del doctor Maine.Era un lujoso apartamento en la zona centro. Tras llamar a la puerta del casero, en la planta baja, para pedirle las llaves con ayuda de su placa, entró en el Nº 22.  
Desde la entrada se respiraba un aire de limpieza y orden. La luz entraba a raudales a través de la amplia terraza del salón. Dio un paseo rápido para echar un vistazo general y después entró en lo que parecía ser el despacho del doctor. Frente a la ventana había una bonita mesa de madera de nogal sobre la que descansaba un ordenador. Aparte del espacio ocupado por estanterías llenas de libros de Medicina, casi todos referidos a la especialidad médica de Ginecología, las paredes estaban cubiertas por multitud de diplomas médicos referidos a cursos, doctorados universitarios, homenajes, premios de investigación, e incluso, algunos otros ganados en torneos de ajedrez y judo. Por lo que Mulder estaba viendo, el doctor Maine parecía ser un tipo brillante y muy reconocido en la sociedad médica. Incluso, por las palabras de la telefonista, parecía ser una persona muy apreciada por la gente que le rodeaba y por sus pacientes.  
“¿Qué tipo de trato podía haber tenido alguien como él con El Fumador?”.  
Se sentó en el sillón de ruedas del doctor. En la mesa había varios objetos personales que examinó cuidadosamente: una fotografía con marco de plata en la que aparecía una pareja de edad y aire distinguido, una caja de cristal tallado con pequeños objetos de escritura y oficina, un tarjetero de cuero marrón, etc. Lo hojeó un momento. Muchas tarjetas eran de colegas de profesión y de laboratorios farmacéuticos. Un grupo numeroso lo era de gente de profesiones muy variadas que nada tenían que ver con la medicina.  
“Seguramente son pacientes”.  
Encendió el ordenador. En el directorio estuvo mirando los distintos archivos que guardaba el doctor, clasificados por temas como:  
“Pacientes”, “diagnósticos”, “resultados y fechas”, etc.  
De repente sus ojos se fijaron en el siguiente archivo: “G.H-3”.  
Se dispuso a entrar en él, pero la pantalla le devolvió un mensaje:  
“Introduzca clave secreta”.  
Se sintió decepcionado y dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Reflexionó unos segundos y tecleó:  
“Nasa”.  
El ordenador le negó la entrada. Probó de nuevo:  
“Fertilización”.  
No.  
“Alienígena”.  
No.  
“Proyecto”.  
No.  
“Híbrido”.  
El ordenador emitió un pitido y apareció el mensaje:  
“Clave aceptada”.  
La siguiente imagen era un rótulo de grandes letras verde oscuro:  
“Gran Hermano”. Pulsó la tecla “Enter”, y en la pantalla apareció una lista numerada del 1 al 5.  
“Sujetos experimentales-1993”, leyó a la derecha del primero.Pulsó el número.  
“Sujetos experimentales-1993”, volvió a leer, “21 de noviembre de 1993”.  
Debajo del título había una larga lista de nombres y apellidos. Pasó la vista rápidamente por ellos y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que todos ellos correspondían a mujeres. A la derecha, otra lista paralela a la primera apuntaba notas como: “Pasar a 2ª fase”, “Rechazar”, “Cancelar”, y otras.  
Recorrió la lista hasta el final. Veinticinco mujeres clasificadas en orden cronológico entre el 1 de enero y el 21 de noviembre. Mulder volvió al directorio y marcó el archivo Nº 2:  
“Sujetos experimentales-1994”  
Era el mismo rótulo, esta vez con fecha de 21 de noviembre de 1994 y debajo otra lista de veinticinco mujeres. La recorrió con la mirada mientras sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el nombre numerado como sujeto 20:  
“Dana Katherine Scully”.  
Tenía la boca seca al leer la columna paralela:  
“Cancelada. Reintentar en 3ª fase”.  
Antes de entrar en el archivo Nº 3, apuntó en su agenda la fecha que aparecía frente al Nº 20:  
“25 de septiembre de 1994”.  
“Es el día que encontré a Duane Barry en lo alto de la montaña Skyland, solo. Scully había desaparecido y él insistía en que se la había ofrecido en su lugar a los alienígenas”.  
Entró en el archivo correspondiente al Nº3, año 1995. Otra lista de mujeres, algunas de ellas repetidas y con mensajes como:  
“Superada 3ª fase”, “Reintentar”,o “Redirigir la memoria”  
En el puesto Nº 20 volvía a aparecer el nombre de su compañera. A la derecha leyó: “Problemática. Implante retirado. Eliminar”. Repasó el resto de la lista y se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas que se habían hecho retirar el implante, doce en total, tenían el mismo mensaje:“Eliminar”.  
Leyó los nombres con atención. Entre ellos aparecían algunos muy conocidos para él como Betsy Hagopian y Penny Northern. Las dos habían muerto recientemente víctimas de cáncer de los senos nasofaríngeos, el mismo que había estado a punto de matar a su compañera hasta que decidió  
hacerse colocar de nuevo el implante retirado.Eso lo había detenido.  
Miró el archivo Nº4, año 1996. Volvía a aparecer con el mensaje:  
“Eliminación cancelada. Incluir en fase Nº5, año 1997. Fecha probable: primeros días de enero”.  
Al revisar la lista vio que sólo había veintitrés nombres. Accedió al archivo Nº5, año 1997, pero estaba totalmente vacío.  
“El doctor murió hace seis meses. Debió escribir ésto poco antes de morir y después ha quedado incompleto”.  
Regresó al directorio y entro en el archivo “Informes”. La pantalla le preguntó:  
“¿Nombre del paciente?”.  
Mulder tecleó.  
“Dana Katherine Scully”.  
“Archivo eliminado”, le respondió la pantalla.  
Tecleó de nuevo.:  
“Penny Northern”.  
“Archivo eliminado”.  
Tecleó varios nombres más de los que aparecían en las distintas listas. El ordenador se empeñaba en dar siempre la misma respuesta:  
“Archivo eliminado”.  
“Han borrado los informes de todas estas mujeres. La persona que lo ha hecho seguramente fue también la que mató al doctor Maine, pero ¿por qué?. Parece que el doctor colaboraba de modo muy activo con los oscuros proyectos del gobierno”.  
Buscó en los cajones algún diskette vacío y grabó todos los archivos del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”.Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió revisando el resto del disco duro, pero no encontró nada más que le pudiera interesar.  
Abandonó el apartamento hacia las 11:30h para volver a la oficina de “El Tirador Solitario”. Allí le esperaban los chicos, nerviosos por saber algo nuevo.  
Mulder metió el diskette en el ordenador de Frohike y les mostró lo que había. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor y miraron en silencio la pantalla.  
“¿Crees que podrías conseguir recuperar los archivos eliminados?”, preguntó Mulder.  
“Bueno, depende del sistema que hayan utilizado para borrarlos. Puedo intentarlo conectando mi ordenador con el del doctor, pero para éso necesitaré un poco de tiempo. Si tiene un modem instalado, puedo hacerlo desde aquí. De lo contrario, tendremos que ir a su casa”.  
“Lo tiene”, dijo Mulder esperanzado.Ponte a trabajar lo antes posible.  
Yo voy a ir a hacer una visita personal a la amable telefonista. Mientras, quiero que reviséis todos vuestros archivos y me hagáis una lista de todas las mujeres que declaran haber sido abducidas en los últimos cinco años en nuestro país. Quiero estudiar las condiciones en que ocurrió cada caso y sus declaraciones. Cuando vuelva de la clínica en que trabajó el doctor Maine, pasaré por mi despacho y os traeré mi material para que me ayudéis”.

________________

A las 08:15h de la mañana, Scully volvió a oír los pasos.Abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. Permanecía acostada de lado en el suelo. El hombre le traía el desayuno.  
“Espero que hayas dormido bien esta noche”, dijo en un tono que no denotaba la menor emoción.  
“¿De verdad te importa?”.  
Scully trató de mostrarse irónica, pero evitó su mirada.  
“Pronto estarás en un lugar más cómodo. Aquí hace frío”.  
“¿Por qué vas a llevarme a otro lugar?”, preguntó súbitamente  
interesada.  
“Necesitarás un lugar mejor durante una temporada”.  
Cogió el vaso de café y se lo ofreció. Ella bebió un trago.  
“¿Un lugar mejor?. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.” Cualquiera diría que soy tu invitada en lugar de tu rehén”.  
“Depende de ti. Si quieres puedes ser mi invitada mientras estés aquí.Todo depende de la postura que adoptes”.  
Scully se puso de pie dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo la conversación.  
“Hablas como si supieras exactamente cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí”, le dijo señalando a su alrededor. “¿Y si mañana el agente Mulder trajera esa arma que quieres?. ¿Me dejarías marchar?”.  
“No creo que sea tan fácil como eso. El agente Mulder no parece muy dispuesto a colaborar. Mañana es demasiado pronto”.  
“Quizás lo haga por mí”, insistió Scully. “Te traería esa arma  
suponiendo que la tuviera si le asegurases que me vas a dejar libre”.  
“Mañana es demasiado pronto”, repitió el hombre.  
Scully terminó su vaso de café. El hombre lo recogió y se acercó a la puerta.  
“¿Por qué es pronto?”.  
“Tengo que irme”, respondió él de modo evasivo.  
“¿Con quién estuvo hablando anoche?. Oí dos voces”.  
Scully dio un paso atrás sobresaltada cuando la puerta metálica se cerró de nuevo.  
“Haces demasiadas preguntas”.  
La voz sonó atenuada al otro lado de la celda.  
Se acostó de nuevo en la colchoneta mirando el vacío a su alrededor.  
“¿Por qué querría un secuestrador tener a su víctima en un lugar más cómodo?”, se preguntó.  
“¡Mulder, por favor, sácame de aquí!”.  
______________

Mulder estuvo en la clínica del doctor Maine hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde. Había conducido durante una hora, pero la telefonista no había podido decirle nada nuevo. Sólo que el doctor dejó el trabajo y murió poco después. Era un eminente ginecólogo que había conseguido un porcentaje de éxitos muy por encima de la media del país en sus casos clínicos. Su especialidad era la fecundación in vitro, una técnica cuyos progresos se podían ver día a día.  
Pidió echar un vistazo a los archivos del doctor, pero se los había llevado todos cuando comenzó su nuevo trabajo en la consulta privada. En la central de datos de la clínica sólo estaba la lista de sus pacientes tratados, con una breve reseña del diagnóstico y del resultado del trata-miento. El resto de los informes médicos quedaron en poder del doctor, puesto que eran privados.  
Revisó la lista de nombre, pero no encontró ninguno que coincidiera con las listas del archivo “Híbrido”. A primera vista, el trabajo que el doctor desarrollaba en la clínica era perfectamente legal. No parecían existir puntos oscuros.  
“Quizás las cosas cambiaron al trasladarse a su consulta privada, o quizás se trasladó porque ocurrió algo previamente. Probablemente cuando conoció a El Fumador”.  
Decidió que a la mañana siguiente iría a visitar la consulta privada por si el doctor guardara allí los datos de sus nuevos pacientes, los del Proyecto.  
“Hoy es ya demasiado tarde así que me pasaré por el apartamento de Scully un momento, a ver si “ellos” han vuelto por allí a dejar algo más. Tal vez consiga una pista para averiguar de dónde ha salido esa pieza del Sttratego. Buscaré también el teléfono de su madre. No le va a gustar que haya esperado todo el día para decirle que su hija ha desaparecido”.  
A las 20:15h aparcó al comienzo de la calle de su compañera. Estaba prácticamente desierta. Sólo un joven pasó a su lado acompañado de un perro. Al llegar al Nº 35 oyó a alguien caminando detrás de él. Creyó que pretendía pasar así que se pegó a la pared para dejarle sitio en la estrecha acera.  
“¡Señor Mulder!”.  
Se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarle. No recordaba haber visto nunca a ese hombre.  
“¿Nos conocemos?”, preguntó dándose cuenta de que detrás de aquel tipo fuerte y de rostro inexpresivo había alguien más.  
“Usted, no, pero tiene algo nuestro. Le agradecería que nos lo devolviera”.  
El segundo hombre se colocó al lado. Era más alto y su rostro tenía la misma falta de expresión. Vestían con sendas gabardinas y mantenían las manos en los bolsillos.  
“¿A qué se refiere?”.  
Mulder comenzó a retroceder lentamente. No estaba seguro de si le hablaban del arma alienígena o si sólo pretendían robarle la cartera.  
“¿Quieren dinero?”.  
Se dio cuenta de que había intentado hacerse el gracioso cuando sintió un puño en su boca. Se limpió la sangre del labio con la manga y se apoyó en la pared. Dio dos pasos atrás antes de que uno de ellos le agarrase por la solapa del abrigo.  
“Quiero ciertas cartas que te has llevado hoy. No está bien robar a la gente en su propia casa”.  
Tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él. Trató de protegerse con la mano.  
“¿Desde cuándo El Fumador manda a sus matones por ahí a hacer el trabajo sucio?. De todos modos no tengo las cartas...”.  
El golpe en el estómago le impidió terminar la frase. Mulder cayó de rodillas dando un gemido. Se encogió en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.  
“¿No me digas que las has perdido?”, dijo el segundo hombre agarrándole por el brazo para obligarle a levantarse. Mulder le miró a los ojos.  
“No las tengo”, insistió.  
Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando el tercer puño se estrelló en sus costillas. Quería encogerse en el suelo y agarrarse el cuerpo con los brazos, pero aquel tipo enorme le mantenía pegado a la pared.  
“¿Tienes la costumbre de perder las cosas que no son tuyas?. Recuerda que también nosotros tenemos algo que a ti te importa. Sería una verdadera pena que perdiéramos a esa mujer tan atractiva”.  
Le volvió a golpear el estómago y le soltó. Mulder intentó levantarse para mirar a los hombres, pero no consiguió verles más que los zapatos.  
“¿Qué le habéis hecho a Scully?”, preguntó con voz entrecortada.  
“Eso depende de ti”, le susurró al oído agarrándole el pelo para obligarle a levantar la cabeza.  
“¿La dejaréis libre si os devuelvo las cartas?”.  
“¿Libre?. Si las devuelves tal vez la dejemos vivir”.  
Mulder se incorporó. Quería darle un puñetazo a aquel hombre que ahora sonreía mostrando sus dientes perfectos.  
“¡Hijos de puta!. ¿Dónde está?. Os descubriré aunque sea lo último que haga”, gritó. Intentó golpearle, pero no pudo utilizar su fuerza y resultó un golpe ineficaz.  
“¿Las cartas?”.  
El tipo delgado se acercó aún más.  
Les miró en silencio, de pie, apoyado en la pared y agarrándose el costado. Estaba mareado y con la respiración entrecortada. Se mantuvo en silencio mirando al suelo.  
“Será mejor que colabores. De lo contrario podrías recuperar a tu amiga antes de lo que pensabas, pero es posible que no vuelva en las mismas condiciones en que la viste la última vez”.  
“No las tengo aquí. Puedo ir...”.  
Una patada en la espinilla le hizo caer de nuevo. Se protegió la cara con el brazo cuando empezó a caerle una lluvia de golpes y puñetazos. Le registraron los bolsillos del abrigo y de la chaqueta. No tenía nada.  
“Será mejor que esas cartas estén aquí mismo mañana a las 21h de la noche, o de lo contrario serás tú quien reciba un paquete especial con un bonito lazo rosa”.  
Mulder le miró con los ojos amoratados e hinchados por los golpes.  
“No le hagáis daño, por favor... os daré lo que queráis”.  
Le costaba mucho hablar. Tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose con su propia sangre e intentó escupirla.  
“Mañana a las 21h en punto”, repitió el hombre, golpeándole la cabeza con su bota. Después se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad de la calle.  
Mulder tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que se habían ido. Creyó que sólo estaban callados, y temía moverse por si le volvían a pegar.  
Cuando comprobó que no estaban, trato de levantarse. No pudo moverse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué zona de la calle estaba. Buscó la puerta del portal de Scully, pero la oscuridad y sus ojos semicerrados se lo impedían. Esperó un momento hasta que consiguió enfocar la vista y distinguir el Nº35. Le pareció que ahora estaba mucho más lejos que cuando lo vio al llegar. Le costó casi tres minutos y un dolor insoportable hasta que consiguió mantenerse de pie sujeto a la pared.  
Estaba seguro de que sus costillas se habían movido de su lugar e iban a la deriva dentro de su cuerpo. Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y la metió en la cerradura. Por un momento estuvo a punto de darse por vencido de abrir la puerta. Juraría que la última vez que pasó por allí no era blindada.  
Por suerte no encontró a nadie en el portal. Se dirigió hacia la derecha lo más rápido que pudo y entró en el apartamento de su compañera.  
Todo estaba revuelto, como lo habían dejado aquella mañana. Caminó renqueando hasta el cuarto de baño y dejó el abrigo y la chaqueta sobre el borde de la bañera. Abrió el grifo del lavabo para enjugarse la sangre de la boca. Le ardían los labios. Cogió un pañuelo del paquete que había sobre el lavabo y comenzó a limpiarse la herida de la ceja y de la cabeza. La sangre había manchado su camisa. Se la quitó y siguió con la limpieza de la herida, pero a cada toque del pañuelo húmedo, el dolor le dejaba exhausto. Pensó que sería mejor dormir un poco antes de que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerle definitivamente. Entró en el dormitorio. La cama estaba aún sin hacer y el pijama de Scully permanecía arrugado sobre el edredón. Se sentó en el borde a quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Sus rodillas estaban marcadas con oscuros hematomas. Mulder temblaba de frío. Miró el pijama sobre la cama y lo estiró ante él. Decidió que sería imposible meterse dentro de aquel pantalón.  
Introdujo las piernas en la cama y estiró las sábanas con mucho cuidado, intentando evitar movimientos bruscos. Cuando consiguió colocar cada hueso de su cuerpo en su lugar correspondiente, cerró los ojos. Lo último que pensó fue que la almohada olía al perfume de Scully, y trató de sonreír. Su labio sangró de nuevo.  
“Scully, te sacaré de ésta. No permitiré que te hagan daño. Lo prometo”.

ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND)  
07:05 A.M.  
Mulder abrió los ojos al oír el sonido del despertador. Su compañera lo tenía programado para las 07:05h. Había dormido toda la noche de un tirón.  
“Tengo que volver a “El Tirador Solitario”. Los chicos deben estar esperándome desde anoche. ¡Y la señora Scully!. Tengo que llamarla ahora mismo.  
Se levantó de un solo movimiento, pero el mareo estuvo a punto de hacerle caer. Pensó que le estallaría la cara. Se volvió a sentar un momento y lo intentó de nuevo más despacio. Estaba seguro de haber oído crujir a sus costillas. Entró en el salón.Al lado de la ventana, Scully había acondi-cionado un pequeño despacho presidido por el ordenador. Lo encendió y accedió a la “Agenda”. Allí tenía el teléfono de su madre. El móvil estaba en el bolsillo del abrigo. Marcó los números mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia. Sonó dos veces.  
“¿Diga?”, habló una voz somnolienta.  
“¿Señora Scully?”.  
“Sí, ¿quién es?. ¿Fox?”.  
“Sí, señora. Soy Mulder. Perdone que le moleste a estas horas, pero necesito hablar con usted.  
“¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Dana?”. La voz sonó ahora preocupada.  
“No quiero que se asuste, pero prefiero hablar con usted personal-mente.  
¿Le importaría venir al Boston Pub, a las ocho en punto?”.  
“Desde luego, pero dime que ella está bien, por favor”.  
“Ahora no puedo. No por teléfono. Quiero que hablemos. La espero”.  
“Voy ahora mismo”.  
Colgó.  
Mulder guardó el móvil en el abrigó. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo, y se quedó boquiabierto.Su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente cerrado, y hundido bajo una masa brillante e hinchada. De hecho acababa de darse cuenta de que sólo miraba con su ojo derecho. La hinchazón bajaba hasta la mitad de la mejilla deformando su cara. Los orificios de la nariz y los labios prácticamente habían desaparecido bajo una costra de sangre seca. Revisó el resto de su cuerpo y encontró una amplia zona violácea en el costado, que continuaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un profundo corte en la mano que no pudo recordar en qué momento se lo había hecho. Sus rodillas estaban igual que la noche anterior, cubiertas por dos enormes y oscuros hematomas. Más abajo, en la pantorrilla, encontró una herida ensangrentada.  
“No puedo dejar que la señora Scully me vea así. Ya la he asustado bastante”.  
Miró alrededor sin saber qué hacer.Decidió empezar por darse una ducha para ver si mejoraba su aspecto.  
Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua caliente, reflexionando acerca de los siguientes pasos. Tendría que ir a buscar las cartas que dejó en la oficina de los chicos. En ese punto no había otra alternativa. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para no poner en un peligro aún mayor a su compañera.  
Perdería una prueba que podría ser importante cuando descubriese qué era exactamente “Gran Hermano-3”...  
“...pero en este momento no tengo otra opción”.  
Cuando se disponía a vestirse, vio su ropa manchada de sangre. En el abrigo, de color negro, apenas se notaba, pero no podía ponerse la camisa blanca. Por mucho que tratara de taparla, el cuello se seguía viendo sucio de sangre. No sabía qué hacer así que abrió el armario de Scully y revisó todas las prendas.  
Encontró un par de camisetas que podría haber utilizado sin llamar la atención, si no fuera por el detalle de que eran aproximadamente diez tallas más pequeñas de la que él usaba. Al fin encontró un pijama de seda marrón, más amplio.Se lo probó, y le costó bastante abrocharse los botones, pero una vez que se hubo puesto el abrigo abrochado hasta arriba, el cuello casi podía pasar por el de una camisa.  
Fue a mirarse al espejo. Su aspecto realmente no había mejorado demasiado. Su cara seguía igual de hinchada a pesar de que ya no tenía rastros de sangre. Su ojo tenía una pinta escandalosa. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo, tapando con el pelo de un lado, la herida del otro. No consiguió ocultar del todo la pequeña zona calva alrededor de la brecha, así que lo dejó.  
Por último, abrió todos los cajones del tocador de Scully. Revisó varias cajas en las que ella guardaba algunas joyas y prendas de ropa interior.  
En una de ellas encontró lo que buscaba: unas gafas de sol oscuras. Se las probó ante el espejo. Le apretaban en las sienes. No le cubrían del todo los hematomas del ojo, y la hinchazón le obligaba a llevarlas algo torcidas.  
“Pero es mejor que nada”, se dijo.  
Echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Tendría que volver más tarde a mirar lo que había pensado, ya que ahora no tenía tiempo. La señora Scully le esperaba. Cogió las llaves del apartamento de la mesilla de noche. La almohada se había manchado también de sangre. Se aseguró de que las gafas estaban más o menos derechas, y salió.  
Llegó al Boston Pub cuando faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Se sentó a la misma mesa que el día anterior y pidió un café. El camarero le miró de reojo durante un buen rato mientras le servía, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada.  
Mulder no estaba seguro de si llamaría menos la atención dejando que vieran su cara, que permaneciendo dentro del local en un día nublado, con las gafas oscuras puestas. Dio un pequeño sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa rápidamente. El calor de la bebida le hizo daño en los labios. Miró su reloj. La puerta del bar se abrió y entró Margaret. Recorrió todo el local con la mirada. Le había mirado a él por un segundo, pero era evidente que con las gafas no le había reconocido. Sólo había cinco o seis personas más. Ella se dirigió a la barra con intención de hablarle al camarero, pero Mulder levantó la mano.  
“¡Señora Scully!”.  
Ella volvió la cabeza. Por fin cayó en la cuenta y se acercó  
inmediatamente.  
“Fox, ¿qué ocurre?. Dónde está Dana?”.  
Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Mulder se puso de pie para darle la mano. La mujer vio la herida y levanto la mirada.  
“¡Fox!. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?. ¡Tienes un aspecto lamentable!”.  
Se sentaron a la vez. El agente daba la espalda a la barra así que pensó que podría quitarse las gafas sin que se fijasen demasiado en él. En realidad no ocultaban nada y se sentía un poco ridículo hablándole a ella a través de los cristales oscuros.  
“Siento tener malas noticias para usted, señora Scully. Su hija ha sido secuestrada”. Se calló a esperar el efecto de sus palabras.  
“¿Secuestrada?. ¿Por quién?. ¿Por qué motivo?”.  
“No sé quién ha sido, pero lamento decir que creo que ha sido por mi culpa. Las personas que lo han hecho buscaban algo que pensaban que yo tenía aunque no es así. De todos modos pienso que ésa no ha sido la única razón”.  
Mulder le explicó lo que había ocurrido desde el día anterior.Cuando terminó quedaron un momento en silencio.  
“¿Crees que si devuelves esas cartas la dejarán libre?, preguntó ella.  
“La verdad es que no. Eso sólo lo tengo que hacer para que no le hagan daño de momento, pero no la dejarán marchar. El señor Skinner y yo estamos investigando el asunto. Quiero que sepa que voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que vuelva. En cuanto sepa algo se lo diré”.  
“Otra vez volvemos a estar tú y yo juntos y solos esperando a Dana.  
Tienes que devolvérmela, Fox. Esta vez sólo me queda ella. Si la pierdo, tú serás la persona más cercana que tengo”.  
Mulder bajo los ojos. Se sintió avergonzado y responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a su compañera... ¿por qué siempre tenía que pagar ella por los errores que él cometía?.  
“¡Ojalá pudiera cambiarme por ella, esté donde esté”, pensó.  
“Las personas que te han hecho eso, ¿son las mismas que se han llevado a mi hija?”.  
“Creo que sí. Parecían saber dónde estaba”.  
“Eso significa que tampoco les importará hacerle daño a ella”.  
“Es posible”, intentó animar a la mujer, “pero no podemos perder la esperanza. Sigo investigando.¿Recuerda hace tres años?. La tuvieron durante más de tres meses y al final volvió. No desespere, señora Scully.  
Mire, tiene que volver”. Le mostró la cruz que llevaba al cuello.  
“Se la estoy guardando para dársela cuando la encuentre”.  
Intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Puso su mano sobre la de Mulder.  
“La última vez volvió con un extraño objeto en la nuca, un cáncer oculto en su cuerpo, y estéril. ¿Qué le van a hacer ahora?. Búscala, Fox. Ahora estará muy sola y sólo puede esperar ayuda de ti. También yo me siento ahora más sola”.  
Se levantó para irse. El la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y cuando ella salió volvió a sentarse pensativo. Pensó que lo primero que debía hacer ahora era visitar a sus amigos de “El Tirador Solitario” para tranquilizarlos y ver qué habían encontrado en sus archivos.

OFICINA DE “EL PISTOLERO SOLITARIO”.  
WASHINGTON D.C. 09:05 A.M.

Antes de llamar al timbre se colocó bien las gafas y se arregló el pelo.  
“No sé para qué”, se dijo.  
Frohike abrió la puerta.  
“¡Mulder!, te esperábamos anoche. ¿Dónde has estado?”.  
Se calló unos segundos hasta que él entró. Luego le miró más de cerca.  
“¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?. Parece como si te hubiera pasado por encima una manada de caballos”.  
Los tres le rodearon esperando a que hablara.  
“Te aseguro que eso es exactamente lo que a mí me pareció anoche. Tuve una pequeña, pero contundente charla con los matones del dueño de las cartas. Me pidieron muy amablemente que se las devuelva esta misma noche, a las 21h en punto, o de lo contrario Scully lo pasará mal”.  
“Creo que debes hacerlo”. Byers las sacó de su bolsillo. “Supongo que esos tipos no hablaban en broma.De todos modos ya las hemos copiado en el ordenador y hemos hecho algunos análisis por si encontrábamos algo útil. Y creo que tenemos algo, Mulder”.  
“¿Qué es?”.  
“La tarjeta de visita del doctor Maine fue impresa hace menos de un año en Houston. ¿Por qué se molestaría alguien que vive en Washington en ir allí a imprimir sus tarjetas profesionales?. Además, fue escrita con la misma impresora que las dos cartas, aunque no de modo simultáneo”.  
“¿Qué significa éso?”.  
“Que el doctor Maine no sólo conocía la existencia del Proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”, sino que evidentemente trabajó durante algún tiempo para ellos, y después, por alguna razón decidió dejarlo”, apuntó Langly.  
“Y por eso le mataron. Tendré que ir a la clínica y preguntarles si el doctor dejó su trabajo temporalmente en los últimos años”. Mulder se frotó la frente.  
_______________

El hombre entró con la bandeja en la mano. Traía la cena para Scully. Igual que todas las noches en los últimos cuatro días: un sandwich envuelto en celofán y un vaso de café con leche. Sonó un teléfono y la agente vio que sacaba su propio móvil del bolsillo. El se volvió hacia la pared hablando todo lo bajo que pudo.  
Sólo hizo dos o tres afirmaciones y colgó, así que no pudo enterarse de lo que ocurría.  
“Debo irme. Luego vendré a recoger la bandeja”.  
Ella se sentó a comer. No tenía hambre, pero era lo único en que podía ocupar su mente durante un rato. Estaba cansada de pensar en las razones de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.  
“Esta vez no me ha dado el sobrecito de azúcar. Lo ha olvidado en el bolsillo”.  
Cogió el vaso de café y se lo bebió de dos grandes tragos.  
Se quedó un momento inmóvil, con el vaso de plástico pegado a la nariz.  
Había algo en el fondo, pero no era azúcar puesto que la bebida sabía amarga.Lo tocó ligeramente con el dedo.Parecían unos polvos medio disueltos. Lo probó con la punta de la lengua. No supo lo que era, pero tenía claramente sabor a producto químico.  
“Es algún tipo de medicamento”, pensó.  
Dejó el vaso en la bandeja y pensó en lo ocurrido en los días anteriores.  
“Ese hombre me trae café con leche dos veces al día. Por la mañana suele dejarme sola, en cambio por la noche siempre se queda aquí hasta que acabo de tomarlo. Parece que quisiera asegurarse de que lo bebo.  
Seguramente está poniendo algo en todos los cafés de la noche, pero ¿qué puede ser?. Lo único que se me ocurre es algún tipo de droga o sedante, pero no he tenido ningún síntoma de los que me hubiera provocado el consumo de ese tipo de sustancias. Ni siquiera me siento especialmente adormilada a pesar de que estoy sola todo el día.  
El hombre volvió quince minutos después. Scully se puso en pie.  
“¿Has acabado de cenar?. Será mejor que duermas. Mañana te veré de nuevo”.  
“Por qué tengo que dormir?. ¿Acaso debería tener sueño?”.  
Scully trató de mirarle a los ojos en la semioscuridad de la celda.  
“¿Qué?”.  
El hombre parecía sorprendido por la pregunta.  
“Había algo en el café. Seguramente hay algo en todas las bebidas que me traes por la noche, pero no son sedantes ¿verdad?. ¿Qué es entonces?”.  
Se acercó a él para fingir una seguridad que no tenía.  
“No lo sé. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes”, dijo dispuesto a marcharse.  
“¿De quién las cumples?”.  
Le siguió hasta que la puerta se cerró.  
“Sigues haciendo demasiadas preguntas”, le respondió desde el otro lado.  
Scully golpeó la puerta con rabia.  
“¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el arma alienígena!”, gritó esperando que él lo oyera y volviera a decir algo.  
Pero no volvió. Se sentó en la colchoneta y comenzó a pensar en todos los síntomas que pudiera haber tenido en los últimos cuatro días. No recordaba nada fuera de lo normal. Se tomó el pulso. Luego se miró las manos y se palpó la cara.  
“Al menos estoy bastante segura de que no es un veneno”, se consoló.  
_______________

Aún no eran las 21:00h de la noche, y Mulder llevaba ya diez minutos en la puerta del bloque de Scully. Caía una ligera lluvia. Estaba impaciente porque volvieran los dos hombres.  
Sí, se quedaría sin las cartas, pero quería saber algo más. Quería preguntarles acerca de su compañera. Si utilizaba las palabras adecuadas, tal vez pudiera sacarles algo.  
Al final de la calle vio venir al joven con el perro.  
“Es la hora del paseo”.  
Cuando llegó a su altura, Mulder se subió el cuello del abrigo y comenzó a caminar despacio. No quería que se fijase en su cara.  
“Me pregunto cómo supieron que iba a estar aquí anoche. Seguramente han estado vigilando el apartamento de Scully y el mío. Debieron ser ellos los que revolvieron toda su casa, pero ¿cómo se explica lo que me contó sobre la abducción?. Este asunto está tomando un aspecto extraño, y ella está atrapada en medio”.  
Dos figuras salieron de entre las sombras sin hacer el menor ruido. Vestían igual que el día anterior.  
“Veo que ha sido usted puntual, señor Mulder”.  
El tipo más alto extendió la mano. Mulder sacó lentamente las cartas del bolsillo y se las mostró.  
“Quiero una prueba de que realmente está con ustedes”, dijo retirando la mano antes de que el otro pudiera coger las cartas.  
“¿Una prueba?”.  
Le enseñó el móvil de su compañera.  
“¿Reconoce esto?. Parece que quiso ponerse en contacto con usted. Por suerte la vi a tiempo”.  
“¿Está bien?”.  
Mulder quiso coger el aparato, pero él se lo guardó en la chaqueta.  
“Sí, lo está. Aunque no se muestra muy dispuesta a colaborar. Debería darse cuenta de que ahora no está en condiciones de oponerse a nuestros deseos, pero es una mujer con mucho carácter”.  
“¿Qué quieren a cambio de ella?. Tómenme a mí en su lugar. Para El Fumador soy mucho más molesto. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto”.  
“Usted no nos sirve, señor Mulder. La necesitamos a ella, pero no se preocupe. No vamos a pedir nada a cambio. Nosotros mismos cogemos lo que necesitamos. No debe preocuparse tanto por su compañera. Creo que volverá a verla”.  
“¿Cuándo?”.  
“No se impaciente. Tardará aún una temporada, pero volverá. Usted sólo tiene que tranquilizarse y mantenerse al margen. Ni a usted ni a ella les conviene andar por ahí metiendo la nariz en asuntos ajenos”.  
“Ahora es asunto mío”, dijo él arrastrando las palabras con rabia.  
“No, no lo es, señor Mulder, e insistir en ello sólo le traerá problemas a usted y a la señorita Scully”.  
“¿Qué le han hecho?.Es parte del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”, ¿verdad?”.  
Les miró a los ojos tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.  
“Habla usted demasiado”, respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta con intención de marcharse. “Tenga mucho cuidado o puede usted crearse problemas. Recuerde que está solo en ésto. Si se empeña en hacer alguna tontería, acabará mal, y entonces ¿qué sería de su compañera?”.  
No supo qué responder, ni que decir para retenerles. ¿Servirían de algo las amenazas?.  
“No, eso sólo les enfurecería y probablemente sería Scully quien lo pagase. Les miró hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Miró hacía los lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie más le vigilaba, y entró en el apartamento de su compañera. Pensó que debería volver a su casa, pero sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. La echaba de menos. Le dolía pensar lo que debía estar pasando por culpa suya. Fue hacia el dormitorio y se acostó en la cama desecha, vestido por completo. Volvió a aspirar su perfume en la almohada. Miró el techo unos minutos, su respiración se hacía paulatinamente más lenta. Se durmió.

________________

Scully movió la mano en el aire buscando el despertador. No lo encontró, así que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando que sonaba. Se sintió desanimada. Llevaba el reloj en la mano, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Parecía que el hombre le traía la comida a horas regulares, pero aún así no estaba totalmente segura de si era de día o de noche. En este momento se acababa de despertar y sin embargo debía ser media tarde. Ahora mismo ni siquiera estaba segura de si era el quinto o el sexto día que pasaba allí.  
“Creo que es el quinto, pero parece que llevara aquí un mes”.  
Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Le pareció que tenía una ligera molestia en el vientre, pero no le hizo caso. “Debo estar volviéndome aprensiva de tanto pensar en los posibles síntomas que pueda producirme esa sustancia”.  
Comenzó a caminar un poco para desentumecer las piernas. Seis pasos hacia delante y seis hacia un lado era todo lo que daba de sí la celda.  
“Dentro de poco volverá a traerme algo. Será mejor que no lo tome. No sé qué puede ser, pero evidentemente me está dando algún tipo de medicamento”.  
Miró a su alrededor pensando dónde podría tirar lo que le trajera sin que se diera cuenta. No había ningún lugar. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de la colchoneta. Aún así decidió que no tomaría nada de lo que le ofreciese. Dio la vuelta por cuarta vez, pero se detuvo al oír un sonido. La puerta se abrió.  
“Aquí tienes”, dijo dejando la bandeja en el suelo.  
Sacó el sobrecito de azúcar y lo vertió él mismo en el café con leche. Después de darlo vueltas con la cucharilla, se lo ofreció. Ella no se movió, y el hombre se acercó un poco más.  
“No me apetece”, dijo Scully tratando de aparentar naturalidad.  
“Tienes que tomarlo”.  
Ella movió la cabeza negando.  
“No lo quiero. Has echado algo. No quiero tomar nada de lo que traigas”.  
“No tienes alternativa. Vas a tomarlo”.  
Cogió su mano para obligarla a agarrar el vaso La agente forcejeó para que le soltara, pero como no podía, golpeó el brazo de él y le hizo derramar la bebida en el suelo. El hombre miró el vaso caído y, antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, la golpeó en la cara.  
Scully cayó al suelo aturdida, pero intentó levantarse para alejarse de él. El hombre la empujó contra el suelo y la obligó a poner las manos a la espalda. Sacó unas esposas del bolsillo.  
“Puedes dejar de comer y beber si quieres. Eso no te va a servir de nada. Puedo utilizar otro sistema”.  
Puso la rodilla sobre su espalda de modo que quedó totalmente inmovilizada. Parecía que buscaba algo. Apenas le dio tiempo a ver la jeringuilla cuando sintió un pinchazo en el brazo.  
“Dime al menos por qué me haces esto. ¿Qué quieres?”.  
Le temblaba la voz. Su nariz había comenzado a sangrar y se sentía aterrorizada.  
“Lo sabrás en su momento”, dijo levantándose. La puerta se abrió.  
“¿Me vas a dejar aquí atada?”, preguntó al ver que salía.  
“No te estás comportando muy bien. Tal vez así te tranquilices”.  
La puerta se cerró.  
“Está loco. No voy a salir de aquí. Me matará”.  
Intentó limpiarse la sangre de la boca con el hombro, pero no lo consiguió. Se arrastró hasta la colchoneta y se quedó allí quieta, temblando. El brazo le dolía. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.  
“¿Qué voy a hacer, Mulder?”, pensó.

ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).  
05:05 A.M.  
Mulder despertó y miró la pantalla luminosa del reloj sobre la mesilla. Marcaba las 05:05h. Se levantó con un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda. Seguía igual de hinchada. Se quitó el abrigo, con el que había dormido, y lo dejó sobre la cama. Encendió la luz.  
“Tomaré algo para este dolor y empezaré por ordenar todo esto, a ver si los “Hombrecillos Verdes” han dejado algo más”.  
Sonrió un momento para sí.  
“No son verdes, Mulder. Son grises. Tú sí los conoces”, dijo en voz alta.  
Buscó una aspirina en el cuarto de baño. Empezó por deshacer la cama y cambiar las sábanas. Después colocó en su sitio cada objeto de la habitación. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un tornado por ella. Cuando consideró que estaba más o menos en orden, siguió con el salón. Esparcidos por el suelo aparecían libros, cartas, y todo tipo de objetos. Fue poniendo cada uno en su lugar. Entre las páginas de un tomo de “Patología Forense”, encontró una fotografía suya. En el dorso, Scully había escrito con su letra enorme:  
“A veces, la Verdad está dentro de ti. Noviembre-1996”.  
No sabía de dónde la había sacado. No recordaba habérsela dado él.  
Entre las cosas caídas por el suelo encontró un cuaderno. Lo hojeó y se dio cuenta de que era el diario de su compañera. Lo dejó encima de la mesa para seguir recogiendo el resto, pero al cabo de un rato decidió leer un poco.Lo abrió por la última página escrita. Scully había apuntado:  
“Martes, 8 de Enero de 1997”.  
Ese era el día anterior al de la abducción. Mulder leyó:  
“Son las 20:30h de la noche. Acabo de llegar de Quántico. Los resultados de la autopsia de la señora Maverik están ya listos. Aún no los he leído porque hoy estoy demasiado cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir. Mulder pretendía que fuéramos a hacer una visita a los chicos de “El Tirador Solitario”, pero hoy no me encontraba con ánimos. Hubiera preferido que se quedara conmigo en casa un rato.Nunca paramos a tomar una copa y charlar un momento de nosotros mismos. Hace más de cuatro años que le conozco y creo que empiezo a necesitarlo. Es la única persona a quien confiaría cualquier detalle de mi vida y, sin embargo, hay entre nosotros una especie de pantalla invisible que no nos deja acercarnos el uno al otro. En estos cuatro años se ha convertido en el punto de referencia de mi vida hasta el punto de que estoy empezando a perder el norte.Comienzo a plantearme si debo, si quiero que esta relación siga una dirección concreta. Ahora siento que caminamos juntos, pero no avanzamos.  
A veces pienso que debería hablarle del tema, pero si él no se hace preguntas sobre nosotros temo crear una tensión que pondría en peligro nuestra amistad. Al fin y al cabo, no sé qué tendría que esperar de ello.Creo que me encuentro sola y necesito un vínculo emocional más cercano.  
Hay ocasiones en que me gustaría cogerle de la mano un momento, o besarle en la mejilla, pero no puedo. Se mantiene tan distante que no me atrevo a dar ni un paso. Sé que puedo contar con él para cualquier cosa, y me gustaría pensar que él también siente lo mismo, por éso creo que deberíamos dar un paso hacia delante. Siento que el trabajo nos está absorbiendo la vida y no sé cómo hacérselo ver. Después de todo, para él es lo más importante del mundo. Aún así creo que sería más feliz si intentara vivir un poco más.  
¡Algunas veces le encuentro tan atormentado!.  
Me gustaría poder ofrecerle algún consuelo. Decirle que aunque no encuentre nunca la Verdad que está ahí fuera, podría mirar la verdad que hay dentro de sí mismo, dentro de nosotros.  
Mulder está a veces fuera de mi razón, de mi comprensión, pero aún así da sentido a una parte de mi vida. De algún modo le necesito y me alegro de estar a su lado”.  
Mulder se quedó quieto, con la mirada fija en el resto de la página en blanco.  
“No debería estar leyendo ésto”, se dijo. Cerró el diario y lo dejó entre los libros de la pared.  
“¿Qué nos pasa, Scully?. Sí, hace casi cinco años que nos conoce-mos, que estamos juntos durante más de diez horas al día. Hemos compartido prácticamente todo, excepto una parte de nosotros. Ahora estoy en tu casa y siento como si fuera también mía, pero cuando estás aquí es diferente.Entonces tengo miedo de entrar en tu vida. Eres la primera persona que me ha mostrado respeto, y temo dar un mal paso que te aleje de mí. Mi vida se mueve continuamente en un terreno peligroso al que a veces te arrastro a tí. Cada vez me duele más ver que otros te hacen daño por mi culpa, y por éso no quiero pensar en profundizar nuestra relación. Si te haces imprescindible para mí, y te ocurre algo, volvería a quedarme solo. Me da miedo intentar vivir la vida porque en cualquier momento puedo perderlo todo de nuevo. Puedo perderte a ti.  
Siento que estoy cerca de algo, pero el día que lo descubra, seguramente será también el día que acabe todo. Prefiero tenerte cerca, aunque no pueda acercarme a ti, antes que perderte por completo.  
Scully, tú me has mantenido en contacto con el mundo. De no ser por ti, hace tiempo que hubiera abandonado todo excepto mi búsqueda. Has conseguido que me vuelva a importar algo más. Me importas tú, pero ¿qué pasaría si lo supieras?.  
Somos demasiado diferentes, pero siento que hay algo que nos mantiene unidos, y no sé qué es...”.  
Sonó su teléfono móvil.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“Fox, soy Margaret. Supongo que no tienes nada nuevo puesto que no me has llamado, pero necesitaba preguntarte”.  
“Lo siento, señora Scully. Tiene razón, no sé nada de Dana. Ahora iba a salir hacia la oficina para mirar unos expedientes. Tengo algo que quiero comprobar”.  
“Está bien. No debí llamarte. Ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones”.  
“No, no diga eso. Llámeme siempre que lo desee. Sé lo mal que lo debe estar pasando y siento mucho no poder ayudarla todavía, pero lo haré. No abandonaré la búsqueda hasta que Scully vuelva con nosotros”...  
“Gracias. Eres una buena persona. Dana tiene suerte de haberte conocido. Será mejor que te deje hacer tu trabajo”.  
“Señora Scully”, dijo Mulder, “¿quiere venir esta noche a casa de Dana?. Hoy me he quedado aquí. Podríamos hablar si usted quiere. Conozco el vacío que se siente cuando pierdes a un ser querido”.  
“¿No te importa que vaya?. Creo que necesito hablar con alguien”.  
“Por supuesto. Me alegraría compartir un rato con usted. También yo he perdido a Scully”.  
“Gracias, Fox. Hasta luego”.

_______________

Scully trataba de pasar el tiempo pensando en cosas agradables.  
Recordaba cuando, al entrar en la facultad de Medicina, ya tenía dedicarse a la especialidad forense. Le atraía la idea de trabajar para encontrar respuestas lógicas a hechos y situaciones que en principio no tenían explicación. Después quiso ingresar en el FBI para completar su formación, debido en parte a la influencia de su padre.  
Era, de los cuatro hermanos, su hija preferida y quería que él se sintiera orgulloso. Scully dudaba a veces de que lo hubiera logrado porque sabía que el capitán deseaba para su hija una vida más tranquila, menos arriesgada, en un hospital tratando de curar a enfermos “normales”. No le gustó tener que verla con un arma en las manos persiguiendo a personas, a veces ni siquiera se podían llamar así, que se alejaban bastante incluso de lo que podría considerarse normal para un criminal.  
Dana no estaba segura de cómo transcurrieron las cosas desde que salió de la facultad con su título bajo el brazo, y la mente repleta de datos y teorías científicas que explicaban cada detalle del mundo y del ser humano, hasta que se encontró en un despacho, ante un póster que rezaba “Quiero creer”, y un hombre inclinado sobre un montón de diapositiva. En ese momento pensó que no había explicado bien a sus superiores los proyectos profesionales que albergaba. Sin embargo lo dejó estar. Consideró que, siendo su primer trabajo, debieron creer que debían ponerla a prueba con algo tan fácil y tan extraño, como supervisar el trabajo de un hombre que le llevaba algunos años de experiencia.  
Aceptó el puesto sin saber qué era exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella. ¿Tenía que vigilarle?. ¿Tratar de que no sobrepasara los cauces formales y legales en sus investigaciones?. ¿Informar de lo que hacía exactamente o de si trataba de ocultar algún tipo de información a sus superiores?.  
Si éso era lo que iba a hacer, no era desde luego lo que ella había pensado cuando decidió que sería médico y agente del FBI.  
Ella que siempre se había considerado práctica, realista, y con los pies perfectamente asentados en el suelo, se encontró de repente comprartiendo trabajo, despacho, automóvil, y en realidad casi todo lo demás, con un hombre cuyos compañeros tachaban de “siniestro” a sus espaldas. Un hombre que ocupaba un despacho en los sótanos del FBI, y sin embargo tenía siempre la mente de las nubes hacia arriba. Un hombre que parecía no tener suficiente con los asesinos, locos y criminales de este mundo, y se empeñaba en buscarlos también en el espacio exterior.  
Algunas veces, ella había estado a punto de admitir que los había encontrado, pero por suerte, siempre consiguió mantener la cabeza fría.  
Lo que al fin y al cabo diferenciaba a Mulder y a ella, era que él pensaba que todo aquello que no podían explicar tenía una explicación paranormal, mientras que Scully sabía que existía una explicación lógica aunque no la hubieran hallado todavía.  
El comienzo de su relación profesional fue duro.Mulder era un hombre reservado, mordaz, y con cierto toque de amargura en su alma. Había recibido demasiados palos, incluso de aquellos que le llamaban amigo. Nunca consiguió hacerse entender, y mucho menos creer, así que, cuando ella le conoció tuvo la sensación de que era una persona luchando sola en una cruzada. Para proteger el mundo en el que creía, se había vuelto desconfiado.  
Medio apartado del mundo real, y sin haber hallado todavía el mundo en el que creía, Scully sentía que su compañero vivía “en tierra de nadie”.  
Cuando entró por primera vez en su despacho, él apenas la miró. No pareció gustarle la novedad que se introducía en su trabajo, y todo lo que pudo decir fue:  
“Creo que te han enviado para espiarme”.  
Sus superiores no habían utilizado esas palabras, pero ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tenía que empezar por demostrarle que, aunque no compartía su modo de pensar, estaba en el mismo lado.  
Scully no sabía quién, pero desde luego ella no quería ser. Ella no era el enemigo.  
Intentó demostrárselo pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad para conocerla. No quería que le tratase como a los demás, que le mostrase indiferencia para que ella no pudiera hacerle daño. No lo hizo. Mulder no estaba dispuesto a compartir su mundo, pero sí quería conocer de cerca de la persona con la que le obligaban a compartir el trabajo.  
Y eso les salvó...  
El hombre volvía de nuevo. No le apetecía hablar con él así que decidió simular que dormía.  
“Tal vez no lo quieras, pero de todos modos te he traído algo de comer”.  
Dejó la bandeja en el suelo. Se quedó callado unos segundos y, acercándose a Scully le apartó el pelo de la cara.  
“Eres muy guapa”, dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.  
Ella abrió los ojos asustada y volvió la cara hacia la pared.  
“Me duelen los brazos. ¿No vas a quitarme las esposas?”. Quería distraer su atención.  
“Primero he de hacer algo”.  
Se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Esta vez vio claramente la jeringuilla llena de un líquido amarillento. Dana evitó su mirada mientras le apartaba la chaqueta y le descubría el hombro. Cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor, pero apenas lo notó. Tuvo cuidado de ponérsela lentamente, al contrario que la primera vez. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le quitó las esposas.  
“¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar inyectándome éso?”, preguntó frotándo-se el brazo.  
“Aún quedan unos días”.  
“Y después, ¿qué?”.  
“Después estarás preparada”..  
Scully le miró a los ojos. No, no era un loco. No sabía lo que  
pretendía, pero estaba claro que le había llevado hasta allí con una finalidad muy concreta.  
“¿Para qué debo estar preparada?”.  
Esperó una respuesta que no quería oír.  
“No puedo responderte a éso, pero no tengas miedo. No te harán daño”.  
“¿Por qué a mí?. Pretendías hacerme creer que estaba aquí para servir de medio de cambio con esa supuesta arma alienígena, pero ya no tratas de ocultar que todo fue una excusa.Quizás ni siquiera eso”.  
“Os necesitamos. Sólo queremos que nos ayudéis una temporada. Después os dejarán marchar. Podrás seguir con tu vida normal porque no podrás recordar nada de lo que ocurra aquí”.  
“¿Nos dejarán?. ¿Significa que no soy la única?. Y tú sólo eres un guardia, ¿verdad?. ¿Para quién trabajas?”.  
Scully empezaba a sospechar que todo era una trama mucho más compleja de lo que había imaginado.  
“No debes saber nada más por el momento”.  
Ella le agarró de la chaqueta para evitar que se marchara. Quería respuestas y no estaba dispuesta a callarse.  
“Estoy encerrada. Lo vas a hacer de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no me dices lo que quieres de mí?”.  
El la empujó hacia el fondo de la celda.  
“Sólo faltan cuatro días”, dijo con gesto serio.

CLINICA “EDEN´S CHILD”.  
WASHINGTON D.C.

“¿Otra vez aquí, agente Mulder?”. La secretaria le sonrió desde detrás de su mesa. “¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?”.  
Se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto de coquetería.  
“He venido a hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del doctor Maine. Hay un detalle que me tiene intrigado”.  
“Usted dirá”.  
“¿Estuvo el doctor trabajando en algún otro lugar durante un tiempo en los últimos cuatro años?”.  
“No. Sólo trabajó aquí. Venía mañana y tarde así que no creo que le quedara tiempo para trabajar en ningún otro lugar”.  
“¿Está segura?. ¿No faltó nunca aunque sólo fueran unas pocas semanas?”.  
La joven reflexionó un momento.  
“Bueno, ahora recuerdo algo. El verano pasado, a principios de junio, estuvo un mes ausente de la clínica, pero fue porque tuvo que ir a Nueva York. Quería estudiar una nueva técnica reproductiva que estaban desarrollando en el Hospital Universitario”.  
“¿Puede decirme en qué consistía esa nueva técnica?”.  
“Se trata de conseguir la fecundación del óvulo con células espermátidas, en lugar de utilizar espermatozoides totalmente maduros. No puedo detallarle más el tema. No soy especialista, pero si lo necesita puede hablar con alguno de los doctores de la clínica”.  
“No es necesario”.  
Mulder estaba tomando notas.  
“¿Puede darme la fecha exacta en que el doctor estuvo ausente?”.  
Ella tecleó en el ordenador.  
“Aquí está”, dijo satisfecha. “El doctor Maine se fue el 20 de mayo del año pasado. Según el archivo, estuvo trabajando en Nueva York hasta el 30 de junio. Después comenzó sus vacaciones de verano, así que no se incorporó a su trabajo en esta clínica hasta el día 1 de agosto”.  
“Así que el doctor estuvo fuera durante más de dos meses”, Mulder hablaba para sí mismo.  
“Sí, pero no estaba trabajando fuera. Técnicamente sólo estaba haciendo prácticas de perfeccionamiento profesional para después aplicarlas aquí. Y lo siguiente fue el mes de descanso que le correspondía. Siempre se lo tomaba en julio”.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el doctor, después de sus vacaciones, trabajando aquí antes de trasladarse a su consulta privada?”.  
“Exactamente un mes. El día 1 de septiembre se marchó. Murió el día 13”.  
“¿Quién se ocupó de sus pacientes en su ausencia, antes de trasladarse definitivamente?”.  
Ella volvió a teclear.  
“Los que no podían retrasar sus citas quedaron a cargo del doctor Locke. Desde que Maine se fue, él es quien ocupa su despacho y quien ha completado los tratamientos que él dejó iniciados”.  
“¿Ha habido algún problema imprevisto con los pacientes que han pasado de uno a otro doctor?”. Mulder se puso al lado de la chica para poder mirar la pantalla.  
“¿A qué clase de problemas se refiere?. En los últimos seis meses han dado a luz quince mujeres que empezaron su tratamiento con el doctor Maine, y otras cuatro siguen su proceso de gestación con total normalidad. Todas tendrán sus bebés en los próximos dos meses”.  
La chica le miraba con curiosidad creciente.  
“¿Ninguno de los bebés sufrió algún tipo de problema, o defecto físico o psíquico al nacer?”.  
“No. Todos fueron niños sanos y, hasta ahora, según las revisiones médicas, se desarrollan con total normalidad”.  
“Está bien. Es todo lo que quería saber. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señorita”.  
Mulder le ofreció la mano.  
“Dígame, señor Mulder. ¿Con qué se ha hecho éso?”. Señaló a su rostro.  
“¿Esto?. Bueno, ha sido un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien”.  
“Lo siento. Tenga usted cuidado en la carretera. Es peligrosa”.  
“Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta aunque sea un poco tarde”, le sonrió.  
“¿Puedo preguntarle por qué el FBI se interesa ahora por el doctor Maine. Ya han pasado más de seis meses desde que murió, y casi cuatro desde que la policía cerró el caso por considerarlo suicidio”.  
“No puedo revelar asuntos de mi trabajo, señorita. Usted me comprende. Le diré que mi jefe me ha ordenado revisar algunos casos que no pudieron ser resueltos en su momento. Y en ello estoy”.  
“Espero que usted lo haga. Tiene aspecto de ser un agente listo. A título personal le diré que yo no creí nunca que se hubiera suicidado.  
No era ese tipo de persona, ya me entiende. Además, ¿ha oído usted de alguien que se haya matado clavándose a sí mismo un objeto en la nuca?.  
Por mucho que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas por dentro, me parece un método demasiado extraño de hacerlo”.  
Mulder pensó que la joven debía ser aficionada a las novelas de misterio.  
“En éso estoy de acuerdo con usted. Por éso me he puesto a investigar”.  
Le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.  
“Si descubre la verdad, ¿me lo dirá?”.  
“Le prometo que haré lo que pueda. Buenas tardes, señorita”..  
“Me llamo Sarah”.  
“Sarah. Un bonito nombre. Ha sido usted de gran ayuda”.  
Mulder salió de la clínica seguida de la mirada pícara de ella. Siguió con su trabajo.  
_______________

Scully contaba los segundos siguiendo el ritmo de sus latidos. Ya había vuelto a anochecer. Llevaba 14 días encerrada en aquella celda. Empezaba a pensar que siempre había estado allí, en ese lugar y esa situación. La inmovilidad y la incertidumbre parecían estar empequeñeciendo su mundo. Incluso había dejado de elaborar teorías sobre las razones de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.  
El hombre volvió. Ella se incorporó rápidamente. Tenía miedo y pretendía mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él. Sacó la jeringuilla del bolsillo y se acercó a ella.  
“Quítate la chaqueta”, le dijo sin mirarla a la cara.  
Ella dudó un momento. Pensó ponerle las cosas difíciles, pero tras un segundo obedeció.  
“De todos modos lo va a hacer”.  
Cuando terminó, el hombre sacó las esposas.  
“¿Quieres darte una ducha?”, preguntó.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
Scully se puso a la defensiva. No sabía lo que pretendía.  
“Sólo pensé que después de dos semanas aquí, querrías hacerlo”.  
El hombre hablaba sin la menor emoción, como si estuviera transmitiendo un mensaje.  
“¿Podré estar sola?”. No sabía qué decir.  
“Sí”.  
Le parecía que iba a cometer una locura, pero en realidad ya no importaba demasiado.  
“Entonces, sí quiero”.  
Le puso el pañuelo en los ojos y salieron. Tomaron una dirección distinta, pero el ambiente era igual de silencioso. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que oyó cómo abría una puerta. Entraron y allí le quitó las esposas y le descubrió los ojos.  
“Aquí tienes todo lo necesario. Deja tu ropa por ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Tienes exactamente veinte minutos. No hagas  
ninguna tontería.Si no sales cuando haya pasado el tiempo, entraré a por ti”.  
Salió dejando a Scully sola. Ella se acercó a la puerta y buscó el pestillo de seguridad, pero no lo había. La puerta no se podía cerrar por dentro así que él podía entrar en cualquier momento. Seguramente estaba al otro lado. Pensó en renunciar a tomar la ducha.  
Miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto de baño blanco y amplio. Tenía el aspecto típico de un baño de hospital. Sobre un taburete metálico, al lado del lavabo, había dos toallas blancas y encima de ellas, un pijama y una bata blancos. Incluso unas zapatillas. En una repisa a media altura, un frasco de gel y una esponja. La ducha se cerraba con una mampara de cristal. Abrió un poco el grifo del agua caliente. Le gustó la sensación en la mano.  
Se miró en el espejo. Estaba despeinada. Su cara, muy pálida, aparecía surcada d manchas, mezcla de maquillaje y sangre. Sentía su ropa sucia.  
Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, y lo dejó en el suelo.  
“Sólo tengo veinte minutos así que no puedo pensarlo mucho”.  
Se desnudó y dejó que el agua cayera por su cara, resbalando luego por su cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado pasar mucho más tiempo bajo aquella cálida sensación, pero tuvo miedo de que pasaran los veinte minutos, así que termino rápidamente y se vistió con el pijama y la bata.  
Se miró al espejo. Sin manchas, su piel parecía más pálida aún. Bajo sus ojos se habían formado dos grandes triángulos morados, enmarcados por el pelo rojizo. Encima del lavabo, sobre la tarima había un secador de pelo de pequeño tamaño.  
“Han cuidado cada detalle. Seguramente hace tiempo que tenían planeado traerme aquí”.  
Comenzó a peinarse. Resultaba agradable sentir el aire caliente en su cabeza. Durante varios días había pasado frío en la celda. Aún no había terminado cuando llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos.  
“¡Scully, tienes que salir ya!”.  
Ella dejó inmediatamente lo que tenía entre manos. Se puso el reloj.  
Habían transcurrido exactamente veinte minutos. Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el hombre entró y le tapó los ojos.  
“¡Vamos!”, dijo. “Tenemos que volver”.  
Parecía tener prisa. En cuanto llegaron, salió de la celda sin darle la menor oportunidad de hacer preguntas.  
Scully se quedó de pie, ya en la oscuridad. Su pelo estaba todavía húmedo y empezaba a tener frío. Aún así, se acostó e intentó dormir.

OFICINA DE “EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO”.  
WASHINGTON D.C.

Mulder llegó a la oficina de “El Tirador Solitario” a las 11:30h. Encontró a sus tres compañeros enfrascados ante la pantalla del ordenador.  
“Mira ésto, Mulder”, dijo Frohike. “Hemos entrado en el sistema del doctor Maine. Langly ha conseguido recuperar alguno de los archivos eliminados, y lo que hay no te va a hacer ni pizca de gracia”.  
El agente se acercó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Vio la lista de nombres pertenecientes a 1996. Langly entró en el archivo “Informes”, y tecleó el nombre de Betsy Hagopian. Sonó un pitido y apareció un texto que ocupó toda la pantalla. Tenía la fecha de 5 de agosto de 1996. Leyó deprisa y, al principio no comprendió bien lo que significaba. Langly señaló con el dedo una parte del documento:  
“...la gestación ha seguido su curso normal hasta la duodécima semana. Se procede a la extracción del feto para continuar su desarrollo en incubadora, y comienza el tratamiento para redirigir la memoria del sujeto”.  
Después había una nueva anotación con fecha de 22 de agosto:  
“El sujeto experimental mantiene una memoria parcial afianzada por la permanencia de huellas físicas, que no desaparecen, en su cuerpo. Pasar a la 5ª fase”.  
“¿Qué es esto, Mulder?. ¿Qué les están haciendo a estas mujeres?. ¿Un feto de doce semanas en una incubadora?. Eso es imposible con los medios científicos actuales. ¿Y cuál es la 5ª fase?”.  
“Probablemente, matarlas”.  
Le temblaban las manos al escribir el nombre de su compañera.  
Apareció un nuevo informe con fecha de 25 de septiembre de 1994. Leyó en voz baja:  
“Dana K. Scully. Ingresa el 25 de septiembre de 1994 como sujeto experimental Nº 211042, gracias a la colaboración de ex agente Duane Barry. Comienzan las pruebas el 26 de septiembre. Debido a problemas con su compañero de trabajo, se abandona momentáneamente el proyecto para proceder a su traslado a los edificios de la Nasa (Houston), por razones de seguridad. Se vuelve a comenzar el día 1 de octubre.  
El día 3 de octubre comienza a mostrar un delicado estado de salud debido a los efectos secundarios del medicamento administrado con el fin de preparar su organismo para la 2ª fase. La mala tolerancia al “Exiginal” impide proseguir el proyecto. Se decide esperar unos días para lograr una mejor asimilación”.  
La siguiente anotación era de tres semanas después:  
“El secreto del proyecto corre peligro por las conversaciones entre el agente Mulder y nuestro hombre conocido como “Garganta Profunda”. Se decide un acuerdo para devolver al sujeto a cambio de silencio. Hasta el momento del regreso, este sujeto experimental será utilizado para pruebas y análisis no genéticos.  
El 13 de octubre queda incluida en el Programa de Hibridación del ADN, y estudios de compatibilidad de órganos, con resultados en todo caso satisfactorios. El día 22 de octubre comienza el tratamiento para la redirección de su memoria, para proceder a su liberación el día 8 de noviembre.  
El proyecto queda en suspenso temporalmente. Se prevé intentarlo de nuevo con el mismo sujeto, una vez que hayan sido eliminados los obstáculos que en la actualidad suponen un riesgo para el secreto del Proyecto. Su compatibilidad metabólica con el ADN de nuestros donantes le hace idónea para el éxito del programa de hibridación.  
El Sindicato ha decidido que a partir de la fase correspondiente al año 1995, parte del proyecto de hibridación se lleve a cabo en nuestras instalaciones de Washington D.C., por motivos de seguridad”.  
Los cuatro se miraron en silencio.  
“¿Qué vas a hacer, Mulder?. Tenemos que encontrarla. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que preten-den hacer con ella?”.  
“¿Qué instituciones dependientes de la Nasa tenemos aquí, en Washington, chicos?”, preguntó sin apartar los ojos del informe de Scully.  
“Hay tres”, explicó Byers. “El Centro Tecnológico Espacial, el Instituto de Investigación Exterior, el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas”.  
“Tengo que entrar en uno de ellos”.  
“No puedes hacer éso. No sabes en cuál de ellos está Scully. Ni siquiera es seguro que esté en Washington. Además no hay modo de entrar, no lograrías ni llegar a la valla exterior. Te matarán antes de que puedas acercarte a cien metros”.  
“Scully debe estar cerca. Si logro entrar en uno de los tres, podré acceder a sus ordenadores y descubrir dónde la tienen Haré lo que sea para entrar”, repitió sin hacer caso de las palabras de su amigo.  
“Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de sacarla. Podríamos amenazar en nuestra revista con descubrir todo su proyecto. Ahora tenemos parte de la documentación”.  
Frohike señaló el ordenador.  
“No. Es peligroso. Podrían llevársela aún más lejos para resguardar el secreto. Incluso es posible que piensen que les dará menos problemas muerta que escondida”.  
Mulder miró su reloj.  
“Tenéis que pedir ayuda a El Pensador, Langly.El puede introducirse en el sistema informático de la Nasa. Si conseguimos toda la información sobre “Gran Hermano-3”, y sobre las instituciones que tienen aquí, en Washington podremos elaborar un plan para sacarla de donde esté”.  
Byers se rascó la barbilla.  
“Podemos intentarlo, pero supone un riesgo enorme para nosotros y para El Pensador. Si descubren que estamos sacando información de su sistema tendremos un problema mayor del que tenemos ahora”.  
“Ningún problema es mayor que el que tiene ahora Scully, y le ayudaré a costa de lo que sea. Sé que os pido algo muy peligroso, así que lo comprenderé si decidís no implicaros más. Yo tengo que seguir adelante”.  
Mulder se sentó y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Se tapó la cara con las manos.  
Frohike le puso la mano en el hombro.  
“Scully tiene que volver con nosotros”, dijo, “de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tendría mi vida?. Sé que no me hace mucho caso, pero aún así sus ojos me tienen atontado”.  
“Si no puedes contar con tus amigos en una ocasión así, ¿para qué los quieres?”, añadió Langly.  
“El plan tiene que fijarse hasta el último detalle. Voy a llamar ahora mismo a El Pensador. Esto no va a ser como abrir una puerta con un clip. Será cosa de varias semanas así que tenemos que empezar ya”.  
Byers se sentó ante el teclado y buscó la clave para llamar a su confidente.  
Mulder se quedó sentado, mirando al vacío.  
“Gracias, chicos. Sabía que podía contar con vosotros”.  
Su expresión reflejaba el temor ante lo que se avecinaba. Sin embargo le preocupaba algo más inmediato. Dentro de unas horas tenía que reunirse con la señora Scully. Ahora tenía algún dato concreto y sobre todo, muchas sospechas terribles. ¿Debía hablarle de todo ello?. Su madre tenía derecho a saberlo y él había prometido mantenerla informada, pero tenía la sensación de que la verdad era mucho más terrible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Y probablemente más de lo que ella podría soportar. No, no podía decírselo.  
Se sentía un miserable.

___________

Scully sintió una presión en su hombro. Abrió los ojos, pero la oscuridad de la celda era total. Creyó que había soñado, pero la tocaron de nuevo.  
“¡Scully, despierta!”.  
Era la voz del hombre.  
“¿Qué pasa?”.  
“Ponte de pie. Tengo que llevarte conmigo”.  
Le puso la luz de una linterna en la cara. Ella entornó los ojos.  
“¿Adónde?. ¿Qué hora es?”.  
Le cubrió los ojos y sujetó sus manos con las esposas. Scully oyó cómo se abría la puerta. Retrocedió.  
“¿Dónde me llevas?”.  
“Vamos. Nos están esperando, no puedo perder tiempo”.  
Le agarró del brazo. Scully se agacho con la intención de resistirse, pero él la tiró del pelo obligándola a salir de la celda. Tras caminar unos metros, entraron en un ascensor. Sintió que subían dos o tres pisos.  
“¿Qué me vas a hacer?”, preguntó angustiada.  
“Tranquila. No te dolerá. Dentro de una hora volverás a tu celda”.  
La obligó a caminar de nuevo un largo trecho. Entraron en algún lugar en el que notó un fuerte olor conocido. Allí le quitó el pañuelo. Scully supo dónde se encontraba antes de leer el cartel que tenía delante:  
“Quirófano”.  
Iba a preguntar al hombre, pero cuando giró la cabeza, él ya se daba la vuelta con intención de irse. Al mismo tiempo, otros dos hombres vestidos de verde y con mascarillas, salieron de una puerta lateral.  
Aunque intentó resistirse, la metieron en la sala indicada por el rótulo.  
Dentro había varias personas más, todas con ropa de quirófano. Scully no podía apartar la mirada de la camilla situada en el centro. Sobre ella, una gran lámpara redonda con siete focos. Consiguió empezar a gritar cuando la quitaron las esposas y la obligaron a tenderse sobre la camilla.  
“¡No!. ¿Qué vais a hacer?. ¡Dejadme. Estáis locos. Soltadme, hijos de puta!”.  
Los dos hombres la mantenían acostada sobre la espalda. Agarraron sus manos y le sujetaron las muñecas a la camilla. Scully comenzó a patalear. Sentía nauseas por el olor a quirófano.Estaba aterrada. No conseguía apartar los ojos de la lámpara que tenía encima, pero al cabo de unos minutos dejó de gritar. Tiraba de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo le ahogaba las palabras. Levantó la cabeza para ver qué hacían los dos hombres. Ahora estaban sujetando también sus pies.  
Una mujer se acercó y le acarició el pelo. La miró un momento, antes de que le inyectase algo en el brazo.  
“¿Quiénes sois?”, consiguió preguntar con la voz enronquecida por los gritos.  
No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Una mano detrás de ella le sujetó la barbilla y le colocó una mascarilla, cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Scully intentó contener la respiración y liberarse moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Treinta segundos después tuvo que hacer una profunda inspiración que le produjo un cosquilleo que le subió por la cara hasta la cabeza.  
Las paredes de la sala comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente. Creyó que se caería así que quiso agarrarse a los lados de la camilla, pero sus músculos ya no respondían a su voluntad. Ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Con la tercera inspiración tuvo la sensación de empezar a flotar.  
Antes de perder la conciencia sintió unas manos que desabrochaban su pijama, y después algo frío y húmedo en su vientre. Una lágrima resbaló hacia la sien.  
“¡Mulder, ayúdame!”, pensó.  
Luego todo se volvió negro.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS.  
WASHINGTON D.C. 26 DE ENERO DE 1997. 21:45 P.M

Mulder salió del coche y se acercó a la puerta metálica de color blanco. En la parte superior habían instalado una cámara de vídeo. Apretó el botón del portero automático.  
“¿Nombre?”.  
La voz enérgica al otro lado le hizo dudar un segundo.  
“William Hale”.  
“¿Número de identificación?”.  
“49922-L”.  
“Puede pasar”.  
La puerta se movió hacia la derecha sobre su carril. Tras pasar al otro lado volvió a cerrarse con un leve chirrido. Tenía ante sí una ancha avenida, al final de la cual estaba el edificio principal del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas. A pesar de que eran casi las 22h de la noche, podía contar numerosas ventanas con luz. Era evidente que el personal funcionario estaba en plena actividad. Condujo despacio observando cada detalle con la intención de retenerlo en la memoria. Era esencial conocer el lugar y su funcionamiento lo mejor posible antes de pensar en la siguiente fase, o antes de que le descubrieran y le echaran de allí. Y seguramente algo peor.  
A unos veinte metros, un vigilante salió de su garita. Al acercarse vio que llevaba su arma enfundada, aunque Mulder pensó que éso de mantener su mano disimuladamente apoyada en ella, era un detalle poco tranquilizador.  
“¡Alto!. ¡Su nombre!”, le espetó cuando llegó a su altura.  
Bajó la ventanilla del coche y trató de mantener una actitud de naturalidad, como si supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.  
“William Hale”. Le enseñó la credencial que colgaba de la solapa de su chaqueta. “Es mi primer día de trabajo. Debo ver al señor Malcom”, explicó.  
“El vigilante nocturno de la sección A. Espere un momento”.  
Entró de nuevo en su garita e hizo una llamada telefónica. Asintió un par de veces y colgó.  
“El señor Malcom le espera. Vaya hasta el edificio principal”, dijo señalando delante de él. “Primer pasillo a la derecha. En la puerta indica “Vídeo-vigilancia”. El está allí”.  
“Gracias”.  
Condujo lo más rápido que pudo para que no siguiera interro- gándole, pero no tanto como para levantar alguna sospecha. La avenida hasta la entrada le pareció kilométrica. A derecha e izquierda, la fila de coches aparcados demostraba que allí se movía mucho dinero, y que no siempre iba a parar a dónde el contribuyente creía. Con su sueldo de agente especial del FBI, él seguramente tendría que pescar algunos cientos de alienígenas más si quería conducir uno de ellos para sorprender a Scully antes de que se cansara de él y le enviara al diablo con sus teorías sobre mutantes.  
Después de aparcar subió la pequeña escalinata y se detuvo ante la puerta de cristal mirando unos segundos al interior. No se veía a nadie.  
Respiró profundamente un par de veces y entró.Se encontró en una especie de vestíbulo amplio, de suelo de mármol blanco y tan brillante que casi podía verse reflejado en el.Enfrente, una escalera que se dividía en dos. Hacia derecha e izquierda se abría un pasillo designado como “Sección A” y “Sección B” respectiva-mente según indicaban dos rótulos de letras negras fijados en la pared a la altura de su cabeza. Se dirigió a la derecha leyendo cada letrero que encontraba. En la tercera puerta, el cartel rezaba “Vídeo-vigilancia”.  
Llamó con los nudillos.  
“¡Adelante!”, dijo una voz al otro lado.  
Mulder abrió la puerta. Se trataba de una pequeña estancia.Sentado en un sillón de ruedas, un hombre de unos cincuenta años manipulaba uno de los cinco monitores que aparecían desplegados sobre una mesa alargada adosada a la pared.  
“¿Señor Malcom?”.  
Mulder se quedó quieto en la puerta esperando a que dejase lo que estaba haciendo y le mirase.  
“Sí, ¿quién es usted?”, preguntó sin girar la cabeza.  
El monitor que estaba tocando emitió una serie de interferencias. Le dio un pequeño golpe, enfadado.  
“Soy William Hale. Creo que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo con usted”.  
“¿Señor Hale?. Le esperaba”.  
Se levantó para estrecharle la mano. Tenía un rostro simpático “como de buena persona”, pensó Mulder. Era de mediana estatura y lucía una barriga que comenzaba a sobresalir peligrosamente por encima de su cinturón.  
“Veo que por fin me han escuchado. Llevo más de un año pidiendo que traigan a alguien que me sustituya en el turno de noche. Mi salud empieza a resentirse a fuerza de obligar a mi cuerpo a dormir y estar despierto cuando no le corresponde. Ahora le toca a usted sacrificar un poco de su saludable aspecto por su país”.  
“Espero que sea lo menos posible”. Le gustó su buen humor. “Le tengo mucho aprecio a mi aspecto y pretendo que me dure”.  
“En ese caso tendrá que controlar muy bien las porquerías que coma, las revistas que lea y los partidos de béisbol que escuche mientras esté sentado ante estos monitores”.  
“Tomo nota. ¿Así que es éso a lo que se dedican en la Nasa?. ¡Y pensar que de niño eran ustedes mis héroes!”.  
“Siento decepcionarle, pero ésto es un poco menos emocionante que dar paseos por la superficie de la luna. ¿Qué tal anda usted de paciencia?”,le preguntó mientras volvía a dar golpecitos al monitor.  
“No me puedo quejar. La verdad es que llevo más de veinte años detrás de una chica y aún no me he dado por vencido”.  
“Me alegra oír éso porque va usted a necesitar toda la paciencia del mundo. Su trabajo consistirá básicamente en vigilar las distintas secciones que muestran estas pantallas. Los empleados acaban su trabajo a las 22h, justo cuando usted empieza, así que estará prácticamente solo durante toda la noche, y la mayor parte del tiempo vigilará sólo pasillos vacíos. Esta se-mana me quedaré con usted hasta que se familiarice con el manejo del circuito de televisión y la distribución de las diversas secciones. A partir del próximo martes, el turno de Vídeo-vigilancia nocturno es todo suyo”.  
Se sentaron ante las pantallas, y el señor Malcom comenzó a hablar de circuitos cerrados de televisión. Mulder nunca había puesto tanta atención en una explicación. Tenía mucho que aprender, y no sabía cuánto tiempo.

________________

Scully miraba el cielo azul grisáceo de enero. El mismo color de sus  
ojos. Le hubiera gustado que abrieran la ventana. Seguramente hacía bastante frío, pero quería sentir el aire. En el silencio de aquellos días comenzaba a echar de menos inclusos los ruidos de los automóviles. Se sentía algo mejor. El efecto de la anestesia había pasado totalmente.  
Volvía a estar fuerte y con ganas de levantarse de la cama para comenzar a investigar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la impresión de que, al menos de momento, su vida no corría peligro. Estaba atrapada en algo muy grave, pero era evidente que era valiosa para sus secuestradores fueran quienes fueran. Se le había ocurrido que todo ésto debía estar estrechamente relacionado con su anterior secuestro, cuando cayó en manos de Duane Barry. Aunque no podía recordar prácticamente nada, excepto haber visto a varias personas con mascarilla, los análisis posteriores revelaron que había sido sometida a algún tipo de manipulación en su ADN. Mulder le había dicho que, al parecer, El Fumador había actuado para conseguir su regreso aunque no sabían realmente cuáles fueron los motivos, ni sus intenciones.  
Probablemente, también ahora estaría relacionado.  
Mulder y ella habían encontrado indicios de que, desde mediados de siglo, el gobierno estaba llevando a cabo experimentos secretos con la población civil. Pruebas con productos químicos y agentes infecciosos de distintos tipos, dirigidas a desarrollar la técnica de la llamada guerra química y guerra biológica.  
En algunos casos habían visto los dramáticos efectos de esta actividad, pero en el momento de denunciarlos, ellos siempre habían logrado encontrar el modo de ocultar documentos, silenciar testimonios y amenazar vidas, incluidas las suyas.  
Al final había sido más prudente no enfrentarse a las campañas de desinformación de un modo directo. Mulder había decidido que era más seguro ir paso a paso, recopilando pruebas, y esperar el momento oportuno para tener alguna posibilidad de desenmascarar a los culpables.  
Ahora Scully estaba sola, y desde luego no en las mejores condi-ciones para llevar a cabo una investigación, pero lo que sí tenía era mucho tiempo para pensar y para observar. Tendría que poner atención a los más pequeños detalles. Puede que así consiguiera comenzar a atar algún cabo del entramado en el que evidentemente estaba metida. Cuando volviera a ver a Mulder, quizás pudiese ya contar con algo por lo que empezar. Y si no volvía a verle... bueno, lo que no iba a hacer era quedarse mirando el techo eternamente. Incluso aunque nunca más volviera a su vida normal, sabía que había más personas en su situación, y aunque sólo fuera por ellas, tenía que intentar algo. Lo que fuera. La enfermera entró en la habitación.  
“¿Te sientes con fuerzas para levantarte?”, le dijo con una sonrisa que a Dana le pilló por sorpresa. Decidió aprovecharla.  
“Desde luego. Ya me empezaba a doler la espalda de estar en esta posición”.  
Le desató las manos. Ella se frotó las muñecas doloridas.  
“¿Cómo te llamas?”.  
La miró unos segundos como si dudara si debía decírselo o no.  
“Mary”, dijo al fín.  
Le acercó las zapatillas y la bata blanca. Scully se las puso y apoyó los pies en el suelo con precaución apoyándose en el brazo de ella. Temía sentirse mareada, pero no fue así. Se acercó despacio a la ventana. Quería comprobar si reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.  
“¿Cómo se llama este hospital?”.  
“No tiene nombre”.  
Scully se dio cuenta de que había cometido un pequeño error. Nada de alusiones directas a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Lo primero era ganarse su confianza y hacerles creer que no iba a oponer la menor resistencia, que colaboraría en lo que quisieran. Pensó que podría serle útil hacerles creer que estaba desarrollando lo que se conocía como “Síndrome de Estocolmo”. Si iba con mucho cuidado podría jugar a su favor el hecho de “ponerse de su lado”. Tendría que hacerlo despacio, a lo largo de una temporada, para no levantar sospechas.  
“¿Me van a llevar de nuevo al quirófano?”.  
Scully hablaba con la mirada fija en el exterior. Ante ella se extendía una amplia zona de césped bien cuidado y limitado por una valla de cemento. Más allá, sólo zona de matorrales. Podía ver un río y un pequeño puente de piedra. Desde luego, no estaba en medio de ninguna ciudad, y además ésa debía ser la zona posterior del edificio.  
“Sí, dentro de algunas semanas tendrás que volver. Después regresarás a casa”.  
“¿Qué me han hecho?”.  
“Debo irme”. Parecía cómo si no hubiera oído la pregunta. “Volveré dentro de un par de horas a traerte la comida. Puedes permanecer levantada si quieres, pero no puedes salir de la habitación de momento”.  
“¿De momento?. ¿Significa éso que podré salir pronto?”.  
“Seguramente dentro de unos días podrás salir acompañada y pasear al menos por el pasillo”.  
Hizo un gesto de que ya había hablado demasiado y salió.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS.  
UNIDAD DE VíDEO-VIGILANCIA. 00:25 A.M.

Mulder estaba sentado en su nuevo puesto de trabajo como vigilante nocturno, mirando uno a uno los cinco monitores con la mayor atención.  
Sobre la mesa había dejado un montoncito de pipas del que iba cogiendo una de vez en cuando.  
Había pasado ya la medianoche de su primer día de trabajo sin supervisión. Había superado la prueba. Ahora formaba parte de la plantilla de empleados al servicio de la Nasa. Los documentos aportados por Marita Covarrubias y los datos personales y profesionales introducidos en la Base de Datos Central por sus amigos de “El Tirador Solitario” habían surtido todos los efectos necesarios. Para la Nasa y sus hombres, Mulder era un nuevo trabajador a su servicio que en realidad no existía.  
Conocía ya perfectamente la distribución del edificio principal. Había además dos construcciones anexas, de menor tamaño, que según le había dicho el señor Malcom tenían su propio sistema cerrado de televisión. Era la zona de laboratorios y experimentación. Allí se practicaban las pruebas que luego se llevarían a cabo en las misiones espaciales, y se analizaba todo tipo de sustancias y materiales que proviniera del exterior.  
La zona que Mulder debía vigilar en el edificio principal estaba destinada en su mayor parte a oficinas, archivos, Centro de Proceso de Datos, biblioteca, y la entrada por la que él mismo había llegado. Los emple-ados encargados de estas áreas permanecían en sus puestos hasta las 22h de la noche. Después iban quedando paulatinamente desiertas. El esto de la noche generalmente sólo veía a tres o cuatro personas que pasaban a consultar los ordenadores o algún libro, y alguna otra que se dirigía a las oficinas.  
Era desde luego un trabajo monótono, aburrido, y Mulder esperaba que llegase pronto el momento de comenzar a dar algún paso más eficaz para ayudar a su compañera.  
De momento todo lo que podía hacer era aprender a fondo cuanto pudiera acerca de la estructura y funcionamiento del Centro. El edificio principal y sus anexos ocupaban una zona apartada, lejos de la ciudad, aunque estaba perfectamente comunicado por carretera. Disponía también de un pequeño aeropuerto y helipuerto.  
Hasta el momento, Mulder sólo había podido conocer la estructura de la zona en que él trabajaba. Estaba totalmente prohibido el paso a los edificios anexos a toda persona que no trabajara allí directamente. Y éso le había intrigado mucho.Evidentemente, allí tenían algo que ocultar con cuidado, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué era.  
“¡Maldita sea!. Ya he vuelto a perder la cena del viernes”.  
Sonrió al oír el juramento de Hanks. Robert Hanks estaba sentado en su mesa, en el pasillo. Su trabajo consistía básicamente en atender las llamadas telefónicas y el registro de entradas y salidas del personal, y de cualquiera que llegase entre las 22h y las 6h de la mañana. Toda persona que se presentase en el edificio en este intervalo de tiempo debía firmar a su llegada y a su salida, anotar en el libro la zona concreta a la que se dirigía y el motivo. Los empleados, como Mulder, se limitaban a firmar al comenzar y acabar la jornada en otro registro, cosa que por supuesto hacía dos veces al día. Esto le había permitido comenzar a relacionarse con él, y con frecuencia solía gastarle bromas a través del micrófono cuando pillaba a Robert entretenido escuchando un partido de béisbol en una pequeña radio que mantenía semioculta en el cajón de su mesa.  
Cada semana según le había contado, se apostaba la cena del viernes en el restaurante de Nick Zucker, un viejo amigo al que conocía desde sus días de colegio. Los dos eran auténticos fanáticos del béisbol y podían pasarse horas enteras discutiendo del tema hasta aburrir a sus novias, con las que acudían cada semana a cobrar la cena que uno u otro hubiera ganado, dependiendo del resultado del partido correspondiente al domingo anterior. Si Robert ganaba la apuesta, él y su novia podían cenar gratis ese viernes en el restaurante de su amigo acompañados de él y su novia. Si ganaba Nick, entonces era él y su pareja los que elegían dónde saldrían a cenar el viernes a costa de Robert. Llevaban haciéndolo más de cuatro años, poco después de que Nick abriera su local, un lugar discreto, informal, pero con un ambiente agra-dable, ocupado en su mayoría por jóvenes parejas de enamorados. La proporción de apuestas ganadas era claramente favorable a Nick, quien a los ojos de Robert, estaba engordando por momentos a costa de sus cenas. Pero le gustaba apostar. En realidad, importaba muy poco quien ganara el partido porque fuera cual fuera el resultado, lo que les gustaba era tener un motivo para iniciar sus largas discusiones de béisbol en la mesa, mientras las chicas terminaban por sentarse solas a la barra ante una copa, para hablar de sus cosas.

______________________

Scully estaba de pie ante el espejo,contemplando asustada la palidez de su rostro. Dos gotas de agua cayeron de su barbilla. Era la tercera vez que se lavaba la cara, y todavía no debían ser ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana. Se había despertado temprano, presa de fuertes nauseas, hasta el punto de tener que levantarse al lavabo para vomitar. Se sentía mareada y débil, a punto de caer enferma definitivamente.  
“Tal vez se me pase cuando coma algo”, se dijo al recordar que la enfermera no había llegado aún con el desayuno. “De todos modos será mejor que se lo diga. No sé si querrán ayudarme, pero no tengo nada que perder. Aunque también es posible que me encuentre mal porque me estén dando algún medicamento otra vez sin darme cuenta. Es el tercer día que me levanto con nauseas”.  
Se acostó en la cama boca arriba y cerró los ojos.  
“Hoy hace 17 días que me encerraron aquí, y 33 días desde que me secuestraron. Dijeron que en unas semanas me permitirían volver a casa.  
Me pregunto si se les habrá olvidado. Teniendo en cuenta los síntomas de los últimos días creo que sigo siendo su conejillo de indias”.  
Dana pensaba en Duane Barry.  
“La última vez aparecí en coma en el hospital. Nadie sabe cómo llegué allí, y cuando desperté no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni de dónde había estado. Mulder dijo que creyó que moriría sin volver a despertar. ¿Será también así esta vez?.Es difícil imaginar cómo puedo olvidar todo ésto. En realidad, si salgo de aquí, es más probable que sufra pesadillas por ello”.  
Scully se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente para tocar la cruz.  
Recordó que se la había arrancado para dejar una pista a su compañero.Esa cruz significaba algo especial entre los dos. No sabía en qué momento la perdió cuando Duane Barry la obligó a meterse en el maletero del coche, pero desde que Mulder la encontrara allí, se había convertido en el símbolo de la esperanza que él y su madre llegaron a perder. Esa cruz simbolizaba también la fe que ella debía tener, la que debía sostener su fuerza en momentos como éste, pero no era así.  
A lo largo de los años, Scully se había ido apartando poco a poco de la iglesia, a la que solía acudir con regularidad hasta que cumplió dieciocho años. Se trataba más que nada de costumbre, y también de no disgustar a su madre, una mujer fuerte cuya fuerza se sostenía en la fe en su Dios.Dana pensaba que había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta como para poder mantener esa fe ciega. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces le había recordado Mulder que ella era una persona demasiado científica, demasiado racional?. Si necesitaba pruebas irrefutables para creer en la existencia de extraterrestres que probablemente, de ser cierto, no le afectaría a ella directamente, ¿por qué no iba a necesitarlas de la existencia de Dios, que seguramente sí le afectaría?.  
Este tipo de dudas que se le habían empezado a plantear tras conocer a Mulder, y otras muchas provocadas por lo que había vivido desde que acabara la Universidad, así como la experiencia de ver día a día en los casos que investigaba, el fondo más oscuro del alma humana y las consecuencias de sus actos, le habían terminado por provocar una crisis religiosa. Había ocurrido de un modo bastante imperceptible, no en un día ni en un momento concreto. Simple-mente su fe, la fe de su madre, se había ido diluyendo en su vida. Mantenía esa cruz en su cuello como un recuerdo de su madre y de la felicidad de sus años juveniles, nada más.Incluso a veces, en los momentos de intimidad consigo misma, solía mantener la costumbre de entrelazar los dedos como cuando de niña rezaba en la iglesia. Su madre siempre le sonreía al verla en esa actitud. Ahora solía adoptar a veces esa posición, pero no era para hablar con Dios. Ahora necesitaba hablar consigo misma para intentar ordenar sus preguntas, sus dudas, y encontrar las respuestas dentro de su cabeza.  
Margaret solía decirle de niña que no debía dudar en pedir la ayuda de Dios siempre que lo necesitase, siempre que se sintiera mal consigo misma. Pero no podía hacer éso. Después de apartarse de las que fueron sus creencias, ¿podía volver a ellas sólo por miedo a lo que le estaba ocurriendo?. No, ella no era así.  
Ya no era una niña que tuviera que pedir a sus padres algo que le estaba prohibido para darse cuenta de que, una vez logrado el permiso, se veía obligada a volver a su protección al ver que el miedo o la respon-abilidad la superaba. Ahora era una mujer adulta, perfectamente capaz de conocer el alcance de su fuerza y las consecuencias de sus actos. Y actuaba como tal... hasta que le ocurrían cosas como ésta.  
“¡Buenos días, Dana!”, saludó Mary al entrar.“Aquí tienes tu desayuno”.  
Se acercó para dejar la bandeja en la mesita lateral. Como cada mañana, Scully miró la taza de leche; al lado un cuenco de cereales, un vaso de zumo de naranja natural y dos tostadas recién hechas, calientes.Por último, un envase individual de mermelada de melocotón. Era evidente que estaban poniendo mucho cuidado en que su alimentación fuera perfecta-mente equilibrada. Incluso la forma de presentársela parecía demasiado elegante para el ambiente de un hospital: la bandeja blanca, la taza y el cuenco de cerámica azul claro, y las tostadas calientes en su soporte de metal, contrastaban con el sandwhich envuelto en celofán y el café con leche en vaso de plástico que le ofrecían los primeros días.  
Miró la comida con un poco de aprensión.  
“Me gustaría tomar un poco de café”, pidió sintiendo su estómago todavía alborotado.  
“Lo siento. El doctor lo ha prohibido”.  
“No me encuentro bien. Llevo varios días sintiendo nauseas por la mañana. Creo que el café me ayudaría”, insistió.  
“Hablaré con él. Debiste decírmelo antes”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento, Scully pensó que le iba a decir la verdad.  
“Para que podamos ayudarte”, respondió Mary.  
“¿Se está riendo de mí?. Estoy secuestrada. Seguramente ustedes me han provocado las nauseas. Sólo quiero saber por qué. ¿Me están dando algún medicamento?”.  
Scully empezaba a sentirse enfadada de verdad. Tenía ganas de agarrar a Mary por el pelo y zarandearla hasta que empezara a hablar.  
“Hablaré con el médico”, repitió saliendo de la habitación.  
Scully miraba la bandeja. Metió la cucharilla en el tazón de leche y la movió por el fondo para comprobar si había algo extraño. Después hizo lo mismo en el vaso de zumo. Todo parecía normal.  
“Pero no hay modo de estar segura, y de todos modos lo harían con otro sistema”.  
Decidió que era mejor comer algo. Eso aliviaría las nauseas que tenía en este momento aunque se arriesgase a ingerir algún producto oculto.  
“¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?”.  
_________________


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ESTA VEZ NO ES UNA ABDUCCION POR PARTE DE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES. SCULLY CAE EN LAS REDES DE LAS MENTIRAS Y DE LA MANIPULACION POR PARTE DEL PROPIO GOBIERNO.  
> MULDER HARA LO QUE HAGA FALTA PARA SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, preguntas, criticas, opiniones, etc. Se acepta todo. No solo escribo para mi. Es también para todos vosotros.

Mary volvió una hora después trayendo en las manos una bandeja plateada que contenía un equipo de extracción de sangre.  
“El doctor ha ordenado un análisis. Quiere ver por qué tienes esas nauseas. Quizás tengas un déficit de minerales”.  
“¿Quién es ese doctor?.¿Por qué no viene a verme?. ¿Va a hacerme un diagnóstico sin entrar siquiera en la habitación?”.  
Mientras se retiraba la manga, Scully intentaba adivinar qué pretendían realmente.  
“Un análisis para comprobar el déficit de minerales, ¿a quién quieren engañar?. ¿Es que no saben que soy médico?. En la vida he seguido una dieta que la que me han ofrecido en las últimas semanas. ¿Por qué iba a tener un déficit en ese aspecto a no ser que ellos me lo estén provocando?”.  
Aunque por otra parte, quizás no fuera una idea tan descabellada. Hacía 22 días que debía de haberle bajado la menstruación. Ese problema podía efectivamente estar provocado por una carencia de hierro, pero a su juicio era más probable que fuera debido a la tensión psicológica y emocional en que se encontraba.  
“Hoy pasearemos por la mañana. Ahora mismo vuelvo”.  
Mientras la enfermera salía con la muestra de sangre, Scully entró en el baño y se arregló un poco el pelo. Después se puso la bata blanca del hospital sobre el pijama y esperó a que Mary volviera. Tal y como le había dicho, desde hacía varios días le permitían salir de la habitación durante treinta minutos en su compañía. Normalmente lo hacían por la tarde. En realidad, más que permitírselo, tenía la impresión de que era sutilmente obligada a pasear.  
Desde el primer día en el hospital había sido consciente de que seguía estando secuestrada. No les importaba su situación desde el punto de vista personal, éso estaba claro. Sin embargo parecían muy preocupados porque sus condiciones físicas fueran las mejores posibles. No sólo era el cuidado que ponían en los alimentos. Se preocupaban de que su habitación y su ropa estuvieran perfectamente limpias, de que hiciese ejercicio a diario. Incluso le permitían salir unos minutos a la terraza situada al final del pasillo, y tomar el aire.  
Mientras paseaba al lado de Mary, ésta apenas solía decir algunas palabras o responder alguna de las preguntas que le formulaba. Sin embargo, la semana anterior había sorprendido a Dana acostada a media tarde en su cama, y llorando. En lugar de consolarla y preocuparse por lo que pudiera estar ocurriéndole, ella misma había decidido que lo que necesitaba era algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Así dejaría de pensar en su situación. Por esa razón le proporcionó un televisor, que colocó encima del armario, y libros. Solía traerle libros de medicina. Ella se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a una biblioteca por el tejuelo que llevaban pegado en el lomo, en el que aparecía el número de registro y las iniciales, pero ésto no le ayudó a descubrir en que lugar podía estar secuestrada. También le traía el periódico, aunque nunca era el del día, sino el del día anterior. Algunas veces aparecían cuidadosamente recortadas algunas secciones del mismo.  
¿Le estarían censurando las noticias que aludían a ella.  
Desde luego, el secuestro de un agente del FBI era lo suficien-temente importante como para aparecer en los diarios. Pero por otro lado, pensaba que si este suceso estaba de algún modo relacionado con el de Duane Barry, también lo estaría con ciertas actividades secretas que parecía estar llevando a cabo el gobierno. Y el gobierno no iba a permitir que sus asuntos secretos fueran aireados así como así en la prensa. Tenían sufi-cientes recursos para evitar que éso ocurriera. Y si por error no se hubieran enterado hasta haberlo visto ya publicado en los periódicos, los directores de los mismos no eran tan ingenuos como para creer que podían revelar ese tipo de noticias sin pagar las más graves consecuencias.  
Scully había aprovechado el interés de Mary por proporcionarle una forma de pasar el tiempo un poco más agradable, para pedirle papel y bolígrafo para escribir.  
“Sólo puedes escribir en mi presencia”, le dijo, “y tendrás que entregarme todo lo que hayas escrito cuando acabes”.  
En esas condiciones no merecía la pena considerar la posibilidad de escribir la experiencia de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pretendía hacerlo para esconder lo escrito y llevárselo consigo cuando le permitiesen salir de allí. Quería evitar que todo aquello volviera a borrarse de su memoria, si es que éso era lo que iba a ocurrir.  
El televisor funcionaba con monedas. Mary le había dicho que podía pedir que se lo conectasen en cualquier momento. Pero sólo emitían las cadenas cinematográficas y musicales.Habían desconectado todas las demás, en las que podían aparecer informativos o noticias que se refirieran a ella.

OFICINA DE “EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO”.  
13:50 P.M.

Cerca de las 2h de la tarde, Mulder estaba sentado ante el ordena-dor de Frohike. Tenía en la mano su segundo café en una hora y se frotaba los ojos con insistencia.  
“¿Te pasa algo, Mulder?. No tienes muy buen aspecto”.  
Langly llevaba varios minutos observándole con cierta preocupación.  
“Estoy bien. Es sólo que no es fácil dormir de día, cuando debería estar por ahí, persiguiendo alienígenas con Scully, y pasar luego ocho horas mirando cinco pantallas estáticas a unas horas en que debería estar durmiendo tranquilamente en mi sofá”.  
Quiso dar a su respuesta un toque de su mejor humor irónico, pero la alusión a su compañera dejó a los cuatro hombres reflexionando en silencio.  
“¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo de vigilante nocturno?”. Byers consultaba un libre de sistemas de alarma. “¿Ves alguna posibilidad de introducirte a fondo en la organización?”.  
“Hasta ahora no he podido salir de mi sala de vídeo. Ya tengo el plano general de todo el edificio, excepto los dos anexos. Estoy esperando una oportunidad para entrar en la Central de Datos.Quizás ahí pueda averiguar algo. Me gustaría saber si podéis ayudarme a entrar en el área de investigación. Seguramente allí encontraría información acerca del proyecto Gran Hermano-3”.  
Byers suspiró.  
“Ya hablamos con El Pensador de ello. Dijo que será difícil dar con los códigos para acceder a sus ordenadores. Ni siquiera cree que pueda conseguir los de entrada, pero lo sigue intentando. Ha sugerido que tal vez pueda proporcionarte un pase válido sólo para un par de horas. No podemos darte una nueva identidad para el ordenador central. Sería demasiado peligroso así que estarás allí el tiempo imprescindible.  
Tendrás que salir antes de que alguien se fije en ti y se le ocurra consultar el expediente”.  
“Intentaré lo que sea”, respondió mirando el informe de Dana que aparecía en la pantalla.  
Lo había leído mil veces con la esperanza de dar con algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Algún cabo del que poder empezar a tirar, o poder seguir, hasta el lugar donde ella estuviera encerrada.Ya había logrado el primer paso, que era introducirse en una organización de la Nasa. No había duda de que ellos la tenían en su poder. El problema ahora era saber dónde.Estaba bastante seguro de que no la habían sacado de la ciudad. Los hombres que le pegaron parecían tener relación directa con ella.  
Pero la ciudad era un lugar demasiado grande, y el acceso a los distintos edificios de la Nasa prácticamente imposible. Incluso  
aunque consiguiera descubrir todo su juego sucio, encontrarla a ella era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Nada les impedía cambiarla de sitio si se acercaba demasiado. Incluso podía provocar su muerte. Mulder no sabía hasta dónde podía profundizar sin ponerla en peligro.  
“Me voy a dar un paseo”, dijo de repente. “Necesito despejarme”.  
Salió de la oficina dispuesto a entrar en su coche aparcado en la entrada, pero lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba un paseo de verdad.  
Caminó calle abajo por la acera mirando concentrado el movimiento de sus propios pies. La gente pasaba a su lado, pero apenas se daba cuenta.  
Hacía aire. Se levantó el cuello del abrigo para protegerse y al hacerlo tocó la cruz de Scully. La acarició con los dedos.  
“Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños. Sueles decirme que no soy capaz de acordarme de cosas como ésa. Esta vez sí me acordaré, Scully, porque no estarás tú para recordármelo”.  
El escaparate de una joyería le llamó la atención.Se paró un momento a mirar las pulseras de diamantes, y collares de perlas expuestos. Mulder levantó las cejas medio escandalizado por los precios. Al lado, una colección de anillos algo menos desorbitados, pero igualmente inalcanza-bles... y por suerte, innecesarios.  
Una ráfaga de viento le hizo ajustarse aún más el abrigo. Cada vez tenía más frío así que decidió entrar y simular que miraba mientras entraba en calor.  
La campanilla de la puerta sonó y los ojos del dependiente se posaron en él. El único cliente era una mujer que trataba de decidir cuál de la media docena de relojes de oro que le mostraba complacería más a su marido.  
Mulder paseó entre las vitrinas sin fijarse demasiado. Se estaba bien en aquella atmósfera cálida. Podía quedarse tres o cuatro minutos y después volvería a casa.  
“¿Desea algo, señor?”.  
Dio un respingo al oír que el dependiente se dirigía a él. La mujer había desaparecido sin darse cuenta. Estaban solos el joyero y él, así que no le quedaba más remedio que salir o iniciar la conversación.  
“Bueno, yo...”, titubeó. “Estoy buscando algo para una mujer”.  
El dependiente le sonrió con amabilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a los hombres que entraban en su establecimiento sin saber qué era lo que querían.  
“¿Qué tipo de mujer?”.  
Mulder abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó en blanco.  
“¿Qué tipo de mujer?.¿Qué significaba éso?.No me refería a ninguna mujer en concreto”, pensó.  
“Una mujer joven”, se oyó decir a sí mismo.  
“¿Un familiar suyo?”.  
El joyero parecía querer someterle a un interrogatorio.  
“No. Es sólo una amiga”.  
“Comprendo”, respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Le estaba dando la impresión de aquel hombre pretendía comprender más de lo que él había explicado. Decidió que debía aclarar el asunto.  
“¿Qué le parecen estos anillos?”, le preguntó antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar.  
El hombre puso una bandeja forrada de terciopelo sobre la vitrina de cristal que servía de mostrador. Mulder negó al momento con la cabeza como si fuera un error descomunal.  
“¿Anillos?. No, verá... yo buscaba algo menos...”.  
No sabía qué decir. Algo menos, ¿qué?: ¿Intimo?. ¿Personal?. ¿Evidente?.  
Vio al lado un grupo de cadenas.  
“Quizás algo como ésto”, dijo señalándolas.  
El dependiente le miró de reojo. Sacó otras dos bandejas, una con un juego de cadenas, y otra en la que descansaban varias figuras para colgar en ellas, y para prender en la solapa. Mulder las miró un poco aturdido, sin saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Se fijó en un broche de oro que representaba a un gato en posición sentada, con la cola levantada en un gesto elegante, como sólo los gatos saben sentarse.  
“Creo que éste estaría bien”, dijo al fin.  
El hombre lo sacó del soporte y se lo acercó a su propia solapa para que viera el efecto.  
“Es un detalle muy elegante para una señorita”, dijo adulando el criterio de Mulder. “¿Quiere ver alguna cosa más?”.  
“No, gracias. Creo que le gustará. Me quedaré con él”.  
Sacó su tarjeta de crédito tras comprobar el precio que colgaba de la etiqueta. Era un poco caro...  
“...pero la ocasión lo merece. Será tu regalo de regreso, no sólo de cumpleaños”.  
El dependiente se lo envolvió en un bonito estuche blanco, y Mulder salió mucho más animado.Sentía que Scully tenía una razón más para volver.  
“Tengo algo para ti. Tienes que venir a recogerlo”, se dijo mientras acariciaba el paquetito en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo. “Esta vez no sólo me he acordado de tu cumpleaños, sino que además te he comprado un regalo”.  
Se sentía extraño por haberlo hecho. Scully y él no se hacían regalos. Le parecía que ella podía llegar a ofenderse cuando lo viera. Mulder sólo quería calentarse un momento, y no sabía de qué modo, había salido de la tienda con un regalo para ella en la mano. Un broche de oro, un detalle muy personal, y de un precio claramente excesivo para regalar a un compañero de trabajo. Scully seguramente preguntaría por qué.  
“Porque te he echado mucho de menos. Porque tenía miedo de que no volvieras nunca más. Porque necesitaba oír tu voz otra vez”.  
Mulder caminaba murmurando en voz alta. No se daba cuenta de la gente, que al pasar por su lado, volvían la cabeza y le miraban extrañados.  
“Porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos cuatro años. Eres una mujer especial. “¿Qué tipo de mujer eres?”, ha preguntado el joyero. No eres de ningún tipo. Eres Scullly. No necesito saber nada más para desear que vuelvas, y para ir a buscarte a donde haga falta”.  
Sonó su teléfono móvil y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
“¿Diga?”.  
Por un momento creyó que iba a escuchar la voz de su compañera.  
“¿Agente Mulder?. Soy Skinner. Necesito que venga a mi despacho lo antes posible. He de hablar con usted”.  
“¿Tiene algo?”.  
“Venga aquí, por favor”.  
La voz sonaba preocupada. Colgó.  
Mulder volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger el coche, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos. Skinner quería hablar de Dana, estaba seguro. No podía perder un minuto así que levantó el brazo al ver el taxi que venía a lo lejos, al final de la calle.  
__________________

Durante el trayecto, de quince minutos, apremió al conductor un par de veces para que pisara el acelerador. Le pagó con un billete de diez dólares y no quiso perder tiempo en recoger el cambio. La secretaria de Skinner se levantó al verle entrar.  
“No se moleste”, le dijo. “Me está esperando”.  
Llamó a la puerta, pero la abrió antes de obtener respuesta. El director adjunto estaba sentado a su mesa, leyendo algo.  
“¿Quería hablarme, señor?”.  
“Siéntese, Mulder. He de enseñarle algo”.  
Le entregó un par de folios escritos a ordenador. En la esquina superior izquierda aparecía el membrete de la Nasa. Comenzó a leer apresuadamente.  
“Acabó de recibir éso en mi correo electrónico.No está firmado, pero parece ser que alguien intenta ayudarnos. ¿Tiene usted idea de puede tratarse?”.  
Mulder negó con la cabeza sin levantar los ojos del escrito. Alguien estaba corriendo un riesgo considerable al enviarles un informe de la Nasa en el que se hablaba de las actividades llevadas a cabo desde 1947 dentro del proyecto “Gran Hermano”:  
“Hubo una primera fase de estudio y análisis del sujeto encontrado en Roswell, quien murió seis horas después de ser hallado entre los restos de su nave.  
La segunda comenzaba en 1953, cuando se llevaron a cabo diversos experimentos entre la población civil con el fin de lograr la inmunidad contra diversas enfermedades, entre ellas las que se producían como consecuencia del uso de armas radiactivas: leucemias y otros tipos de cáncer. Para ello, los sujetos eran sometidos a experimentos genéticos, mutaciones del ADN provocadas al combinarlo con el ADN del alienígena de Roswell y de otras criaturas capturadas en posteriores encuentros. Las personas tratadas eran devueltas a sus hogares después de un tratamiento de choque que les provocaba una completa distorsión de sus recuerdos más recientes. Se pretendía que continuasen con sus vidas normales.  
En la tercera fase, cuando los trabajos sobre la inmunidad lograron el éxito esperado, a finales de los años cincuenta, comenzaron las investigaciones sobre hibridación y desarrollo de embriones fuera del cuerpo materno, en condiciones artificiales.  
Fue una investigación larga, costosa, llena de fracasos y retrocesos por las sospechas que empezaban a surgir entre la opinión pública. En varias ocasiones hubo que detenerla ante el peligro de la actuación por parte de Comités de Investigación ordenados por el sector más democrático del gobierno. Pero no desaparecieron.  
Desde la primera fase hasta la actual, que comenzó en 1982, se han logrado desarrollar seres hasta la duodécima semana de gestación natural, aunque la mayoría de las mujeres sufren abortos espontáneos en este momento lo que obliga a extraer el feto al comienzo de la undécima semana para continuar su gestación en un medio artificial. De este modo se ha logrado mantener vivas a las criaturas más allá de la semana vigésima. A pesar de que todos los híbridos mueren aproximadamente en este período, los estudios muestran que han heredado la inmunidad propia de los organis-mos alienígenas originales.  
Externamente, un alto porcentaje de estos fetos muestra una morfología totalmente humana. Sólo una pequeña parte hereda rasgos de lo que podríamos llamar padre, y hay sólo tres casos en que el feto es claramente alienígena.  
Para el futuro se prevé continuar con las investigaciones tendentes a lograr la gestación completa en un medio artificial, de los seres que son totalmente humanos físicamente. El fin es lograr un contingente de individuos aparentemente humanos, inmunes a los efectos de las armas biológicas de nuestros enemigos. Un ejército formado por estos seres mejoraría la eficacia de nuestra defensa, reduciría las probabilidades de conflicto, y aseguraría la victoria.  
En esta tercera fase son de esperar rápidos progresos al contar con la colaboración, desde 1989, de los individuos de la nave bautizada como Althea-2, avistada en el desierto del Sáhara el 6 de marzo. El aterrizaje se llevó a cabo sin problemas y sus ocupantes no sufrieron daño. Fueron trasladados en menos de seis horas hasta nuestras instalaciones en la Nasa. Desde hace un año y medio colaboran en nuestras investigaciones a cambio de nuestro permiso para tomar algunos de nuestros sujetos experimentales y trasladarlos a su nave, donde llevan a cabo su propia investigación de hibridación.  
Entre su gente hay ya varios individuos con apariencia totalmente humana, fruto de anteriores proyectos de hibridación llevados a cabo durante los años cuarenta sin nuestro conocimiento. En esta ocasión hemos logrado establecer un mutuo pacto de silencio que beneficiará a las dos partes, permitiéndonos avanzar en nuestros respectivos proyectos de hibridación”.  
Antes de leer el siguiente folio, Mulder miró a su jefe.  
“¿Cree que es una broma de algún amigo suyo?. Tal vez los que le llaman “Siniestro” pretenden reírse de usted... o de mí por permitir que siga trabajando en los Expedientes X”, sugirió Skinner.  
“No es una broma. Si parece una locura, debe ser verdad. Hay indicios de que realmente está ocurriendo el tipo de cosas que trata este informe, pero ¿por qué se lo han enviado a usted, y no a mí?”.  
“No lo sé. ¿Alguna idea?”.  
Skinner tenía la sensación de que empezaba a perder el control de lo que era responsabilidad suya como Directos Adjunto, y de lo que no lo era.  
Mulder siguió leyendo. El segundo folio era un informe médico de Scully. Siguió paso a paso la trayectoria de su compañera desde el día en que nació. Era un historial médico completo en el que se trataba cada detalle de su vida, desde que contrajo el sarampión a los cuatro años, pasando por varios accidentes domésticos de menor importancia. Aparecían datos incluso de su vida íntima.  
Su primer contacto real con la Nasa fue en 1994, cuando se fingió una abducción para encubrir un secuestro. Durante mes y medio fue sometida a pruebas de inmunidad y experimentos genéticos con el fin de comprobar si su ADN era compatible con el ADN alienígena. Se consiguió una mutación, de modo que fue considerada apta para la fase de hibridación.  
El experimento tuvo que ser después interrumpido por presiones exteriores, pero antes de liberarla le fue colocado un implante en la base de la nuca con el fin de permitir mantener el control sobre el sujeto desde la distancia, ya que se preveía continuarlo en el futuro.  
“Actualmente, desde el día 10 de enero de 1997, se ha reanudado. En este momento el sujeto permanece en nuestras instalaciones, donde se ha iniciado el tratamiento con “Ogin”. Después de catorce días, ha reaccio-nado violentamente por lo que la segunda fase del trata-miento se lleva a cabo bajo anestesia. Su condición idónea desde el punto de vista físico como sujeto de experimentación, hace aconsejable su permanencia en nuestro Centro una vez supe-rada la tercera fase. Este punto, sin embargo estará condicionado por las circunstancias ya que cuenta con elementos peligrosos que, desde fuera, podrían poner en peligro el secreto del proyecto En los próximos días se convocará una reunión del subcomité para decidir la conveniencia o no de trasladarla a otro de nuestros Centros, con el fin de garantizar el éxito del mismo.  
Una vez superada la segunda fase se aconseja iniciar las sesiones de distorsión de la memoria lo antes posible para asegurar el silencio, y propiciar su colaboración futura”.  
Mulder terminó de leer. Dobló las dos páginas y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Skinner cruzó los brazos.  
“¿Sabes qué es “Ogin”?”, preguntó mirando el informe en la pantalla del ordenador.  
“No. Lo consultaré enseguida”, parecía dudar. “Creo que sé quién puede haber enviado esta información”.  
“¿Quién?”.  
“La señorita Marita Covarrubias, Ayudante Especial del Secretario General de la ONU”.  
“¿Cree que la ONU está al tanto de ésto?”.  
“No, por supuesto. Lo ha enviado a título personal, por éso no lo ha firmado. Sería demasiado peligroso. Desde mi puesto de vigilante no tengo acceso a la zona de investigación, pero si ella ha conseguido ésto de la Base de Datos, quizás pueda conseguir también los códigos de entrada, y las pruebas de lo que están haciendo. No podemos denunciarles por un hecho aislado. Tenemos que destapar la trama simultáneamente para tener alguna posibilidad. De lo contrario pondremos en un peligro aún mayor a Scullly y al resto de las personas que tengan en su poder”.  
“¿Qué va a hacer, Mulder?”.  
“De momento sólo puedo seguir en ese trabajo y tratar de recabar información. Hay que descubrir dónde tienen exactamente a Scully”.  
Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

__________________

Mulder fue andando a la oficina de “El Tirador Solitario”. Tenía la intención de consultar el ordenador de sus amigos respecto a esa sustancia llamada “Ogin”. Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor. Quizás fuera conveniente ser un poco más prudente. Frohike había hablado de sus sospechas acerca de que eran vigilados. Tenía razones para creer que su teléfono había estado pinchado en alguna ocasión. Si era así, también podrían descubrir cuándo consultaba una base de datos. Si alguien se enteraba que él sabía que estaban tratando a Scully con un medicamento concreto, que aparecía en un informe de la Nasa, comenzarían a tirar del hilo, y Marita correría el mayor peligro.  
Se dirigió al apartamento de Scully. Seguramente allí también podría averiguarlo. Paseó la mirada por cada libro de la estantería hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un Vademecum.  
Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el libro por el índice.No aparecía el nombre  
“Ogin”.  
Se dio cuenta de que debía ser una marca comercial, mientras que en el volumen aparecían fórmulas. Comenzó a mirar página por página al ver que, al final de cada sección dedicada a una sustancia farmacológica, aparecían los nombres comerciales más comunes en que se presentaba al mercado dicha fórmula. Tuvo que revisar con cuidado más de la mitad del libro, y estaba empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, cuando sus dedos, que res-balaban en las palabras, se detuvieron ante la última de la página: “Ogin”. Empezó a leer desde el inicio de la misma hasta que al llegar al segundo párrafo, donde se especificaban las indicaciones, encontró lo que buscaba:  
“Tratamiento ovulatorio y de regularización del ciclo menstrual”.  
Mulder cerró lentamente el libro. Desde hacía un par de semanas, en su cabeza estaba creciendo una sospecha que no quería imaginar.  
Conocía de memoria los testimonios de docenas de mujeres en todo el país que declaraban haber sido abducidas. Scully hubiera dicho  
“secuestradas”, pero ahora mismo ése era un detalle sin importancia. Lo que ahora importaba era lo que sucedía después. ¿Dónde estaba el límite entre lo que fue realidad y lo que fueron recuerdos inducidos y distorsionados?.  
“Al fin y al cabo, todo es una tapadera para ocultar unos experimentos atroces, vergonzosos, con seres humanos.Y Scully está siendo sometida a ellos”.  
Cuando Mary entró a media tarde en la habitación de Dana, la encontró acostada en la cama.  
“Es hora de salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio”, le dijo mientras se disponía a tomarle la tensión.  
Ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Sólo quería que la dejasen en paz, y sola.  
“¿Te encuentras mal?. ¿Sigues teniendo nauseas?”.  
“No me apetece salir”.  
Su voz parecía triste, apagada.  
“Son órdenes del doctor. Es lo mejor para ti”.  
Apuntó algo en la gráfica que colgaba en la pared, sobre la mesilla.  
Scully siguió la línea quebrada que marcaba la evolución de su tensión durante la semana. Había ido bajando progresivamente, día a día, mientras sentía cómo sus nauseas aumentaban cada mañana.  
“¿Le importa qué es lo mejor para mí?. Estoy encerrada y no sé qué es lo que me están haciendo. ¿Hay más personas como yo aquí?. Cada día que pasa me encuentro peor. Creo que intentáis matarme poco a poco. ¿Por qué?”.  
La enfermera le acercó las zapatillas sin hacer caso de sus palabras. Scully se puso en pie despacio. Actuaba maquinalmente, como un autómata. Sabía que no podía negarse a sus condiciones. Si lo hacía, Mary pediría ayuda al vigilante que había visto algunas veces en el pasillo, y tendría que salir y hacer su sesión diaria de ejercicio de todos modos.  
Era parte del plan. Siguió a la mujer cuando ésta abrió la puerta y avanzaron en silencio.  
Cada día hacían el mismo recorrido hasta la sala de enfermería, y después giraban a la derecha para continuar hacia la terraza. La enfermera se detuvo un momento.  
“Espera aquí”, le dijo mientras entraba en el despacho que tenían enfrente.  
Dejó el aparato de tomar la tensión y abrió una vitrina para buscar algo entre las cajas de medicamentos.  
Scully permanecía fuera, de pie. Más allá de las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior apareció otra enfermera acompañada de una mujer.  
Caminaban despacio. Ella iba vestida con un pijama y una bata como la suya. Tenía la mirada baja. Su cara reflejaba un enorme cansancio, y miedo. Se llevó la mano a la parte baja de la espalda como si acusara dolor, y Dana vio que tenía el vientre abultado. No demasiado, pero el hecho de llevar el cinturón de la bata ajustado le permitió ver claramente su redondez. Cuando avanzaron unos pasos más, la mujer levantó la mirada fijando sus ojos en los de Scully durante un segundo, antes de perderse de vista al cruzar la esquina. Había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y tenía el aire de no darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, o a dónde se dirigía. Era la mirada de alguien a quien ha dejado de importarle todo.  
“Vamos”, dijo Mary empujándola el brazo levemente para que siguiera caminando. Scully se apartó rápidamente. No quería que la tocase.  
“¿Qué le ha pasado a esa mujer?”.  
“¿Qué mujer?”.  
“Acaba de pasar acompañada de una enfermera. ¿También tiene que pasear a la fuerza?”.  
“No hay ninguna mujer. Tenemos que seguir”.  
Renunció a seguir preguntando. No serviría de nada. En la terraza se detuvieron de nuevo. Hacía un día agradable para ser pleno invierno, aunque el cielo estaba de un gris plomizo, ¿o sólo se lo parecía?.  
“Mañana es mi cumpleaños”, dijo de repente en voz alta hablándose a sí misma.  
“Felicidades”.  
La voz de Mary parecía sincera, pero Dana sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo.  
“¿Por qué me felicitas?. No será precisamente un día feliz gracias a ti y a las personas invisibles que están contigo”.  
“Sólo intento que te sientas lo mejor posible mientras estés aquí, pero tú no me lo pones muy fácil”.  
“¿Y cómo me lo estáis poniendo vosotros a mí?. ¿Qué estáis haciendo con mi vida?. Debéis ser alguien con mucho poder para atreveros a secuestrar agentes del FBI y utilizarlos como conejillos de indias. Por suerte, aún queda gente que conoce vuestra existencia. Tarde o temprano os descubrirán, os descubriremos”.  
“No deberías hablar así”.Mary no parecía afectada por las amenazas. “No estarías aquí si te hubieras limitado a hacer tu trabajo. Creo que eres médico. ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar como agente especial?. No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le interese lo que vosotros llamáis Expedientes X”.  
Scully se quedó con la boca abierta.  
“¿Entonces reconoces que todo ésto está relacionado con el trabajo del agente Mulder?. Me lo imaginaba, pero ¿qué pretendéis exactamente?”.  
“No puedo decírtelo, pero lo sabrás en su momento”.  
“¿Significa éso que me mataréis?. Cuando descubra lo que estáis haciendo lucharé por destruir vuestro proyecto. Seréis denunciados y se os juzgará”.  
“¿A quién nos denunciarás?”, preguntó Mary tranquilamente.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?”.  
“Nosotros tenemos el Poder. Tú misma lo has dicho, podemos permitirnos el lujo de secuestrar agentes del FBI”.  
“Incluso los más poderosos temen que se descubran sus secretos. Es la opinión pública la que da y la quita el poder”.  
“No, Dana. Tú deberías saberlo. Es el conocimiento y el progreso lo que proporciona el Poder”.  
“¿El conocimiento de qué?. El progreso a costa ¿de qué?”.  
Scully hablaba sin energía. Sabía que no serviría de nada, que no le haría cambiar de ideas, que no saldría de allí...  
“No importan los medios, sólo los fines. ¿Qué importa un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de un gran salto en el progreso humano?”. Mary comenzaba a hablar con pasión.  
“Depende de quién tenga que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio”, concluyó Dana. “¿Y si hubieras sido tú?”.  
“Los que controlamos directa o indirectamente el poder no podemos correr riesgos, de lo contrario, todo se vendría abajo”.  
“¿Por qué yo sí?”.  
“Llegaste a nosotros por casualidad hace tres años. No habíamos pensado en ti, pero una vez que ya estabas aquí, pensamos que teníamos la oportunidad de “matar dos pájaros de un tiro”. Por un lado resultaste ser un perfecto sujeto de experimentación. Contigo tuvimos éxito donde con otros muchos habíamos fallado. Por éso has vuelto de nuevo. Te necesitamos para proseguir el proyecto”.  
“¿Cuánto dura ese proyecto?”.  
“Sólo unas pocas semanas, ya te lo dije. Volverás con tu gente”.  
“Has dicho que hay dos razones por las que os soy útil. ¿Cuál es la segunda?”.  
“Tu compañero, el agente Mulder, se está convirtiendo en un elemento muy molesto para nosotros. Está empeñado en meter la nariz en nuestros asuntos más de la cuenta con su obsesión por descubrir lo que él considera terribles secretos del gobierno. A nosotros nos parecen grandios, por éso los protegemos. Ahora eres nuestro escudo. Si se acerca demasiado, tú recibirás el primer golpe. Según nuestros informes, te tiene en gran estima, así que se lo pensará dos veces antes de seguir con ese juego infantil que pretende”.  
“¿Crees que Mulder abandonará la lucha que mantiene desde niño por descubrir la verdad sólo por mí?”. Scully sonrió.  
“¿Por quién lo haría, sino?”.  
Quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando al frente, a lo lejos.  
“Si crees que le importo tanto, tal vez no sólo no abandone su empeño por saber la verdad, sino que doblará sus esfuerzos por descubrirla para poder ayudarme. Estáis jugando con fuego. Si creéis que sólo me tiene a mí y me matáis, le convertiréis en un hombre desesperado que ya no tiene nada que perder”.  
Tenía la impresión de estar librando una especie de batalla dialéctica.  
“Entonces sí que sería peligroso para vosotros”.  
“Antes de que éso ocurra, seremos nosotros los que habremos perdido la paciencia. Para entonces, el señor Mulder probablemente ya no exista. Pero, ¿por qué estamos haciendo estas predicciones?. Ya te he dicho que todo terminará en unas semanas. Volverás a tu puesto, a seguir trabajando con él como si nada hubiera ocurrido”.  
“¿Crees que viviré como si nada hubiera ocurrido?”.  
“Por supuesto. No recordarás nada, como tampoco puedes recordar nada de lo que ocurrió con Duane Barry”  
“He recordado algunas imágenes”, murmuró Dana para sí.  
“Pero son tan pocas que ni siquiera puedes decidir si fue realidad o sólo un sueño. De todos modos revisaremos ese punto cuando seas some-ida a las sesiones para distorsionar tus recuerdos”.  
“¿Haréis que olvide todo antes de volver a casa?”.  
“Por supuesto. Queremos evitarnos problemas innecesarios”.  
“¿Qué olvidaré?. ¿Sabré algún día lo suficiente como para necesitar olvidarlo?”.  
“Sí, lo sabrás”.  
“Esa mujer que caminaba en el pasillo, es otra como yo, ¿verdad?.  
¿Cuántas somos?”.  
“Es hora de volver a la habitación”, dijo Mary sin hacer caso de la pregunta.

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI.  
WASHINGTON D.C. 23 DE FEBRERO DE 1997.

Mulder consultó su correo electrónico para ver si había algo para él o para Scully.Eran las 08:30h de la mañana.Hoy no había dormido, pues tras acabar su turno de vigilancia había ido directamente a su despacho de FBI.  
Skinner le había dado libertad de horario mientras permaneciera trabajando en el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas, y buscando a Scully.  
En la Agenda del ordenador, su compañera había hecho una anotación para el día 23 de febrero, el día de su cumpleaños:  
“Llamar a mamá para comer fuera”.  
Mulder ni siquiera lo pensó. Apagó el ordenador y cogió el teléfono.  
“¿Señora Scully?”.  
“¿Sí?”.  
“Soy Mulder. Verá, le llamaba porque hoy es día 23...”.  
“El cumpleaños de Dana”. Margaret adivinó el pensamiento de él.  
“Sí. Sé que va a ser un día triste para usted. Scully, tal y como usted dijo, tenía pensado salir a comer para que pudieran hablar. Lo he visto efectivamente apuntado en su Agenda”.  
“Me hacía ilusión salir con ella. No pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, pero ahora...”.  
Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.  
“En realidad, he llamado para pedirle si querría usted salir a comer conmigo. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero no quiero pasar el día aquí, solo, pensando en ella. Y a usted tampoco le conviene. A Scully le agradaría verla por ahí, tratando de pasar un buen día a pesar de todo. Pienso que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella”.  
“Gracias, Fox.Me gustaría mucho comer contigo”.Margaret intentaba que su voz saliera natural. “Si tenemos que seguir recordando a Dana, lo haremos juntos”.  
“¿Puedo pasar a recogerla con el coche a las 12:30h?”.  
“Te esperaré en casa, Fox”.  
“De acuerdo. Si quiere, vaya haciendo las reservas por teléfono. Escoja usted el lugar”.  
“Lo haré. Hasta luego”.  
“Adiós, señora Scully”.  
Mulder abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Allí guardaba la pequeña cajita blanca. Se metió el regalo en el bolsillo, y continuó con la revisión del correo electrónico.  
Veinte minutos después volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
“¿Agente Mulder?. Le llamo de la oficina del Director Adjunto. El señor Skinner quiere hablar con usted”.  
“Voy ahora mismo”.  
Mientras se dirigía al segundo piso, pensaba qué podía tener ahora Skinner. Cuando llegó, su secretaria estaba hablando con él en el despacho.  
Se quedó fuera esperando a que terminasen y después entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
“Señor Mulder, anoche volví a revisar la consulta privada del doctor Maine, como usted quería, y encontré ésto”.  
Le entregó unos cuantos folios grapados.  
“¿Qué es?”.  
“Un documento escrito por el propio señor Maine en el que habla de su participación en el proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”. Al parecer, durante su supuesta estancia en Nueva York para aquel curso de nuevas técnicas reproductivas, le dio tiempo a entablar frecuentes conversaciones con la Nasa. Pretendía entrar a trabajar en el tema de la hibridación animal, pero al ver el nivel al que había llegado el proyecto comenzó a dedicarse a la investigación del ADN alienígena y sus posibilidades de clonación. Sólo estuvo allí dos meses puesto que decidió abandonar el proyecto cuando comenzó los experimentos con seres humanos. Por suerte sus prejuicios fueron más fuertes que su ambición. Tenía la intención de sacar a la luz las actividades de la Nasa en este sentido. Había conseguido sacar informes del ordenador central acerca de los individuos que estaban siendo sometidos a esos experimentos. Quería organizar y completar la información necesaria antes de acudir a las autoridades.  
Durante los primeros días de septiembre empezó a sospechar que era vigilado, y temía por su vida. Quería ponerse en contacto con un abogado para guardar su información, y que fuera publicada en caso de que le ocurriera algo, pero al parecer no tuvo tiempo”.  
“Porque fue asesinado”, concluyó Mulder.  
“En efecto. Se abrió una investigación, pero según he descubierto, estuvo salpicada de irregularidades y en lugar de repararlas, se hizo cerrar el expediente desde las más altas esferas del Departamento de Justicia, concluyendo que había sido suicidio”.  
“Podríamos volver a abrir el caso y revisar la investigación”.  
“No se lo aconsejo, señor Mulder.Necesitaría el permiso del Depar-tamento, y no creo que se muestre dispuesto. Además, no creo que hacer éso sirviera para ayudar ahora a la agente Scully”.  
“¿Qué debo hacer entonces?”.  
Se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas y un pañuelo en la boca.  
“El doctor Maine tenía entre sus documentos los códigos de entrada a los edificios anexos. El tenía acceso libre hasta que descubrieron sus intenciones. Para utilizarlos necesitará una tarjeta de identidad distinta a la que tiene ahora”.  
“Creo que podré conseguirla”.  
“Yo no puedo aconsejarle que lo intente.Si le descubren, no dudarán en hacerle lo que le hicieron a Maine. Y recuerde que no sabe dónde tienen a Scully. Entrar allí es peligroso y tal vez no sirva para nada”.  
“Tiene razón, pero he de hacerlo. Si es necesario, entraré en todos los organismos de la Nasa, uno por uno, hasta que descubra dónde la tienen”.  
“En ese caso, piense bien lo que va a hacer. No se precipite. Ya sé que desearía hacerlo hoy mismo, pero quiero que tome todas las precau-ciones para que vaya con las máximas garantías”.

_____________________

Mientras conducía en dirección a casa de la señora Scully iba pensando en las posibilidades que se le habían abierto. Por fin tenía algo por dónde empezar. Tendría que hablar con sus amigos de “El Tirador Solitario” para que le consiguieran la tarjeta necesaria. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era hallar el modo de comprobar si Scully estaba allí. Si no era así, el riesgo de intentar entrar era demasiado grande aunque tendría que hacerlo de todas formas para acceder a sus archivos. Si le detenían podía darse por muerto, y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella?”.  
Aparcó frente a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Se dijo que por el momento debía apartar su mente de ese tema. No quería que Margaret le viera con la atención puesta en otra cosa, aunque realmente sería la misma que la de ella.  
“¡Hola, Fox. Has sido muy puntual!”.  
“Señora Scully, Skinner me envía saludos para usted. Desea que pase un buen día a pesar de las circunstancias”.  
“Es muy amable.Pasa y toma una copa mientras termino de arreglarme. Sólo será un minuto”.  
“Gracias, pero ya sabe que no suelo beber”, dijo Mulder sentándose en el sofá.  
“Te ofrecería un puñado de pipas, pero creo que en este momento no tengo”.  
La sonrisa de Margaret le recordó a su compañera.  
“Pues es una pena, porque éso sí se lo aceptaría encantado”.  
Hizo un gesto con la lengua, como si se relamiera de placer. La señora Scully se había vestido con un elegante pantalón negro y una blusa blanca con pequeños bordados en el lado izquierdo. Tenía el pelo negro, pero hacía tiempo que se había puesto algunos reflejos rojizos, y se lo había cortado por encima de los hombros. Mulder pensaba que así se parecía más a Dana.Se puso el abrigo negro y buscó las llaves de la casa.  
“Ya podemos irnos”, dijo. “Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija”.  
Mulder le abrió la puerta del coche. Se puso derecho, con la mirada al frente, y preguntó en tono ceremonioso.  
“¿Adónde desea ir la señora?”.  
Ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza como si fuera un niño travieso.  
“He reservado mesa en el Angelo´s Place. Es allí dónde pensába-mos ir Dana y yo. Espero que te guste”.  
“¿Comida italiana?. ¡Hummm!. Hace tiempo que no la pruebo.Será agradable”.  
El trayecto hasta el restaurante apenas duró diez minutos. Mulder puso una música suave y hablaron poco. Margaret jugueteó con el ambien-tador en forma de balón de baloncesto que colgaba del espejo retrovisor.  
“Lo puso ella. No sé si quiso tener un detalle conmigo, o fue una indirecta”, bromeó.  
En el restaurante, el ambiente era cálido y musical. Estaba dividido en dos zonas. Una, de pequeñas mesas redondas donde la gente se sentaba a tomar café, y otra, de mesas cuadradas con manteles blancos de lino. Se sentaron en una de ellas, al final de la sala, cerca de la ventana, y dejaron los abrigos sobre las otras dos sillas vacías. Una camarera vestida con falda negra y pajarita se acercó a entregarles el menú.  
“¿Desean tomar algo antes de comer?”.  
Mulder miró a Margaret, que hizo un gesto negativo.  
“No, gracias. Queremos mirar un momento la carta”.  
“Por supuesto”.  
La mujer se retiró.  
“A Dana le gustan los spaguettis al queso”, comentó Margaret.  
“Creo que éso es precisamente lo que voy a pedir”, dijo él.  
“Cuando su padre volvía a casa de un viaje, y se quedaba varios días, solían hacerlos para toda la familia. Les gustaba hacer cosas juntos”.  
“¿Scully cocinaba en casa?.No me la imagino con el delantal puesto”.  
“Pues sí, lo hacía. Pero tienes razón. Ella no se ponía delantal, sino un gorro de cocinero. Antes de servirnos los platos, solía recordarnos que era el Chef, y no un ama de casa cualquiera. Sus hermanos a veces le gastaban bromas respecto a ese asunto, y una vez le tiró el plato de spaguettis sobre la cabeza a Bill. Después se sentó a comer tranquilamente. Tenía once años”.  
“¡Esa sí es Scully. Todo carácter!”.  
“Es la más fuerte de mis cuatro hijos. Solía ser ella quien dirigía los juegos comunes, y prefería jugar con sus hermanos varones. A veces, Melissa venía a quejarse a mí porque no quería jugar con ella y sus muñecas. Yo le pedía que lo hiciera, y Dana aceptaba siempre que quedase perfectamente claro que ella era un padre muy ocupado, o una madre con un puesto de responsabilidad que necesitaba tener a alguien que se ocupase de la casa y de los niños”.  
“Creo que va a ser una comida muy productiva. Scully no suele contarme esos detalles de su vida, aunque conociéndola ahora, puedo imaginármela haciendo ese tipo de cosas”.  
Mulder estaba disfrutando con la conversación.  
“Te aseguro que era así antes de nacer. El embarazo en que nació ella fue el más incómodo. Tenía nauseas continuamente. Por las noches se movía tanto que me resultaba difícil dormir. Quería que naciera de una vez para poder estar más tranquila, pero desde que llegó al mundo no he tenido ni un momento de descanso... Ni siquiera ahora que es una mujer y tiene su propia vida”.  
Bajó los ojos. Era un momento agradable y no quería estropearlo.  
“¿Han decidido ya lo que van a tomar?”.  
La camarera se había acercado y se disponía a tomar nota en su libreta.  
“Tomaremos spaguetti al queso”, dijo Margaret.  
“Después, pescado al vapor”.  
La chica apuntó el pedido.  
“Para mí, ensalada de pescado”, decidió Margaret.  
“¿Van a tomar vino?”.  
Se miraron un momento.  
“No, gracias. Sólo agua”.  
“Enseguida les sirvo”.  
La chica recogió los menús y se fue.  
“Tú solamente tuviste una hermana. ¿Samantha?”.  
“Sí. La verdad es que no siempre fue divertido. Tenía cuatro años menos que yo, y en esa época era mucha diferencia. Recuerdo que más que una hermana con quien jugar, pensaba en ella como una niña a quien debía cuidar y a quien también, de vez en cuando, podía mandar. A veces tenía una sensación de poder sobre ella que me gustaba, pero no me duraba mucho tiempo porque tenía una gran habilidad para aliarse con nuestra madre, y hacerme parecer un tirano ante ella. Luego me echaban la reprimenda, y Samantha pasaba delante de mí andando con la cabeza muy alta. En ese momento me hubiera gustado darle un buen tirón de coletas, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para enfrentarme dos veces  
seguidas al genio de mamá.Después, cuando ella desapareció, me arrepentí muchas veces de haberla hecho enfadar”.  
“Debió ser un golpe muy duro, perderla”.  
“Fue terrible, sobre todo para mamá. Durante muchos años me sentí culpable por lo ocurrido aunque no tengo un recuerdo claro de lo que ocurrió realmente. Sólo sabía que mis padres me habían dicho que cuidara de ella cuando salieron esa noche, y al volver, Samantha ya no estaba. La familia ya nunca volvió a ser la misma. Mis padres se divorciaron poco después, y nos quedamos solos mi madre y yo. Estaba convencido de que todo era culpa mía”.  
“Pero no lo fue. ¿Cómo podías haberlo evitado?”.  
“No lo sé. Creo que de ningún modo, pero aquello cambió mi vida. Mamá intentó que todo continuara igual entre nosotros. Es una mujer fuerte.  
Nunca hizo el me-nor comentario, y aún así yo estaba seguro de que me consideraba culpable. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que en realidad se culpabilizaba a sí misma”.  
La camarera regresó con el primer plato. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que se fue.  
“Cualquier madre se hubiera sentido igual ante una cosa así. Sólo tenías doce años”, observó Margaret.  
Mulder jugueteaba con la comida. Intentaba mantener los spaguettis enrollados en el tenedor. Se necesitaba cierta habilidad.  
“Supongo que no te importa que te lo diga. Dana y yo hablamos a veces de ti. Ella opina que aún no has superado aquello”.  
Le miró a los ojos, pero él rehuyó la mirada.  
“¿Eso dice?. Desde que Samantha desapareció, toda mi vida ha girado en torno a la idea de encontrarla de nuevo. Entonces no sabía qué hacer, ni por dónde empezar a buscarla. Por éso decidí ingresar en el FBI. Pensaba que aquí podría hallar el modo de devolvérsela a mamá. Me centré totalmente en el trabajo hasta el punto de que dejó de importarme todo lo demás. Viví fuera de la realidad hasta que conocí a Scully. Ella me volvió a poner los pies en la tierra. No trató de que olvidara a Samantha, pero me hizo ver que tenía, que podía seguir viviendo mi vida a pesar de todo, mientras la buscaba. Logró que me volviera a importar realmente el mundo y los demás. Que me importara sobre todo ella. Sigo esperando encontrar a mi hermana, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades...  
Ahora mismo lo esencial es encontrar a Dana”.Mulder había dejado el tenedor en el plato. Margaret acarició su mano.  
“Espero que la encuentres pronto, por ti... y por mí”.  
“Siento haber perdido también a su hija, señora Scully. Parece que todo lo hago mal. Hago daño a las personas que me rodean”.  
“No digas éso”. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, como no la tuviste entonces. No quiero que lo pienses ni por un momento. Sé que lo sientes tanto como yo. Estamos juntos en ésto.Ya nos apoyamos el uno al otro cuando se la llevaron la última vez. Lo conseguiremos de nuevo, Fox”.  
Mulder hizo un gesto afirmativo. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde fuera para lograrlo. La camarera vino con el segundo plato.  
“No tuviste una infancia demasiado feliz”.  
“Hasta que ocurrió aquello éramos una familia unida. Después se desintegró en poco tiempo. Creo que sentía envidia por la suerte de Scully al poder contar con una familia completa”.  
“Era así hasta el año pasado. Cada vez está más incompleta”, dijo ella.  
“Aunque ahora te tengo a ti. Empiezas a ser como de la familia, al menos para Dana y para mí. Mis otros dos hijos están lejos. Si no fuera por tí, hoy sería un día de cumpleaños real- mente triste”.  
“Si no fuera por Scully, también mi vida sería más triste”, reflexionó Mulder.  
“¿Se lo has dicho a ella?”, preguntó Margaret de repente.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“¿Le has dicho alguna vez lo que significa para ti?”.El levantó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta.  
“Yo... no. No sé lo que diría. Si ella no... bueno. Puedo perder lo que tengo ahora”.  
“Creo que deberías haberlo hecho. No pretendo meterme en tus asuntos, pero puede llegar un día en que digas “Si yo hubiera...”. A Dana, su padre y yo también solíamos decirle ésto cuando decidió ingresar en el FBI. Nos parecía que estaba sacrificando su vida personal, una familia propia, a costa de su trabajo y temíamos que se diera cuenta demasiado tarde. No nos hizo caso. Vivía para su trabajo. Quería que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de ella, y sentirse ella orgullosa de sí misma.  
Lo consiguió. De todos modos, me gustaría que encontrase a alguien que compartiera su vida y su pasión. A veces bromeábamos diciendo que tú eras esa persona, pero Dana insistía en que sólo sois muy buenos amigos”.  
Mulder se sentía confundido ante la sinceridad de la señora Scully.  
“La verdad es que no hablamos mucho de nosotros mismos. Supongo que es culpa mía. Me muestro un poco distante ante los demás, incluso ante ella, a pesar de que es la persona en la que más confío en el mundo”.  
“Sois demasiado independientes. Es algo positivo, pero si se lleva hasta el extremo puede volverse contra vosotros mismos. Dana fue siempre una persona muy valiente, pero no era capaz de compartir sus sentimientos.  
Su hermana Melissa solía hablar conmigo cuando tenía un problema o cuando algo le preocupaba. Sin embargo, ella se encerraba en su habitación y trataba de hallar la solución por sí misma. Pensaba que pedir ayuda o lamentarse era mostrarse débil.Casi siempre me enteraba a través de Melissa si tenía algún problema.  
Una vez rompió sin querer una figura de escayola de poco valor, pero que yo apreciaba mucho por ser un regalo de mi madre. Le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no la tocase y, en todo caso, que lo hiciera con cuidado. Ella sabía que me disgustaría así que no me dijo nada y se le ocurrió una idea.  
Cogió algunos de sus libros y juegos preferidos, y los vendió entre los niños de su colegio. No pudo vender los suficientes, así que después lo intentó en el parque, entre la gente que pasaba. Cuando consiguió el dinero, visitó todas las tiendas que pudo encontrar para comprar la estatuilla, pero por supuesto no logró hallar una igual. Al final compró una parecida y no tuvo más remedio que decirme la verdad. Creo que se sintió débil por no haber sido capaz de resolver totalmente la cuestión por sí misma”.  
La camarera volvió para ofrecerles los postres.  
“Sólo tomaré un café con leche”, dijo Margaret.  
“Para mí, una ración de tarta de limón”.  
Permanecieron un rato en silencio escuchando la música ambiental.  
“Ahora sigue teniendo ese tipo de comportamiento”, comentó Mulder.  
“Recuerdo que algunas veces le he dicho que no era sincera conmigo. Ella se ofendía porque no es totalmente consciente de que lo que intenta es proteger su fortaleza. No quiere mostrarse vulnerable ante mí, y éso a veces la hace distante”.  
“Así es Dana. Valiente por encima de todo. Con el mismo carácter que su padre al que admiraba y trataba de imitar. Desde pequeña hizo lo posible por no defraudarle. Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, consiguió el papel protagonista para representar una obra de teatro en el colegio. El estreno coincidía con uno de los días en que Jim iba a tener permiso en su trabajo, así que le prometió a Dana que acudiría a verla actuar. Ella se esforzó mucho en los ensayos. Quería hacerlo perfectamente cuando su padre la viera.  
Unas horas antes de comenzar la obra, Dana iba con su hermana caminando por la calle, cuando un niño con una bicicleta, le atropelló. Sufrió la dislocación del codo izquierdo.Melissa quiso pedir ayuda inmediatamente, pero ella se lo impidió y le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, hasta después de la función.  
Todavía no puedo explicarme cómo fue capaz de actuar perfectamente durante más de dos horas sin mostrar el menor signo del terrible dolor que le estaba produciendo su brazo dislocado. Pocos minutos después de terminar, su padre se acercó al escenario para felicitarla, y entonces se desmayó. Tenía el brazo terriblemente hinchado, casi morado, y más de 40ºC de fiebre. Melissa nos dijo que le había amenazado diciendo que si hablaba antes de la función, no volvería a dirigirle nunca más la palabra. Y todo por no defraudar a su padre”.  
“Aquí tienen”.  
La camarera terminó de servirles y se dio la vuelta, seguida de la mirada de Mulder.  
Margaret abrió el sobrecito de azúcar y lo vertió en el café. Lo dio vueltas, pensativa.  
El puso su ración de tarta en medio de la mesa.  
“Me gustaría que la compartiera conmigo, Margaret. Hoy es un día especial”.  
Ella miró cómo buscaba algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña vela azul y la pinchó en la tarta; a continuación la encendió con el mechero que guardaba en el abrigo.  
Tiene que soplarla usted en nombre de su hija, pero antes debemos pedir un deseo”.  
“Es un bonito detalle, Fox. Gracias”.  
Se miraron a los ojos mientras formulaban sus deseos. Después Margaret sopló la vela, y él aplaudió armando el suficiente alboroto como para que los demás comensales giraran la cabeza extrañados. Sonrieron divertidos.  
Mulder cortó la tarta por la mitad y puso uno de los trozos en el platillo del café de Margaret. Se lo acercó a ella deslizando  
disimuladamente a la vez un pequeño paquete.  
“¿Qué es ésto?”.  
“Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Scully”.  
“Pero, no puedo aceptarlo yo”.  
“Por favor, acéptelo en nombre de su hija”.  
Margaret abrió la cajita. Miró el broche durante unos segundos.  
“Es muy bonito. Ojalá pudiera verlo Dana”, dijo con voz temblorosa.  
Mulder cogió el broche.  
“¿Me permite?”, preguntó acercándose para prendérselo en la camisa.  
“Creo que deberías guardarlo para dárselo a ella cuando vuelva con nosotros”.  
“Si quiere, puede devolvérmelo, pero me gustaría que lo llevara puesto al menos hoy”.  
“Lo llevaré encantada en nombre de Dana”.  
Margaret se puso en pie y le besó en la mejilla.  
“Gracias, Fox. Haces que sea un bonito día a pesar de todo”.  
Cuando acabaron, él hizo un gesto para que la camarera trajera la nota, y dejó su tarjeta de crédito en la bandeja. Margaret protestó.  
“No me invites, Fox. Pagaremos a medias”.  
“Aproveche la ocasión, señora Scully. Hoy paga el FBI. Ya ve en qué se gastan los impuestos del honrado ciudadano”, bromeo.  
“Está bien”, aceptó ella, “pero, a cambio, quiero que vengas algún día a comer a casa. Estoy empezando a olvidar lo que significa cocinar para la familia”.  
“¿Ya?. ¿La he convencido?: ¡Vaya!, qué fácil ha sido. Nunca lo he logrado con Scully”.  
“Dana nunca permitiría que un hombre pagase su parte. Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que ella consienta en algo así”, aseguró poniéndose el abrigo.  
Se quitó el broche y lo prendió en la solapa.  
“Ella tiene alergia a los gatos. De niña le gustaban, pero nunca pudimos tener uno”, recordó.  
“Lo sé. Por éso he pensado regalarle éste. No creo que le dé problemas”, sonrió.  
Cuando salieron del restaurante pasaban ya de las 14:30h. Caía una suave y fría lluvia que se volvió más intensa por el camino. Al llegar a casa de Margaret tuvieron que correr hacia la puerta para no acabar calados hasta los huesos.  
“Entra y quédate un rato, Fox. Hasta que deje de llover”.  
El aceptó.  
Entraron en el salón, un lugar cálido y acogedor que invitaba a sentarse y charlar.  
“No tengo demasiadas visitas desde que murió Jim”, dijo Margaret desde la otra habitación, a la que había ido para guardar el abrigo. “Nunca hemos comido juntos Dana, tú y yo. Creo que éso es lo primero que me gustaría hacer cuando ella vuelva. Salir por ahí a celebrarlo”.  
“Estoy de acuerdo”, respondió Mulder.  
Estaba de pie, delante de la pared, mirando la orla enmarcada correspondiente a la promoción de 1990 de la Facultad de Medicina de Maryland. En la esquina superior derecha aparecía la fotografía de Scully vestida con la toga reglamentaria. Mostraba una expresión satisfecha, con la mirada fija en la cámara que la fotografió.  
“Ella misma la colgó ahí”.  
La señora Scully se había colocado al lado de Mulder.  
“Los primeros días se paraba a mirarla extasiada cada vez que pasaba por aquí. Era cómico. Tres días después de obtener su título de médico forense nos dijo que había decidido ingresar en el FBI. A su padre por poco le da un infarto”.  
“Siempre tuvo claro lo que quería hacer”, comentó Mulder.  
“Desde luego que sí. Jim creyó, en un principio, que le estaba pidiendo permiso. Evidentemente no era así, y a él le costó asimilarlo. Lo aceptó cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para ella”.  
Se acercó a la estantería y cogió un álbum de fotografías. Se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Mulder lo abrió por la primera página y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos enormes y azules de Scully.  
“Ahí tenía seis meses”, señaló Margaret.  
La niña estaba desnuda, sentada dentro de una pequeña bañera de plástico rosa. Su cabeza, con una fina capa de cabello rojizo, se adornaba con un prendedor en forma de caramelo.  
“Scully me mataría si me pillara mirando estas fotografías”.  
Mulder pasaba página a página, despacio. La mujer que él había conocido hacía cuatro años le estaba abriendo su vida a través de las imágenes.  
Dana y él sólo habían vivido en el presente. Habían desarrollado un vínculo fuerte basado en sus experiencias en común, totalmente desligadas del resto de la gente y de sus vidas. Pensándolo bien, era extraño haber llegado al grado de intimidad emocional que ellos tenían, cuando raramente se paraban un momento para hablar de sí mismos. Sólo un detalle, o un comentario de vez en cuando, lanzado como por casualidad, formaban la débil red llena de huecos que era el pasado de cada uno para el otro. Sobre esa fina telaraña se apoyaba toda la valentía, la profesionalidad y la madurez, de una mujer que había logrado recoger los trozos de su desintegrada vida, y unirlos de nuevo con un fin, con un sentido que era ella misma.  
Vio reflejados en imágenes todos los momentos, los que conocía y los que ignoraba; los que le hubiera gustado preguntar y nunca se atrevió; los que nunca se hubiera imaginado y aquellos otros en que se vio a sí mismo como una línea paralela de su propia vida.  
Margaret señaló una fotografía en la que Dana aparecía con su padre. Debía tener unos ocho años y se había vestido con el uniforme de capitán de marina de Jim. El, en cambio, llevaba un lazo azul sobre la cabeza y sostenía una muñeca bajo el brazo.  
En otra, podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes bailando en una fiesta.  
Estaban celebrando el día de la graduación y, en primer plano, Scully miraba con ternura a un chico que le ofrecía un vaso de refresco. Llevaba un vestido de tafetán, mientras que su acompañante, como casi todos los chicos de la foto, vestía un traje de pajarita con una elegante faja gris.  
“Scully parece haberse divertido mucho”, comentó.  
“Sí, era una chica responsable, pero muy alegre”.  
“¿Salía con él?”, preguntó señalando al joven de la foto.  
“Marcus fue el amor de su vida en el Instituto. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Salían y estudiaban juntos, e incluso yo llegué a pensar que tenían futuro, pero cuando comenzaron la Universidad, cada uno siguió su propio camino. Creo que fue duro para ella. Pensaba que siempre sería difícil compaginar el amor con un trabajo absorbente como el suyo, y desde el primer momento decidió que no sacrificaría su vida profesional por un hombre”.  
“Marcus... Nunca me ha hablado de él”.  
Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.  
“Será mejor que tengas cuidado si le comentas que has estado mirando estas fotografías.No quiero que venga luego a reñirme, como cuando de pequeña me decía:  
“¿Qué le has contado a tía Beth de mí, mamá?. No para de pedirme que le presente a ese chico tan guapo con el que salgo. ¡Y ella no le ha visto nunca!”.  
Los dos rieron divertidos.  
Había también una imagen en la que aparecía Scully en plena  
representación teatral. Su rostro no denotaba el menor sufrimiento, pero su brazo, tapado por el vestido, permanecía totalmente pegado al cuerpo y semiflexionado. Si se fijaba, Mulder podía seguir la líneacurva, de un modo poco natural, a la altura del codo.  
“Cada vez que miro esa foto, siento que me duele mí”.  
Margaret apretó los dientes en una mueca.  
Al lado, otra imagen mostraba a toda la familia Scully divirtiéndose en un enorme transatlántico. Los dos hermanos de Dana estaban inclinados sobre la borda, fingiendo que vomitaban. Ella trataba de dirigir el timón falso con una sola mano, ya que el otro brazo lo llevaba aún en cabestrillo. El matrimonio Scully, y Melissa descansaban en las hamacas tomando el sol en traje de baño, mientras charlaban.  
“Solíamos hacer un viaje en barco todos los veranos. Montábamos unas discusiones tremendas para conseguir ponernos de acuerdo acerca de dónde viajaríamos esta vez. Jim solía zanjar la cuestión metiéndonos a todos en el primer barco que saliera del puerto el día que él comenzaba sus vacaciones”.  
Ante aquellas imágenes, Mulder podía sentir cómo Dana se hacía una persona más cercana, más real. Alguien que tenía una vida de verdad, completa, no sólo los años que ellos habían pasado juntos. Pensó que cuando la encontrase debía plantearse su relación de otro modo. Deseaba oír de sus propios labios lo que le estaban diciendo aquellas imágenes.  
En la última fotografía del álbum, Scully se disponía a asistir a la primera autopsia de su carrera. Estaba ante una camilla en la que supuestamente debía haber un cadáver, tapado con una sábana. Otros dos jóvenes estudiantes estaban situados a cada lado de ella. Enfrente, un hombre con el uniforme de médico igual que ellos, revisaba el instrumental de una bandeja cercana. Dana miraba fijamente la sábana, con la nariz arrugada, y una intensa expresión de preocupación en su rostro.  
“Parece estar pasándolo muy mal”.  
Mulder recordó la naturalidad con que se movía ahora su compañera en la sala de autopsias. Mirando aquella fotografía no cabía duda de que la experiencia le había aportado fuerza y seguridad en sí misma.  
“Me contó que aquel día estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Sólo quería acabara con aquel cadáver y que el doctor Kingsley le permitiera irse a casa. Creyó que no sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez, pero al día siguiente tuvo que volver, y según sus palabras, “no fue tan malo”.  
Cerró el álbum y al devolvérselo a Margaret, se deslizó algo entre las hojas. Lo recogió del suelo y vio que era una fotografía suya igual a la que había visto en el apartamento de ella. Se fijó en un detalle y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo la había conseguido.  
Se trataba de una investigación en el escenario de un crimen. Ellos habían llegado cuando ya había otros agentes, entre ellos uno que fotografiaba las pruebas. Mientras echaban un vistazo, Dana había descubierto una pequeña marca en el cuello de la víctima que el fotógrafo había pasado por alto. Ella misma tomó la cámara y fotografió éste y otros detalles más. Mulder recordaba que Scully había comentado que sólo quedaba una foto en el carrete, así que antes de irse de allí, disparó a su compañero sin preocuparse de centrar la imagen ni darle tiempo a prepararse. Por ello, había salido con una divertida cara de sorpresa. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que había dejado de llover.  
“Debo irme ya, Margaret. El señor Skinner me espera”.  
“Está bien. Gracias por todo, Fox. Lo he pasado bien. Me gustaría seguir viéndote para hablar de Dana. Si sabes algo nuevo...”.  
“No se preocupe. Le diré cuánto sepa. La encontraré”.  
Tomó sus manos unos segundos, y salió. Ella se quedó en la puerta hasta que el coche desapareció a lo lejos.

_______________

Mary le traía el periódico de ayer y un par de libros. Scully le había pedido si podría proporcionarle alguno relacionado con la medicina forense, su especialidad.Se sentía terriblemente desanimada por culpa de la incer-tidumbre, pero no quería derrumbarse. Quería seguir manteniendo el interés por las cosas, por luchar por su vida, y pensó que estudiar algo de lo suyo le ayudaría a mantener la mente despierta y viva.  
Los dos tomos trataban sobre el tema.Uno de ellos titulado “Funda-mentos de la Práctica Forense”, y otro, “Yo soy Médico Forense”. Este último era una biografía de un famoso especialista al que Dana ya conocía de su época universitaria. Mary los dejó sobre la mesilla.  
“Ponte la bata. Tenemos que salir”.  
“¿Adónde?”.  
Se puso a la defensiva. Era demasiado pronto para dar el paseo diario.  
“No te preocupes. No es nada”.  
Salieron y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo. Allí entraron en la sala de enfermeras. Mary buscó en un archivo y sacó una carpeta de cartón. Scully pudo ver su nombre escrito en el margen.  
“Descálzate y ponte aquí”, le dijo señalando una báscula adosada a la pared.  
Ella obedeció. La enfermera apuntó el peso en la línea correspon-diente del informe, y debajo escribió la fecha:  
“10 de marzo de 1997”.  
Había aumentado un kilogramo sobre su peso normal.  
“Por la falta de actividad”, se dijo para animarse.  
Pero en el fondo de sí misma hacía muchos días que estaba creciendo una sospecha que no quería aceptar. Se negaba a reconocer lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo evidente día a día.  
“No. La sinrazón no podía haber llegado hasta ese punto”.  
Su miedo, la frustración, y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a ocurrir después exaltaban su imaginación hasta límites que la mayor parte del día le parecían ridículos. Pero cada vez con más frecuencia se dejaba arrastrar por ella. En esos momentos trataba de repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez:  
“Me pusieron un implante. No sé con qué fin, y desde luego no es extraterrestre, pero me pusieron un implante como la otra vez”.  
Sabía que no era así, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse arrastrar por la locura.  
Mary le ajustó la barra de nivel a la cabeza y anotó la altura.  
“¿Sigues teniendo nauseas?”.  
“Casi todas las mañanas”.  
Los análisis de sangre han revelado que tienes una ligera anemia. El doctor ha ordenado pastillas de hierro. Dos al día. Ella permaneció en silencio.  
“Volvamos a la habitación”.  
Mary guardó el informe.  
Scully se sentó en la cama mirando la pared. La enfermera se había ido ya después de asegurarse de que se tomaba la primera pastilla en su presencia. No intentó resistirse. Conocía ese medicamento, así que estaba bastante segura de que efectivamente se trataba de pastillas de hierro. No le harían ningún daño. No parecía que quisieran engañarla en ese sentido, aunque éso no era precisamente un motivo de consuelo. Al contrario, hacía más claras sus sospechas.

 

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS  
21:50 P.M.

Eran las 21:50h cuando Mulder aparcó su coche en medio de la fila que había en el lado derecho de la avenida que daba al edificio. Se sentía cansado. Llevaba ya casi dos meses en su nuevo puesto de trabajo y aún no había conseguido avanzar ni un paso. Excepto por la información aportada por Skinner, el no había hecho nada concreto pata ayudar a Dana.  
Empezaba a sentirse como un imbécil. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar, así que aún menos el modo de traerla de vuelta consigo.  
Una mujer se acercó por la avenida tras salir del edificio, y pasó a su lado. Se detuvo en el coche blanco que estaba exactamente detrás de él. Por el retrovisor vio como buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Mulder salió dispuesto a comenzar su jornada de trabajo.  
“Buenas noches”, saludó.  
La mujer soltó las llaves repentinamente y dio un saltito. Retrocedió un paso.  
“Lo siento”, dijo Mulder. “No pretendía asustarla”.  
Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando aliviada.  
“No había visto que hubiera alguien en ese coche. Todo está oscuro”.  
El se acercó y recogió las llaves del suelo. Se las entregó.  
“¿Se va a casa?”, preguntó.  
“Sí, acabo de terminar mi turno. Estoy cansada”.  
“Tiene suerte. Yo empiezo ahora. Me espera una noche larga y aburrida. ¿Cómo se llama?”.  
“Mary... Mary Speek”.  
Dudó al darle la mano.  
“William Hale”, dijo él estrechándosela con firmeza. “Encantado de conocerla. Sólo llevo un mes trabajando aquí, y apenas conozco a nadie.  
Casi todos se van a dormir cuando yo vengo a trabajar, y así no hay forma de entablar nuevas relaciones”.  
Sonrieron.  
“La próxima semana me toca hacer el turno de noche. Si para enton-ces sigue sin conocer a nadie más, podríamos tomar un café juntos”.  
“Es una buena idea. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?”.  
“Trabajo en la sección de análisis biológicos. En el edificio anexo, ya sabe”, señaló en la dirección.  
“Sí, comprendo. Va a ser difícil tomar ese café. El anexo A es de entrada restringida al personal. A mí no me permiten entrar. Como máximo puedo ver las escaleras que dan a la puerta de acceso a través de la unidad de vídeovigilancia en la que trabajo, pero nada más”.“Bueno, yo no tengo ningún obstáculo para ir a su sección”.  
Mulder se sintió un poco defraudado. Esa no era la solución que esperaba.  
“Tiene que contarme qué es lo que hacen allí exactamente. Siempre he creído que debía ser un lugar de lo más interesante”.  
Intentaba hacerse atractivo para la chica. Podía servirle de instru-mento para conocer el interior del anexo A.  
“No siempre es así. Cuando se acaba la novedad, ya sabe”.  
“No puedo creer que en un laboratorio dependiente de la Nasa se acaben las novedades. Seguramente consiguen nuevos descubrimientos cada día”.  
“No es tan sencillo como usted cree, señor Hale. Es igual que en su trabajo. Tiene que vigilar un lugar vacío durante un montón de horas para que aparezca de vez en cuando un intruso que anime la jornada”.  
“Pues parece que hoy he sido yo su intruso del día teniendo en cuenta el susto que le he dado”, bromeó.  
“Sí, así es, pero ha sido un placer conocerle. Ahora creo que será mejor que se vaya. Se le está haciendo tarde, y el vigilante del turno anterior le estará esperando. Nos veremos en otro momento si quiere”.  
Se metió en el coche y Mulder le cerró la puerta. Le dijo adiós con la mano al cruzar la salida. Se dirigió a su puesto. Al firmar en el registro de entrada quiso incordiar un poco a Hanks.  
“¿Qué tal te sentó la cena del viernes?”.  
“¡Hum!. No me hables”, resopló. “Si sigo así voy a coger una úlcera de estómago que se me va a llevar a la tumba. ¡Tres semanas, tres! Llevo viendo a ese tragaldabas de Nick poniéndose morado a mi costa. Si ese estúpido equipo vuelve a perder esta semana, me hago aficionado al ajedrez, y que nadie me diga nunca más una palabra sobre béisbol”.  
Mulder sabía que sólo se estaba lamentando para tener una excusa para hablar del tema.  
“Se moriría antes que perderse un partido de su equipo aunque hiciera la derrota número veinte”, pensó.  
Mientras permanecía sentado ante los monitores reflexionó sobre la suerte que había tenido al conocer a Mary. Si jugaba bien las cartas, y hacía uso de todo su encanto, podía sacar información de lo que se cocía en el anexo A. Tal vez pudiera hablarle algo del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”.  
Hacía ya dos meses que Scully había desaparecido, y las cosas no habían avanzado nada. Durante los últimos días, Mulder había tratado de abandonar su puesto unos minutos para echar un vistazo a la sala de ordenadores, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Robert estaba siempre sentado en su mesa, y para acceder a la zona tenía que pasar delante de él. Es más, desde su puesto podía ver lo que estuviera haciendo cualquiera que entrase allí. Tenía que pensar un modo de alejarlo durante unos minutos.  
Se dirigió a la cafetería, al final del pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda. A esa hora no funcionaba, y sólo se podía hacer uso de la máquina de café y refrescos. Mulder introdujo en la ranura de las monedas un trozo de papel plegado de modo que quedara lo suficientemente atascada. Después volvió a su puesto y habló con Robert por el micrófono.  
“Robert, estoy a punto de caerme de la silla por culpa del sueño. ¿No te apetece un café?”.  
“Preferiría una taza de chocolate caliente, pero me conformaré con lo que esa miserable máquina quiera ofrecerme”, respondió.  
“Pues levanta tu trasero de la silla y trae uno para cada uno”.  
Oyó cómo Robert se levantaba, y esperó unos segundos. Entonces asomó la cabeza y vio su mesa vacía. Corrió todo lo que le dieron de sí las piernas. No tendría más de cuatro o cinco minutos hasta que Robert consiguiera sacar el papel de la ranura, y trajera los cafés.  
En la sala había una docena de ordenadores de diverso tipo, así como enormes archivos en los que se guardaban gran cantidad de diskettes y CD Roms. No podía pararse a pensar. Encendió el que estaba más cerca de la puerta e inmediatamente entró en el directorio “G.H-3” utilizando la clave que ya conocía. Había muchos más archivos de los que había visto en la consulta del doctor Maine. Seguramente el hombre no tuvo tiempo de copiarlos todos antes de morir. Pulsó uno señalado con el nombre de  
“Personal: Sección “A.  
La pantalla sacó varias opciones:  
1º. Laboratorio Químico.  
2º. Laboratorio Físico.  
3º. Laboratorio Biológico.  
4º. Investigación: 1ºNivel.  
5º. Investigación: 2ºNivel.  
Mulder marcó la tercera opción y enseguida apareció un mensaje:  
“Nombre”.  
“Mary Speek”, tecleó.  
El ordenador le informó con un pitido.  
“Inexistente”.  
Creyó que había escrito mal el nombre y lo intentó de nuevo, pero la pantalla le dio la misma respuesta. En el ángulo inferior derecho leyó:  
“Listado”.  
Lo pulsó e inmediatamente la pantalla escribió:  
“Personal empleado en el Laboratorio Biológico-1997”.  
Debajo aparecía un listado de nombres escritos en orden alfabético.  
No encontró el nombre de la mujer.  
“Creo que ha mentido.¿Por qué necesitaría hacerlo?”.  
Accedió a la cuarta opción: Investigación: 1º Nivel, y allí volvió a teclear el nombre. Esta vez apareció en la pantalla la fotografía de Mary junto a su curriculum. Lo leyó deteniéndose al llegar a la palabra “enfermera”.  
“Mary es diplomada en Enfermería por la Universidad de Washington. No trabaja en el laboratorio tal y como ha dicho”.  
Era enfermera y había sido contratada por el Centro de Investiga-ciones Biológicas hacía ocho años. Había colaborado en varios proyectos secretos, entre ellos “Géminis” y “Clonación siglo XX”, y ahora llevaba dos años dentro del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”.  
“Si trabaja como enfermera, significa que aquí debe haber pacientes a quienes cuidar”.  
Efectivamente, el expediente señalaba que había sido asignada como enfermera al sujeto 211042, de la habitación Nº6, sector A del anexo A, Investigación: 1ºNivel.  
Oyó a Robert que volvía silbando una cancioncilla. Apagó el ordenador y volvió a su trabajo poco antes de que apareciese por la esquina. Mulder simuló estar reparando una de las pantallas cuando él entró con un vaso de café en cada mano.  
“Aquí tienes”, dijo. “Si cojo al chalado que se le ha ocurrido meter un trozo de papel en la ranura, le rompo los dientes. Creí que tendría que olvidarme del café, pero al final lo he arreglado”.  
“Hasta en la Nasa, la gente se comporta como adolescentes”, señaló Mulder dando un trago.

______________

“Es lo único que podemos proporcionarte”, dijo Frohike. “Una tarjeta de visitante para el anexo A. No podrás permanecer allí más de una hora y te obligarán a ir acompañado de un guardia. Además, tendrás que hacerles creer que eres miembro del proyecto en otro de los centros de la Nasa, y que por lo tanto estás al tanto de todo. Creo que es demasiado arriesgado”.  
Miró el pequeño documento plastificado, marcado con una gran “V”, de visitante.  
“Así no podré hacerlo, chicos. Tengo que entrar solo”.  
“Lo único que se me ocurre es que te deshagas del guardia antes de que te reúnas con el resto de las personas que haya, y te escondas. Después viene lo más difícil. Has de encontrar el modo de descubrir si Dana está allí y sacarla antes de que den la voz de alarma. Todo debe ser hecho como una única operación porque tanto si está como si no, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad de entrar. Si lo logras encontrarla y sacarla de allí, debes llamarnos lo antes posible para que podamos hacer desaparecer tu expediente de la Base de Datos. Tiene que ser como si nunca hubieras existido. Además, en caso de que lo consigas, tienes que hacer algo para tenerlos cogidos. Antes de pasar a la acción, debes entrar de nuevo en “Gran Hermano-3” y hacerte con la información del proyecto completo. Tienen que saber que si tratan de seguirte puedes sacar todo el asunto a la luz pública”.  
“Tal y como pretendía hacer el doctor Maine. A él no le sirvió de mucho”.  
“Tú cuentas con la ventaja de que estarán buscando a un hombre que no existe, que no vive ni trabaja en ningún lugar”.  
“Si lo consigo, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en darse cuenta de quién soy realmente cuando vean que Scully ha desaparecido?”.  
“Para entonces esperamos haber trastornado su sistema informático lo suficiente como para tenerlos ocupados unos días. También debemos hacerles saber lo antes posible que su preciada información estará en manos de varios, lista para ser difundida si a alguien se le ocurre una mala idea”, explicó Byers.  
“No parece una amenaza demasiado grave para protegerse de la Nasa”.  
“No lo es, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada más. Y tienes que tener en cuenta que todo ésto será así suponiendo que ella esté allí. Creo que en realidad estamos haciendo planes por adelantado puesto que ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. Si no es así, tendremos problemas aún más graves para entrar en el siguiente organismo de la Nasa”.  
Mulder agradeció su sinceridad.  
“Debes hablar con Skinner para que hable con El Fumador. Si la encuentras, tiene que pedirle que te deje en paz a cambio de silencio.  
Seguramente para ellos, ese proyecto es lo suficientemente importante como para que les merezca la pena el trato. Todos sabemos que lo que más les asusta es que se descubra su secreto”.  
“Pero si nos les descubrimos”, observó Mulder, “todo seguirá igual. Continuarán con el proyecto utilizando para ello a más personas.No habremos conseguido mucho”.  
“Habrás recuperado a Scully”, le recordó Frohike. “Creo que no nos queda más remedio que elegir entre descubrir su juego y tratar de salvar a todas sus víctimas a costa de tu vida y la de tu compañera, o ayudar a Dana aceptando un trato injusto”.  
“Tengo que sacarla de allí. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño por mi culpa”.  
“No creo que tú tengas la culpa, Mulder, pero hay que ser realistas.  
Aunque lograras sacar de allí a todas las personas, nunca más volverían a estar a salvo. No tienen forma de evitar que hablen, así que sin duda, las matarían a todas antes o después. Y a vosotros con ellas”.  
“Entonces sólo hay una opción”.  
“Sólo una”.  
“Tengo que tomar ese café con Mary. He de estar seguro de que Dana está allí”.  
___________

Scully leía sentada en el sillón situado al lado de la cama, cerca de la ventana. Fuera caía un aguacero. Las gotas golpeaban los cristales y resbalaban hasta el marco de aluminio.  
“Parecen lágrimas”.  
Comenzó a leer por tercera vez la misma página. Hacía diez minutos que había dejado de prestar atención al forense que trataba de contarle su experiencia. No conseguía concentrarse, así que cogió un trozo de papel que había recortado del periódico y lo puso de señal.  
Era un titular que le había llamado la atención: “El FBI y sus mujeres” trataba de la creciente presencia de mujeres en esta institución. Sus características y los problemas a los que debían enfrentarse a la hora de entrar a trabajar en un campo tradicionalmente masculino.Cerró el libro y lo lanzó con rabia sobre la cama.  
“¿Por qué me empeño en actuar como si no pasara nada?”, se preguntó.  
“¿Por qué me empeño en mantener mi dignidad si a nadie le importa?. Se supone que los hospitales, o lo que sea este lugar, como el FBI o cualquier otra institución están al servicio de los ciudadanos. Están para mejorar nuestras vidas. ¿Y qué nos están haciendo?. ¿Qué percepción del ser humano se puede tener para llegar a hacer algo así?. Somos el país más democrático, más libre del planeta, y a pesar de ello nos utilizan como a cobayas. No somos más que objetos. Soy una mujer. Tengo unos derechos por el simple hecho de haber nacido y me los están pisoteando. El mismo poder que pretendía tenerlo para hacerme libre me ha convertido ahora en un objeto.  
El alma humana es realmente inexplicable. ¿Cómo puede Mary vivir con su familia, salir con sus amigos, e incluso probablemente enamorarse, y luego venir aquí a ser la cuidadora de quien ella considera al mismo nivel que un animal de laboratorio?. Están pisoteando mis derechos, todo aquello que me hace ser humano y libre.  
Siempre he tenido fe en la razón y en el hombre a pesar de que mis experiencias profesionales me enseñaron a ver las cosas desde varios puntos de vista diferentes. Sí, la gente utiliza a la gente para sus propios intereses, pero casi siempre es a título individual, y nosotros estamos para evitar que se sobrepasen ciertos límites. Pero si la búsqueda de los intereses personales es institucionalizada, si para conseguir los fines valen todos los medios, ¿qué nos queda a los seres humanos como individuos?”.  
Scully sentía que su estado de ánimo decaía por momentos. Había perdido el interés por luchar y por mantener su mente despierta. Cada día se preocupaba menos por los libros que le daban y por los programas de la televisión. Permanecía durante horas enteras sentada, mirando el paisaje exterior, totalmente absorta, y sin pensar en nada.  
A pesar de estar sola la mayor parte del día, cada vez mostraba menos interés en hablar con Mary cuando venía. Durante los últimos tres días no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que le permitían salir con ella.Había olvidado también que, en un principio, había pensado simular que creía en la causa de sus captores para poder ganarse su confianza. Empezaba a sentir que ya no le importaba salir o no de allí. ¿Para qué?. ¿Para continuar trabajando por los demás?. ¿Es que acaso ella tenía alguna importancia para los demás?. Evidentemente, no.  
Si salía de allí algún día podría luchar por descubrir sus secretos, pero como había dicho Mary, ¿a quién les denunciaría?. Si el propio Gobierno había tramado todo, no había ninguna razón para no pensar que la Justicia no hubiera caído también en la corrupción. No había forma de confiar en nadie. Era como estar absolutamente sola en el mundo.  
“Si ésto es en lo que se apoya el país y lo que sostiene el mundo, entonces nada merece la pena. Tal vez sea mejor estar muerta. Si nada de lo que he hecho en la vida importa realmente, y todo en lo que creía es mentira, prefiero que me maten de una vez”.

_____________

“¿Un café, señor Hale?”.  
Mulder giró la cabeza sorprendido.En la puerta estaba Mary con dos vasos de plástico en las manos.  
“¡Mary, no te he visto llegar!”.Ella le hizo un gesto de decepción  
“Eres el encargado nocturno de la unidad de vídeo-vigilancia, ¿y no me has visto llegar?. Si se enteran tus superiores, no va a quedar muy bien  
en tu expediente”.  
“Será nuestro secreto”, dijo Mulder acercando una silla para ella.  
“Creí que te habías olvidado de lo que dijiste acerca de venir a visitarme. Ya debes llevar varios días en el turno de noche”.  
“Esta es la quinta. Dos más y volveré al mundo de los seres humanos”.  
“¿Qué somos entonces los que trabajamos permanentemente en el turno de noche?”, preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.  
“Murciélagos, por supuesto”.  
“O vampiros”, añadió él encogiendo los labios para mostrar los dientes.  
“Incluso empiezo a sufrir fotofobia. En cuanto salgo de aquí, tengo que ponerme las gafas de sol”.  
“En ese caso no me acercaré más. He oído que sois muy contagiosos”.  
“Sólo cuando mordemos, pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte. Trabajando en el laboratorio biológico no tendrás problemas en hacerte con la vacuna”.  
“Tienes razón. En ese caso quizás deje que me des un mordisquito, pero no el primer día. Mi madre siempre me decía que no permitiese a los chicos darme mordisquitos por lo menos hasta la quinta cita”.  
“¡Qué casualidad!. La mía decía exactamente lo mismo. No hagas mucho caso. Ya sabes cómo son las madres”.  
“Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo has llegado a parar aquí?. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes?”.  
Mulder se quedó mirándola a la cara. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Confiaba en haber aprendido bien el guión que los chicos habían preparado en su expediente.  
“Soy policía de tráfico. Trabajaba en Maryland. Siempre me ha interesado mucho el tema de la astronomía y todo eso, así que aproveché la oportunidad de venir aquí. Ya estaba harto de poner multas y soportar las malas pulgas de los conductores. He pensado entrar en la Universidad y decidí aceptar el turno de noche para tener más tiempo para estudiar.  
Pienso estudiar Psicología”.  
“¡Vaya!. Pareces una persona muy activa”.  
“Me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, pero en casa no había mucho dinero.  
Mi padre murió. Y tú, ¿qué?”.  
“Bueno”. Mary tomó un poco de su café.“Hace ocho años que trabajo aquí de Técnico de laboratorio. Nada más”.  
“¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?”.  
“Analizamos las muestras que traen las sondas espaciales o los satélites. También los meteoritos que caen continuamente sobre nuestras cabezas. Miramos su estructura, buscamos indicios de vida orgánica.  
Cosas así”.  
“¿Alguna vez os ha llegado algún alienígena para analizar?”.  
“Desde que yo estoy aquí, no. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, espero no encontrármelos, sobre todo si son tan feos y verdosos como dicen”, bromeó Mary.  
“En realidad son grises”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Eso es lo que dice la gente, ¿no?”.  
“Yo siempre he oído decir que son bajitos y verdes”, aseguró Mary.  
“Supongo que es cuestión de razas, igual que en la Tierra”.  
“Esto parece un diálogo de besugos. ¿Sueles hacerlo a menudo?”.  
“Algunos de mis amigos miran al cielo cada vez que me ven abrir la boca, pero a pesar de todo me quieren. Soy un tipo encantador”.  
Mulder le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
“Dime, si no tenéis ningún hombrecillo verde en la nevera, ¿para qué tantas medidas de seguridad?”.Intentaba canalizar la conversación sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
“Son sólo medidas de precaución sanitarias. No sabemos qué tipo de microorganismos patógenos puede haber por allí arriba. Podrías coger una infección que te hiciera crecer tentáculos”.  
“No deberías hablar así en este lugar y a esta hora de la noche. Dentro de un rato tendrás que volver a tu puesto. Los dos seguiremos solos a los nuestro, y yo ya me veo mirando por ahí a ver si se acerca un marciano por el pasillo. Se me empieza a poner la carne de gallina”.  
“Yo tengo suerte, no estoy sola. En el turno de noche somos tres y estamos muy bien preparadas. Vivir en una ciudad en la que en cada esquina te sale un carterista, un drogadicto o un violador, te prepara muy bien para la vida, aunque se la extraterrestre. No creo que tuviéramos demasiados problemas en reducirle”.  
“Tres mujeres”. Mulder apuntó el dato en su memoria.  
“En el anexo A hay también otras secciones, según me dijo el señor Malcom. ¿De qué se ocupan?”.  
“Sí, hay dos más, pero no se permite la entrad al personal ajeno. Creo que tratan de diseñar las pruebas que luego se llevan a cabo en las naves no tripuladas, pero no puedo darte más detalles”.  
Mulder sabía que estaba mintiendo.  
“Suena como si fuera un lugar protegido por un montón de guardias con metralleta”.  
“No son necesarias. No hay modo de entrar sin el código corres-ondiente. Y además está Anthony, que no deja pasar a nadie hasta saber en qué gastó su primer dólar el intruso. No es como ese compañero tuyo, Robert, que se olvida de dónde está en cuanto empieza el partido de béisbol.Cuando venía hacía aquí lo he visto dirigirse a los lavabos. Te apuesto un meteorito de cien gramos a que no se ha enterado de que estoy aquí. Si le preguntan a quién corresponde esa firma que hay a las 02:45h va a tener serios problemas para explicarlo. Tendrá que decir que fue abducido o algo así”.  
“El pobre está desesperado con su equipo, pero a pesar de todo me gusta su compañía”.  
Mulder consultó su reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos. Mary se levantó.  
“Se me acabó el rato del café. Tengo que volver a mi sitio. Ha sido divertido hablar contigo. Supongo que nos veremos alguna otra noche o al cruzarnos a la salida”.  
“Aquí estaré todas las noches. Puedes venir cuando quieras”.  
Salieron juntos al pasillo, hasta la mesa de Robert. Luego, ella siguió hasta las escaleras..  
“¿Estás casado?”, le preguntó gritando desde allí.  
“No, ¿por qué?”. “Nada. Sólo quería saberlo Lisa, mi compañera. Hasta luego”.  
“Adiós”, respondió Mulder sonriendo.Robert había vuelto a su puesto y estaba comprobando la firma de Mary.  
Por supuesto sí la había visto salir.  
“¿Y ésto?”, preguntó Mulder señalando unos libros que había sobre la mesa. “¿Has abandonado al equipo para aficionarte ahora a la lectura?”.  
“No digas una cosa así ni en broma”. Se puso muy serio. “Esos libros los ha traído Mary. De vez en cuando viene a coger alguno de la biblioteca y luego los devuelve. Debes de haberla impresionado porque parece que ha olvidado dejarlo en su sitio”.  
Los cogió y se puso en pie.  
“Quédate, Robert. Yo los llevaré. Quizás busque alguno para mí”.  
“Como quieras. En la mesa está la lista. Tienes que poner la fecha de hoy al lado de los títulos y después colocarlos en la segunda estantería de la izquierda. Sigue la numeración. Si coges alguno tienes que añadir el título a la lista y firmar debajo”.  
“Entendido”.  
La biblioteca era una sala enorme. Las estanterías ocupaban tres de las cuatro paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo, separado por una galería a media altura, que permitía acceder a los más altos. En la cuarta pared había una pequeña pizarra y una pantalla de diapositivas. El centro de la sala lo ocupaban varias filas de mesas y sillas separadas unas de otras por muretes de cristal translúcido.  
Mulder vio en la mesa del bibliotecario la lista. Se acercó y dejó los libros encima mientras buscaba el bolígrafo. Puso la fecha a la derecha del primer título:  
“Fundamentos de la Práctica Forense”. 28 de marzo de 1997.  
Debajo leyó:  
“Yo Soy Médico Forense”.  
“Scully también lo es”, pensó escribiendo la fecha al lado.Guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la segunda estantería. Iba hojeando el libro. Había algo entre las páginas.  
“Seguramente Mary olvidó cogerlo cuando acabó de leer”.  
Se detuvo en seco al ver el titular del recorte de periódico:  
“El FBI y sus mujeres”, leyó.  
Lo cogió para mirarlo de cerca y entonces notó algo entre los dedos. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando. Mulder sujetaba con su dedo, pegado al papel, un cabello. Un cabello rojizo. Se lo acercó a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que era pelirrojo.  
“No puede ser de Mary. Ella es completamente morena. Y tampoco de Robert”, pensó. “Es demasiado largo”.  
Volvió a mirar el titular.  
“¡Es de Scully!”, casi gritó.  
Miró hacia atrás, a la salida, para asegurarse de que no le había oído nadie.  
“Está aquí. Ahora no hay duda. Debe estar muy cerca. He de hablar con los chicos. Ahora es el momento, no podemos esperar más”.  
Escondió el libro bajo el cinturón y lo tapó con la chaqueta para poder sacarlo sin tener que apuntarlo. No quería que llegasen a relacionarlo con él y con Scully a la vez, pero necesitaba comprobar algo. El resto de la noche fue una tortura. Las tres horas que faltaban para acabar la jornada se le hicieron eternas. Y aún tuvo que esperar metido en el coche, a la puerta de la oficina de “El Tirador Solitario”, hasta las 07:30h que llegó Frohike. Mulder le abordó antes de que consiguiera encontrar las llaves.  
“¿Tenéis aquí un analizador de huellas digitales?”.  
“¡Mulder!. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar durmiendo”.  
“¿Lo tenéis?”, le apremió.  
“Por supuesto. ¿Para qué lo quieres ahora?”.  
“Creo que he encontrado a Scully. Necesito saber si en este libro están sus huellas”.  
Se apartó la chaqueta para que lo viera sin tener que tocarlo.  
“¿Tienes algo con que podamos compararlas?”.  
“Mulder pensó un momento. Quizás se había precipitado. Debería haber pasado por la oficina del FBI. Allí tenían sus huellas, pero no quería perder ni un minuto. Entró en el coche.  
“Esto servirá. Sólo lo han tocado ella y su madre.Estoy seguro. Scully lo sacó del envoltorio de plástico en que venía guardado, delante de mí”.  
Mulder sostenía ante la nariz de su amigo el ambientador de automóil en forma de balón de baloncesto colgado de un cordel blanco.  
Frohike se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente. Tomó el libro cogiéndolo por los bordes con todo cuidado.En pocos minutos tenía dos huellas proyectadas en una pequeña pantalla sobre la pared.  
“En el libro hay como mínimo seis huellas distintas”, explicó. “La de la derecha coincide exactamente con una de las dos que aparecen en el ambientador. Y parece bastante reciente”.  
Mulder se acercó a la pantalla. Efectivamente eran iguales.  
“Ahora estamos seguros de que la tienen encerrada allí. Es el momento de actuar”.  
“Calmate, Mulder. Antes tienes que tomar algunas precauciones. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de mirar los archivos?”.  
“Sólo de modo superficial. No puedo acceder al ordenador cuando hay alguien cerca”.  
“Pues debe hacerlo. Tienes que conseguir toda la información posible acerca del proyecto. Es nuestro seguro de protección contra ellos”.  
“Empezaré esta misma noche si puedo mantener alejado a Robert”.  
Habrá que pensar en un motivo para que solicites la entrada como visitante al anexo A. No dejarán que entres sin más, sin una buena razón”.  
___________________

Margaret Scully estaba en la terraza de su apartamento con una taza  
de café en la mano. Miraba a la gente pasear por la calle.  
“¿Quién será?”, se preguntó al oír el timbre de la puerta.  
Se acercó a echar un vistazo por la mirilla.  
“¡Fox!”. Abrió inmediatamente la puerta. “¿Ocurre algo?”.  
“Tengo noticias”, dijo pasando al salón. Se sentaron juntos. Ella le observó nerviosa.  
“¿Dana?”.  
“He averiguado con toda seguridad que está aquí, en el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas, muy cerca de donde trabajo cada noche. Encontré ésto”.  
Le mostró el recorte de periódico doblado. Dentro había guardado cuidadosamente el cabello rojizo.  
“Es de ella”, afirmó la mujer con decisión. “¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?”.  
Hablaron sobre el siguiente paso a seguir. Margaret se mostró preocupada, pero sentía un gran alivio. Volvía a tener esperanzas de ver a su hija de nuevo. Se levantó para buscar algo en la estantería de la pared.  
“Ahora podrás dárselo a ella”, dijo entregándole la pequeña cajita blanca. El se la guardó en el bolsillo  
“Sí, pronto podremos celebrar de verdad su cumpleaños”.  
“Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por ella, Fox. Sé que corres peligro y rezo por ti. Eres una gran ayuda para Dana y para mí”.  
“También lo hago por mí mismo”, dijo él.

_______________

Mary entró a recoger la bandeja. Estaba casi intacta.  
“Deberías intentar comer más. Has vuelto a perder el peso que habías ganado el mes pasado”.  
“No tengo hambre”, respondió Scully con voz apagada.  
“Sí sigues así, empeorará tu anemia y te sentirás cada vez peor”.  
Ella miró a los ojos de la enfermera.  
“¿Tienes hijos?”, preguntó de repente.  
Mary se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta.  
“¿Hijos?. Sí, tengo uno. Ahora está pasando unos días con su padre. Estamos separados”.  
“¿Y no te importa que él sepa que haces ésto?. Que su madre trabaja utilizando a las personas como conejillos de indias. ¿Este es el tipo de mundo que deseas para tu hijo?. ¿Y si alguien le hiciera lo mismo a él?”.  
“Es demasiado pequeño para entender lo que hago. Sólo tiene cuatro años, pero cuando llegue el momento se lo explicaré y lo comprenderá. Sabrá que no se puede tener todo lo que se desea, que hay que saber distinguir entre lo principal y lo accesorio, que lo más importante es el progreso aunque sea a costa de algunos sacrificios. De todos modos yo no te estoy haciendo nada. Sólo soy tu enfermera y mi única misión es hacer que te sientas lo mejor posible, pero tú no pones mucho de tu parte”.  
Scully no era capaz de decidir si Mary trataba de burlarse de ella o, como se temía, creía realmente en lo que decía.  
“Tal vez tú sólo te ocupas de alimentar a los ratones de laboratorio que serán sacrificados tras ser sometidos a las pruebas necesarias”.  
“No vas a morir. Ya te dije que podrás volver a casa en unas semanas”.  
“¿Hasta cuándo?. ¿Hasta que el año que viene me necesitéis de nuevo para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase?. Tal vez deberíais contratarme y, a cambio de un sueldo, vendría cada día voluntariamente”, dijo sarcástica.  
“¿Siempre eres tan negativa?”.  
“No. Sólo cuando me secuestran y me someten a extrañas pruebas médicas. Suele ocurrirme una vez cada tres años más o menos”.  
Mary no tenía intención de continuar con esa conversación que no iba a llevarles a ninguna parte. Decidió que sería mejor irse hasta que Scully estuviera de mejor humor.  
“¿Qué harás esta noche cuando acabes tu turno?”. Quería tocar alguna fibra sensible, pero no sabía cómo. “¿Una autopsia a tu canario?”.  
Mary empezaba a exasperarse por lo que le estaban pareciendo insultos velados.  
“No. Esta noche me sentaré alrededor de una hoguera con William Hale, un hombre muy atractivo al que le encanta contar historias de terror a medianoche. Sólo hace unas semanas que le conozco, pero creo que es lo bastante siniestro como para convertirse en mi media naranja. Incluso podremos celebrar aquelarres”.  
Scully estaba segura de que no había oído bien.  
“¿William Hale?”.  
Sus ojos reflejaban la ansiedad de su alma.  
“Sí. Todavía existen hombres para quienes soy atractiva a pesar de lo que hago. ¿Te parece imposible?. Pues te aseguro que no es precisamente un Quasimodo desesperado. Ni siquiera le falta un detalle tan sexy como un lunar en la mejilla. Ya ves que me dedico a algo más que a hacerle la autopsia a los canarios”.  
Salió dando un pequeño portazo.Treinta segundos después, Scully seguía aún sentada en la cama, inmóvil, y con la boca abierta.Parecía incapaz de reaccionar.  
“¿William Hale?”, repitió para sí. “¡No puede ser un error!. O una casualidad. Mulder me ha encontrado”.  
Había perdido toda esperanza de recobrar el control de su vida, y ahora acababa de ver un punto de luz al final del túnel.Sabía que él lo intentaría, que lucharía hasta el final por sacarla de allí, pero después de tantas semanas, Scully se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que parecía tener la organización que la tenía secuestrada.Había visto a dos mujeres más, cada una acompañada de su enfermera. Las dos con la misma expresión de haberse dado por vencido, de haberles dejado de importar absolutamente todo.  
“Todas estamos en manos de alguien que actúa en la sombra, que permanece escondido, y que da órdenes a través de sus enfermeras”.  
“William Hale”.  
El nombre sonaba en sus oídos como campanas al vuelo. Tenía un significado especial para ambos.  
George Elery Hale fue un hombre que a partir de un sueño consiguió dar un gran paso en el estudio de la Astronomía. Soñó que unos gnomos le pedían que hiciera construir un gran telescopio. Y él luchó por hacerlo hasta el final. Mulder se sentía, de alguna forma, identificado con él. Las burlas, el desprecio de la gente, como en el caso de Hale, no le habían hecho abandonar la meta: Descubrir la Verdad de lo que hay ahí fuera.  
Cuando se acercó demasiado a la Verdad, los conspiradores del Gobierno consiguieron seguir encubriéndola clausurando los Expedientes X. Acabando con la posibilidad de seguir luchando por lograr su sueño.  
“Mulder y yo fuimos separados. No se nos permitió continuar con nuestro trabajo a pesar de que fueron ellos quienes nos lo encomendaron. Incluso nos obligaron a separarnos físicamente. Fue una época difícil. Cada uno destinado a otra Unidad distinta.Nos vigilaban continuamente. Nos sentíamos obligados a vernos a escondidas como si fuésemos criminales. Ni siquiera podíamos hablar por teléfono y, para conseguirlo, tenías que utilizar un nombre falso: George Hale.  
El hombre que logró su sueño.  
Ahora había alguien con el mismo apellido... y “William” era el segundo nombre de Mulder:  
Fox William Mulder.  
Tú siempre creíste que sus gnomos eran tus Hombrecillos Verdes. Ellos te decían en tu interior que no podías abandonar la lucha. Que la Verdad está ahí fuera aunque esté oculta.  
Ni en los momentos de mayores obstáculos y problemas, ni cuando tu propia vida estuvo en peligro, y te arrebataron tu trabajo, pensaste ni por un momento en abandonar tu sueño. Mientras estés vivo sé que podré contar contigo. Pero ten cuidado, Mulder. No tienen escrúpulos cuando somos demasiado molestos para sus fines”.

 

OFICINA DE “EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO”.  
WASHINGTON D.C.

La espera le estaba matando. Durante los últimos quince días, Mulder sólo había podido copiar unos pocos archivos. Robert estaba siempre en su puesto. Apenas se ausentaba una o dos veces cada noche para ir al lavabo durante unos minutos. El aprovechaba para salir disparado hacia la sala de ordenadores e intentar arañar cuatro o cinco archivos antes de que volviera. Por si fuera poco, de vez en cuando aparecía algún empleado a consultar la Base de Datos y se quedaba durante horas. A ese ritmo, no acabaría de hacerse con toda la información hasta dentro de un mes. Era esencial tenerla antes de sacar a Scully de allí, pero a veces sentía que podía correr el riesgo de que se la llevaran a otro lugar si tardaba demasiado, o si le pillaban copiándola.  
“Esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir hasta ahora”, dijo mirando la pantalla. Los chicos estaban detrás de él, rodeándole.  
“Es básicamente lo que ya sabíamos por los archivos del doctor Maine”.  
La pantalla cambiaba paulatinamente de un informe a otro, ordenados cronológicamente. En el proyecto “Gran Hermano-3” trabajaban un total de cuarenta y cinco personas de variadas profesiones, desde informáticos hasta astrónomos, vigilantes y médicos. De estos últimos había seis, con especiaidades tan variadas como inmunólogos, forenses, cirujanos y ginecólogos.  
Mulder señaló una fecha que aparecía en el monitor: 10 de enero de 1997. Ese día, el doctor Mathew había sido asignado al sujeto Nº 211042 como médico ginecólogo.  
“Es el día que Scully desapareció”, recordó. “Según el expediente de Mary, está asignada también ella a este sujeto”.  
Los cuatro se miraron con preocupación.  
“¿Crees que puede ser ella?”, preguntó Byers.

________________

Scully sentía que algo en su cuerpo estaba fallando. Seguía teniendo nauseas cada mañana. Hacía varios días que apenas probaba bocado de modo que el mareo, unido a la creciente debilidad, empezaban a sumirla en un estado de postración.  
Pasaba la mayor parte del día metida en la cama, hasta que al llegar la tarde, Mary le obligaba a levantarse. El paseo era una auténtica tortura. Las paredes del pasillo se movían a uno y otro lado, y sólo deseaba que pasaran los treinta minutos para poder meterse en la cama de nuevo.  
Desde que Mary hablara de William Hale había esperado la llegada de Mulder de un momento a otro, pero de éso hacía ya más de veinte días.  
Había comenzado a sentirse ridícula. Como si fuera una princesa encerrada en una torre y tuviera que esperar la salvación de su príncipe azul. Pensaba que debería hacer algo por sí misma para salir de allí. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba muy segura de qué podía hacer su compañero, pero ¿y ella?.  
En realidad sentía que ya no quería salir de allí. Sabía que no podía darse por vencido, pero en los últimos días, la frustración había sido más fuerte y empezaba a creer que sería mejor dejarse llevar por la inercia.  
Sufría además desde el día anterior un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba segura de que tenía fiebre, pero no tenía intención de llamar a Mary para que la ayudase. Solo quería seguir acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.  
Si Mulder no podía ayudarla, entonces no quería ver ni hablar con nadie más.

_______________

“Tienes que tranquilizarte o acabarás teniendo un accidente”, se dijo Mulder a sí mismo.  
Conducía al límite de la velocidad permitida haciendo enormes esfuerzos para sujetar su pie, que se empeñaba en pisar a fondo el acelerador.  
Acababa de salir del trabajo. Eran las 06:15h, y en la carretera todavía había poca circulación. No veía el momento de llegar a casa y encender el ordenador.  
Después de tres semanas había conseguido por fin terminar de copiar todos los archivos. Ya tenía el seguro de vida para Scully y para él.  
Por suerte, en los últimos días, Robert había cogido un fuerte resfria-do que al final le había obligado a volver a casa tres horas antes esa noche.  
El hombre había convertido su mesa en una farmacia, repleta de pañuelos, aspirinas y caramelos de menta, pero todo había sido inútil. A medianoche ya no podía con sus ojos lacrimosos y su nariz de pimiento goteante.  
A las 03:30h hizo una llamada y pidió permiso para marcharse a casa antes de caer muerto allí mismo.  
Le había pedido a Mulder que se ocupara de las llamadas telefónicas, que a esa hora eran escasas, y del registro de toda persona que entrase o saliese, eran aún menos. El le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse de nada y le apremió para que se fuera a casa y se metiera en la cama cuanto antes.  
Cuando vio a su compañero desaparecer por la puerta esperó aún unos minutos. Temía que hubiese olvidado algo y volviese repentinamente. Después de un rato se convenció de que estaba totalmente sólo. Tenía las próximas dos horas y media sólo para él. Con un poco de suerte, era muy probable que no viniese nadie hasta que comenzase el turno de la mañana.  
Se puso manos a la obra y en apenas una hora había terminado de copiar todos los archivos.  
Por fin, después de veinticuatro años de lucha, tenía una prueba irrefutable no sólo de lo que había ahí fuera, sino también de lo que el Gobierno estaba haciendo con los ciudadanos. No había querido pararse a leerlo por miedo a que llegase alguien, así que ahora estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y encender el ordenador. Ni siquiera quiso conducir diez minutos más para hacerlo con sus amigos de “El Tirador Solitario”. Llevaba el diskette en el bolsillo y lo sentía como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Pisó ligeramente el freno al pensar que si le paraba la policía y llegaban a registrarle podrían quitárselo. Ahora no podía cometer el más mínimo error.  
La pantalla le recordó que ya habían pasado noventa y cuatro días desde la última vez que viera a Scully. Las horas habían pasado lentas en todo este tiempo, sin embargo los días que le separaban de ella aumentaban de un modo vertiginoso.  
“Noventa y cuatro días atrapada en la mayor mentira y en la mayor vergüenza en que ha caído nunca un gobierno”.  
Leyó con cuidado los informes que se referían al comienzo de del proyecto, en 1947, con el caso Roswell. Había habido varios más del mismo tipo, aunque en ningún caso, los seres implicados en ellos había conseguido sobrevivir más allá de los cuatro días. Estos habían sido sometidos a exhaustivos exámenes médicos. Su código genético, sólo ligeramente distinto al humano, les hacía dueños de algunas cualidades que desde el principio fueron muy apreciadas por un sector de la clase dirigente.  
Los estudios inmunológicos habían sido el eje de todo el proyecto. Hasta entonces, el uso de animales de distintas especies para intentar desarrollar en unas las capacidades inmunológicas de otras había sido el punto central de la investigación.  
Pero la llegada de un material genético totalmente nuevo, y con una capacidad inmunitaria totalmente desconocida en la Tierra les cerró los ojos al código ético.  
La experimentación con animales ya no era suficiente. La situación política y militar de finales del siglo XX hacía necesario luchar continuamente por estar por encima del otro. La única forma de estar seguro era tener algo con que amenazar al otro. Tener más poder, y sobre todo más posibilidades secretas, para utilizarlas como factor sorpresa si llegaba a ser necesario.  
Las armas ya no eran suficientes. Tener más poder consistía en tener mayores conocimientos científicos.A finales del siglo XX, los países más poderosos eran los que habían conseguido un mayor progreso técnico y científico.  
Y para llegar a este fin, los medios habían perdido sus límites.  
Mulder sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.  
“¿Quién puede llamar a esta hora?”, reflexionó preocupado.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“¿Señor Mulder?”.  
“Sí, ¿quién es?”.  
“Eso no importa”, dijo la voz al otro lado. “¿Tiene ya los archivos?”.  
Mulder no iba a responder a éso sin saber con quién hablaba. Esperó a que dijera algo más.  
“Bien... Sólo quiero decirle algo. Si los tiene, debe sacar a su compañera de allí antes de una semana”.  
“¿Por qué?”, preguntó alarmado.  
“Porque su memoria es la única prueba que tiene, y a partir del próximo martes, será para ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido”.  
“¿Qué le ha ocurrido?”.  
“Ya lo sabe, señor Mulder”.  
La comunicación se cortó.  
Era evidente que alguien le estaba ayudando, pero por suerte estaba equivocado. Con o sin la memoria de Scully, tenía otra prueba, y ésa no se perdería. Siguió revisando los informes. Los expedientes de las distintas fases del proyecto y de quienes lo promovieron. Mulder sentía su respiración agitada.  
Allí estaban reflejados todos los éxitos y fracasos en pruebas de inmunidad disfrazadas de vacunaciones masivas, colocación de implantes, pruebas de resistencia a agentes químicos, mutación del código genético, y otras aberraciones.  
Empezaba a sentir nausea. Sabía a dónde le iba a llevar la lectura de los informes, y no quería reconocerlo. No quería verlo escrito.Eran las 08:05h. Sus amigos ya estarían en la oficina y debía ir a hablar con ellos. Tenían que concretar la última fase. Todo estaba preparado, comenzaba la cuenta atrás. Como dijo el anónimo que telefoneó, todo tenía que haber acabado antes de una semana.  
Pasó por encima numerosos informes que estudiaría más tarde con los chicos, en la oficina. Necesitaba estar solo cuando supiera realmente a qué se enfrentaba. Buscó el expediente de Scully. Era un documento de varias páginas que comenzaba el día que nació.  
Mulder ya conocía el principio por la información que habían enviado a Skinner. Comprobó que efectivamente, el día 10 de enero de 1997, le fue asignado el doctor Mathew, así como la enfermera Mary Speek catorce días más tarde.  
Sentía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta al leer la anotación del día 15 de febrero:  
“El sujeto 211042, sometido a tratamiento ovulatorio los días 10 a 24 de enero, ha dado resultado positivo en el análisis realizado esta mañana a las 09:00h. En el día de hoy se cumplen veinte días de gestación después de efectuarse el implante el día 26 de enero.  
El embrión, producto de un óvulo del sujeto inoculado con el material genético sintetizado a partir de los tejidos conservados, correspondientes al sujeto Géminis 3100B, ha anidado con total normalidad. A partir de ahora se inicia un seguimiento exhaustivo de dicha gestación. Los últimos datos hacen abrigar esperanzas acerca de que ésta pueda desarrollarse más allá de las doce semanas puesto que se ha conseguido neutralizar por completo la respuesta inmunitaria del sujeto a los componentes orgánicos externos utilizados en este caso”.  
Mulder se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos.  
“¡Dios mío, Scully!”.  
Recorrió el resto del documento con la mirada, pero sólo veía una frase escrita que parecía golpearle el interior del cráneo.  
“... se inicia un seguimiento exhaustivo de dicha gestación...”.  
“¡Scully está embarazada de tres meses!”, gritó levantándose de la silla.  
Dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Toda la rabia que había reprimido desde hacía casi tres meses salió al exterior. Tenía una sensación de vértigo. Se apretaba las sienes con los puños intentando organizar los esquemas mentales que ahora se habían roto definitivamente. Creyó que su vida, su mundo se había desmoronado.  
“¿Qué te he hecho, Scully?. Te he destruido.Te he humillado. Mi locura ha destrozado la vida de quien más quería. ¿Cómo voy a mirarte ahora a los ojos?. ¿Cómo he podido permitir que ocurra algo tan indigno por mi culpa?”.  
Mulder se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.  
Miró la pantalla, que seguía acusándole a él con sus palabras:  
“... se cumplen veinte días de gestación...”.  
Apagó el ordenador y sacó el diskette. Tenía que ir a ver a los chicos ahora mismo. Sacar a Scully del agujero en que estaba metida era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Nada podía hacer ya para cambiar lo que le habían hecho. Si volvía, tendría que vivir con ello toda la vida, igual que él. Nada sería igual entre ellos a partir de ahora. Nada sería igual para ninguno de los dos, pero al menos le devolvería parte de su liber-tada. Ni siquiera sería toda.Ellos le habían arrebatado una parte demasiado importante.  
Cogió las llaves del coche, pero lo pensó mejor.  
“Después de todo no tengo derecho a decidir en su lugar quién debe o no saberlo. Los chicos son de total confianza ella lo sabe como yo, pero se trata de su vida. No puedo hacerlo”.  
Volvió a encender y buscó de nuevo el informe. Todos los archivos habían sido grabados en el disco duro, así que buscó en el diskette todas las referencias a lo ocurrido y las borró. Lo leyó para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo coherencia. Ahora el documento sólo trataba de las pruebas médicas a que había sido sometida Scully de un modo general, a las pruebas de inmunidad y de mutación del ADN.Ninguna alusión a su embarazo.  
“No soy digno de compartir ese secreto, pero no le haré más daño aún hablando de ello a los chicos, a Skinner... o a su madre. Al menos tendrá la libertad de decidir quién o cuándo ha de saberlo”.  
Mientras entraba en el coche se dijo que en realidad no había hecho nada para mejorar su situación.  
“Está embarazada de tres meses. No podrá ocultarlo mucho tiempo aunque quiera. Tal vez acepte una solución desesperada. Realmente es la única posibilidad, pero ¿qué ocurrirá con la herida del alma?”. 

 

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS.  
ANEXO A. SECTOR A. HABITACION Nº6.

Scully estaba acostada de lado, mirando a la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta. Oyó a Mary que entraba, pero no se movió. No tenía el menor deseo de desayunar. Se quedaría así, en la misma posición, hasta que volviera a dormirse. Notó una mano en su hombro.  
“¡Dana, despierta!”.  
No le hizo el menor caso.  
“¡Dana!”, repitió en tono autoritario agitándola con brusquedad.  
Ella volvió la cabeza.  
“No quiero...”.  
Cortó la frase al darse cuenta de que la enfermera no había traído ninguna bandeja de desayuno.  
“¡Levántate!”, le ordenó poniéndole la bata en las manos. Scully intentó adivinar qué podía querer. Parecía estar molesta por algo.  
“¡Vamos!”, dijo Mary señalando la puerta.  
Comenzó a caminar vacilante detrás de ella.Se había levantado demasiado deprisa y sentía el suelo inestable bajo sus pies. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente. El dolor de cabeza le había mantenido despierta prácticamente toda la noche. No se sentía con fuerzas para continuar de pie.  
“No me encuentro bien”, dijo. “Tengo que volver a la habitación”.  
“Sólo será un momento”, respondió Mary en un tono que no dejaba lugar a más quejas.  
Subieron por la escalera hasta el segundo piso. La zona estaba estructurada exactamente igual que el primero, pero había más gente.  
En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, Dana apenas había visto a seis u ocho personas. Sin embargo aquí, las habitaciones a lo largo del pasillo se veían ocupadas en su mayoría. Y había un ambiente normal, casi alegre. Parecía que la gente estaba en un hospital, pero desde luego no en contra de su voluntad. Había personas de todas las edades, hombres y mujeres. Incluso algunos parecían claramente parientes de visita. De vez en cuando entraba o salía una enfermera o un celador de alguna habitación. En poco más de dos minutos había visto cinco, mientras que en su piso sólo había logrado ver a tres enfermeras acompañadas de otras tantas mujeres, un guardia de seguridad, y por supuesto a Mary.  
Se detuvieron ante una puerta en la que aparecía el rótulo “Dr. A. Mathew”. Marý llamó con los nudillos y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Luego empujó ligeramente a Scully para que pasara delante de ella, y volvió a cerrarla a su espalda antes de salir.  
“Buenos días, señorita Scully. ¿Cómo te encuentras?. No tienes muy buen aspecto”.  
Dana observó al hombre que le hablaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Debía tener 40, tal vez 45 años, a juzgar por el tono grisáceo que estaba adoptando su cabeza, adornada ya con unas generosas entradas. Vestía una bata blanca en cuyo bolsillo estaba bordado su nombre con letras azules.  
“¿Qué quiere de mí?!”, preguntó mirando a su alrededor.  
De una puerta lateral salió una enfermera. Era alta y con el pelo muy corto. Scully la reconoció inmediatamente. Era la que acompañaba a la primera mujer que vio mientras paseaban. Aquella que parecía tener el vientre hinchado bajo su bata.  
“No te preocupes. No te vamos a hacer daño. Quítate la bata”, dijo levantándose de la silla.  
Scully permaneció inmóvil mientras seguía al doctor con la mirada.  
En la pared del fondo se desplegaba un biombo de hojas blancas. El lo apartó dejando a la vista una camilla cubierta con una sábana y, al lado de la cabecera, una máquina que encendió apretando un botón.  
Dana clavó los ojos en el pequeño monitor que descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a la máquina.  
“¡Quítate la bata!”, repitió el doctor.  
Parecía no haberle oído. La enfermera se acercó y le aflojó el cinturón dejando que la prenda resbalase por sus hombros hasta el suelo. Después la empujó ligeramente hacia delante.  
“¡Echate!”.  
Ella miraba al doctor y al monitor alternativamente.  
“¿Qué me vais a hacer?”  
Le temblaba la voz.  
“Tranquilízate”, le respondió obligándola a acostarse en la camilla.  
La enfermera le desabrochó el último botón del pijama y lo subió hasta el pecho. Después hizo lo mismo con el botón del pantalón, bajándolo hasta las caderas.  
“Sólo es una ecografía”.  
Scully sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Comenzó a temblar al sentir el frío de la crema conductora en su vientre. Miró el monitor a su derecha.Había empezado a emitir señales horizontales, como interne-rencias.  
El doctor apoyó el transmisor de ondas debajo de su ombligo e inmediatamente Dana reconoció el triángulo curvo en el que se reflejaban las imágenes. Lo deslizó suavemente de un lado a otro.  
No quería aceptarlo. Durante los tres meses que llevaba secuestrada se había negado a creerlo, a pensar en ello siquiera. Había buscado y encontrado una explicación lógica para cada uno de los síntomas que estaba sufriendo. Incluso para el más evidente. Simplemente, una cosa así no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, no podía ocurrirle a nadie. Era demasiado humillante. Se sentía fuera de la realidad. Todo ésto tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla aterradora.  
“No era posible que estuviera...  
El monitor dio otra interferencia y a continuación apareció una imagen nítida.  
... embarazada”.  
El grito se le ahogó en la garganta. Durante treinta segundos no fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar, de pensar, de escuchar. Ojalá hubiera dejado también de vivir.  
Sólo sus ojos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaban mirando en la pantalla:  
Un feto perfectamente formado, que movía sus brazos y sus piernas de un modo desordenado. Podía ver claramente sus minúsculas manitas, con sus cinco dedos, y la boca que se abría y cerraba como si jugara.  
El doctor movió apenas un centímetro el transmisor, y el feto mostró sus ojos cerrados. Era hermoso. Hubiera sido algo hermoso si fuera su hijo... pero era un monstruo.  
Scully no supo de dónde logró reunir la fuerza en un cuerpo ahora tan debilitado. Probablemente del miedo a lo que sentía crecer dentro de sí.  
Golpeó con el pie, el brazo del médico, tan fuerte como pudo y se incorporó en la camilla. Antes de que la sorpresa permitiera reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, ella había conseguido abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.  
Durante un segundo dudó en pedir socorro a gritos, pero no lo hizo. Lo primero era alejarse lo más posible de cualquier persona y buscar un lugar donde esconderse un momento para valorar la acción inmediata.  
Había avanzado unos metros, pero no los suficientes como para no oír a la enfermera dar una orden a un celador que acababa de cruzarse con ella.  
“¡Trae a esa mujer!”.  
Apenas pudo dar dos pasos más antes de que la sujetase por el brazo.  
Se tiró al suelo intentando golpearle con los pies y tratando de arañarle. El hombre, sin embargo, la agarró con toda facilidad por los hombros y la obligo a ponerse de pie. Scully se dio cuenta de que había tratado librarse de alguien mucho más fuerte que ella de un modo equivocado. Estaba olvidando que era agente del FBI.  
Sabía hacerlo mucho mejor.  
Dejó de resistirse un momento y cuando se disponía a hacerla entrar de nuevo en el despacho, se agachó y repentinamente le dio un codazo en los genitales. El celador soltó un gemido al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante. Ella aprovechó para meterle un dedo en el ojo, y salió corriendo de nuevo.  
El pasillo estaba ahora vacío. El doctor Mathew y la enfermera estaban ocupados con el celador, que permanecía en el suelo con una mano cubriendo la parte baja de su vientre, y con la otra sobre su ojo izquierdo.  
Cuando consiguió doblar la esquina del pasillo tuvo la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo corriendo, pero sabía que no era así. El miedo le estaba paralizando las piernas y le ardía el pecho.  
Siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Subió hasta el piso siguiente.  
Era un lugar completamente distinto. No se trataba de un pasillo con habitaciones, sino de grandes salas en las que aparecía multitud de instrumentos y máquinas destinadas a la investigación. Entró en una de ellas en la que leyó el rótulo “Laboratorio Biológico”. Rápidamente pasó la mirada todo alrededor hasta detenerse en una estantería. Se acercó horrorizada.  
Colocados en orden cronológico había una fila de frascos de vidrió de diversos tamaños. En el interior y suspendidos en formol, pudo ver una serie de fetos perfectamente conservados. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una etiqueta que indicaba su grado de madurez, desde la décima hasta la vigésima semana de gestación.  
Scully hizo un gesto de repugnancia y estupor a la vez. Los fetos tenían un aspecto extraño. Desde luego no eran humanos. Se parecían mucho a algunas fotografías de supuestos alienígenas que Mulder le había mostrado en ocasiones. Tenían el cráneo desproporcionadamente grande, incluso para un feto, y unos ojos enormes, almendrados y situados en dirección oblicua. Todos tenían un color de piel gris verdoso que según su experiencia no podía ser únicamente efecto del formol. Miró el que tenía once semanas.  
“El que llevo dentro no tiene ese aspecto”, pensó.  
Se dijo que quizás estuviera equivocada y fuera un niño de verdad, un ser humano. Eso sólo hacía menos horrible un detalle del asunto, pero en realidad no creía en ello.  
Se acercó a otra estantería. En ésta había otros diez frascos dispuestos del mismo modo, pero los fetos eran diferentes unos de otros.Los había con rasgos totalmente humanos, y otros con aspecto alienígena, aunque la mayoría eran claramente una mezcla de los dos. Incluso los que aparentaban ser fetos humanos mantenían el color verdoso de la piel, aunque en un tono muy tenue.  
La conmoción hizo que en un principio no se diera cuenta de que había sonado una alarma al comienzo de la escalera. Evidentemente estaba puesta allí para evitar que los pacientes del segundo piso subieran hasta allí. Oyó ruidos de gente que se acercaba a toda prisa. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.  
Abrió las puertas inferiores de uno de los muebles sobre el que descansaban varios microscopios. Dentro había dos bloques de folios y una caja que contenía una impresora. Lo sacó todo rápidamente dejándolo en el suelo, y se metió en el hueco. Cerró en el momento en que el doctor Mathew aparecía al comienzo de la escalera.  
Pocas veces había podido agradecer Scully su pequeño tamaño. Encogida, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, trató de calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Estaba segura de que podrían oírlo desde fuera sólo con acercar-se un poco. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente y le producía escozor en los ojos. Su pijama estaba totalmente húmedo, pegado al cuer-po, y sentía la cabeza más cargada por momentos. La fiebre seguía aumentando. Pasos precipitados sonaban de un lugar a otro. Oyó a alguien cerca:  
“¡Buscad en todos los rincones. No puede haber ido lejos!”.  
Ella intentaba contener la respiración. Fue inútil. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Se protegió el rostro con la mano y miró al celador a los ojos.  
“¡Doctor Mathew, está aquí!”, gritó.  
Le agarró del pijama y tiró de ella para obligarla a salir. Dana le miraba con la expresión de un ratoncillo sorprendido a la entrada de su madriguera. Su corazón volvió a desbocarse.  
“¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!. He visto lo que estáis haciendo. ¿A cuántas mujeres habéis hecho lo mismo que a mí?. Toda esa gente de abajo, ¿es también parte del proyecto?. Encontraré el modo de descubriros aunque me matéis”.  
Forcejeaba para que le soltara, pero el hombre la rodeó el cuello con el brazo y sujetó su muñeca izquierda a la espalda.  
“Tal vez lo hagamos. Empiezas a ser un algo molesta para nosotros”.  
Forzó su muñeca un poco más. Scully gimió de dolor.  
“¡No lo conseguiréis!”.  
Vio a la enfermera acercarse con una jeringuilla en la mano. Le retiró el pijama hasta dejar la cadera al descubierto.  
“Tienes que tranquilizarte, Dana”, le dijo mientras le inyectaba. “Todo ésto es peligroso en tu estado”.  
El sedante comenzó a hacer efecto en unos segundos. Estaba perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas. Era el celador el que hacía que siguiera en pie.Por su cabeza iba pasando una retahíla de insultos y amenazas, pero ya no era capaz de coordinar los movimientos de su boca para hacerse oír. El hombre la dejó en el suelo con cuidado.A través de sus ojos semicerrados vio los tres rostros inclinados sobre ella, muy cerca de su cara. Después, nada…

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.  
WASHINGTON D.C.

Skinner miraba a su agente con gesto preocupado.  
“¿Mañana por la noche?. ¿Está seguro, Mulder?”.  
“No hay razón para esperar un día más, señor. He de hacerlo”.  
“Bien. ¿Qué quiere que haga yo?”.  
“Si lo consigo, no podré telefonearle para darle la noticia al menos en dos o tres días. Tendré que mantenerla escondida.Estoy seguro de que cuando El Fumador lo descubra, querrá ponerse en contacto con usted.Enséñele esa copia del expediente de Scully y dígale que tenemos la información completa. Véndale nuestro silencio a cambio de la vida de la agente Scully”.  
“Y de la suya”, añadió el director adjunto.  
“Debe quedar absolutamente claro. Si le ocurre algo, si tratan siquiera de acercarse a ella, la información aparecerá en menos de una hora en todas las cadenas de televisión del país”.  
“Ser descubiertos es lo único que temen”, recordó Skinner.  
“Si todo sale bien, tal vez pueda ponerme en contacto con los chicos de “El Tirador Solitario”. Ellos hablarán con usted. Le pido que no le diga nada a la señora Scully. No sé en que estado la encontraré y ella querrá verla inmediatamente. De momento sería demasiado peligroso. No podemos arriesgarnos así que tampoco aumentaremos su preocupación”.  
Skinner asintió.  
“¿Adónde la llevará hasta que estén seguros?”.  
“A la casa abandonada de mis padres en Quonochontaug, Rhode Island. Quiero que envíe allí a algunos de sus hombres para que vigilen las salidas de la carretera, pero no deben dejarse ver cerca de nosotros. Si descubren que la casa está vigilada, sabrán que hay alguien”.  
“¿Y qué hay de la entrada al anexo A?. Seguramente tienen más controles de los que usted se imagina”.  
Skinner seguía teniendo dudas.  
“Tengo todos los códigos en la cabeza”, dijo Mulder señalándose la sien. El problema pueden ser los vigilantes y el resto del personal. Todo está programado para las 05:30h de la madrugada. A esa hora hay pocas personas en el edificio y el vigilante de la garita no se extrañará si me ve salir. Si llega el caso tendré que deshacerme de ellos”.  
Hizo un gesto significativo con su dedo índice.  
“¿Ha pensado que Scully puede necesitar atención médica urgente cuando salga de allí?”.  
Mulder se frotó las manos, nervioso.  
“Sí. Tendré que arriesgarme y ocuparme yo mismo de ella. Si no queda otro remedio tal vez pueda verla el médico del pueblo cercano, pero no me arriesgaré a que la ingresen en un hospital. Allí sería mucho más vulnerable. Sería literalmente un blanco desprotegido”.  
Skinner pensaba que había demasiados riesgos, pero se cuidó de confiarle sus temores a su agente. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que permanecer a su lado.  
“Haga lo que tenga que hacer, Mulder. Necesitará toda la suerte del mundo”.  
El se levantó para salir del despacho.  
“¡Mulder!”, le llamó.  
“Diga, señor”.  
“Tenga mucho cuidado. Y traiga a mi agente especial Dana Scully de regreso”.  
“Lo haré, señor”, respondió con seguridad.  
“No es una orden, Mulder. Es un favor que todos nosotros neceéis-tamos de usted”.  
El asintió con la cabeza.

________________

Scully abrió los ojos lentamente. Veía de nuevo el trozo rectangular de cielo azul que le permitía la ventana. Por la luz debía ser sólo media mañana y sin embargo le parecía que ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que Mary la despertara.Creía que en realidad debería estar atardeciendo.  
“Quizás todo ha sido un sueño. Nada de aquello ocurrió en realidad. Mary no ha venido aún a traerme el desayuno”.  
Sabía perfectamente que sí había ocurrido.  
“Estoy embarazada de tres meses.Hace tiempo que veía crecer mi vientre, pero quería creer en otra explicación.¿Cómo iba a aceptar algo así?.  
Ya no vale la pena seguir luchando. No puedo escapar de aquí y Mulder no llega. El nombre debía ser sólo una coincidencia. Creo que me precipité haciéndome ilusiones. De todos modos, ¿qué pasaría si saliera de aquí?. Estoy embarazada. Si es verdad que me van a dejar salir de aquí pronto, me lo quitarán primero y harán algo para que lo olvide. Seguramente es lo mejor. ¿Qué haría si escapara antes?.  
No lo quiero. No es mi hijo. No es un niño. Ahora mismo sólo siento asco por lo que llevo dentro. Tendría que abortar o abandonarlo... No, no puedo hacer éso. No sería capaz de soportar la culpabilidad. Soy católica y hay medios que no puedo aceptar. Si no tuviera aspecto humano quizás... pero era hermoso, perfecto. Como cualquier niño de verdad. No sería capaz de matarlo aunque estuviera segura de que es un monstruo”.  
La enfermera entró con el desayuno y lo dejó en la mesilla.  
“¿Cómo estás?”, preguntó con gesto serio.  
Scully se sorprendió al ver la bandeja.  
“¿Qué hora es?”.  
“Las 09h en punto. Miércoles”.  
“¿Miércoles?”.  
“Sí. Llevas durmiendo desde ayer por la mañana. Tuvimos que administrarte dos sedantes más. Sufrías un estado de shock que podía ser peligroso”.  
Mary le entregó el termómetro para que se lo colocara bajo el brazo. En el otro le sujetó el manguito de la tensión. Seguía estando cada vez más baja. Anotó el resultado en la gráfica  
Scully se quitó el termómetro y lo miró. Marcaba 39.3ºC.  
Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

\-------------------

Mulder saludó al guardia al pasar por su garita. Esperaba que fuera la última noche que tuviera que hacerlo. Avanzó por la avenida buscando un lugar donde aparcar lo más cerca posible del anexo A. Por suerte, de noche, los empleados eran mucho menos numerosos por lo cual pudo escoger uno prácticamente a cinco metros de la entrada.  
Robert estaba ya en su puesto. Le saludo, pero no quiso detenerse a hablar con él. Esta noche su mente estaba ocupada en algo mucho más importante.  
Revisó sus bolsillos asegurándose de que llevaba todo lo que creía que iba a necesitar, y encendió los monitores dispuesto a esperar que pasara el tiempo.  
Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho al pensar que cuando amaneciera tal vez tuviera ya a Scully consigo. Era domingo por la noche. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo empezar la semana al lado de Dana. Sin embargo, también tenía miedo a lo que ocurriera a partir de entonces. Seguramente nada iba a ser igual. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, y si ella también le culpaba, algo se rompería entre los dos.  
Su reloj marcaba las 22:30h. Oyó a Robert silbando una cancioncilla desde el pasillo.  
“Debería haberse quedado hoy en casa”, pensó. “Es un buen tipo”.  
\----------------

Scully respiraba con dificultad. La fiebre había llegado a los 40ºC y llevaba tres días sin levantarse de la cama. No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero lo único que deseaba era que todo acabase de una vez.  
Sentía que su vida había perdido el sentido. Ya no era dueña de sí misma, ni siquiera de su propio cuerpo. Había perdido totalmente el control sobre sí, lo único que le importó siempre desde que podía recordar. Era como ser una posesión de otra persona, como pertenecerles.  
Nunca se había sentido más indigna.  
Scully siempre había creído que podría llegar a desaparecer. No físicamente, por supuesto, sino como Ser Humano individual, libre.  
En ningún momento de su vida, desde que podía recordar, había sido capaz de crear auténticos vínculos emocionales con otra persona porque siempre que lo había intentado sentía que había acabado perdiendo un trozo de su alma. Parte de su vida se iba con cada ser que perdía, y siempre parecía perderlos cuando más los necesitaba.  
Al final, había terminado por creer firmemente que la integridad de su propio yo dependía de que pudiera mantener el control sobre sí misma.  
Se había sentido sola muchas veces, pero aún así era incapaz de abrirse a los demás, de compartir sus sentimientos de un modo sincero. Sentía que si en algún momento accedía a crear una relación en la que ella fuera parte de un todo, dejaría de existir. Necesitaba ser un todo en sí misma para sentirse una persona real, viva. Si permitiera que otra persona tuviese parte de su alma, su propio yo se rompería.  
Tanto en su vida como en su trabajo había levantado a su alrededor una fortaleza de piedra, inaccesible, que hasta ahora le había protegido de sus enemigos, pero también le había mantenido apartada de aquellos que hubieran podido amarla y de aquellos a quien ella hubiera deseado amar. A lo largo de los años había iniciado una relación con un hombre en varias ocasiones. Al principio todo parecía ir bien. Era agradable. Pero con el tiempo siempre ocurría igual. Llegaba un momento en que el otro necesitaba no sólo tocar su alma, sino también agarrarla, compartirla. Entonces todo acababa. Simplemente, Dana se sentía incapaz de ofrecer lo que el otro necesitaba. Si permitía que el compromiso llegara hasta el punto de acabar totalmente con la distancia que les separaba, se arriesgaría morir por dentro.  
Mantener esa actitud distante la había mantenido a salvo durante mucho tiempo, pero también había hecho que los hombres se alejasen de ella cuando necesitaron algo más:  
Un compromiso real.  
Con Mulder había sido, en cambio, distinto. El nunca le reprochó su falta de compromiso porque tampoco él podía comprometerse. Sentía que vivía en un mundo demasiado peligroso como para permitir que otra persona corriera el riesgo de entrar en él. Además, pocas personas entendían su trabajo y su pasión. Le creían un loco al que no había que tomar en serio.  
Así, al conocerse, enseguida se dieron cuenta de que sus caracteres eran opuestos, pero había un punto que tenían en común: la forma de expresar, o más bien de no expresar, abiertamente sus sentimientos. Cada uno aceptaba la actitud distante del otro porque él mismo necesitaba mantener esa distancia para no sufrir y para no hacer sufrir a los demás. Sabían que el otro siempre estaría allí cuando le necesitase, para cualquier cosa, pero también esperaba que se respetase esa distancia. Conocían el punto que no debían tocar para que todo funcionase perfectamente... o éso creían hasta ahora.  
Mantener esa actitud no había impedido hacer daño a Scully después de todo, y tampoco había impedido que Scully necesitase en este momento a alguien mucho más cercano. Alguien a quien pudiera agarrarse porque por primera vez en su vida creía que no podría continuar sola. Por primera vez, su vida dependía de que alguien hiciese algo por ella.  
Ya no podía más.  
A lo largo de los años que llevaban juntos, Mulder le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, y también ella lo había hecho por él, pero ahora... ahora necesitaba algo más.  
Se sentía muy enferma, pero sabía que no pretendían matarla. En este momento era muy valiosa para ellos, y si podía creer en las palabras de Mary, probablemente cuando el bebé naciera, o se lo quitaran, la dejarían libre. Sólo harían algo para borrar sus recuerdos. No la matarían.  
Mulder no tendría que salvarle la vida esta vez.  
Necesitaría, en cambio, alguien que le ayudase a recobrar su dignidad personal y su alma. Alguien que consiguiera hacerla creer de nuevo que era dueña de sí misma, que a pesar de todo, el mundo y la gente seguían mereciendo la pena. Que seguían existiendo personas que necesitaban la ayuda que ella podía ofrecerles. Que los errores de unos pocos no era suficiente razón para perder la fe en el ser humano.  
En este momento, Scully sentía que si el hombre era capaz de destruir su libertad personal y su derecho a decidir sobre sí misma hasta dejarla en la denigrante situación en la que se encontraba, entonces no cabía ninguna esperanza. Su ser estaba muerto, y la vida de su cuerpo no era suficiente para continuar. Si el Ser Humano le había hecho esto, merecía todo su odio...  
“... pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por coger esta noche la mano de Mulder”.

\----------------------

“Tengo que inyectarte un sedante”, dijo Mary.  
“¿Por qué?. Ahora no he hecho nada”.  
“Es sólo para que puedas dormir”.  
Echó una ojeada a la bandeja de la cena. Scully se retiró un poco el pantalón, sumisa.  
“No has probado bocado. Ya llevas tres días así”.  
Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia.  
“Si sigues igual, mañana te pondremos suero en vena. Piénsalo. Estás haciendo peligrar nuestro proyecto”, le advirtió.  
“¿Eso es lo que soy para vosotros?. ¿Sólo un recipiente para contener vuestro proyecto?”.  
“Dicho así no suena muy bien, pero es una comparación muy acertada”.  
Scully no lo pensó. No era muy consciente de lo que iba a hacer, pero de pronto agarró la jarra de cristal de la mesilla y le arrojó el agua a Mary. La enfermera abrió la boca sorprendida y antes de que pudiera retroceder, le golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Se mantuvo de pie dos segundos, y después cayó al suelo pesadamente en medio de un montón de pequeños cristales. En su frente apareció una profunda brecha de la que manaba gran cantidad de sangre.  
Dana la miró con estupor. Rápidamente saltó de la cama y pasando por encima de ella, salió al pasillo. No había nadie a la vista. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la escalera que daba a los pisos superiores, pero se paró en seco al recordar la alarma. Miraba hacia todos los lados sin dejar de correr mientras pensaba qué dirección tomar. Todo parecía desierto.  
Paralelo al suyo y separado por dos ascensores se abría otro pasillo, pero no se atrevió a acercarse por si le veía alguna de las otras enfermeras.  
El reloj de la pared marcaba las 22:15h.  
Necesitaba esconderse en algún sitio y pensar, pero no había tiempo. Mary podía despertar en cualquier momento y dar la voz de alarma.  
Siguió caminando hacia la terraza. Nunca había visto a dónde llevaba el área que se extendía enfrente, y decidió probar.  
Varios metros más adelante, un letrero de metacrilato colgado en la pare, indicaba:  
“SALIDA”.  
Avanzó un poco más deprisa. Notaba sus piernas cada vez más pesadas. El sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto.  
Poco antes de llegar a la puerta principal, la pared de la izquierda se acabó. Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le salía por la boca. La zona formaba ahora una especie de vestíbulo amplio cuya pared izquierda estaba acristalada a media altura. Al otro lado, en una sala, un vigilante con uniforme hablaba por teléfono. Pensó que le había visto, pero el hombre tenía el rostro dirigido hacia la salida.  
Retrocedió rápidamente, tropezando por culpa de los nervios. No había modo de salir sin que la viera.  
“De todos modos, esa puerta necesitará algún tipo de identificación. Tal vez tenga también colocada una alarma. No creo que se pueda salir así, sin más”, pensó.  
Decidió volver sobre sus pasos, pero no quería regresar a la habitación. Probablemente si se tranquilizaba, se le ocurriría qué otra cosa podía hacer. Tenía que haber más salidas. Ya no podía mantenerse erguida. Caminaba apoyándose en la pared, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dar cada paso. El aire que respiraba le quemaba el pecho.  
“Es por la fiebre”, se dijo tratando de darse ánimos.  
Encontró una puerta marcada con el rótulo “ALMACEN”. La abrió con cuidado temiendo encontrar a alguien, pero estaba vacío.  
Era una habitación alargada y estrecha, con varias filas de estanterías de metal en las que se ordenaban grupos de ropa de cama, pijamas, material de tocador y objetos similares.  
Avanzó despacio buscando una toalla. Cuando la encontró se sentó en el suelo, al fondo de la estancia. Se tapó con ella rodeando sus piernas con los brazos. Sentía escalofríos provocados por la fiebre y el contacto de su pijama húmedo de sudor y del agua de la jarra.  
Sus párpados se volvían pesados. Necesitaba dormir. El sedante le estaba embotando la mente. Se sentía confundida y no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, pero no podía dormirse. Cuando se sintiera mejor saldría de nuevo e intentaría llegar a la salida.  
“Si consiguiera salir a la calle podría pedir ayuda”, pensó antes de dormirse.  
En el momento de duermevela le pareció oír el sonido de una alarma, pero no se movió. Sólo quería dormir un poco... después ya pensaría algo.

\------------------  
La espera estaba resultando angustiosa. Mulder memorizaba los códigos de acceso una y otra vez. Revisaba cada paso que debía seguir. El problema mayor era no saber con cuánta gente iba a encontrarse en el camino.  
Según lo que había descubierto hasta ahora, había sólo un vigilante en la entrada, pero no tenía la menor idea de a quién más podría encontrar después.  
Acarició la cruz que llevaba al cuello.  
Eran las 03:45h.

\-----------------

“¡Vaya!. Así que, ¿estabas aquí?”.  
Scully abrió los ojos sin comprender. Alguien la estaba tirando con fuerza del brazo para obligarla a ponerse de pie. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí.  
“¡Parece que tienes mal genio!. ¿Qué le has hecho a Mary?”.  
El guardia la estaba mirando con cara de enfado. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer a aquel hombre. Era el que había visto hablando por teléfono en la sala acristalada, cerca de la salida del edificio. Llevaba su pistola en la mano, dirigida hacia el suelo.  
“Creo que estos últimos días estás dando mucho trabajo. Deberías tener más cuidado”.  
La empujó para que caminara hacia la habitación. Ella obedeció sin resistirse. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.  
Al llegar, vio que Mary había desaparecido.  
El guardia la soltó.  
“Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna otra tontería”.  
Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para salir, Scully se abalanzó sobre él intentando arañarle los ojos. El hombre dio un grito de dolor y reaccionó instintivamente golpeándola con toda su fuerza, con el cañón de la pistola, en el lado derecho de la cara.  
Dana cayó al suelo inconsciente, y un hilillo de sangre brotó de sus labios. Le ató las manos delante del cuerpo, y la dejó abandonada en el suelo de la habitación.  
Eran las 03:45h.  
Mulder miró su reloj por enésima vez. Las 05:20h. Era el momento, no podía esperar ni un minuto más.  
Se levantó de su puesto para ir a la cafetería y sacó dos vasos de café con leche. En uno de ellos disolvió el contenido de una cápsula, y se dirigió a la mesa de Robert.  
“Aquí tienes”, le dijo. “El último café de la noche”.  
“Me cuidas mejor que mi madre”, bromeó él tomando un trago.  
Mulder le miraba de reojo para asegurarse de que lo bebía. Tendría que esperar unos minutos a que le hiciera efecto.  
Robert no debía estar aún totalmente curado de su gripe, o tal vez tuviera demasiado sueño a esas horas, porque apenas tardó diez minutos en mostrar síntomas de desorientación y descordinación.  
Tuvo que sujetarle para evitar que se hiciera daño al caer de la silla.  
“¿Qué había en el café, William?”, preguntó entre dientes.  
“Lo siento, Robert. No es nada personal, pero he de hacer algo”.  
Le ató las manos y los pies con la cinta aislante que traía en el bolsillo. También le tapó la boca. Luego le metió en la sala de vídeo y cerró la puerta.  
Salió a la calle a toda velocidad y se dirigió al anexo A.  
Al llegar se detuvo un momento para que su corazón recobrara el ritmo, y luego se acercó a la entrada. Una pantalla en el lado derecho le mostró un mensaje:  
“Introduzca código”.  
Marcó el correspondiente en el teclado numérico.  
La puerta se abrió y el vigilante de la sala acristalada le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara, al tiempo que salía al vestíbulo.  
“Número de identificación”, preguntó.  
“333050”, respondió Mulder mostrándole la tarjeta que llevaba colgada de la solapa de la chaqueta.  
“¿Nombre?.  
El guardia apuntaba en un registro.  
“Dr. Jaccobs. Steve Jaccobs”.  
“¿Motivo de su visita?”  
“Necesito hablar con el Doctor Wong”.  
“¿El Doctor Wong?. Esta noche no está de guardia”.  
Miró a Mulder con ojos suspicaces.  
“¿No está?. Ayer mismo hablé con él por teléfono. Me dijo que estaría y decidí venir a tratar un asunto con él antes de viajar a Nueva York. Mi vuelo sale a las 08:15h de la mañana. ¿Está usted seguro de que no está?”.  
“El Doctor Wong lleva tres días en Atlanta, en un congreso de Inmunología, y no vuelve hasta el próximo viernes. ¿Quiere usted hacer el favor de pasar por aquí?”, dijo el guardia haciéndose a un lado para que entrara delante de él a la sala.  
Mulder se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. No había podido prever algo así. Avanzó dos pasos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el guardia iba a desenfundar su arma.  
“¡No!”, le gritó por sorpresa. “¡Levante las manos sobre la cabeza!”.  
Mulder se había girado y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el hombre sintió el cañón de su arma sobre su propio cuello. Levantó los brazos y le miró con ojos asombrados.  
“¿Quién es usted?”.  
“Eso no le importa”, respondió arrebatándole el arma. “¡Siéntese!”.  
El obedeció, y quitándole las esposas que colgaban de su cinturón, le sujetó las manos. Después le amordazó, y señaló un armario adosado a la pared.  
“¡Métase ahí!”, le ordenó.  
Una vez dentro, le ató los tobillos. Antes de cerrar la puerta con llave le advirtió.  
“Si oigo el menos sonido le pego un tiro. ¿Entendido?”.  
El guardia asintió con la cabeza al sentir aún más la presión de la pistola en su garganta.  
Cerró con llave y salió al vestíbulo. Mulder iba repasando mentalmente la distribución del área. No quería desorientarse cuando regresara a toda prisa.  
Vio un cartel que indicaba:  
“Investigación:1º Nivel”.  
Avanzó despacio, con la pistola en la mano, pegado a la pared.  
El reloj marcaba las 06:05h.  
Llegó hasta los ascensores. A cada lado de ellos había también sendos rótulos:  
“Sector A” y “Sector B”.  
Se dirigió al primero, y ante su sorpresa, se encontró de repente con Mary, que salía de un despacho. Los dos se quedaron un segundo petri-ficados. La mujer miró un segundo el arma de Mulder y súbitamente volvió la cara hacia la izquierda tratando de alcanzar el botón de alarma situado junto a ella, en la pared.  
Mulder le gritó al darse cuenta de su intención.  
“¡Quieta o te mato!”.  
Le apuntó directamente al rostro.  
Se quedó inmóvil, con el movimiento del brazo congelado. El la sujetó la muñeca y la echó al suelo para atarla.  
“Creo que ninguno de los dos somos lo que habíamos dicho, Mary. Es una pena. Parecías una buena chica”.  
Miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde encerrarla. Las habitaciones estaban numeradas desde el Nº 1. Abrió la primera con cuidado mirando al interior. No había nadie. Obligó a la mujer a entrar en el baño y le revisó los bolsillos quitándole varias llaves. Había visto que todas las habitaciones tenían cerradura. Volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño después de asegurarse que la enfermera no se movería. Le había sujetado las manos atadas al toallero de metal de la pared. Después salió cerrando con llave desde fuera, buscando la que estaba marcada con el Nº1.  
Avanzó por el pasillo más despacio, preparado para encontrarse con alguien más del personal sanitario. Sin embargo no parecía haber nadie. Todo estaba en un extraño silencio. Parecía desierto. Fue abriendo cautelo-samente, una por una, todas las habitaciones. Estaban vacías. Mulder sentía su respiración agitada. Se acercó a la Nº6 deteniéndose un momento para tranquilizarse. Giró el pomo lentamente, pero la puerta se resistió. Era la primera que encontraba cerrada con llave. Buscó la que tenía una etiqueta marcada con su número y abrió.  
Con la luz del pasillo pudo ver que la cama estaba vacía, pero deshecha. Entró empujando la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz.  
No había nadie.  
Sentía un nudo que le ahogaba. Se acercó un poco más, y entonces se fijó en algo que asomaba por el lado derecho de la cama, en el suelo, cerca de la ventana. Parecía un mechón de cabello. Rodeó la cama y entonces la vio.  
“¡Scully!”, susurró.  
Se agachó sin atreverse a tocarla.  
Dana estaba medio escondida debajo de la cama. Echada de lado, en posición fetal, con las piernas flexionadas y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, inclinada hacia adelante. Al lado de su cara, en el suelo, había un pequeño charco de sangre. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecían mirar a ningún lugar, y su piel estaba terriblemente pálida.  
Mulder acercó la mano a su mejilla muy despacio. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría fría. La tocó un segundo y retiró la mano.  
¡Estaba caliente!.  
En realidad estaba muy caliente.  
“Demasiado”, pensó.  
“¡Scully!”, llamó de nuevo.  
Ella no reaccionó.  
Quiso tomar su mano para sacarla de debajo de la cama y se dio cuenta de que tenía las muñecas atadas. La sujetó por los hombros para que se sentara y, al incorporarla, vio el lado derecho de su cara.  
Un enorme hematoma ocupaba gran parte de la mejilla hasta la comisura del labio, de donde manaba un hilo de sangre que goteaba desde la barbilla sobre su pijama.  
Sus dientes estaban manchados.  
Mulder levantó su mandíbula con suavidad, pero ella gimió de dolor. Vio que enfocaba la vista un momento y le miraba, pero no pareció reconocerle. Trató de apartar la mejilla mirando hacia el otro lado.  
“Scully, soy yo. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?”.  
La puso en pie, sujetándola para comprobar si se sostenía. Le desató las muñecas.  
“Vamos, Scully. Debemos darnos prisa”.  
Le puso la mano sobre la espalda para ayudarla a andar.  
Avanzaron hasta llegar a los ascensores. Mulder se detuvo un momento al sentir la respiración entrecortada de ella.  
“Estamos cerca de la salida, Scully”.  
No estaba seguro de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él. Parecía conmocionada, no sabía si por culpa de algún tipo de droga o, como era evidente, porque alguien la había golpeado... o probablemente por todo lo demás.  
Trató de que siguiera caminando.  
“Un poco más, Scully. Tienes que conseguirlo. No puedo llevarte en brazos porque si nos ve alguien tendré que sacar rápidamente mi arma. ¿Me entiendes?”.  
No respondió.  
Llegaron a la salida.No había nadie en la sala del vigilante. Esperaba que siguiera encerrado en el armario.  
Mulder tecleó el código correspondiente. Al abrir la puerta, Scully acusó el frío exterior. Pudo sentir cómo se estremecía a través del pijama.  
Bajaron las escaleras.Ella gimió doblando las rodillas.Mulder reaccionó para evitar que se cayera y, al mirar abajo, vio que sus pies descalzos estaban sangrando. Había huellas rojizas en la escalera y en el suelo de la entrada, provocadas por los cortes que se había hecho al pisar los fragmentos de cristal de la habitación.  
La cogió en brazos para avanzar la pequeña distancia que quedaba hasta el coche.  
“Escúchame, Scully. Tenemos que pasar por la garita del guardia. No debe verte, así que tienes que ocultarte en el maletero. Sólo será durante unos minutos”.  
Lo abrió y la metió dentro acostándola de lado. Ella se dejaba hacer, ausente. Mulder le acarició el cabello antes de cerrar.  
“Todo saldrá bien”.  
Arrancó el motor y pisó suavemente el acelerador. Pretendía salir despacio, con calma. No quería que el guardia notara los nervios que le estaban mordiendo el estómago.  
Eran las 06:10h.  
Al pasar, le vio leyendo el periódico en su garita. Levantó la cabeza y, al reconocerle, le saludó con el brazo, sin levantarse. Mulder le respondió con una media sonrisa.  
Condujo despacio al principio, pero dos minutos después, cuando el edificio había desaparecido del retrovisor, aceleró. Quería alejarse de allí lo antes posible.  
En la carretera había poca circulación. Aún no había amanecido del todo y el frío le producía nubecillas de aire al respirar.  
Cinco minutos después pasó por una zona deshabitada. A la derecha se abría un camino de tierra que daba a un bosquecillo de pinos. Se metió un poco para que el coche no llamara demasiado la atención desde la carretera  
Levantó la puerta del maletero y ayudó a Scully a salir. Estaba temblando de frío. Sus dientes castañeteaban sin control y tenía los labios morados. Mulder se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella sobre el pijama. Le tomó las manos, que desaparecían en las mangas, y se las frotó unos segundos. Estaban heladas.  
Vio que una lágrima había resbalado hasta su boca. Ella le miró a los ojos. Parecía haberle reconocido.  
“Mulder...”, dijo en voz baja.  
“Todo ha acabado ya, Scully”.  
Le acarició la mejilla.  
“Yo... estoy embarazada”.  
“Lo sé”.  
Ella parecía pedir una explicación con la mirada, pero no pudo articular palabra.  
Mulder la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y el llanto silencioso que la agitaba.  
“Saldrás adelante, Scully. Eres fuerte”.  
Hacía tiempo que no se sentía fuerte, que no creía que pudiera salir adelante. Pero ahora, protegida por sus brazos, teniendo a Mulder tan cerca de sí, sentía que había una esperanza. Su vida no estaba totalmente destrozada aunque sería difícil unir los pedazos.  
La cogió en brazos para introducirla en el asiento del copiloto y le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Después se sentó a su lado. Puso el motor en marcha para poder encender la calefacción, pero no aceleró.  
Scully volvía a parecer ausente, con la mano apoyada en la sien y respirando agitadamente.  
El la miró. Cogió su mano, pero ella la retiró súbitamente asustada.  
“Lo siento”, dijo. “Ha sido por mi culpa”.  
Scully pasó la mirada alrededor como si no entendiera dónde estaba, como si creyera seguir todavía en otro lugar.  
Mulder condujo deprisa durante casi dos horas. No hablaron nada en el trayecto. Dana apoyaba la cabeza sobre el asiento, medio adormilada, ajustándose la chaqueta con las manos. A pesar de que ahora la temperatura dentro del coche era muy agradable, seguía temblando de frío.  
Cuando entraron en una zona de vegetación frondosa aminoró la velocidad. Había amanecido y el aire estaba cubierto de una ligera neblina. Nada más pasar una curva vio aparecer la casa, en medio de un grupo de chopos.  
“Hemos llegado, Scully”.  
Ella abrió los ojos y miró al exterior. Volvió la vista a Mulder interrogándole con la mirada.  
“Es la casa de campo de mis padres”.  
Salió del coche y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. Luego cogió en brazos a su compañera y la llevo hasta la entrada.  
Antes de abrir echó una rápida ojeada alrededor.  
La casa estaba abandonada, aunque por suerte no en tan malas condiciones como para no poder vivir unos días.Su madre se había preocu-pado de cubrir con láminas de plástico todos los muebles, lo cual les había preservado muy bien del tiempo, a pesar de que Mulder las había quitado unos meses atrás, una ocasión en que tuvo que volver a buscar algo.  
Acostó a Dana en el sofá del salón y se arrodilló a su lado cogiéndole las manos. Sus muñecas tenían las marcas de las ligaduras.  
“Tengo sed”.  
El se levantó y salió. Un minuto después volvió trayendo el agua y un pijama limpio. Le ayudó a sentarse y le acercó el vaso a los labios, pero el roce le hizo daño en la boca, y retiró la cara.  
El líquido se tiñó ligeramente de rojo.  
“Tienes que quitarte ese pijama, Scully. Estás temblando de frío porque lo tienes húmedo”.  
Ella miraba al vacío como si no hubiera entendido lo que le decía.  
Mulder la sujetó para que se pusiera en pie, pero sus piernas se doblaron. Tuvo que sostenerse en él para no caer. Le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y luego le desabrochó la camisa.  
Dana permanecía con la mirada baja e intentaba mantener sus brazos delante del cuerpo. El le quitó el pijama y la cubrió rápidamente con el nuevo para evitar que se sintiera violenta.  
Aunque intentó no mirar directamente, su vientre quedó descubierto por un segundo, y Mulder pudo apreciar claramente una suave redondez que con la ropa era totalmente invisible.  
“En realidad”, pensó, “ese podía ser el aspecto normal de Scully. Tal vez no se le notara aún, y simplemente ella tenía “algo de barriga””.  
Pero sabía que no era así. Realmente Scully estaba embarazada, y su embarazo comenzaba a ser evidente.  
Le ayudó a acostarse. Mulder miró sus pies ensangrentados. Tenía pequeños trozos de cristal clavados. Fue a buscar el botiquín y le limpió las heridas quitándole los fragmentos uno a uno.  
Luego le limpió la sangre que se le había secado alrededor de la boca. Le presionó ligeramente la mandíbula para que la abriese, pero le hizo daño y quiso retirar la cara.  
“Lo siento, Scully. Sé que duele, pero intenta abrir la boca”.  
Ella lo hizo muy despacio. La encía del lado derecho aparecía inflamada, y el borde de una de las muelas superiores estaba partido. En el lado interior de la mejilla había un corte irregular provocado por el choque contra los dientes al ser golpeada. Mulder no sabía cómo debía tratar esa zona, así que lo dejó.  
Le tocó la frente. Su temperatura era muy alta.  
Dana se llevó la mano hacia el hombro, cerca del cuello, para alcanzar algo y él vio sus dedos manchados de sangre. Se asustó. Al incorporarla vio la mancha en el pijama. Le desabrochó el primer botón para dejar el hombro al descubierto, y encontró otro fragmento de vidrio totalmen-te incrustado bajo la piel. Le resultó difícil sacarlo con los dedos y al hacerlo sufrió una pequeña hemorragia. Le apretó la herida con una gasa durante un par de minutos. Era pequeña, pero profunda.  
Scully se dejaba hacer. Se sentía mareada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Mulder le dobló el borde de las mangas, que sobrepasaban a los dedos varios centímetros, ya que el pijama era suyo.  
“Voy a preparar la cama, Scully. Estarás mejor”.  
Se dirigió al dormitorio que ocupaba él cuando era niño. Por un momento evocó los alegres veranos que pasó allí hasta que cumplió doce años. Fue el último. Después su vida se rompió.  
Ahora había vuelto en un momento en que su mundo corría peligro de derrumbarse otra vez. Entonces no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. En cambio ahora era un hombre y podía hacer frente a su destino. No se iba a quedar simplemente mirando cómo ocurrían las cosas.  
Buscó en el fondo del armario unas sábanas. Recordaba que su madre solía guardarlas en bolsas de tela, con ramilletes de romero para evitar que los insectos las estropeasen. Allí estaban. No tenían buen aspecto: habían amarilleado y le parecieron ásperas, pero en ese momento no tenía otra cosa.  
Hizo la cama colocando la manta que encontró debajo, en una caja de cartón.  
Cuando terminó volvió a por Scully. Estaba tratando de levantarse del sofá.  
“¡Scully, no!. Tienes que acostarte. No estás bien”.  
Le puso el brazo en la espalda para sostenerla, pero ella le rechazó bruscamente.  
“¡Suéltame, estáis locos!. ¿Por qué me hacéis ésto?...”.  
La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo, y volvió a sentarla.  
“Scully, ya no están. Todo ha pasado”.  
Le tocó la cara.  
“Estás ardiendo de fiebre. Creo que estás delirando. Debes ir a la cama”.  
La llevó en brazos al dormitorio y la metió en la cama tapándola con cuidado. Luego salió a por un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la frente.  
Mulder estaba asustado. A pesar de que su piel estaba tan caliente, ella seguía temblando, y muy pálida.  
Permaneció diez minutos a su lado, hasta que pareció que se tranquilizaba un poco. Luego se retiró de la cama, pero ella abrió los ojos y le agarró de la camisa.  
“No te vayas”, le pidió.  
“Sólo quiero bajar la persiana. Descansarás mejor”.  
Suspiró al ver que volvía a darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba.  
Dejó la habitación en penumbra y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.  
Le tomó la mano y Scully se la apretó ligeramente.  
“Te he echado mucho de menos, Scully. Tenía miedo de no encontrarte”.  
“Has tardado mucho... William Hale”, dijo ella.  
Mulder levantó las cejas, sorprendido.  
“¿Lo sabías?”.  
“Mary, la enfermera que me cuidaba, estaba enamorada de ti”.  
“Tengo la habilidad de atraer cerca de mí a gente poco deseable”, se lamentó.  
Ella volvió la cara hacia la pared.  
“¿Soy yo poco deseable?”.  
El le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó en la mejilla.  
“Tú eres la excepción, Scully. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida”.  
“Mulder...”  
“¿Qué?”.  
Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Se puso la mano en el vientre.  
El comprendió.  
“Conseguí entrar en la Base de Datos y tengo las pruebas. Sé lo que te hicieron...”.  
“Pero ahora...”.  
No sabía cómo decirlo.  
“¿Quieres saber qué vas a hacer con el niño?”.  
Scully le miró a los ojos.  
“No es un niño, Mulder”, dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
“No, no lo es. No estaba seguro de que tú lo supieras”.  
Le acarició la mejilla secándole una lágrima.  
“Me hicieron una ecografía. Parecía un bebé. Era hermoso... pero es un monstruo”.  
Se quedaron callados unos segundos.  
“Puedes solicitar que te hagan un aborto, Scully. Aún estás a tiempo, pero no pienses en ello ahora. Primero tienes que ponerte bien”.  
“¿Un aborto?. Mulder, yo no puedo... bueno, tú sabes que soy...”.  
No estaba segura de que sus creencias tuvieran ya importancia después de lo que había ocurrido.  
“Sí puedes... No es un niño, Scully. No es tu hijo”.  
Se sentía sucia.  
Cerró los ojos un momento. Parecía agotada.  
“¿Cómo está mamá?”, quiso saber.  
“Es una mujer fuerte, como tú. Me ha ayudado mucho estos meses sin ti. Espero que yo también le haya servido de consuelo. No sabe que estás aquí. No puede venir a verte porque sería peligroso así que he preferido que no lo supiera para que no se preocupe aún más”.  
Ella asintió.  
“Me avergüenza que me vea así. No sabría que...”.  
“No lo sabe nadie, Scully, solamente yo. No podía decidir por ti quién debía o no saberlo. Skinner y los chicos me han ayudado a encontrarte, pero no saben nada. No tienen porqué saberlo si no quieres”.  
“Gracias”, le dijo aliviada.  
“Ahora necesitas descansar. No podremos salir de aquí en varios días. Debemos permanecer escondidos, así que nos quedaremos hasta que te pongas bien. Después ya veremos”.  
Scully cerró los ojos sin separar su mano de la de él. Mulder la miraba en silencio.  
Diez minutos después, la respiración de Dana se hizo más suave y regular. Su mano había aflojado la presión. El se levantó con cuidado y salió al salón para mirar por la ventana. Temía que pudieran llegar a por ellos en cualquier momento, que no sirvieran de nada los planes que habían pensado para mantenerles lejos de ella.  
Allí, en la casa abandonada, estaban escondidos, pero también estaba solo para ayudar a su compañera. Sentía que ahora, la vida de Scully dependía realmente de él. Podían encontrarles en cualquier momento y entonces no podría hacer nada.  
“¿Y si se encuentra tan enferma como para necesitar ir a un hospital?”.  
Temía que la fiebre volviera a provocarle delirios.  
Eran las 08:45h de la mañana del lunes, 16 de abril. Había comenzado la semana con Scully a su lado, como deseaba. Se sentía terriblemente cansado. Apenas había dormido los últimos tres días y ahora llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin acostarse. Debía dormir un poco. Se quitó los zapatos y la corbata, y se acostó vestido en el sofá.  
Durante cinco minutos estuvo atento por si oía algún sonido en la habitación de Dana. No podría dormir mientras ella estuviera allí sola. ¿Y si se despertaba e intentaba levantarse mientras él dormía?.  
Mulder se levantó y entró en el dormitorio. En medio de la penumbra vio el perfil de su compañera descansando plácidamente. Se acostó a su lado, sobre la manta, sin meterse en la cama.  
Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza. Ahora podía sentir en su cuello la respiración de Scully. Y también el calor de su cuerpo. Buscó su mano sobre la manta y la cogió antes de dormir.

\---------------------

Scully despertó sintiendo una leve presión en su hombro. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Mulder durmiendo a su lado. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre ella. Le miró unos segundos y después se levantó despacio, apoyándose en la cama.  
Se asomó por las rendijas de la persiana. Aún era de día, pero no tenía ni idea de la hora. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación juvenil, con una cama individual. Sobre la pared de la cabecera había un póster de un partido de baloncesto. A la derecha, vio una reproducción en miniatura de un trofeo en forma de balón de baloncesto. Eran algunos de los escasos objetos que habían quedado en la casa tras ser abandonada.  
“Es el dormitorio que Mulder ocupaba de niño”, pensó.  
Abrió la puerta del armario. De la barra colgaban varias perchas en las que reconoció algunas prendas que él utilizaba en la actualidad. Debía ser el equipaje que había traído para pasar unos días allí, tal y como le había dicho.  
Al lado, sobre una silla, vio su neceser de viaje abierto. Asomaba una pequeña máquina de afeitar, y un cepillo de dientes verde claro.  
Se miró a sí misma. Su compañero le había vestido con su propio pijama azul marino, el que solía utilizar cuando dormían en algún hotel, fuera de la ciudad, por motivos de trabajo. Le estaba demasiado grande, casi hasta las rodillas, y sus brazos desaparecían en las mangas  
En la parte interior del armario había un espejo alargado. Se miró en él durante unos segundos, y después se levantó lentamente la camisa, hasta el pecho. Sintió una opresión. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirar su vientre al otro lado. Parecía más abultado que al mirarlo desde su posición.  
Dentro de tres días se cumplirían doce semanas de gestación. Se estremeció al pensar qué iba a ocurrir si seguía adelante. Debía tomar una decisión rápidamente pues le quedaban sólo unas semanas de plazo para someterse a un aborto. Era demasiado poco. Necesitaba pensar, pero en ese tiempo, el ser que estaba ocupando una parte de su cuerpo seguiría creciendo. Cada día que pasara iba a ser más difícil hacerlo por mucho que se repitiera a sí misma que no era su hijo.  
“¿No lo es?”.  
Durante varios días le habían sometido a tratamiento ovulatorio con el fin de extraer uno de sus óvulos y fertilizarlo en el laboratorio. Después le habían implantado el embrión de pocas horas, en el útero. Todo se había hecho contra su voluntad, y utilizando medios ilegales, pero aún así, ¿no era su hijo?.  
“La mitad de lo que es este ser me pertenece”, se dijo.  
Mulder le había negado rotundamente desde el primer momento, y ella se sentía sucia y odiaba lo que había en el interior de su cuerpo, pero...  
“¡Scully!”.  
Su compañero se había levantado asustado al no verla en la cama. Se acercó despacio por detrás, mirando el vientre de ella reflejado en el espejo. Dana no intentó ocultarlo. Permaneció inmóvil, sujetando el pijama sobre su pecho.Sus ojos se encontraron. El la rodeó con sus brazos, poniendo sus manos sobre los de ella. El cabello le acariciaba la mejilla. Scully tomó la mano derecha de su compañero y la dejó con suavidad sobre el vientre. Podía sentir el calor y la pequeña curva sobre el ombligo. Mulder separó la mano y sujetándola por los hombros, la hizo volverse de cara a él. Acarició su rostro procurando no tocar la mejilla herida, y la besó en la frente. Se abrazaron largo rato mientras él miraba el reflejo de espaldas de su compañera.  
“Scully, lo siento mucho”.  
“Tú no tienes la culpa, Mulder. Sabías lo que hacían y trataste de evitarlo, pero nadie te creyó. Ni siquiera yo”.  
“No te harán más daño”, dijo apretándola contra sí.  
Le ayudó a volver a la cama. Sólo eran las 10:45h de la mañana. La cubrió cuidadosamente con la manta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
“¿Dónde vas?”.  
“Fuera. Voy a acostarme en el sofá. Si necesitas algo...”.  
“Quédate conmigo, por favor”, suplicó Scully haciéndose a un lado.  
Mulder miró el espacio vacío que le ofrecía a su lado. Después la miró a los ojos.Dudó unos segundos y se acostó boca arriba sobre la manta.  
“¿No prefieres taparte?”.  
“No, es mejor así”.  
Scully puso la mano sobre su hombro. El la acarició dejando la suya encima. Se durmieron.

__________________

A las 13:30h, Mulder despertó y decidió tomar una ducha. A su lado, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, apoyada sobre el costado izquierdo. Su boca había sangrado, manchando sus labios y la mejilla. Pensó en limpiar-los, pero temió que pudiera despertarse, así que decidió hacerlo más tarde.  
Mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cabeza, recordó que debía llamar a los chicos de “El Tirador Solitario”. Tenían que saber que lo había conseguido para hacer desaparecer su expediente de la Base de Datos del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas.  
Pero no podía hablar directamente con ellos. Era posible que su teléfono estuviera pinchado.  
Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Buscó su ropa limpia en el armario y volvió de nuevo para vestirse y afeitarse.  
Quince minutos después cogió su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número de sus amigos y dejó que sonara dos veces. A continuación, esperó un minuto y volvió a marcar dejándolo sonar otras dos veces. Colgó sin que nadie respondiera. Era la señal que habían acordado para que ellos supieran que podían llevar a cabo la siguiente fase.  
Mulder estaba hambriento. Sobre la mesa de la cocina descansaban las bolsas con algunas provisiones que había traído el día anterior. Seguramente tendrían que quedarse allí como mínimo dos o tres días y, aunque el pueblo estaba sólo a un kilómetro, no tenía la menor intención de separarse de Scully ni un instante hasta que se encontrara bien y pudiera acompañarle.  
Así, había traído todo lo que consideró que podían necesitar: alimentos, un poco de ropa, y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, que le había sido más útil de lo que había pensado. Sólo cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, mientras esperaba que llegase el momento de iniciar el plan, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido nada de ropa para Scully. Ya no tenía remedio, así que tendrían que arreglárselas sólo con la de él.  
En el momento que estaba colocando las provisiones en la cocina, oyó que su compañera sufría una leve tos. La encontró tratando de incorporarse en la cama, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Se llevaba la mano a la mejilla cada vez que tosía. Lo hacía débilmente por miedo al dolor, lo cual impedía que desapareciera lo que le molestaba en la garganta. Se veía obligada a seguir tosiendo, y ello prolongaba su sufrimiento.  
Mulder sostuvo su cabeza hasta que se tranquilizó.  
Se agachó a su lado, en el suelo, mirando su cara muy de cerca. Le acariciaba su suave cabello rojizo. Ella intentó sonreír.  
“¿Te sientes mejor, Scully?”.  
No respondió.  
Tuvo la sensación de que había sido una pregunta poco apropiada. Sí, la fiebre la había bajado un poco y ya no tenía frío. Sus heridas curarían en pocos días, pero ¿quién le curaría el alma?.  
Salió a por el botiquín y le limpió la sangre de la boca.  
“¿Quieres tomar algo?”.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
“No podré comer nada”, dijo tocándose la zona sobre la encía inflamada.  
“Puedo traerte un vaso de leche. Tienes que intentarlo. Llevas sin comer desde ayer, y ahora no puedes permitirte perder fuerzas”, observó Mulder.  
Dana miraba la camiseta blanca de su compañero, pero parecía estar muy lejos.  
“Llevo cuatro días sin comer”, dijo al fin, “desde que me hicieron la ecografía. Quería morir, y matarlo a él. Hoy iban a empezar a alimentarme a través de las venas porque decían que les estaba poniendo el proyecto en peligro... Me sentía violada... Como si sólo fuera un recipiente que tiene valor mientras hay algo en su interior... Una vez vacío, el envase es inútil”.  
El le acarició la frente. Tocó con cuidado su mejilla hinchada.  
“¿Por qué te pegaron, Scully?”.  
“Intenté escapar. Después de la ecografía me escondí en el laboratorio biológico, pero me encontraron. Ayer lo hice otra vez. Golpeé a Mary con una jarra de cristal y logré huir de la habitación. Me oculté en un almacén, pero el vigilante de la entrada me llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Traté de atacarle y él me golpeó con su pistola y me ató”.  
“Tenía que haberle dado su merecido antes de encerrarle en el armario”, pensó Mulder.  
“Necesito ir al lavabo”.  
Le ayudó a llegar hasta el baño.  
“¿Podrás sola?”, preguntó él, desde fuera.  
“Sí”.  
Cerró la puerta y esperó en el pasillo.  
Dos minutos después salió. Su respiración volvía a ser fatigosa.  
“Me duele”, dijo llevándose una mano al vientre.  
Se metió en la cama, y Mulder le trajo un vaso de leche. Dana lo tomó muy despacio mientras él la miraba, sentado a su lado.  
“¿Qué ocurrió aquel día, Mulder?”.  
“No estoy muy seguro”.  
“¿Recuerdas las dos estudiantes que había en el bar, las que entraron al lavabo conmigo?”.  
“Sí, fue muy extraño. No las vi salir, y poco después, vi a una de ellas en la calle, junto al coche de El Fumador. Quise avisarte, pero ya habías desaparecido”.  
“Se metieron juntas en el retrete y al cabo de unos minutos, cuando salieron, una de ellas era un hombre. No entiendo lo que pasó. Debía estar escondido en alguna parte, pero no sé cómo pudo hacerlo. El hombre me golpeó y me inyecto algo. Cuando desperté estaba en una celda, no sé en qué lugar. Me dio un medicamento durante varios días, aunque al principio no me di cuenta. Lo escondía en la bebida. Luego me llevaron a un quirófano dos veces. El hombre decía que necesitaba algo de mí, que sólo serían unas cuantas semanas y luego me dejarían ir, pero primero me borrarían los recuerdos. Me anestesiaron y creí que pretendían ponerme un implante, un localizador. Tenía una marca en el vientre. Pensé que iba a ser igual que con Duane Barry, hasta que empecé a tener nauseas y mi vientre comenzó a crecer a pesar de que yo estaba perdiendo peso”.  
“¿Entonces supiste la verdad?”.  
“No quería creerlo. Me decía a mí misma que debía de haber otra explicación. Incluso cuando llego el momento, y no me bajó la menstruación, seguí negándolo. Hasta que hace cuatro días me hicieron una ecografía... y le ví”.  
Se quedaron en silencio. Scully miraba a su compañero. Vio algo brillante en su cuello y acercó la mano. Mulder se quitó la cruz.  
“La guardaba para ti”.  
“Me la arranqué para dejarte una señal, pero no creí que la encontrases. Sentía haberla perdido porque es un regalo de mamá”.  
El le puso la cadena. Dana apartó la mirada al sentir el roce de sus manos en la piel.  
“Tengo algo más”, dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
Volvió al instante y dejó la cajita blanca sobre la almohada, a pocos centímetros de su cara.  
“¿Qué es?”.  
“¡Feliz cumpleaños!, Scully, aunque sea con retraso”, dijo besándola en la mejilla.  
“Esta vez no tuve día de cumpleaños. Fue un día triste, el primero que empecé a sospechar de verdad lo que me habían hecho”.  
Mulder le cogió la mano.  
“Entonces considéralo un regalo de bienvenida. Lo compré para que tuvieras que venir a recogerlo”.  
Lo abrió y sacó al animalito con cuidado.  
“Gracias por acordarte, Mulder”, le sonrió.  
“No pude evitarlo. Me he acordado de ti todos los minutos del día desde hace noventa y seis días”.  
Ella se incorporó y, apoyándose en el hombro de él, le besó en la cara. Mulder pudo ver cómo su rostro se contraía de dolor durante un segundo al inclinarse. Iba a preguntarle, pero Dana desvió su atención.  
“Mulder, soy alérgica a los gatos, ¿no te lo he dicho nunca?”.  
“¿A los de oro también?”, bromeó.  
“No, creo que a éstos, no”.  
El cogió el broche y lo acercó al pecho de su compañera.  
“Le pedí a tu madre que lo llevara puesto ese día. Fuimos a comer juntos al Angelo´s Place”.  
“Mamá y yo pensábamos ir allí. Le dije que le dedicaría toda la tarde a ella”.  
“Lo sé. Iba a ser un día triste para los dos así que la invité. Decidió que quería ir al lugar que había elegido contigo. Hablamos mucho de ti”.  
“Gracias por ayudarla también a ella, Mulder”.  
“Alguien tenía que soplar las velas de la tarta en tu nombre”.  
“¿Hubo tarta con velas?”.  
“En realidad, sólo una vela y una ración de tarta para dos. Margaret me contó muchas cosas sobre ti, y me enseñó su álbum de fotografías”.  
“¿Fotografías?. ¡Oh, Dios mío!”.  
“Me advirtió de que no te lo dijera. Teme la reprimenda que la vayas a echar”.  
“Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré”.  
“¡Vamos, Scully!. No seas dura con ella. Sólo pretendía demostrarme que a pesar de las apariencias, tú también tienes tu corazoncito”.  
“¡Qué quieres decir?”.  
“Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras estar atractiva con otra cosa que no fueran tus profesionales trajes de chaqueta, pero tengo que reconocer que los vestidos de tafetán sin tirantes te sientan de maravilla... ¡y esa mirada arrebatadora que le echabas a Marcus...”.  
La mejilla sana de Scully estaba a punto de alcanzar el mismo tono que la enferma.  
“Definitivamente, tengo que tener dos palabras con mamá”.  
“También yo lo haría si la mía fuera por ahí mostrando mis intimi-dades a los amigos”.  
“¿Qué intimidades?”, preguntó ella alarmada.  
“Ya sabemos que hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas, porque en cuanto te descuidas puedes encontrar tus mejores desnudos hasta en Internet”.  
El rubor de su rostro le llegó hasta la raíz del cabello. Por suerte, su color rojo natural, lo disimuló bastante.  
“¡Mulder, si no te callas, tú sí que vas a encontrar tus mejores ojos morados hasta en Ïnternet!. Nunca he posado desnuda ante una cámara”.  
“Tienes razón, Scully. Técnicamente no estabas totalmente desnuda, pero un prendedor en forma de caramelo, en el pelo, no cubre demasiado. ¿No crees?”.  
Dana sentía que estaba de nuevo en su mundo. Habían intentado romperle la vida, pero no iba a dejarse vencer. Algo en ella había cambiado, aunque escuchando a Mulder, creía que las cosas podrían llegar a ser iguales algún día... o casi.  
Sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre, pero lo ignoró.  
El trataba de que apartase su mente de la tragedia que estaba viviendo. Tenían que enfrentarse a ella, por supuesto, pero no antes de haberse convencido de que no estaba sola. Mulder quería que ella sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo en este momento:  
No importaba el daño que les hiciesen los demás. Podrían soportar y superar cualquier cosa mientras permanecieran juntos.

OFICINA DE “EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO”.  
WASHINGTON D.C. 18:15H P.M.  
Pasadas las seis de la tarde, Skinner llamó al timbre de “El Tirador Solitario”.Miró a su alrededor, y a la carretera, para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía. Se sentía ridículo en aquel lugar y además, hoy, era peligroso.  
Nunca se le había pensado por la cabeza que un día tendría que llamar a esa puerta. No conocía a los chicos, pero sabía a qué se dedicaban por los comentarios, tanto escépticos como a favor, de los agentes Mulder y Scully. Y sobre todo sabía que ante cualquier problema, Mulder confiaba totalmente en su ayuda.  
Hacía casi doce horas que éste debía haber iniciado su plan, y aunque dijo que no tendría noticias suyas hasta dos o tres días después, Skinner no podía esperar. Necesitaba saber si había tenido éxito. Si Scully estaba bien.  
“¡Señor Skinner!. ¡Qué sorpresa!. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?”.  
Miró perplejo a Byers, que se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.  
“¿Nos conocemos?, preguntó dirigiéndose a los tres.  
“Nunca nos hemos visto, pero el agente Mulder suele hablarnos mucho de usted. De vez en cuando encontramos su foto en el periódico comentando algún caso de especial relevancia social. ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?”.  
“Bueno, sólo he venido para... es decir, ¿supongo que están ustedes al tanto de lo que le ocurrió a la agente Scully?”.  
“Desde luego. Tratamos de ayudar a Mulder a encontrarla”.  
“Sí, él dijo que iría a por la señorita Scully esta mañana a las 06h en punto, pero no podrá ponerse en contacto conmigo de momento. Sólo quería saber si ustedes tienen alguna noticia”.  
“Está con ella en la casa de campo de su padre”, dijo Frohike.  
“¿Están seguros?. ¿Les ha llamado?. ¿Cómo está Scully?”.  
“No sabemos nada más, sólo que la tiene. Nos telefoneó, pero no lo cogimos para evitar riesgos. Habíamos establecido un código de llamadas para indicarnos si Scully estaba con él en la casa”.  
“Comprendo. En ese caso tengo que prepararme para el siguiente paso”.  
“¿Hablar con El Fumador?. Langly estaba sentado ante la pantalla del ordenador.  
“Sí. Ahora Scully corre demasiado peligro. Tengo que protegerla de algún modo”.  
“Tendrá que comprar la vida de Dana a un precio muy alto”, dijo Frohike.  
“No hay otra opción. No podemos acabar con ellos ni ayudar a todas las víctimas. Sólo a una de ellas. Sólo a Scully”.  
“¡Empieza el banquete!”, anunció de repente Langly.  
Todos se reunieron a su alrededor observando atentamente el monitor.  
“¿Qué pasa?”, preguntó Skinner.  
“El directorio del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”. Le estoy aplicando un virus que le va a dejar en estado crítico durante las próximas tres semanas. Les mantendrá ocupados una temporada hasta que puedan utilizarlo de nuevo”.  
“¿Has borrado ya el expediente falso de Mulder?, preguntó Byers.  
“Sí. Los del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas se deben estar preguntando si contrataron al fantasma de Canterbury”, bromeó Langly.

___________________

Cuando Skinner tocó la puerta abierta de su despacho, se dio cuenta de que había alguien. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar y entró lentamente.  
El Fumador estaba sentado en su silla. Rodeado de humo, tenía el aspecto de un espíritu siniestro.  
“¿Qué quiere esta vez?”, preguntó Skinner sin acercarse.  
“¿Qué quiero?. Suele ser usted quien me llama para pedirme pequeños favores, ¿no lo recuerda?”.  
El Director Adjunto le miró con una mueca de desprecio.  
“El agente Mulder es un hombre muy valiente, señor Skinner, pero los temerarios suelen morir jóvenes. Y esta vez ha llevado demasiado lejos su temeridad. ¿No le da miedo perder a uno... o dos de sus agentes, por culpa de su imprudencia?”.  
El Fumador dio una calada y soltó el humo sin tragarlo.  
“¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?”.  
“Le dije que recobraría a la agente Scully en su momento. Probablemente no faltaban más de dos o tres semanas; sin embargo ahora lo ha echado todo a perder”.  
“¿Qué es lo que he echado a perder?”.  
“Nadie juega con nosotros sin pagarlo, señor Skinner. ¿Qué nos impide secuestrarla de nuevo y terminar lo que habíamos empezado?”.  
“Seguramente, ésto”, dijo poniéndole ante los ojos el informe de Scully. “Tenemos copias del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3” en una docena de bufetes de abogados y en otros tantos despachos de cadenas de televisión. Si se acerca a menos de cien metros de ella, todo el país sabrá lo que hacen con sus ciudadanos”.  
“La señorita Scully tiene algo que nos pertenece”.  
“¿Qué es?”. Skinner trató de disimular su sorpresa.  
“¿No lo sabe?. Creí que tenía el informe completo”.  
“Tengo más que suficiente como para hacer que se trague todo su poder”.  
El Fumador hizo un gesto de contrariedad. Luego sus labios finos se curvaron en una sonrisa.  
“No debe ser mucho si me está ofreciendo silencio a cambio de la vida de su agente. Quizás acepte el trato. Ella no es imprescindible para continuar nuestro trabajo, pero nos gustaría recobrar lo que es nuestro”.  
“¿Qué?”, insistió Skinner.  
“Veo que Mulder sigue sin confiar del todo en su superior. O tal vez él tampoco lo sepa. Pregúntele a la señorita Scully, pero procure que sea en privado”.  
“¿Ha sido sometida a experimentos médicos?”.  
El Fumador fingió no haber oído la pregunta.  
“En este momento, usted y yo nos tenemos cogidos el uno al otro, pero le aconsejo que no intente tirar más del hilo porque probablemente no le compense lo que puede perder”.  
“¿Qué me dice de lo que puede perder usted si lo hago?”.  
“No acaba usted de entenderlo, señor Skinner. Al final, a nosotros nos basta con negarlo todo. Incluso el agente Mulder lo sabe a pesar del error que ha cometido esta vez”.  
El Fumador se levantó y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del escritorio. Sonrió al mirar el cartel que decía “Gracias por no fumar”.  
“¿Dónde están ahora?”.  
“¿Cree que voy a decírselo?”.  
“Está bien. Encontraremos el modo de recuperar lo nuestro. Después podrá seguir disfrutando de la presencia de la señorita Scully”.

______________


	3. TERCERA PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO ES UNA ABDUCCION POR PARTE DE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES. SCULLY CAE EN LAS REDES DE LAS MENTIRAS Y LA MANIPULACION DEL PROPIO GOBIERNO.  
> MULDER HARA LO QUE SEA PARA SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS, ETC. SE ACEPTA TODO.

Mulder paseaba por el interior de la casa reflexionando. Después de doce horas comenzaba a valorar fríamente lo que había hecho. Los respon-sables del proyecto estarían ya repartidos en todas las direcciones en su busca. Cada minuto que pasaba, le parecía que el plan urdido para asegurar que no se acercaran a Scully era insuficiente.  
¿Iban a dejarles así, sin más, que fueran por ahí con una prueba real, viva, de lo que estaban haciendo?.  
Cabía la posibilidad de que pensaran que era mejor matarlos aunque ello implicara revelar el secreto. Ya lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Personas que habían declarado presuntas abduciones, manipulaciones, o simples avistamientos demasiado cercanos, habían muerto poco después en extrañas circunstancias. Muchos habían denunciado primero las amenazas e intentos de chantaje, de que habían sido objeto, para mantener sus bocas cerradas. A continuación, se había creado la correspondiente campaña de desinformación, y el Gobierno conseguía una y otra vez lavar su imagen ante la opinión pública negando todo conocimiento de los hechos.  
Si decidían hacerlo, nada podría ya salvar la vida de Scully.  
Comenzaba a pensar si no hubiera sido mejor que terminaran lo que habían iniciado. Las víctimas de abduciones, presuntas o reales, siempre volvían y apenas guardaban recuerdos de lo que les ocurría. Sus vidas podían proseguir con una relativa normalidad.  
Scully, en cambio, mantendría su recuerdo vivo durante toda la vida. ¿Podría vivir con ello?. ¿Permitirían ellos que viviera?. Si decidían que era demasiado peligrosa, podían hacerla desaparecer definitivamente, víctima de un desgraciado accidente. En ese caso sería su palabra contra la de ellos, siempre que él siguiera vivo, lo cual no era previsible en esas circunstancias.  
Si acaban con los dos, no quedaría nadie para luchar por descubrir la verdad, aunque realmente, pensó:  
“Si nos matan, si matan a Scully, la verdad ya no tendrá demasiada importancia”.  
Anochecía. Mulder entró en el dormitorio. Su compañera estaba vuelta hacia el lado de la pared. Parecía dormir, pero al acercarse despacio, vio como su cuerpo se agitaba débilmente por el llanto.  
Se sentó a su lado en la cama.  
“Siempre creí que cuando tuviera un hijo, me sentiría feliz”, dijo sin volverse.  
El le acarició el pelo.  
“Cuando nazca un pequeño Scully, serás feliz. Esto no es tener un hijo”.  
Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. La luz que siempre parecía irradiar su mirada azul había desaparecido.  
“Es como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera. Como si unos extraños me lo hubieran arrebatado y lo usaran a su voluntad.  
Toda mi vida, mi mayor afán ha sido el de luchar por ser indepen-diente, por tener mi propia vida, mi propio trabajo, mis propias ambiciones. Creo que en el fondo, tenía miedo de ser como mamá. Yo la quería, pero tenía la sensación de que vivía en la sombra, de que vivía sólo a través de mi padre, y no por sí misma. No quería que a mí me pasara lo mismo, y por éso peleé mucho hasta que conseguí lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba.  
Quería que mi familia se sintiera orgullosa de mí, pero sobre todo, yo quería sentirme orgullosa de mí misma. Y lo conseguí. Tuve que dejar algunas cosas en el camino, rodearme de una coraza de frialdad para impedir que algunas personas me convencieran de que era mejor permitir que otros vivieran por mí. No quería cerrarme a los demás, sólo proteger mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, éso es lo único que tengo.  
Mi padre prefería para mí otro tipo de vida. Creía que debía buscar un hombre que cuidara siempre de mí. Nunca acepté esa idea. Lo único que tenía claro de verdad era que quería un compañero que compartiera mi vida, no que la limitara. De lo contrario no necesitaba ninguno. Yo tenía mi propia vida completa. No necesitaba que nadie la llenase. No intentaba rechazar a los hombres, sólo proteger mi libertad. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aún a costa de quedarme sola.  
Imaginaba a veces que cuando llegase ese compañero de verdad, que respetase lo que soy, tendría un hijo.Quería tenerlo desde la libertad, no desde la dependencia física ni emocional. No me importaba esperar, ni tampoco me obsesionaba no lograrlo porque yo sé que tengo el mismo valor con hijos o sin ellos. No los necesitaba por mí, simplemente lo deseaba por ellos.  
¿En qué han convertido mi libertad?. Al final, el bebé que llevo dentro ni siquiera es un ser humano. Es como si hubieran violado no sólo mi cuerpo, sino también mi espíritu. Ya no me reconozco a mí misma. Esta no soy yo. Es sólo un objeto que se puede usar a voluntad... Siento que he perdido mi dignidad después de luchar por ella durante treinta años”.  
“Scully...”.  
Mulder no sabía qué podía decir para que su alma no siguiera rompiéndose en pedazos.  
“No la puedes perder mientras seas capaz de recordar cómo eran antes las cosas. Agárrate a éso. Si antes lo conseguiste con tu esfuerzo, puedes hacerlo otra vez. Tienes mi mano para lo que sea”.  
Ella la cogió entre las suyas.  
“Quizás tenía tan cerca lo que buscaba que no fui capaz de verlo”.

C/ 46, ESTE.  
NUEVA YORK.

El Fumador encendió un cigarrillo. Esperaba que terminasen de una vez las lamentaciones del resto del grupo. Estaba cansado.  
“¿Cómo es posible que se la haya podido llevar del anexo A”,preguntó el Hombre Bien Manicurado. “Quién le dio acceso a las instalaciones?”.  
“Logró que le emplearan como vigilante nocturno en el edificio principal”, respondió con el aire de quien está cansado de repetir lo mismo por enésima vez.  
“Alguien le tuvo que proporcionar los códigos de acceso”, repitió El Anciano.  
“No sé quién ha podido ser. Tenía entendido que todas sus fuentes habían desaparecido”.  
“¿No lo sabe?. ¿Eso es todo lo que puede decir?. Hay alguien que está filtrando nuestra información. Esa mujer anda por ahí embarazada, ¿y todo lo que puede decir es que no sabe quién ha podido ser?. ¿Se imagina lo que ocurrirá si se pone enferma y la llevan a un hospital?. ¿Si aborta?. ¿Si sigue adelante y da a luz?...De un modo u otro, el secreto corre peligro”.  
El Fumador sólo quería acabar con aquella conversación.  
“Los dos estamos cogidos, el uno por el otro”, dijo. “Lo mejor es no hacer nada de momento”.  
“Ese Fox Mulder está cada vez más cerca. No entiendo por qué aún no se le ha eliminado. Ahora no estaríamos aquí hablando sobre lo que vamos a hacer”, reflexionó el Hombre Bien Manicurado.  
El Fumador le miró directamente a los ojos.  
“Porque si lo hacemos le convertiremos en un mártir”.  
“¿Y qué?”.  
“Que tendremos otros cinco en su lugar. ¿Los mataremos también?. He estado hablando con el Director Adjunto Skinner. La verdad es que tenemos un problema, pero no es mayor que el suyo. Hemos establecido una especie de tablas en este juego. Si no nos acercamos a la agente Scully, no hablarán”.  
“¿Si no nos acercamos?”. El Hombre Bien Manicurado se levantó repentinamente del sofá. Le temblaba la boca al hablar. “¿Es que no entiende nada.?. La señorita Scully lleva uno de nuestros bebés en su vientre. Antes o después tendrá que ir al hospital”.  
“Cuando éso ocurra, nuestros doctores estarán allí para hacerse cargo de todo. Las mujeres sufren a veces complicaciones en el embarazo y pierden a sus bebés”.  
“¿Y si no las sufre y consigue llegar al final?”.  
“Eso significaría que nuestro proyecto ha tenido éxito. Debería alegrarse. En cualquier caso tendrá algunas complicaciones en el parto. El bebe no tiene ninguna posi-bilidad de salir del hospital en sus brazos. Creo que se preocupan demasiado por el futuro. ¿Qué probabilidades tiene realmente de alcanzar la vigésima semana de gestación?. Sólo es cuestión de vigilarla de cerca hasta que antes o después necesite ayuda médica. Ella misma nos devolverá al bebé”.  
“¿Dónde están ahora?”.  
“Los dos están en la casa de campo del señor William Mulder. Tienen vigilancia policial, pero nosotros nos encargamos de vigilarles a ellos y a sus colegas del FBI. No tendremos que acercarnos. Serán ellos los que vengan a nosotros y nos devuelvan lo nuestro”.  
“¿Y si no sale como usted dice?”.  
El Fumador aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.  
“Entonces, el Gobierno niega todo conocimiento, por supuesto”.  
____________

Pasaba la una de la madrugada. La luna llena desaparecía entre las nubes de vez en cuando para salir después e iluminar el rostro de los dos.  
Mulder descansaba al lado de su compañera. Miraba el techo sin conseguir conciliar el sueño. El tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el turno de noche había trastornado su ritmo de sueño y vigilia.  
Scully dormía profundamente sobre su costado izquierdo. El sólo tenía que mover un poco la cabeza para poder sentir el olor de su cabello. El mismo que le acompañara los primeros días sin su presencia, cuando durmió en su casa y en su cama.  
Ahora era ella la que ocupaba la mitad de la suya. Una cama demasiado pequeña para dos adultos. Mulder había dicho hacia las once de la noche que iba a acostarse en el sofá para intentar dormir, pero Dana le pidió de nuevo que se quedase con ella.  
Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor por si le ocurría algo durante la noche, aunque sabía que en realidad deseaba estar a su lado.  
Así, más de dos horas después, Mulder seguía acostado boca arriba. Hubiera querido cambiar de posición, pero realmente no había sitio para hacerlo. Prefería que su compañero tuviera espacio suficiente para moverse si lo necesitaba.  
Se había puesto el pantalón del pijama, pero empezaba a tener frío. La camisa la tenía su compañera así que él se había quedado con la camiseta de manga corta, acostado sobre la manta. Pensó levantarse y buscar algo que ponerse, pero en lugar de éso, abrió la cama y se metió dentro. Después pensó que había sido un error. No quería que ella se despertara y le viese allí.  
Se quedó inmóvil durante cinco minutos decidiendo si debía irse o no al sofá.  
Scully se movió boca arriba y dijo algunas palabras incoherentes en sueños. Ahora podía sentir el contacto de su cadera en su pierna derecha.  
“Es Scully”, pensó.  
Apartó la manta para levantarse, y entonces oyó como la respiración de Dana se volvía entrecortada. Lloraba sin haberse despertado y agitaba la cabeza a uno y otro lado gritando.  
“¿Por qué me habéis hecho ésto?. Soy una mujer, no un animal de laboratorio. Os descubriré aunque tarde toda la vida...”.  
Mulder podía ver en la penumbra que sus brazos estaban rígidos. No se despegaban de la sábana.Era como si creyera que estaba atada. Durante unos segundos dejó de respirar y agitó la cabeza con más fuerza. El la cogió la mano asustado y la dio unas palmaditas en la cara. Estaba sudando. Al final, Scully tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió diciendo palabras que no pudo entender, sin dejar de agitar la cabeza. Parecía estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa en sueños. Seguramente tenía una pesadilla.  
Se había destapado arrastrando la sábana con las piernas, y ahora se esforzaba en tirar hacia abajo de la camisa del pijama.  
“¡No, por favor. No me hagáis daño!...”.  
Su agitación aumentaba por momentos.Estaba intentando incorpo-rarse en la cama, y Mulder se lo impidió con su propio cuerpo. Le acariciaba la frente con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la de ella, que se agarraba crispada a sus dedos. Podía sentir el pulso rápido en su sien al acariciarla.  
“¡Scully, Scully, vamos, despierta!. Sólo es un sueño. Tienes que despertar”.  
De pronto sus músculos se relajaron. Le tocó el cuello. Su corazón seguía latiendo acelerado, apenas podía contar los latidos. De vez en cuando sufría un espasmo provocado por el llanto.  
Mulder estaba sobre ella, con la cabeza al lado de la suya, apoyando la frente en la almohada.  
“Todo ha acabado, Scully. Despierta, por favor. No está ocurriendo otra vez. Sólo es una pesadilla”.  
Pasó la mano bajo su nuca y levantó un poco su cabeza. La besó suavemente en la mejilla. Fue bajando despacio rozando con sus labios su piel salada por las lágrimas. Sentía los latidos de Dana golpeando en su propio pecho a través de la ropa.  
“¡Mulder...¡”.  
Sus ojos se encontraron a pocos centímetros. Mulder se separó un poco sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, al darse cuenta de que estaba apoyando su cuerpo sobre el vientre de ella.  
“Lo siento”, dijo. “Te estoy haciendo daño”.  
“No. Estoy bien. Estaba soñando...”.  
Una lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho. El la secó con el dedo.  
“Tenías una pesadilla, Scully pero ha acabado. No tengas miedo”.  
“Cuando estás conmigo no lo tengo”, dijo acercándose a él para besarle en la mejilla.

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.  
WASHINGTON D. C.  
Skinner miraba sonar el teléfono. A pesar de que sabía que no era probable, cada vez que lo cogía confiaba en que por fin fuera Mulder.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“¿Señor Skinner?”. Oyó una voz femenina.  
“Sí”.  
“Verá, soy Margaret Scully, la madre de Dana. No nos conocemos directamente, pero mi hija me ha hablado de usted”.  
“Es un placer, señora. Siento mucho lo ocurrido a la agente Scully. Sepa que hacemos cuanto podemos para recuperarla”.  
“Gracias. Sé que es así. He llamado para preguntarle si sabe usted dónde está Mulder”.  
“¿Dónde está?”. Skinner se puso a la defensiva. ¿Qué quiere decir?”.  
“Llevo dos días tratando de ponerme en contacto con él. No contesta al teléfono de su casa, ni al móvil, ni en casa de mi hija”.  
“No tengo la menor idea de dónde está”, pensó Skinner.  
Era absurdo. No podía decirle éso a la señora Scully. Sería como afirmar que había perdido a otro agente.  
“Vera, señora...”, dudó un segundo. “Sé que usted lo comprenderá si no se lo digo. En este momento se encuentra ocupado en una difícil misión secreta...”.  
“¿Misión?. Creí que Fox me había dicho que le había usted relevado de todos los casos para que se dedicara de lleno a buscar a Dana. Sobre todo desde que aceptó ese trabajo en el turno de noche con el fin de investigar algunas pistas”.  
“Voy a tener que pedir a Mulder un poco más de discreción”, se dijo a sí mismo. Ahora no había salida posible.  
“Señora Scully, debo decirle algo, pero quiero que se tranquilice”.  
Skinner pensó que no había empezado muy bien diciendo esas palabras.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“El agente Mulder ha encontrado a su hija, pero...”.  
“¿La ha encontrado?”, le interrumpió. “¡Dios mío!”.  
Se dio cuenta de que Skinner se había callado y se calló ella también para que prosiguiera. Pasaron cinco segundos en silencio. La voz de Marga-ret sonó nerviosa.  
“Ha dicho usted “pero”... ¿Está viva, señor Skinner?”.  
“Sí, señora, lo está”.  
Confiaba en que se conformase de momento con esa información. Era pedir demasiado.  
“¿Dónde está?. ¿Por qué no me han avisado?”.  
El Director Adjunto pensó que se merecía mucho más que el ligero tono de reproche en su voz. Pero lo importante en este momento era sólo la seguridad de sus dos agentes.  
“Está con el agente Mulder desde ayer a primera hora de la mañana. No puedo decirle nada más de momento, señora”  
“¿Nada?. Es mi hija. Necesito verla”. Su voz sonó ahora autoritaria.  
“Tiene que entenderlo. Los dos permanecen escondidos por su propia seguridad. Ahora no puede verla.Los secuestradores ya deben estar buscándolos y si intentamos acercarnos a ellos, sólo conseguiremos ponerles al descubierto”.  
“Pero, ¿cómo está Dana?”.  
Skinner respiró al ver que le convencía la explicación.  
“No lo sé. No podemos comunicarnos con ellos porque nos arries-gamos a que el teléfono esté intervenido. Ahora no podemos cometer el menor fallo o su vida correrá peligro. Está viva, y con el agente Mulder. Es todo lo que puedo decirle porque le prometo que es todo lo que sé”.  
“¿Cuándo podré verla?”.  
“Tenemos que esperar a que Mulder traiga a la señorita Scully. Tal vez en dos o tres días, cuando estemos seguros de que no les persiguen”.  
“¿Cree usted que intentarán llevársela otra vez?... ¿o algo peor?”.  
“No podemos saber algo así, pero es muy probable que tengan miedo de lo que la agente Scully pueda declarar sobre los secuestradores y sus actividades”.  
“¿Quiere decir entonces que Dana estará siempre en peligro?”.  
“Aún es pronto para decirlo, señora, pero creo que no nos quedará más remedio que aceptar un pacto de silencio para proteger a su hija”.  
“En ese caso, lo que se la han llevado quedarán inmunes...”.  
“Me temo que sí. Créame que lo siento tanto como usted. Nada me gustaría más que entregarlos a la Justicia, pero entonces ella estaría siempre en peligro. Sería diferente si los secuestradores hubieran sido uno o dos, pero al parecer la agente Scully ha caído en manos de una peligrosa organización que parece tener muchos brazos”.  
“Pero, ¿por qué la secuestraron?. No han pedido rescate, ni han hecho ningún tipo de petición, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué querían de ella, entonces?”.  
“Lo único que le puedo decir es que parece estar relacionado con lo que le ocurrió a su hija hace tres años, cuando estuvo desaparecida durante más de un mes. Se trata de la misma organización”.  
“El agente Mulder dijo entonces que Dana había sido sometida a diversos experimentos científicos de origen desconocido. ¿Qué le han hecho esta vez?”.  
“No lo sé. Sólo espero que esté bien y pueda volver pronto con nosotros. Ahora sólo podemos esperar y rezar por ella”.  
“Estoy cansada de rezar”, dijo Margaret con voz derrotada.  
“No pierda la esperanza, señora Scully. Ahora no. Su hija está viva y podrá verla pronto. Verá como todo se resuelve. La agente Scully es fuerte. Volverá a su vida normal”.  
“Gracias, señor Skinner. Llámeme si sabe algo, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
“Por supuesto que lo haré”, respondió él.  
_______________

Scully se miraba el rostro en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Volvía a tener nauseas y el dolor, como un pinchazo, que sentía a veces en el vientre se hacía cada vez más frecuente. De hecho hacía casi una hora que era continuo.  
Se había levantado para ducharse, pero una vez en el baño, se sintió demasiado débil como para hacerlo sola. No se atrevía a pedirle a Mulder que le ayudase, así que salió del lavabo y volvió a acostarse. El le arregló la cama y le trajo el desayuno en una bandeja junto al suyo. Comieron despacio y en silencio. Mulder mantenía los ojos bajos, como si no quisiera mirarla de frente.  
“¿Qué ocurre, Mulder?”, le preguntó.  
El se encogió de hombros.  
“Es sólo... bueno, anoche... No pretendía ofenderte Scully”, dijo nervioso.  
“No lo hiciste”.  
“Tenías una pesadilla. Yo sólo quería que te tranquilizaras”.  
“No tienes que disculparte, Mulder. No hiciste nada de lo que debas avergonzarte”.  
“No”.  
“Me sentía mejor teniéndote cerca. No tiene importancia”.  
Scully quería zanjar la cuestión. Evitar que se levantara un muro de incomunicación entre los dos. Dejó la taza en la bandeja y se llevó la mano a la encía.  
“Soñé que todo comenzaba de nuevo. Me ataban a la camilla y me desnudaban. La mascarilla de la anestesia me ahogaba e intenté no respirar el gas. Podía recordar que me habías sacado de allí, pero creí que lo había imaginado, y que en realidad todo seguía igual. Estaba aterrorizada”.  
Scully arrugó la frente al recordar.  
“Debió ser peor el día que lo hicieron de verdad”, observó Mulder. “Me duele que hayas tenido que pasar por algo tan terrible tú sola”.  
“La soledad era lo peor. Llegó un momento en que me sentí tan atrapada que dejó de importarme todo. Sólo quería tener a alguien a quien abrazar por la noche. Siempre había silencio. Nadie contestaba a mis preguntas”.  
Empezaba a entender por que Dana insistía en que no la dejase sola.  
“Lo único que les preocupó a partir de la segunda vez que me llevaron al quirófano era que me sintiera físicamente bien. Me sentía en una jaula. Me daba cuenta de que sólo les importaba mi cuerpo, pero yo les traía sin cuidado. Creí que me matarían cuando consiguieran lo que querían. Mary me dijo que me dejarían libre en unas semanas, después de borrarme los recuerdos, pero pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía allí. La incertidumbre es insoportable. No saber qué va a ocurrir mañana. No saber si seguirás viva”.  
Mulder tomó con su mano la barbilla de Dana.  
“No me parece que te trataran demasiado bien”, dijo mirando su mejilla hinchada. “Estabas atada en el suelo, con fiebre muy alta y sangrando. Parece que te inyecta-ron algún tipo de droga”.  
“No puedo recordar casi nada de los últimos cuatro días. Creo que estuve dormida la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo es que el vigilante iba a en-cerrarme de nuevo en la habitación después de encontrarme en el almacén. Quise evitarlo y me pegó. Cuando desperté estaba contigo en el coche”.  
“Ojalá hubiera podido sacarte antes... Primero tuve que conseguir sus archivos completos y asegurarme de que estabas allí. Sí cometía algún error podían haberte lleva-do más lejos. Sin los archivos no teníamos posibilidad de protegerte una vez que estuvieras fuera”.  
“¿Has tenido que aceptar un trato?”.  
“Sí... Nuestro silencio a cambio de tu vida”.  
Mulder la miró a los ojos. Podía sentir la lucha interior que mantenía entre la mujer que era y la agente del FBI.  
“No debiste hacerlo”.  
“Sí debía hacerlo, Scully... De todos modos aún no sé si está hecho. Skinner tenía que hablar con El Fumador cuando ya estuvieras a salvo. Por éso estamos escondidos aquí hasta que no corras peligro”.  
“Pero allí había más mujeres, Mulder. Les estaban haciendo lo mismo. Vi a tres”.  
“¿Hablaste con ellas?”.  
“No. No me dejaban acercarme y Mary se negaba a responder a mis preguntas.Una de ellas parecía estar embarazada de al menos cinco meses. ¿Qué les va a ocurrir si las dejamos allí?”.  
“En tu sector estabas sola, Scully. No sé dónde están las otras. Según los archivos debe haber otras veinticuatro mujeres, pero creo que no las tienen a todas allí”.  
“¿Veinticuatro?”, repitió Dana horrorizada.  
“Sí. Estabas dentro de un proyecto secreto llamado “Gran Herman-3”. Tratan de crear híbridos de humanos y alienígenas con fines básicamente militares”.  
A Dana le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza.  
“El gobierno utiliza material genético extraído de los seres que murieron en el suceso de Roswell, y otros posteriores, con el fin de conse-guir bebés inmunes a ciertas enfermedades provocadas sobre todo por sustancias utilizadas en los conflictos bélicos. Me refiero a la guerra química y biológica, ya sabes”.  
“Y a cambio de que ellos les enseñaran las técnicas para lograr la hibridación, el gobierno permitía a su vez que la gente fuera supuestamente abducida para ser estudiada por los alienígenas que llegaron después con la idea de la colonización. Están entre nosotros y tienen aspecto humano porque ellos ya conocen perfectamente el modo de hacerlo. Simplemente nos están enseñando a cambio de que nosotros les proporcionemos parte de la materia prima, por así decirlo”, prosiguió Scully.  
Mulder la miró sorprendido.  
“¿Lo sabías?”.  
“El hombre que me vigilaba los primeros días en la celda me contó parte de la historia. Pensé que estaba loco y no le creí”.  
“Están locos, Scully.Todo ésto es una locura, pero lo están haciendo”.  
“No podía aceptarlo, así que llegué a la conclusión de que nos estaban sometiendo a experimentos científicos. Terribles, pero humanos. Hasta que entré en el Laboratorio Biológico y los vi”.  
Scully cerró los ojos como si quisiera apartar de su mente una visión insoportable.  
“¿Qué viste?”.  
“Frascos de formol que contenían cadáveres de fetos en diversas fases de maduración desde la décima hasta la vigésima semana. Los había de varios tipos. Algunos parecían bebés normales, humanos, mientras que otros tenían rasgos más o menos marcados que les asemejaban a esas supuestas fotografías de alienígenas que me has enseñado a veces. Esas que siempre me hacían sonreír y levantar los ojos al cielo, según tus propias palabras”.  
“En los informes del proyecto se dice que la gestación prosigue hasta la duodécima semana.Después os hacen... les hacen”, quiso corregir, “una cesárea para continuarla en incubadora artificial, e inician el proceso de manipulación de los recuerdos”.  
“¡Mulder, no se puede hacer una cesárea en la duodécima semana!. En ese momento, un embrión no duraría ni dos minutos en una incubadora”.  
El asintió con la cabeza.  
“Ellos lo han logrado, Scully. No sé cómo, pero ellos han conseguido que los bebés vivan en la incubadora desde la duodécima hasta la vigésima semana de gestación... de momento”.  
“Pero, ¿por qué no dejan que el feto siga más tiempo en el vientre de la madre en lugar de hacer la cesárea?. Los bebés tendrían más posibili-dades de salir adelante, incluso aunque después necesitaran incubadora de todos modos”.  
“No lo sé. Parece que se produce un aborto espontáneo”.  
“Una de las mujeres que vi llevaba aproximadamente cinco meses de gestación. Estoy segura”, observó Dana.  
“Tal vez, no. Es posible que llevara dos bebés”, apuntó Mulder.  
“Mañana se cumplen doce semanas”, dijo ella como si cambiara de conversación. “¿Qué va a ocurrir?”.  
Por el tono de su voz, Mulder se dio cuenta de que ahora era Dana, la mujer, quien hablaba. La agente especial Scully, que había hablado durante la última media hora, había desaparecido. A su lado, sentada en la cama, temblaba de miedo una mujer joven con la vida partida.  
“Si todo ésto acaba algún día, me gustaría no ser capaz de recordarlo”, dijo con voz ahogada.

\--------------------

El Fumador hablaba por teléfono desde su coche. Retiró la ceniza del cigarrillo tocándolo con el dedo meñique sobre el cenicero del salpicadero.  
“Quiero que se aseguren de que no se dirigen a otro lugar”, decía con voz autoritaria. “Seguramente elegirán el hospital San Gabriel. Es el más cercano, pero no debemos arriesgarnos, así que les quiero preparados en todos los hospitales posibles en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, ¿entendido?. Desde hoy mismo, la vigilancia debe ser exhaustiva las veinticuatro horas del día. Nadie del personal sanitario ajeno a nosotros debe tan siquiera acercarse a la señorita Scully. Vigilen las llamadas telefónicas por si solicitase ayuda médica a domicilio”.  
Medio oculto tras una curva de la carretera y protegido por un pequeño montículo que formaba la cuneta, El Fumador tenía la mejor vista. A 20 metros, un automóvil del FBI custodiaba la casa de campo. Si el agente Mulder decidía salir precipitadamente de allí, el mismo daría el aviso. Por suerte, la carretera sólo tenía dos salidas hasta la próxima bifurcación, 3 kilómetros más al norte, y él vigilaría personalmente una de ellas durante las próximas doce horas. Miró su reloj. Empezaba a atardecer, y desde las 19h de la tarde se había levantado un viento frío que le obligó a cerrar la ventanilla y ajustar-se el cuello de la gabardina.  
CASA DE CAMPO DE WILLIAM MULDER.  
QUONOCHONTAUG (RHODE ISLAND).  
Scully caminaba despacio por el pasillo. Seguía sintiéndose mareada y los pies le molestaban a cada paso, pero no quería seguir en la cama. Hacía casi dos horas que Mulder había salido del dormitorio y necesitaba volver a hablar con él, sentirse acompañada. Se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta.  
El estaba sentado en el sofá. Inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Ella se acercó lentamente poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
“No tenías que haberte levantado, Scully”, dijo tratando de disimular las lágrimas. Se puso de pie para acompañarla de nuevo a la habitación. “Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme”.  
“No necesito nada. Quería estar aquí, contigo”.  
Le tiró de la camiseta para que se sentara a su lado. Se miraron.  
“Dijiste que no habías vuelto a esta casa desde que tus padres se divorciaron”.  
“Sólo una vez, el año pasado, cuando mamá se puso repentinamente enferma. Parece que también entonces el culpable fue El Fumador”.  
Se cogieron de la mano.  
“Aquí están mis mejores recuerdos infantiles, pero ahora empiezo a odiarla. Papá y yo salíamos a veces a buscar moras en el bosque. Luego mamá y Samantha intentaban hacernos una tarta con ellas. No siempre les quedaba en su punto, pero de todos modos parecíamos una familia de postal turística. Aunque resulte difícil creerlo, yo era un niño normal en aquella época. Nos sentábamos a la orilla del río, a medio kilómetro de aquí, y nos pasábamos las horas muertas tratando de que picara algún pez. Mi padre siempre tenía que despertarme para volver a casa. Antes de llegar, gritaba a mamá para que fuera sacando algo del congelador si queríamos cenar esa noche”.  
“¿Tenías interés por los fenómenos paranormales?”.  
“Nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ello... hasta que Samantha se fue. A partir de entonces leía continuamente, buscaba información.Me creía culpable, pero no entendía lo que había ocurrido”.  
Scully le acariciaba la mano con sus dedos. Notó una zona áspera en la palma y vió que tenía una cicatriz alargada.  
“¿Y ésto?”, preguntó. “Parece un corte profundo”.  
Mulder lo miró unos segundos.  
“No es nada”, dijo mientras lo ocultaba.  
“¿Cómo te lo hiciste?”, insistió.  
“Robé unas cartas a El Fumador y no le sentó demasiado bien. Envió a sus hombres para que me lo hicieran saber, y recuperarlas, pero en ese momento no las llevaba encima”.  
“¿Te dieron una paliza?”.  
Mulder se encogió de hombros sin responder.  
“Uno de ellos tenía tu teléfono móvil. Me dijeron que te matarían si no las devolvía”.  
“El guardia de la celda me lo quitó cuando te estaba llamando. El tuyo debió sonar una vez”, recordó Scully.  
“Sí. Cuando lo cogí, la llamada se cortó. Sabía que eras tú.También yo te llamé muchas veces cuando me di cuenta de que habías desaparecido”.  
“No lo recuerdo. Debió ser antes de despertar”.  
“Aquel hombre enorme, con los dientes perfectos, muy blancos, ¿era quien te cuidaba?”. Mulder pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de ella. Quizás si le hubiese amenazado en ese momento...  
“No me cuidaba. En realidad me vigilaba. Le tenía miedo. Me dijo que era un híbrido alienígena, pero a mí me parecía más bien un loco peligroso”.  
“¿Te hizo daño?”.  
“Se enfadó mucho cuando me enteré de que me estaba dando un medicamento con la bebida, y me negué a tomarla. Después me lo inyectaba. Según sus palabras, me secuestró para que le devolvieses el arma alienígena. Parecía saber lo que me ocurrió la noche anterior. El era uno de los que estuvieron en tu dormitorio. De todos modos, el arma sólo fue una excusa para no decirme la verdad”.  
Dana mantenía las piernas flexionadas en el sofá, cerca del cuerpo. El la rodeaba los hombros con su brazo en un gesto de protección, y dejaba que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.  
“Háblame de los casos que has investigado en estos meses, Mulder”.  
“¿Casos?. Ninguno. Sólo me he dedicado a ti”.  
Scully levantó los ojos hacia él.  
“¿No te asignaron otro compañero?”, preguntó sorprendida.  
“No quise aceptarlo. Skinner me ayudó personalmente y me relevó del trabajo hasta que te encontrase. El y los chicos de “El Tirador Solitario”. No lo hubiera logrado sin ellos”.  
“Tengo que darles las gracias”, comentó ella.  
“Después de lo que han hecho, creo que Frohike se merece incluso que le des un beso. El pobre hombre se encontraba perdido sin ti”.  
“Y no era el único que se sentía así”, se dijeron los dos para sí mismos.  
“Scully, creo que Skinner ya habrá hablado con El Fumador. Debería telefonearle mañana, y tal vez podamos volver”.  
“¿Volver?.Me da miedo volver.Ya nada es igual.¿Qué les voy a decir?”.  
“Antes o después tendrás que enfrentarte a ello, Scully. Si tomas una decisión rápidamente no tienen por qué enterarse, pero te queda poco tiempo”.  
“Me gustaría quedarme siempre aquí. Me siento segura”.  
Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de un modo infantil.  
“Tu seguridad está dentro de ti, como siempre. No necesitas que nadie te proteja. Tu vida te pertenece y sólo tú estás al mando de ella”.  
“Me gustaría poder creerlo así. Antes estaba convencida de ello, pero ahora siento que no seré capaz de salir adelante sin ayuda”.  
“Sí lo serás, Scully. Yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre que quieras aunque sé que lo conseguirías sola de todos modos”.  
La luz del exterior se había ido diluyendo poco a poco. Ya no podían distinguir los objetos que les rodeaban. Sin embargo, continuaron en el sofá, abrazados en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad.  
Frohike salió por la tarde la oficina un poco antes que sus compañeros. Dijo que se encontraba cansado y que deseaba llegar pronto a casa para acostarse.  
Langly y Byers no dijeron nada cuando, por la ventana, le vieron conducir su coche en la dirección opuesta.  
Desde que la conociera, hacía más de cuatro años, Frohike se había sentido secretamente enamorado de Scully. Solía decírselo tanto a ella como a Mulder en broma, pero lo cierto era que lo que sentía era real. A veces tenía envidia de su amigo. El, en su lugar, hubiera aprovechado mejor la oportunidad de conquistarla.  
Frohike no entendía muy bien el tipo de relación que mantenían entre ellos dos. Pasaban juntos muchas horas al día y, sin embargo, parecían mantener una actitud en cierto modo distante. Aunque, en realidad, sólo era a primera vista pues hacía tiempo que se había fijado en que existía una especie de atracción mutua que trataban de disimular.  
Sabía que en esas condiciones no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero no le importaba demasiado.El era uno de sus mejores amigos, y ella era dema-siado diferente como para poder responder a ese sentimiento. Sabía que nunca pasaría más allá, pero se conformaba. Era suficiente con el hecho de poder verla de vez en cuando en la oficina con Mulder, cuando éste iba a solicitar su ayuda.  
Por la tarde, en la oficina, pensó que debía faltar poco tiempo para que volviesen. Tal vez al día siguiente. Después de lo que ellos y Skinner habían hecho los últimos días, Scully podía considerarse razonablemente segura. Probablemente, mañana se pondrían en contacto con Mulder para hablar de ello.  
Con esa idea en la cabeza, y sin pensarlo demasiado, Frohike aparcó ante la entrada del centro comercial. Estuvo más de una hora echando un vistazo por las distintas secciones. Compró un par de comics de los que le gustaban a Langly, y después fue a mirar las novedades informáticas.  
Cuando se dirigía a la caja para pagar, pasó por delante de la sección de plantas y flores. Miró hacia uno y otro lado como si temiera encontrarse por allí con alguno de sus compañeros y, cuando vio que nadie se fijaba en él, se acercó.  
“¿Qué desea, señor?”, le preguntó la vendedora.  
“Rosas, por favor. Quisiera comprar rosas”.  
“¿Rojas?”.  
Frohike la miró como si hubiera dicho un disparate.  
“No...”, dudó. “Quiero rosas blancas”.  
La chica le entregó un bonito ramo que confeccionó hábilmente mezclando seis rosas blancas con otras tantas ramas de helecho.  
“¿Va a escribir algo en la tarjeta?”.  
“Sí”.  
Cogió la pequeña cartulina doblada que le ofrecía y escribió unas palabras. Luego se la dio a la florista para que la sujetara al ramo.  
Salió del centro comercial mirando las flores en su mano como si acabaran de brotar allí por sí solas.  
Cuando llegó a la calle en la que se encontraba el apartamento de Scully ya había anochecido. Nunca había estado allí. Se detuvo unos minutos ante el nº 35, y entró en el portal cuando una pareja que salía le abrió la puerta. Sacó su equipo de llaves maestras y en apenas quince segundos consiguió entrar.  
Una vez dentro le pareció que lo que había hecho era una osadía, pero estaba dispuesto a terminarlo antes de que se arrepintiera.  
Buscó directamente el dormitorio. Al principio se quedó en la puerta mirando al interior, sin atreverse a entrar. Miró la cama, con un edredón de tonos marrones, y sábanas de raso, y las fotografías en el tocador.  
Se acercó a la cabecera y dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la almohada, rozando suavemente la tela con la mano. Pasó la mirada por toda la habitación mirando los cuadros, la ventana y el armario. Había una corbata colgada del picaporte.  
“Es de Mulder”, se dijo pensativo.  
Salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta.  
La luz de la luna iluminaba el dormitorio lo suficiente como para que Dana pudiera ver el pecho de su compañero subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración.  
Hacía más de una hora que él se había dormido sobre la manta. Scully le había dicho que debía meterse totalmente en la cama para que estuviera más cómodo, pero Mulder se había negado visiblemente nervioso. Ella no insistió. Tenía la sensación de que aún se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
Dana se había despertado aterrorizada en medio de una pesadilla. Con los ojos aún cerrados, seguía sintiendo sus manos atadas, el cuerpo inmovilizado y el corazón desbocado. Alguien le levantó ligeramente la cabeza y creyó que le iban a poner la mascarilla, pero en lugar de éso, sintió unos labios cálidos muy cerca de su boca. Una mano le acariciaba la frente diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras mientras la otra le sujetaba la suya. Notaba un peso sobre su cuerpo y decidió abrir los ojos.  
Se sintió aliviada y sorprendida al ver a Mulder tan cerca. Eran sus manos y su cuerpo, y no las cuerdas, lo que le sujetaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él se apartó un poco, preocupado por si le dañaba el vientre con su peso. Scully hubiera preferido que no se alejase. Probable-mente, por la mañana no sabría cómo reaccionar, pero ahora necesitaba tenerle muy cerca. Le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo sobre ella, de sus manos acariciando su rostro.  
Durante muchas noches en los últimos tres meses había necesitado una mano que estrechar, y que le acariciase como ahora lo estaba haciendo Mulder; que la protegiese de la sinrazón que estaba viviendo.  
Scully se preguntó si el hecho de que su compañero hubiera roto esa noche la actitud distante que mantenía, que mantenían los dos, se debía sólo a lo vulnerable que ella era en este momento, o si había algo más.  
¿Quedaría algo de este sentimiento cuando ella volviera a ser la mujer fuerte que Mulder había tenido siempre a su lado?.  
Hacía tiempo que intuía algo nuevo en el vínculo de amistad y confianza que les unía. No había querido detenerse a pensar en ello demasiado porque no imaginaba que él comenzaba a sentir lo mismo. Nunca había querido dar el primer paso por miedo a que el error en la percepción de sus sentimientos acabara con lo que ahora tenían.  
¿Podía considerar un primer paso el hecho de que él aceptara dormir a su lado cuando, estando herida, se lo pedía?. ¿Qué la acariciara y besara para tranquilizarla después de una terrible pesadilla?. ¿Qué la abrazara cada vez que lloraba de impotencia?.  
Probablemente, Mulder sólo trataba de ofrecerle toda la protección que podía en un momento tan difícil para ella.  
Por éso, Scully no se había atrevido a responder a sus muestras afectivas, y se había limitado a besarle en la mejilla para hacerle ver que no se ofendió cuando, al des-pertar, le pareció que Mulder acababa de separar sus labios de los de ella.  
Mulder se dio la vuelta sobre el costado derecho. Ahora sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Dana acercó el dedo y le tocó siguiendo con cuidado la línea de sus labios. Iba a acercarse a besarle, y entonces sintió otro pinchazo en el vientre. Esta vez había sido más fuerte. Se llevó la mano al ombligo conteniendo la respiración hasta que el dolor desapareció.

\--------------------

Mulder estaba en el salón de su casa, de rodillas en el suelo, jugando al Stratego con Samantha. Ella quería dejarlo. Se aburría y sospechaba que su hermano le estaba haciendo trampa.Cuando movió su ficha azul, la corbata cayó sobre el tablero de juego. Oyó como se abría la puerta de la casa y entraban sus padres.  
“¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?”, preguntó la señora Mulder.  
El se puso de pie y se acercó a la mujer.  
“Mira, mamá. Samantha ha vuelto”, dijo.  
Miró a la niña sentada en el suelo.  
“¿De dónde ha vuelto?. Fox, te dije que no salieráis de casa mientras tu padre y yo estuviéramos fuera”.  
Mulder la miró perplejo.  
“¡Pero mamá, es Samantha!”, repitió.  
“¿Te pasa algo, Fox?”, preguntó William.  
Mulder les miraba a los dos alternativamente, y después a Samantha.  
“Hace veinticuatro años que Samantha desapareció, mamá. Ahora está ahí, jugando. Tiene el mismo aspecto de cuando se fue. ¿No vas a decir nada?”.  
“¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Fox?.Deja de decir tonterías y ve a hacer tus deberes”.  
“¿Deberes?”.  
Mulder se miró a sí mismo.Vestía un traje de chaqueta y corbata.  
“Mamá, mírame. Soy yo”.  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y William fue a abrir. Un minuto después volvió. Detrás de él venía Scully.  
“Mulder, tenemos que ir a la oficina. Skinner quiere vernos”.  
“Un momento, Scully. Tengo que hablar con mi madre”.  
“¿Qué te pasa, mamá?. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas que llevas veinticuatro años esperando a tu hija?”.  
“Fox, me estás asustando”, dijo muy seria.  
“Mulder, tenemos que darnos prisa...”.  
“¡Espera, Scully!”.  
Mulder miraba a su madre intentando adivinar si le estaba gastando una broma.  
“Mamá, hasta un momento antes de que salieras a cenar con papá, Samantha estaba perdida. Ahora no sé cómo ha llegado, pero está aquí...”.  
“¡Fox, cállate de una vez!”, le ordenó.  
“Mulder, Skinner nos...”  
Era para volverse loco. Se agachó al lado de su hermana.  
“Samantha, ¿recuerdas dónde has estado todo este tiempo?”.  
La niña le miraba sin saber qué ocurría.  
“¡Mulder, por favor!”.  
“¡Ahora no, Scully!”.  
“¡Mamá, míranos a los dos!. Ella sigue siendo una niña. En cambio yo he crecido... y vosotros también”.  
“No me parece que hayas cambiado tanto desde que salimos hace dos horas, hijo”. Le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.  
Se miró otra vez a sí mismo. No, no estaba loco. Después de veinti-cuatro años era un hombre, y sus padres habían envejecido.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
Esa niña de pelo largo, vestida con un camisón, no tenía más de ocho años.  
“¡No tiene sentido!”.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
Abrió los ojos. Miró la habitación a su alrededor.  
“No soy un niño”, dijo en voz alta.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
Ya había despertado del sueño. ¿Por qué seguía oyendo que Scully le llamaba?.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
“¡Scully!”, gritó de pronto, tocando la almohada. No había nadie a su lado. Se levantó de un salto y encendió la luz.  
Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la mancha de sangre en la sábana. El corazón se le encogió. Salió de la habitación, cami-nando deprisa en medio de la oscuridad.  
Vio una línea de luz bajo la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.  
“¿Scully?”, llamó desde el pasillo.  
Silencio.  
Abrió la puerta despacio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
“¡Scully, no!”.  
No podía separar los ojos de las manos ensangrentadas de su compa-ñera.  
Dana estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Apoyaba su hombro en la bañera. Se miraba las manos como si no fueran suyas y abría la boca respirando con un ritmo rápido, pero superficial.  
Mulder se acercó a ella y le agarró las muñecas.  
“¿Por qué, Scully?. ¡No me hagas ésto!”, suplicó ahogándose en sus propias palabras.  
Cogió la toalla. Si actuaba rápidamente...  
Dana levantó los ojos buscando los de él.  
“Lo he perdido...”.  
Su voz sonó extrañamente serena.  
“¿Qué?”.  
Mulder le tocaba la piel lisa y suave de las muñecas.  
“Lo he perdido, Mulder”, repitió.  
El miró hacia el suelo. Vio el pantalón blanco del pijama, arrugado y sucio, junto a la pared. Sus piernas desnudas estaban también rojas de sangre. Le soltó las manos.  
“¡Dios mío, Scully!. Yo creí que...”.  
La abrazó hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos. Ella permanecía con las manos separadas de él. Con la mirada perdida, frotaba su mejilla con la de Mulder.  
“Tienes que ir al hospital, Scully”.  
“Al final ha ocurrido”, pensó Mulder. “No queda otro remedio. Tendremos que arriesgarnos a ir”.  
“¡No, no me lleves al hospital!”, dijo angustiada. “Ellos están allí”.  
Se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa de Mulder. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo.  
“¡Scully, escúchame!”.Le sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos para centrar su atención. “Has sufrido un aborto. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre.  
¡Tengo que llevarte al hospital ahora mismo!”.  
Ella negaba con la cabeza.  
“¡No me lleves, Mulder!”.  
Estaba llorando.  
“Tú eres médico, Scully.No sé si corres peligro. Necesito que me digas si puedo hacer algo aquí, o si debo llevarte al hospital”.  
Su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo que hubiera deseado.  
“¡Pero quiero que me digas la verdad!”.  
Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Temblaba al hablar.  
“Tienen que quitarme los restos de la placenta. Si no lo hacen, puedo contraer una infección y tal vez no pueda tener hijos... en el futuro. Es peligroso”.  
“¡Iremos al hospital, Scully, y te pondrás bien!”.  
“¿Y si están allí?”.  
“¡No estarán!”.  
“Pero, ¿y si ...?”.  
Mulder le puso el dedo en los labios para que no insistiera.  
Abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua salía fría. Ayudó a Scully a ponerse de pie y entrar en la bañera.  
“Voy a buscar algo de ropa”, dijo poniendo la toalla en el borde. “Cuando termines, llámame”.  
Salió del baño sin cerrar del todo la puerta.  
Scully se quitó la camisa del pijama y se sentó en la bañera cogiendo la ducha con la mano.Se miró el vientre. La curva había desaparecido prácticamente del todo.La sangre de sus manos y sus piernas era arrastrada rápidamente por el agua. Miró hacia atras, al retrete. La tapa estaba levantada y el borde tenía manchas rojizas...  
En la habitación, Mulder buscaba en el armario algo que ella pudiera ponerse. No tenía nada más que unos vaqueros y el pantalón del traje de chaqueta. Al fin, decidió quitarse su pantalón de pijama, lo único que podía servirle hasta que llegaran al hospital. Cogió otra camiseta blanca.  
“¡Mulder!”, le llamó.  
Entró en el baño. Scully estaba de pie en la bañera, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.La sujetó de la mano para ayudarla a salir y llegar hasta el dormitorio. Le dio la ropa.  
“Tienes que ponerte ésto. Es lo único que tengo”.  
Salió mientras ella se vestía. Se guardó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y se acercó a la entrada de la casa abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente. Aún era de noche. Todo estaba solitario y silencioso, aunque sabía que a cincuenta metros de la casa debía estar alguno de los hombres de Skinner vigilando la carretera. Tendría que hablar con ellos cuando le siguieran al hospital para pedirles que no dijeran nada aún. Quería estar seguro de que si Skinner o Margaret iban a verla, no sólo no correría peligro, sino que Scully tendría tiempo de preparar una excusa para explicar su estancia allí puesto que aún no quería que supieran la verdad.  
Mulder salió a abrir la portezuela del coche, y volvió a por Dana.  
Le pareció que tenía el aspecto de un niño desgarbado dentro de aquella ropa tan grande. La cogió de la mano para que saliera, pero ella retrocedía.  
“No quiero ir.Cuando me vean los médicos sabrán que no era un niño. Me van a encontrar”.  
“Tienes que ir de todos modos, Scully. Tú misma has dicho que es peligroso”.  
Ella bajaba la cabeza separándose de su compañero.  
“No tengas miedo. No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño”.  
La cogió y brazos y la metió en el coche, pero cuando se iba a sentar al volante, ella abrió la puerta y se bajó.Apenas pudo alejarse unos pasos antes de que Mulder la alcanzara.  
“¡Scully, por favor, cálmate!”.  
Estaba en el suelo tratando de que él la soltara. Mulder la cubría con su cuerpo para que dejara de resistirse.  
“¡No me lleves, no me lleves!”, repetía nerviosa.  
“¡Vamos, Scully!. Tienes que tener cuidado o te pondrás enferma. Estás muy débil”.  
Siguió forcejeando unos minutos hasta que se sintió tan agotada que tuvo que parar a recuperar el aliento. Mulder trataba de mantenerla quieta sin tener que hacerla daño.  
La dejó otra vez en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta echando el seguro. Cuando se sentó a su lado, la cogió la mano.  
“Lo siento, Scully. No te dejaré sola ni un momento”.  
Ella tenía la mirada ausente. Su respiración era entrecortada. Le acarició la cara y le sujetó suavemente la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.  
“Sólo quiero que te pongas bien. Skinner tiene varios agentes vigilando la casa. Nos acompañarán hasta el hospital para que estés segura”.  
“No se lo digas...”.  
“Tranquila. Les diré que estás allí por cualquier otra razón”.  
Puso el coche en marcha y avanzó despacio hacia la carretera

\-------------------

A las 03:15 de la madrugada, El Fumador vio el coche de los agentes del FBI salir precipitadamente de entre los árboles. Delante de él, al otro lado del montículo que ocultaba la curva de la carretera pasó un automóvil ocupado por dos personas.  
Sacó su teléfono móvil de la chaqueta...

HOSPITAL SAN GABRIEL (RHODE ISLAND).  
20 KM AL NORTE DE QUONOCHONTAUG.

Quince minutos después llegaron al hospital San Gabriel. Mulder aparcó en la zona norte del edificio, donde se situaba la entrada de urgencias. Un celador le vio desde el otro lado de la puerta de cristal y salió en el momento en que él salía del coche.  
“¡Traiga una camilla, rápido!”.  
Enseguida salió con una enfermera y colocaron la camilla al lado de la portezuela. Mulder sujetó a Dana por los hombros y la acostó en ella. El celador la cubrió con una sábana.  
“¿Qué le ha ocurrido?”, preguntó mientras la conducían al interior.  
“Está embarazada. Creo que ha sufrido un aborto. Ha perdido mucha sangre”.  
Mulder corría al lado de su compañera, sujetando su mano.  
“¿Y ésto?”.  
La enfermera señaló la mejilla de Scully.  
“Se ha caído”, respondió él sin pensar.  
“¡No me dejes sola con ellos”, sollozaba Dana mirándole.  
En el vestíbulo se detuvieron un momento.  
”Usted vaya a hablar con Recepción. Tiene que dar sus datos para que puedan ingresarla. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella”, dijo el hombre.  
Mulder no hizo caso. Siguió caminando a su lado por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta en la que aparecía el rótulo “URGENCIAS”. Pasaron al interior y entonces la en-fermera le cogió del brazo para detenerle.  
“No puede entrar aquí”, le dijo. “Espere fuera”.  
“Tengo que estar con ella”.  
El celador le empujó ligeramente para que saliera.  
“No puede estar aquí”, le repitió. “Vaya a Recepción.Luego podrá verla”.  
Le cerró la puerta en la cara.  
Mulder se quedó quieto un momento y abrió la puerta de nuevo, pero el celador le detuvo.  
“¡No!. Nosotros la ayudaremos. Si insiste tendré que llamar a Seguridad”.  
“Tengo que estar con ella”.  
Pero la puerta se había cerrado otra vez.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
Oyó que Dana le llamaba desde el otro lado. No podía hacer nada así que se dirigió a Recepción como le habían dicho.  
Scully miraba a uno y otro lado buscando a su compañero. Sabía que ocurriría. Sabía que no le permitirían quedarse con ella  
“¿Dónde está Mulder?”, preguntó tratando de levantarse de la camilla  
El celador la detuvo inmediatamente.  
“Está fuera. Luego podrás verle”.  
La ayudó a llegar hasta otra camilla situada en el centro de la sala. Encima de ella había una gran lámpara redonda con siete focos. La luz sobre su cara era tan fuerte que el resto de la sala parecía quedar en penumbra.No podía distinguir bien los rostros de las personas que le rodeaban.  
Una mujer con uniforme verde y mascarilla le hizo estirar el brazo buscándole las venas. Vio que en el bolsillo del pecho llevaba una placa de plástico con el nombre del hospital. Miró a los demás. A sus pies otro hombre, un médico, se ponía unos guantes de látex.  
La enfermera le quitó el pijama. Detrás de ella se acercó un hombre que le acarció el pelo. Dana sólo veía sus ojos azules. El cogió su mano un momento sin decir nada y entonces vio una cicatriz en el antebrazo...  
“Quiero ver a Mulder”, dijo Scully con un hilo de voz.  
“El doctor terminará pronto”, respondió él.

\-----------------------

Mulder llevaba casi una hora sentado en el banco del pasillo. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso.  
“Están tardando demasiado”, se dijo levantándose.  
Se acercó a la puerta y trató de percibir algún sonido.  
Pensó en ir a hablar con los agentes que habían parado a pocos metros detrás de él, a la entrada del hospital, para recordarles que guardaran silencio, pero no se atrevió a separarse de allí. Scully podía salir en cualquier momento.  
La enfermera abrió de repente la puerta. Se sorprendió al verle allí pegado como si no se hubiera movido desde que llegó.  
“La señora Scully está en la habitación nº142. Puede entrar usted a verla. Siento decirle que efectivamente han perdido el bebé que esperaban, pero su esposa se encuentra bien. Podrá tener más hijos”.  
Mulder levantó las cejas.  
“¿Mi esposa?. Bueno, el bebé no era mío...”.  
La enfermera le miraba como si esperase una explicación.  
“¿Dónde está la habitación 142?”, preguntó él renunciando a aclarar el malentendido.  
“Por allí”.  
Señaló a su izquierda sin dejar de mirarle a él.  
Abrió una puerta doble que daba a la zona de habitaciones. Al principio de la misma había un rótulo de “URGENCIAS” igual que el de fuera. Debían haber traído a Scully por allí.  
Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta y entró despacio, cerrándola tras de sí. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó en la silla situada al lado de la cama.  
Scully descansaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Mantenía un brazo doblado sobre el pecho.Le habían puesto una pulsera de identificación de plástico. En el otro, una tira de esparadrapo sujetaba la aguja dentro de su vena por la que le llegaba, gota a gota, la sangre de una bolsa colgada de un soporte lateral.  
Mulder le cogió la mano y acarició su brazo.Le habían puesto un camisón rosa.Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.Dana abrió los ojos.  
“... Mulder, ¿dónde estabas?”, murmuró.  
“No me dejaron entrar, pero he estado allí todo el tiempo, Scully”.  
“Tienes que sacarme de aquí... Son ellos”, sollozó.  
“No, Scully. Aquí estás a salvo”.  
“Sí lo son. Vi a uno de ellos”.  
Mulder clavó sus ojos en los de ella.  
“¿Le reconociste?”.  
“No. Vestía uniforme y mascarilla, como allí, pero tenía una cicatriz en el antebrazo. Le clavé un escalpelo el día que me llevaron al quirófano por segunda vez. Era él, Mulder, estoy segura”.  
“¿Sabes su nombre?”.  
“En su placa ponía Nick Stone. Creo que es ginecólogo, pero no fue él quien me atendió. Sólo estaba por allí, mirando”.  
“Le investigaré. ¿Pudiste ver lo que te hicieron?. ¿Te han anestesiado también esta vez?”.  
Mulder se temía lo peor.  
“Estuve despierta. Sólo me pusieron anestesia local.No me han hecho nada fuera de lo normal en estos casos, pero después van a analizar una muestra de los tejidos para averiguar qué ha ocurrido. Cuando lo hagan sabrán que el bebé no era un ser huma-no”.  
“Si ese Nick es realmente uno de ellos, no tiene importancia lo que descubran en los análisis”, observó él. “El problema es si nos permitirán salir de aquí”.  
“Me han dicho que me darían el alta en dos o tres días”.  
“¿Crees que hablaban en serio?”. Mulder miraba la bolsa de sangre.  
“El legrado no necesita normalmente más tiempo de hospitalización. Y la sangre me la han puesto únicamente por precaución. Dentro de seis u ocho horas me la quitarán. De todos modos, ese hombre era uno de ellos. Seguramente mintió y no podré salir...”.  
Se tapó la cara con el brazo.  
“Sí vamos a salir de aquí, Scully, pero de momento tienes que recuperarte. Ahora no estás sola, y los chicos del FBI saben dónde estamos así que no debemos preocuparnos”.

\---------------------

A las 07:45h de la mañana sonó el teléfono el la oficina de “El Tirador Solitario”. Frohike lo cogió.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“¿Frohike?”.  
“¡Mulder, por fin eres tú!”.  
Hizo una señal con la mano a sus compañeros para que se acercaran.  
“¿Cómo está Dana?”.  
“Escucha.Estamos en el hospital San Gabriel, a 20Km de Quonochontaug. Scully se ha puesto enferma esta noche y he tenido que traerla aquí.No os preocupéis.Hay un coche del FBI en la puerta vigilándonos”.  
“¿Es algo grave?”, preguntó preocupado.  
“Ha estado bastante mal, pero ya ha salido fuera de peligro. De todos modos creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí al menos dos días. Hablad vosotros con Skinner. No quiero arriesgarme a telefonear a su despacho”.  
“No tienes que preocuparte por éso, Mulder. ¿Crees que podríamos ir a verla al hospital?. Su madre está bastante angustiada”.  
“¿Sabe que la he encontrado?”.  
“Sí. Parece que quiso ponerse en contacto contigo y como no te localizaba, habló con tu jefe.A Skinner no le quedó más remedio que decírselo”.  
“He tenido varias llamadas estos días, pero no he querido cogerlas por sí acaso. No permitas que ella venga aquí, Frohike, y vosotros tampoco. Esto aún no ha termina-do”.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?”.  
Los tres chicos se miraron alarmados.  
“Scully ha reconocido a uno de los médicos que le han atendido. Parece que es uno de los que la tenían secuestrada. No sé qué pretende, ni por qué está ahora en este hospital. Se llama Nick Stone y es ginecólogo. Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre él.Sospecho que nos estaban esperando, pero en principio no parece que pretendan retenernos aquí”.  
“¿Cómo sabían que ibas a tener que ir al hospital, Mulder?”.  
“... Scully ya estaba enferma cuando la encontré. Supongo que esperaban que empeorase”.  
“¿Y que iríais a ese hospital precisamente?”.  
“Sabían dónde nos escondíamos. El hospital San Gabriel es el más cercano a la casa. Debe haber sido cosa de El Fumador. Conocía a mi padre y ha estado en esa casa varias veces”.  
“Eso significa que no ha aceptado el pacto que Skinner le hizo”.  
“Es probable.No sé lo que pretenden.De momento no parece que estemos retenidos, pero Scully necesita cuidados médicos así que nos quedaremos. No sé qué haré después. Si puedo volveré a llamaros antes de dos días. De lo contrario, los chicos que nos vigilan se pondrán en contacto con vosotros y tendréis que encontrar el modo de sacarnos de aquí.De momento haced lo que podáis respecto al doctor Stone”.  
“De acuerdo, Mulder. Nos pondremos a ello ahora mismo. Por favor, di a Dana que la echo... que la echamos de menos”.  
“Se lo diré. Ella sabe que la estáis ayudando”  
Mulder se sobresaltó al oír entrar a la enfermera con el desayuno. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza cerca de la almohada de Dana.  
Ella le miraba dormir.  
“¡Buenos días, señora Scully!. Aquí tiene”, dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla. “Voy a terminar de repartirlas en la habitación de al lado, y enseguida vuelvo a ayudarle a tomarlo”.  
“No se preocupe, yo lo haré”, dijo Mulder despejándose.  
“Como quiera”, respondió saliendo de la habitación.  
Esperaron a que la puerta se cerrase.  
“¡Mulder, esa enfermera me ha llamado “señora” ! ”.  
“Una de las de Urgencias creyó que el bebé era mío. Dijo que mi esposa se encontraba bien, que podría tener otro hijo en...”.  
Se calló al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Los dos bajaron la mirada.  
Scully cogió la cucharilla con la mano izquierda y comenzó a agitar el café con leche.  
“No has echado el azúcar”, le recordó él poniéndole el sobrecillo delante de la nariz.  
Se detuvo pensativa.  
“Sólo quería comprobar si había algo en el fondo”.  
Intentó coger la taza, pero en posición horizontal y con la mano izquierda, no podía hacerlo.  
“Déjalo, Scully. Yo lo haré”.  
Le puso el brazo en la espalda y sujetándole los hombros, le ayudó a incorporarse. Luego acercó la taza a sus labios unos segundos.  
“Siento que tengas que hacer ésto por mí, Mulder. No soy una buena compañera de trabajo. No hago más que darte problemas en vez de servirte de ayuda para resolver los casos pendientes”.  
“No digas éso. Eres la mejor compañera que podía imaginar. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que te ha ocurrido, y lo hago encantado”.  
“Tú no tuviste la culpa”.  
“Creo que en realidad sí ha sido culpa mía. Yo te metí en los Expedientes X”.  
“No, Mulder. La idea fue del Jefe de Sección Scoth Blevins, pero la que decidió trabajar a tu lado fui sólo yo. Tú no tomaste ninguna decisión, sólo me aceptaste junto a ti”.  
“Tal vez tenía que haberme negado a que me asignaran una compañera. Cuando trabajaba solo no podía hacer daño a nadie”.  
“¿Preferirías no haberme conocido?”.Scully volvió la cara hacia la pared.  
“Si a cambio hubiera podido evitarte todo ésto... sí”.  
“Yo no puedo arrepentirme de haberte conocido aunque tuviera que pasar por ello de nuevo. Incluso cuando todo dejó de importarme y no creía que volvería a verte, seguía pensando en ti. Necesitaba que me estrecharas la mano... Nunca lo haces”.  
Dana hablaba sin mirarle.  
“Ahora sí lo hago... ¿Es demasiado tarde?”.  
Ella volvió la cabeza.  
“No”.  
Mulder se había apoyado en el sillón y apoyaba los brazos en la cama. Cogía la mano de su compañera apretándola contra su pecho. Con la otra le acariciaba el cabello enredando los dedos entre los mechones. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.  
“Eres muy guapa”.  
Se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, pero Scully movió ligeramente la cabeza, y sus labios se rozaron. El se separó un poco, confundido.  
“Yo... no puedo, Scully”.  
Ella le miraba a los ojos.  
“¿Por qué?. Hace tiempo que lo deseo, pero no sabía si tú...”.  
“Sí... desde que Duane Barry te alejó de mí durante aquel mes. En ese momento me sentí tan vacío que creí que nunca volvería a sentir nada. No quería sentir nada. Luego volviste, pero siempre tenía miedo de que te apartaran de mí otra vez... y ha vuelto a ocurrir”.  
“Ahora estoy aquí gracias a ti. Si quieres...”.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el doctor Nick Stone acompañado de una enfermera.  
“Buenos días, señorita Scully. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?”.  
Dana apretó la mano de Mulder.  
“Bien”, respondió nerviosa. “Me encuentro bien...”.  
“Señor Mulder, haga usted el favor de salir un momento. Debo hacerle un pequeño examen para confirmar su adecuada recuperación”.  
El se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Miraba a Scully. Nick Stone esperaba.  
“Deje que se quede, doctor... Es mi marido”.  
“¿Su marido?. La enfermera Tooms dijo que era usted soltera. De todos modos debe salir. Son las normas del hospital”.  
La enfermera sujetaba la puerta esperando a que saliera para cerrarla. Mulder soltó la mano de Scully. No tenía otra opción.  
“Sólo será un momento”, le dijo.  
“Sí”.  
Ella fingía tranquilidad, pero Mulder notó que su respiración se había vuelto súbitamente rápida.  
Se quedó pegado a la pared dispuesto a entrar si oía algo extraño, pero antes de que pasaran cinco minutos, la enfermera salió.  
“Ya puede usted entrar, señor Mulder”.  
El doctor examinaba la velocidad de goteo de la bolsa de sangre que le acababan de cambiar.  
“Esta es la última”,dijo. “Dentro de tres horas se la quitaremos. Se está recuperando perfectamente. Esta misma tarde podrá levantarse unos minutos”.  
Cuando les dejaron solos se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Scully tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
“¿Qué te ha hecho?”.  
“Sólo me ha mirado el vientre para descartar complicaciones. También me ha examinado las encías. Quería comprobar si ya tenían su color normal, o si debían seguir poniéndome sangre. Me ha apretado demasiado fuerte y me ha hecho mucho daño”.  
“Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Pensé en armar un poco de jaleo para que me dejaran quedarme, pero creo que hubieran llamado a Seguridad y me habrían echado de-finitivamente”.  
Scully asintió.  
“Dame un poco de agua, por favor”, pidió.  
Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él para poder beber. La brusca exploración de las encías hizo que volvieran a sangrar, y manchar el agua.

C/ 46, ESTE  
NUEVA YORK  
“¿Ha visto cómo se preocupaba usted sin motivo?. Ya le dije que de un modo u otro, el problema se solucionaría”.  
El Fumador hablaba mientras miraba por la ventana del último piso del lujoso edificio. Le gustaba la vista que tenían desde el despacho de reuniones del Sindicato.  
El Anciano le miraba con los ojos entornados. No estaba totalmente convencido de que hubiera sido un éxito tan rotundo como pretendían hacerle creer.  
“No sólo hemos perdido unos de nuestros bebés. Ya sabe el trabajo científico y técnico que éso supone. Además hemos perdido a una donante perfecta. La información está en manos de Dios sabe que ignorante, y nuestra Base Central de Datos ha sido manipulada, no sabemos por quién ni con qué objeto. Para colmo, la señorita Scully mantiene su memoria intacta. No suele preocuparnos demasiado los testimonios de nuestros sujetos experimentales. Tienden a pasar por paranoicos, pero ¿qué me dice si la agente Scully decide hablar?. Es más que probable que sus recuerdos, totalmente lúcidos, tengan toda la credibilidad. Ella no es el típico lunático obsesionado por los fenómenos paranormales. Si alguien como ella afirma que ciertas cosas son verdad, muchas personas que dudaban, creerán que es verdad”.  
El Fumador soltó una bocanada de humo.  
“Ahora tenemos la posibilidad de vigilar de cerca a la agente Scully durante los próximos tres días sin levantar las sospechas del FBI. Podemos comenzar a distorsionar su memoria”.  
“¿En sólo tres días?”.  
El hombre Bien Manicurado hizo un gesto de incredulidad.  
“La distorsión no será completa en tan poco tiempo, pero su tendencia al escepticismo y a la negación de lo que no puede explicar, harán el resto”.  
“¿Qué me dice de su compañero?. Yo diría que se muestra lo suficien-temente tenaz como para tratar de rellenar las lagunas que puedan quedar en la mente de la señorita Scully”.  
“Ellos tienen ahora una buena jugada”, respondió El Fumador, “pero se olvida de que nosotros llevamos siempre otro as en la manga”.  
“¿Cuál?”.  
“Negar todo conocimiento... y comenzar el proyecto “Gran Hermano-4”.

\-----------------

Mulder esperaba mirando por la ventana a que su compañera saliera del baño. Eran más de la seis de la tarde y el cielo tenía un alegre color azul de primavera. El invierno había sido tan largo, había transcurrido tan lento, que no se había dado cuenta de que hacía casi un mes que había acabado. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en las hojas nuevas de los árboles.Tal vez fuera sólo dentro de su alma, pero hoy, 19 de abril, parecía el primer día de la primavera.  
En este momento sentía que los dos estaban a salvo. Scully se preparaba para dar un corto paseo. Podían salir solos de la habitación y hablar con quien quisieran.  
Quizás fuera sólo su miedo lo que le hacía pensar que cuando se dispusieran a abandonar el hospital tendrían problemas.  
Dana salió arrastrando con cuidado el soporte con ruedas que sostenía la botella de suero. Le habían retirado la sangre aunque, según palabras de la enfermera, el doctor Stone había considerado oportuno mantener un aporte adicional de líquido y sales mine-rales durante uno o dos días más, para equilibrar la pérdida que había sufrido su organismo.  
“El doctor Stone no fue quien me atendió en el quirófano. ¿Por qué es él quien me trata ahora?”, había preguntado.  
“El doctor Marlow era el que estaba de guardia en el quirófano anoche. Le correspondía a él atenderte. En cambio, el doctor Stone es el ginecólogo de esta sección. Lleva poco tiempo aquí e intenta estar presente en todas las intervenciones de los pacientes cuya evolución debe seguir después. Aún no está totalmente familiarizado con el funcionamiento del hospital, pero es un buen médico. De hecho, acabó su turno anoche a las 22:00h, pero dijo que tuvo problemas de sueño, y hacía las tres de la madrugada decidió levantarse y venir a echar un vistazo por aquí a ver si tenía algún paciente nuevo. Poco después llegaste tú así que ha podido seguir tu caso desde el principio. Estás en muy buenas manos”.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el doctor Stone en este hospital?”.  
“Solamente tres días, pero todo el mundo está muy satisfecho con su trabajo”.  
Cuando la enfermera se fue, Scully estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.  
“Me estaban esperando, Mulder. Sólo llegó quince minutos antes que yo así que alguien tuvo que darle el aviso. Debían saber dónde estábamos escondidos”.  
“Sí, es evidente que nos tienen vigilados, pero no debemos perder la calma. Skinner y los chicos saben lo que ocurre. Si no tienen noticias nues-tras en dos días, vendrán a ayudarnos o sacaran a la luz todo el proyecto. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada y hasta ahora parece que te están tratando bien. No han hecho nada sospechoso, ¿verdad?”.  
“No. Lo único sospechoso es la presencia del doctor Stone aquí”.  
No le volvieron a ver en el resto del día. A las 17:45h de la tarde, vino la enfermera a decirle que podía levantarse. Le desconectó un momento el suero para que pudiera ponerse la bata que le traía. Scully se puso en pie apoyándose en el brazo de Mulder.  
“¿Puedes caminar bien?”, preguntó la enfermera.  
“Sí. Quisiera ir un momento al lavabo”.  
“Tengo que atender a otros pacientes. Si me necesitas estaré por aquí cerca”.  
“No se preocupe. Yo la ayudaré”.  
Mulder deseaba que les dejasen solos.  
“19 de abril. Hoy se cumplen doce semanas de gestación y Scully ha perdido el bebé. ¿Es éso lo que les ocurre a todas las mujeres?. ¿Por esa razón les hacen una cesárea en la undécima semana y continúan la gesta-ción en incubadora?.Los testimonios de mujeres supuestamente abducidas manifiestan que les quitaban a sus bebés en el tercer mes. Da la impresión de que las cosas empiezan a tener sentido...”.  
Un leve sonido de pasos le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
“No tengo muy buen aspecto”, se lamentó Scully al salir del baño.  
El la miró unos segundos. Vestía el camisón rosa, y sobre él, la bata del mismo color. Llevaba una de las mangas recogida en el brazo en el que tenía el suero. Con la otra mano había intentado arreglarse un poco el pelo ante el espejo.  
“Sólo necesitas un poco más de color en una mejilla y un poco menos en la otra”, bromeó Mulder.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se puso a su lado agarrando el soporte metálico para empujarlo mientras caminaban.  
Se sintieron extraños al verse en el pasillo. El ambiente era casi alegre. Una pareja de jóvenes vestidos igual que Scully hablaban apoyados en la pared, al lado de su habitación. Decían algo acerca de un accidente de moto. Los dos llevaban el brazo derecho en cabestrillo.  
Miraron a las personas que ocupaban algunas de las habitaciones. En una de ellas vieron a la enfermera del turno de tarde hablando animadmente con un anciano acostado en su cama.Caminaron en silencio hasta el final del pasillo deteniéndose en la ventana del extremo.  
“Me gustaría pasear por la calle”.  
“Queda poco, Scully. Mañana o pasado volvemos a casa”.  
“Quisiera estar ya en casa. Mamá estará muy sola. Ahora ni siquiera te tiene a ti”.  
Dieron la vuelta caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo.  
“Sabe que estoy contigo”.  
Un celador salió de una de las habitaciones empujando a un hombre en su silla de ruedas, y entraron en la de al lado.  
Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, junto a la puerta de salida, oyeron a la enfermera que les hablaba asomando la cabeza desde la habitación del anciano.  
“¡Eh!. No pueden salir de la sección, por favor. Está prohibido”.  
Ellos se miraron y dieron la vuelta sin decir nada.  
“¿Está prohibido para todos o sólo para nosotros?”, preguntó Scully dirigiéndose a su compañero en voz baja.  
“No lo sé. Espero que sea una...”.  
Mulder se calló al sentir que algo había chocado con su zapato. Detrás de él vio un extraño objeto que emitía el sonido típico de un aparato manejado por control remoto. Lo cogió mostrándoselo a Scully.  
Ella frunció el ceño y se negó a tocarlo.  
“Es un platillo volante”, dijo.  
“¡Perdón!”.  
Giraron la cabeza hacía la habitación de la izquierda, la 137. Un niño de unos ocho años, vestido con pijama y bata, les miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba los mandos del control remoto en las manos. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules, pero en su cabeza no quedaba un solo cabello.  
“¿Es tuyo?”, preguntó Mulder.  
“No. La enfermera Tooms me lo ha prestado para que juegue mientras estoy en el hospital.Este sitio es muy aburrido”.  
“¿Cómo te llamas?”, preguntó Scully.  
“Kate”.  
“¿Kate?”.  
Mulder se inclinó un poco hacia ella y se fijó en su piel fina y su barbilla delicada. Le susurró a Scully en la oreja con disimulo.  
“Creí que era un niño”.  
“¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?”, sonrió Scully.  
Comenzaron a caminar los tres juntos por el pasillo. Kate conducía el platillo manteniéndolo a un metro de distancia delante de ellos.  
“Esta vez me parece que dos semanas”.  
“¿Has venido más veces?”.  
Mulder miraba su cráneo totalmente pelado.  
“Sí, tres veces. Me puse enferma cuando estaba en el colegio. Tengo cáncer en la sangre”.  
Scully se detuvo un momento y miró a la niña, que trataba de evitar que el juguete chocase contra la pared.  
“¿Quién te ha dicho éso?”.  
“Oí como mi papá se lo decía a la mamá de Lisa. Es la niña que está conmigo en la habitación. Creían que yo estaba dormida porque cuando me meten en la máquina, después tengo que estar quieta y con los ojos cerrados para no vomitar. No me gusta esa máquina”.  
Kate miró la aguja en el brazo de Scully.  
“¿A ti qué te ha pasado?”.  
“Ella tiene...”.  
Mulder dudó.  
“Iba a tener un bebé, pero murió”, respondió Dana sin mirar a su compañero.  
“Lo siento...Yo tengo un hermanito que tiene cuatro meses.Mamá dice que cuando crezca un poco más, podré jugar con él”.  
“Va a ser muy divertido”, observó Scully.  
“Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de salir del hospital. Antes creía que me iba a morir porque un día vi a papá llorando, pero me ha dicho que no. Me voy a curar”.  
“¡Por supuesto que te vas a curar!”.  
Mulder sonrió a la niña tocándole ligeramente el hombro.  
“Se me cayó todo el pelo por culpa de la máquina.Al principio no quería salir de la habitación porque me daba vergüenza, pero el otro día vi a una señora en la habitación 145 que también estaba calva, y ya no me importa”.  
“Cuando te pongas bien, te volverá a crecer el pelo. No te preocupes”.  
“Sí. La enfermera Tooms me lo ha dicho”.  
Sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Scully.  
“Papá me lo regaló ayer. Lo estoy guardando para cuando pueda ponérmelo”.  
La niña sostenía sobre su palma un prendedor en forma de letra K.  
“Es muy bonito”.  
Kate lo miró un momento y lo volvió a guardar.  
“¿Tú cómo te llamas?”.  
“Dana. Y él es Fox”.  
Mulder le ofreció la mano sonriente.  
“¡Igual que mi gato!”, exclamó la niña.  
“¿Tienes un gato que se llama “Fox”?”.  
“Sí. Al principio, cuando papá lo compró, tenía miedo de nosotros. Se asustaba mucho y se le ponían los pelos de punta, y la cola muy ancha. Mamá decía que así parecía un zorro”.  
Scully se tapó la boca para que él no la viese reír.  
“Todo el mundo me llama Mulder. Es mi apellido”, explicó confiado.  
“A mí me gusta más “Fox””.  
Dana y él se miraron. Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo burlonamente.  
“¿Estáis casados?”, preguntó Kate.  
“¡No!”, respondieron los dos al unísono.  
“¡Ah!. Antes dijiste que ibas a tener un bebé...”.  
“Somos amigos”, dijo Scully.  
“¡Papá!”, gritó de pronto la niña.  
Salió corriendo hacia el extremo del pasillo llevando el platillo volante bajo el brazo. Acababa de entrar un hombre de unos 35 años que abría los brazos para acoger a la niña. Se besaron efusivamente. Kate le cogió de la mano y le hizo entrar en su habita-ción.  
“Estoy un poco cansada”, dijo Scully cuando se quedaron solos.  
“Volvamos”.  
Mulder dejaba que ella se apoyase en su brazo.  
Se acostó en la cama y se miró los pies. Los cortes estaban casi curados, pero aún le dolían al andar. El la cubrió con la sábana.  
“Están mejor que tu cara”, dijo. “Cuando salgas de aquí vas a tener que ir al dentista para que te arregle esa muela partida”.  
“Me tragué el trozo que falta”.  
“¿Por qué te dejó atada debajo de la cama, Scully?”.  
“Cuando me golpeó estaba cerca de la puerta. No sé cómo llegué hasta allí”.  
“Me diste un susto tremendo. Creí que estabas muerta”.  
“Hoy es 19 de abril. Hace tres meses que lo hicieron”.  
Su rostro se ensombreció.  
“Y hace una semana que te hicieron la ecografía. Creo que iban a quitártelo como a las otras mujeres”.  
“Seguramente llega un momento en el que el cuerpo rechaza lo que no reconoce como suyo y se produce el aborto”, reflexionó Scully.  
“De un modo u otro ha desaparecido”, concluyó Mulder. “Ahora tienes que comenzar tu vida de nuevo. Ni siquiera tendrás que hablar de ello con tu madre si no quieres”.  
“No quiero, pero algún día tendré que hacerlo. Tienen que saber lo que están haciendo a la gente”.  
“No puedes hacerlo público, Scully”, le recordó.  
“Si después de quitarles los bebés, distorsionan los recuerdos de esas mujeres, yo soy la única que sabe lo que nos hicieron.Puedo hacerme análisis en cualquier otro sitio donde ellos no estén, y sabrán que estuve embarazada de un bebé no humano.Tendremos... Mulder, tendrás una prueba irrefutable”.  
“El silencio es tu seguro de vida, Scully. Si hablas te matarán. ¿Para qué querré yo entonces una prueba irrefutable?”.  
“Tal vez no sea tan importante que yo siga viva como el hecho de que todo salga a la luz. Ni siquiera a mí me importa ya demasiado”.  
“¡Me importa a mí!. No sigas hablando así, Scully. No lo sientes de verdad, sólo estás asustada, pero quieres vivir. ¡Y yo quiero que vivas!”.  
“Pero, Mulder, eres tú el que lleva veinticuatro años buscando la verdad, y ahora la has encontrado. Es lo que más te importa”.  
“¡No. Tú eres lo que más me importa!”.

OFICINA DE “EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO”.  
WASHSINGTON D.C.

Langly estaba más cerca del teléfono, pero fue Frohike quien se abalanzó para cogerlo primero.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“Frohike, soy yo”.  
“Mulder, ¿cómo está?”.  
“Mucho mejor. Hoy ha podido pasear un rato. Seguramente volveremos a casa pasado mañana.¿Has averiguado algo acerca del Dr Stone?”.  
“Sí y no. Esto es muy raro, Mullder. El doctor Stone era uno de los ginecólogos del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”. Lleva trabajando para ellos más de diez años. Pero lo raro es que ese hombre en realidad parece no existir. No ha habido modo de encontrar su partida de nacimiento. Nunca ha ido al médico, no tiene permiso de circulación, no está casado. No ha estudiado en ningún colegio ni en ninguna Universidad. No tiene do-micilio. No aparece en ninguna base de datos del país, excepto en la de la Nasa, pero los únicos datos que hay sobre él son su nombre y profesión, y algunos acerca de los pro-yectos para los que ha trabajado, siempre para la Nasa. He mirado en los archivos de “Gran Hermano-3” que nos dejaste y hemos investigado al resto de los médicos. Tres de ellos están exactamente en la misma situación. Otro ginecólogo y dos inmunólogos. Los demás parecen tener un pasado normal. Estos cuatro médicos sin pasado han aparecido sin embargo, como por casualidad, hace menos de una semana, en las bases de datos de cuatro hospitales distintos. Todos a menos de 50 kilómetros de tu casa. Todos han comenzado a trabajar en sus respectivos puestos el mismo día: el lunes a las 08h de la mañana. En los ordenadores de los hospitales sólo aparecen los datos imprescindibles para poder entrar a trabajar allí, pero al investigarlos no hemos encontrado ni un solo docu-mento real que confirme esos datos. Y hay algo más. Dos horas después de tu llamada, esta mañana, tres de los doctores habían desaparecido de los hospitales y de sus ordenadores. Sólo queda el doctor Stone, que sigue trabajando ahí, en el San Gabriel”.  
“Nos estaban esperando, Frohike. No sé lo que tratan de hacer, pero querían asegurarse de que recuperaban a Scully”.  
“¿Os han hecho algo?”.  
“No. Aquí todo parece funcionar normalmente. El doctor ha venido a visitar a Dana, pero no ha hecho nada extraño. Sólo nos dijeron que era el médico que le correspondía”.  
“¿Un ginecólogo?. ¿Qué le han hecho allí, Mulder?”.  
“Frohike, Dana no puede hablar de ello aún. Necesita tiempo. Ella quiere sacarlo todo a la luz y denunciar el proyecto, pero ahora mismo no podría hablar de ello ni siquiera con su madre”.  
“Pero lo han hecho, ¿verdad?. Los informes...”.  
“Ahora no, Frohike. Yo no puedo decirlo. Se lo he prometido. Ella lo hará... cuando pueda. Tengo que dejarte. Pasado mañana...”.  
Mulder apagó el móvil al oír entrar a la enfermera con la bandeja de la cena. Ella le miró durante dos segundos a los ojos. Le pareció que no le había gustado encontrarle hablando por teléfono.Se había metido en el baño para hablar, dejando la puerta entornada para que Scully no le oyese desde la cama.  
La enfermera le dobló la almohada para que ella pudiera incorporarse y comer sola.  
“No se moleste. Ya me ocupo yo”, dijo Mulder.  
Salió sin dejar de echarle una última mirada.  
Scully cogió la cuchara con la mano izquierda y la metió en el plató levantándola unos centímetros.  
“Creo que sigo teniendo un problema”.  
Parte del contenido cayó de nuevo al plato y dos gotas salpicaron su cara. Mulder la limpió con la servilleta.  
“Yo te lo doy”, dijo sentándose a su lado.  
Ella se quedó mirando la cuchara pegada a sus labios sin decidirse a abrir la boca.  
“Me siento ridícula”.  
“¿Tan mal lo hago?”. El trataba de animarla. “La verdad es que estoy conociendo una nueva faceta de mí mismo. Nunca he tenido que hacer ésto... y me gusta hacerlo contigo”.  
“No está bien que tengas que hacerlo tú”.  
“¿Por qué?”. Mulder dejó la cuchara en el plato.  
“No lo sé”  
Parecía avergonzada.  
“Quiero ayudarte, Scully, pero si éso te hace sentir mal, llamaré a la enfermera para que lo haga ella”.  
“No, no la llames. Si viene no podremos hablar”.  
Abrió la boca. El sonrió.  
“¿Qué te ha dicho Frohike?”.Mulder la miró a los ojos.  
“Lo que sospechábamos.Nos estaban esperando en todos los hospi-tales a los que podíamos ir. Tenías razón, Scully, pero saldremos de aquí”.  
“Tal vez querían quitarme el bebé para eliminar pruebas y ahora que no lo tengo nos dejarán en paz”.  
“No lo creo. No era una prueba demasiado peligrosa puesto que ellos saben que si no os lo quitan antes, lo perdéis de todos modos en la duodécima semana. Aunque en tu caso no era seguro. En los informes pone que contigo tuvieron éxito total en las pruebas de inmunidad y mutación del ADN que te hicieron hace tres años. Esperaban que pudieras alcanzar un embarazo más avanzado gracias a que han conseguido neutralizar la respuesta inmunitaria de tu cuerpo a los elementos orgánicos extraños”.  
“Si fuera así, ¿por qué lo he perdido?. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren ahora?”.  
“No lo sé”.  
Scully se miró el brazo.  
“Debería quitarme ésto e intentar escapar. ¿Crees que podríamos?”.  
“Seguramente nos están vigilando de cerca. Esperemos a ver qué pasa mañana. Si no nos dejan salir en uno o dos días, el FBI actuará. Saben que si intentan algo, nosotros publicaremos la información así que estamos relativamente seguros incluso aquí”.  
Dana acercó a Mulder el plato que él le estaba ayudando a comer.  
“Si vamos a estar aquí algún día más, será mejor que empieces a comer tú también. No has probado bocado en todo el día. Tiene que haber una cafetería en el hospital. Deberías haber ido a tomar algo”.  
“¿Y dejarte aquí sola?.No.Mientras no me echen, estaré aquí contigo”.  
“Entonces toma ésto”.  
“Tú lo necesitas más, Scully”.  
“Tengo más que suficiente. Si tenemos que salir corriendo pasado mañana, creo que aún no estaré en condiciones de llevarte en brazos así que será mejor que empieces a comer”, dijo ofreciéndole su tenedor.  
El obedeció.  
“Mulder, ¿cómo supiste que estaba allí?”.  
“Por casualidad. Mary olvidó dejar unos libros en la biblioteca. Estaba cerca de mí puesto así que lo hice yo. Uno de ellos se titulaba “Yo soy Médico Forense”.  
“¿Por éso te diste cuenta?”.  
“En realidad, fue exactamente por ésto”.  
Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el trozo de periódico cuidadosamente doblado. Lo abrió para mostrárselo.  
“Recorté ese artículo y lo usé como marcapáginas”, recordó.  
“No fue sólo el artículo”, añadió cogiendo con cuidado el cabello rojizo. “Mira, estaba también entre las páginas”.  
“Yo no lo puse ahí. Se me debió caer”.  
“Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello, pero desde ese día doy gracias a Dios por haberte dado este color tan particular”.  
Mulder le cogió un mechón entre los dedos y lo acarició suavemente.  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
“¡Adelante!”, dijo Scully.  
Kate entró con el platillo volante en la mano.  
“¡Hola!. ¿Se ha ido ya tu papá?”.  
“Sí. Sólo podía estar hasta las siete y media. Hoy ha venido muy tarde porque tenía que trabajar, pero mañana volverá otra vez”.  
Le entregó el juguete a Mulder.  
“Se ha estropeado”, dijo. “¿Puedes arreglármelo?. No quiero decírselo a la enfermera Tooms”.  
“Veamos”.  
Tenía un cable suelto. Mulder lo puso en su lugar y el circuito quedó restablecido.  
“Gracias, Fox. Me gustaría que te quedaras más días aquí, así podría venir a verte”, dijo dirigiéndose a Scully.  
“¿Por qué dices éso?”.  
“He oído decir al doctor Stone que mañana te van a llevar al ala Este, donde están los enfermos que tienen que estar más tiempo en el hospital...  
¿Te has puesto peor?”.  
“No”. Miró a Mulder un momento.  
“Allí no permiten que los familiares visiten a la gente, ni que se queden por las noches. Sólo pueden verles los domingos por la tarde”.  
“¡Kate!”.  
Alguien llamó a la niña desde el pasillo.  
“Tengo que irme. Es hora de dormir”.  
Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.  
“Nos quieren separar, Scully. No hay otra razón para que te trasladen”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
“No lo sé, pero no podemos permitirlo. Voy a llamar a Frohike. Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible”.  
Scully bajó los ojos.  
“Me da miedo quedarme sola como allí. Tal vez pretendan llevarme al quirófano otra vez, como hace dos meses”.  
“Tres meses”, le corrigió Mulder.  
“...sí. Tres meses”.  
Arrugó la frente, pensativa.  
La enfermera entró.  
“Voy a cambiarle la botella de suero, señora Scully”.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que volvió a salir.  
“¿Teníamos que haberle preguntado?”.  
“No. Si saben que nos hemos enterado es posible que quieran adelantarlo. Esperemos a mañana”.  
“Si me llevan allí otra vez, no podrás sacarme.Pondrán más vigilancia. Me dejarán otra vez al cuidado de la enfermera...”.  
Se calló unos segundos.  
“... Mary”, terminó Mulder.  
“No recordaba su nombre”.  
“Creo que mañana deberías pedir que te dieran el alta voluntaria, Scully”.  
“El doctor Stone se negará a dármela”.  
“No puede hacerlo.Simplemente, las consecuencias serían responsabilidad tuya”.  
“Tienes razón, pero aún así no creo que esté dispuesto”.  
“Tenemos que intentarlo”.  
Scully asintió vacilante.

\---------------------

A las 00:15 horas de la madrugada, Frohike estaba ante el ordenador intentando adivinar qué significaba lo que acababa de descubrir. De la base de datos del hospital San Gabriel había desaparecido la ficha del doctor Nick Stone. Revisó varias veces los archivos para ver si la encontraba en otra parte, pero fue inútil.  
“Scully sigue allí dentro. ¿Por qué iba él a desaparecer ahora?”.  
Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Mulder.  
“¿Desaparecido?. Esta misma tarde ha estado por aquí aunque no ha venido a ver a Dana”.  
“Su ficha no está y creo que éso sólo significa una cosa. Va a aban-donar el hospital, si es que no lo ha hecho ya”, dijo Frohike. “Es lo que ocurrió con los otros tres médicos”.  
“Pero, ¿por qué?. El no nos ha dicho nada aún, pero al parecer pretenden trasladar mañana a Scully a otra zona del hospital donde va a estar más vigilada, y no podré estar con ella”.  
Su preocupación aumentaba por momentos.  
“¿Por qué van a hacer éso, Mulder?. Dijiste que ella estaba mejor”.  
“Lo está. No sé qué es lo que ocurre, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que intentéis sacarnos de aquí”.  
“Es muy posible que su traslado sirva para separarla de ti y llevarla a otro lugar. Ten cuidado, Mulder. Creo que intentan secuestrarla de nuevo”.  
El ya había pensado esa posibilidad. Tenía que hacer algo rápidamente.  
“Frohike, tienes que hablar con Marita Covarrubias. Dile que es de mi parte. Tal vez ella pueda descubrir qué es lo que tratan de hacer. Si se confirma que van a sacarla del hospital para llevarla al Centro de Investiga-ciones Biológicas, tendrá que conseguir algún documento acreditativo para que seáis vosotros los que vengáis a recogerla. Debéis realizar un falso traslado si llega el momento”.  
“Empezaré ahora mismo, Mulder. Volveré a llamarte”.  
Colgó.  
Frohike buscó en la agenda y marcó el número.  
“Necesito hablar con Marita Covarrubias, Ayudante Especial del Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, por favor. Es urgente...”.

 

HOSPITAL SAN GABRIEL (RHODE ISLAND).  
03:21 A.M.  
Mulder acariciaba la mano de su compañera en la oscuridad. Escu-chaba su respiración suave mientras dormía. Eran más de las 3h de la madrugada, y hacía sólo veinte minutos que ella había logrado conciliar el sueño.No quería dormirse porque temía que, al despertar, él hubiera desaparecido de su lado.Mulder permanecía sentado en el sillón, muy cerca, jugando con su pulsera de identificación.  
“Scully... siento mucho todo ésto. Gracias por no hacerme culpable, aunque realmente creo que sí lo soy. Te he pagado todo lo que has hecho por mí haciéndote sufrir. Tengo miedo por ti... y por mí.  
¿Qué va a ocurrir mañana?. Creo que pretenden alejarte otra vez de mí y no creo que pueda soportarlo una vez más.  
Hasta que Duane Barry te secuestró no me di cuenta de lo que significabas en mi vida. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que sentía como si tu y yo fuésemos una sola persona y cuando te fuiste, algo se me rompió por dentro. Fueron unas semanas tan vacías... Tenía la sensación de estar flotando en un mundo irreal en el que vivía solo. No podía permitir que nadie atravesara la coraza en que se había convertido mi piel. Quería tener ese espacio reservado siempre para ti.  
Cada mañana, al despertar, me decía a mí mismo, “hoy no te veré”, para no tener que decirme, “nunca más te veré”. Tenía tus últimas palabras en el contestador grabadas en mi cerebro y me golpeaban cada noche:  
“¡Mulder, necesito ayuda!. ¡Mulder!”.  
No te ayudé. En ese momento me di cuenta de que hubiera dejado todo: mi carrera, mi placa, los expedientes X, e incluso la búsqueda de mi hermana, por recupe-rarte, y sin embargo no pude hacer nada por ti. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo im-portante que era volver a mirar tus ojos y oír tu voz.  
Me pregunté mil veces cómo pude permitir que te hicieran daño por mi culpa, después de lo que tú habías hecho por mí. Después de veinte años buscando casi un fan-tasma, tú me devolviste al mundo real, a tu mundo.  
Ocurrió poco a poco, de un modo imperceptible. Los dos primeros años que pasamos juntos, las cosas parecían haber cambiado poco. Comprartíamos casi todo nuestro tiempo, pero manteníamos nuestras vidas cerradas el uno al otro. Yo deseaba abrirla, pero tenía miedo de que te cansaras de mi locura y quisieras irte. No sabía lo que sentía por ti, pero me gustaba estar a tu lado. Eras diferente al resto de los compañeros. Tú no te reías de mí cuando te hablaba de las cosas en las que creo. Tú me respe-tabas. Aunque no podía dejar que entraras en mi vida, no me alejé de ti como hice con los demás. Me acostumbré a tenerte a mi lado de una forma tan natural, que sólo me di cuenta de lo que te necesitaba cuando te perdí.  
Cuando regresaste, te convertiste en el único cabo que me ataba a la vida. Me refiero a la vida real. Desde que Samantha se fue, su búsqueda era lo único que me mantenía vivo, lo único que me obligaba a despertar cada mañana. Pero tú conseguiste que deseara no sólo despertar, sino también vivir para estar contigo...  
No sé cuándo empecé a sentir algo más íntimo por ti. Creo que fue el día que despertaste, al entrar en tu habitación y coger tu mano. Desde entonces, cuando no estabas conmigo, solía pensar sin darme cuenta en tus ojos, en tu perfume... A veces deseaba tocar tu cabello. Quería hablarte de mí y que tu me hablaras de ti, pero era difícil. Somos tan diferentes que nunca imaginé que desearas que nuestras vidas se acercasen más.No me atrevía a sugerírtelo por miedo a que lo que tenía se estropease. No soportaba la idea de perderte y por esa razón mantenía las distancias. Prefería tener sólo una parte de ti antes que no tener nada en absoluto.  
Sí, Scully, yo también te deseo, pero si me acerco más a ti, ellos tendrán un lugar donde golpearme. Saben que no pueden detenerme a menos que me maten, pero ¿qué pasará si descubren que pueden callarme golpeándote a ti?. No dudarán en hacerlo. En realidad ya lo han hecho. Después de ésto, si no abandono, el siguiente paso será matarte. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo?. Tienen que saber que si lo hacen no habrá nada que pueda detenerme.  
La lucha va a ser larga. No voy a abandonar, pero no sé si debería alejarme de ti para no ponerte en peligro. No quiero hacerlo. Ahora eres tú la que me da fuerza para continuar, para vivir. Si mueres seguiré luchando, pero dejaré de estar vivo, como ocurría antes de conocerte.  
Siento como si nos separara una pantalla de cristal y cada día resulta más difícil estar así a tu lado. Me estaba matando no poder decirte lo que siento por ti porque creí que tu no esperabas más, y porque tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño por mi culpa.  
Ahora te lo han hecho por segunda vez y a pesar de todo no me has rechazado, a pesar de todo... me has besado. ¿Es ésto el principio?”.  
Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Entró la enfermera del turno de noche y se aproximo por detrás de su sillón para cambiar la botella de suero. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado, evitando hacer ruido, y guiándose solamente con la luz del pasillo. Mulder fingía que dormía. Ella dio la vuelta y se acercó por delante, junto al brazo de Scully. El abrió ligeramente los ojos en el momento en que guardaba una jeringuilla en el bolsillo.  
“¿Qué le ha puesto?”, preguntó cuando salía.  
“El doctor ha ordenado un antibiótico. Sufre una pequeña infección”, dijo nerviosa. “Mañana se le harán nuevos análisis para ver de dónde procede exactamente. Probablemente tenga que quedarse en el hospital algún día más”.  
Cerró la puerta dejándole en la oscuridad.  
Se levantó inmediatamente y encendió la luz del baño. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cara.  
“¡Scully, despierta!”, le apremiaba.  
Ella gimió sujetando su mano. Mulder se dio cuenta de que la estaba golpeando la mejilla herida.  
“Lo siento, Scully. Tengo que decirte algo”.  
“¿Qué ocurre?”.  
Parpadeaba medio desorientada.  
“Acaba de venir la enfermera a cambiarte la botella de suero. La he visto inyectándote algo a través de la aguja del brazo. Ha dicho que es un antibiótico porque tienes una infección”.  
Medio adormilada, Scully trataba de poner atención a sus palabras.  
“No creo que sea verdad”, dijo mirándole fijamente. “Me lo habrían dicho antes, y generalmente los antibióticos no se administran a media noche. Además, si tuviera una infección como consecuencia del aborto tendría síntomas, pero no es así. Me encuentro bien”.  
“Vi cómo escondía la jeringuilla”.  
“Por eso querían que tuviera más tiempo el suero.Seguramente me han estado administrando algo a través de él o de la sangre desde que llegué, pero no son antibióticos”.  
Scully bajó los ojos. Parecía pensativa.  
“Es la primera vez que les vemos inyectarte algo desde que saliste de urgencias”, le consoló Mulder.  
“El suero de una botella tarda más de tres horas en ser asimilada por el organismo. Pueden haber traído esa sustancia ya mezclada en la botella, pero si por alguna razón ahora quieren conseguir un efecto más rápido, es posible que ése sea el motivo de que me la hayan inyectado directamente. ”.  
“¿Qué efecto?”.  
“No lo sé”.  
Se cubrió la cara con el brazo.  
“¿Te sientes bien, Scully?”.  
“No, Mulder, estoy muy mal.No me van a dejar que vuelva a casa, ¿verdad?.Mañana me separarán de ti. Creo que me están dando el medica-mento otra vez. Todo está empezando de nuevo”.  
Trataba de ocultar las lágrimas.  
“No. No va a ocurrir nunca más. No lo permitiré”.  
Mulder la obligó a mirarle cogiendo suavemente su barbilla.  
“Si lo hacen, no podrás evitarlo. Tengo miedo, Mulder. No quiero que me separen de ti”.  
Le agarraba de la camisa suplicando.  
“Si lo hacen, volveré a por ti. Recuérdalo, Scully, si te llevan quiero que me esperes porque mientras esté vivo te buscaré. Llegaré por ti hasta donde no fui capaz de llegar por Samantha...”.  
“Mulder...”.  
El le apartó el cabello de la frente. Tocó su mejilla, acariciando su oreja. Se miraron un momento, y Mulder se acercó lentamente a su boca. Scully cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración hasta que sintió la presión de sus labios, al principio suave, como un roce. El se separó un poco, pero ella le tocó el cuello atrayéndole hacia sí, y esta vez pudo aspirar el olor de su compañero cuando sus bocas se fundieron en un beso profundo, interminable.  
“Scully...”.  
Mulder seguía con sus labios la barbilla de Dana, y subiendo por la mejilla, le besaba los ojos.  
“Gracias, Mulder... Te necesitaba”..  
“Hace tanto tiempo... que te quiero, Scullly”.  
Se sentó en el sillón cogiendo su mano, mirando sus ojos en la semioscuridad.  
C/ 46, ESTE .  
NUEVA YORK .  
“Creo que es un error traer de nuevo a la señorita Scully”, dijo El Fumador enfrentándose a Strughold. “Tienen la información del proyecto y no me parece que merezca la pena las molestias que nos ocasionaría su publicación. Perderíamos mucho tiempo inventando justificaciones. Al fin y al cabo podemos conseguir las donantes que necesitemos en cualquier momento”.  
“No se trata de donantes. Por supuesto que podemos tener las que queramos.Ni siquiera es por lo que ahora sabe la agente Scully. Seguramente tiene tanto miedo que no sería capaz de hacer nada con esa informa-ción. El problema es el agente Mulder. Tiene todos nuestros archivos en su poder, además de un testimonio de primera mano. Ella es médico. Sabe cómo conseguir pruebas físicas de sí misma porque sabe qué es exac-tamente lo que tiene que buscar. Es demasiado. Después del tiempo que lleva buscando respuestas, el agente Mulder no se quedará de brazos cruzados con la informa-ción guardada en su bolsillo. Mucha gente le cree un paranoico, pero si su compañera le apoya, y probablemente lo haga dentro de un tiempo, se convertirá en una molestia demasiado grande para nosotros. Creo que deberíamos quitarnos el problema de encima antes de que sea demasiado tarde”.  
“¿Cómo?. ¿Secuestrando otra vez a la señorita Scully?.Así sólo conseguiríamos el efecto contrario”. El Fumador sacó otro cigarrillo y miró a Strughold a través de la pantalla de humo.  
“Sólo tenemos que hacer ver al señor Mulder que las cosas tienen otro punto de vista” Continuó. “No se trata de que si nos acercamos a su compañera, él puede revelar nuestro secreto, sino de que si lo revela, la mataremos. En cualquier caso él llevará la peor parte. Y mientras dura este juego tendremos tiempo de recobrar la información de cada uno de los abogados y cadenas de televisión en que está guardada, y de paso distorsionar totalmente la memoria de la agente Scully. Tenemos que conseguir que quede otra vez con las manos vacías, con muchas sospechas, pero ninguna prueba. Sólo así podremos empezar el Proyecto “Gran Hermano-4” con todas las probabilidades de éxito. La señorita Scully tiene que estar de nuevo en nuestro poder esta misma tarde, y él tiene que ser advertido de que su vida depende de que se mantenga en silencio”.  
“¿La volverá a incluir en el proyecto?”, preguntó El Fumador.  
“De momento, no. La dejaremos libre dentro de dos semanas, cuando sus recuerdos hayan sido totalmente distorsionados. Es mejor no intentar llevar al límite la paciencia de Mulder. Podría explotar y volverse impru-dente en sus investigaciones. Ya lo ha intentado. Podría llegar un momento en que la solución menos molesta fuera matarlos a los dos... Tal vez debe-ríamos haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.Eso, y clausurar los Expedientes X”.  
“Eso no acabaría con el problema. Sería cuestión de tiempo que otra persona los volviera a abrir, y tendríamos que empezar de nuevo. Ahora tenemos la ventaja de que cono-cemos bien al señor Mulder, y sabemos cómo mantenerle a raya. Mientras esté vivo, no tendremos que preocu-parnos de nadie más, y mientras la señorita Scully esté viva, pero vigilada por nosotros, él no se atreverá a rebasar los límites. Sólo es cuestión de establecer un equilibrio inteligente y duradero”.  
“Tengo la sensación de que usted admira al señor Mulder”, dijo el Anciano.  
“¿Acaso no es de admirar su tenacidad por descubrir aquello en lo que cree?. Le conozco desde que era niño y siempre he creído que deberíamos habernos esforzado más en atraerlo a nuestra causa. Todo lo molesto que es ahora podría haberse convertido en colaboración si le hubiésemos traído a nuestro lado como hicimos con su padre, el señor William Mulder”.  
El Fumador entornó los ojos como si recordara algo del pasado.  
“Eso no hubiera sido posible después de lo que le ocurrió a su hermana”, apuntó Strughold.  
“Cometimos un error. No debimos permitir que William cambiase de opinión”.  
“Si no recuerdo mal, fue su error. Fue usted quien le convenció de que fuera Fox quien se quedara en casa cuando él ya había decidido lo contrario”.  
“Sí, yo le convencí...”.

HOSPITAL SAN GABRIEL (RHODE ISLAND)  
07:45 A.M.  
Scully miraba angustiada a su compañero dormido. Eran casi las 08h de la mañana.Ya había amanecido y tenía la sensación de que debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para retener su imagen antes de que volvieran a separarla de él. Si lo hacían, ahora tendría algo nuevo que echar de menos de Mulder.Después de que él la besara por la noche, los dos habían quedado en silencio mucho tiempo.  
Pensó qué era lo que había ocurrido para que los dos fueran capaces al fin de romper la pantalla de cristal que les estaba separando desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Lo había hecho porque creía, como ella, que esa podía ser la última oportunidad que tuviera de mostrarle lo que sentía?. Scully no quería reconocer que esa podía ser la primera y la última vez que Mulder la besara. ¡No, ahora no podían separarles!.Ahora necesitaba decir y escuchar demasiadas cosas que se habían callado en cuatro años.Tenía que hacer para salir de hospital ahora mismo, antes de que vinieran a por ella.  
Se miró el brazo y despegó la tira de esparadrapo. Luego, con mucho cuidado, se sacó la aguja. Estaba dispuesta a mostrar la mayor seguridad posible para decirle al doc-tor Stone que se iba de allí inmediatamente. Le exigiría el alta voluntaria.  
Se puso la bata y las zapatillas. Le hubiera gustado tener su propia ropa para dar una imagen más saludable y autoritaria, pero aun con ese aspecto, el doctor Stone tendría que oírla.  
Mulder despertó frotándose el cuello dolorido de dormir en mala posición.  
“¡Scully!. ¿Te han quitado el suero?”, preguntó mirándola somnoliento.  
“Me lo he quitado yo. Nos vamos de aquí en cuanto llegue el doctor”.  
Miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda.  
“Sí”, afirmó él poco convencido.  
Entró la enfermera con una botella de suero en la mano y se quedó inmóvil al ver a Dana de pie.  
“¿Quién se lo ha quitado?”, preguntó con gesto serio.  
“¿Cuándo vendrá el doctor Stone?”, preguntó Scully acercándose a ella.  
“Métase en la cama. Tengo que ponérselo otra vez”.  
“Sólo es suero. Ya no lo necesito. Quiero ver al doctor para pedirle el alta. Dígale que venga, por favor”.  
La enfermera les miraba sin saber qué hacer. Mulder se colocó al lado de su compañera.  
“¿El alta?. No puede ser...”.  
“¿Por qué no?”, le cortó. “Llámele. Nos vamos ahora mismo”.  
Salió de la habitación a toda prisa.  
“¿Qué crees que hará?”. Scully se sentó en la cama.  
“No creo que haya ido a avisarle”.  
Vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en la manga de ella. Se acercó para descubrirle el brazo, que había sangrado ligeramente en el lugar donde estaba la aguja. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió con cuidado. Luego se sentó a su lado.  
“Scully, los chicos saben que quieren trasladarte. Si intentan sacarte del hospital, ellos nos ayudarán. No tengas miedo”.  
“Hacía tanto frío en la celda... Estuve allí las dos primeras semanas, hasta que me implantaron el embrión. Después me trataron mejor. Yo tenía algo suyo que debían cuidar... No quiero volver a ese sitio, no quiero volver al sector... ¿En qué sector estaba, Mulder?”.  
El la miró a los ojos.  
“En el sector A. Scully, estás olvidando datos desde ayer. ¿Te has dado cuenta?”.  
“... Sí. Por la noche lo he pensado. No puedo recordar algunas cosas: El nombre del médico que me hizo la ecografía; el camino hasta la terraza que hacía todos los días; las caras de las otras dos enfermeras que vi...”.  
El miró la botella casi vacía colgada del soporte metálico.  
“Eso es lo que te están haciendo. Tratan de distorsionar tus recuerdos porque quieren terminar lo que empezaron, y para ello ponen algo en el suero”.  
“¿Por qué iban a querer hacer éso?. No tiene sentido ahora que tú tienes todos los archivos del proyecto. Aunque no recuerde absolutamente nada, podemos denunciarles igualmente”.  
“No lo sé. A pesar de los archivos y teniendo en cuenta la poca credibilidad que tengo para los demás, el testimonio de alguien como tú podría ser esencial si llega el momento en que podamos sacarlo a la luz sin ponerte en peligro”.  
“Aún puedo recordar los peores momentos... y también los mejores. Recuerdo cuando me pusiste tu chaqueta, y te vi. Espero no olvidar esta noche...”.  
Mulder le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y le acarició la mejilla. Levantó su barbilla tocando suavemente con su dedo los labios de Dana. Se acercó un poco.  
Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entraron la enfermera y un celador trayendo una camilla. Mulder se levantó en el acto, situándose delante de Scully.  
“Buenos días, señora Scullly”, dijo el hombre. “Vengo a llevarla al ala Este. El doctor quiere hacerle algunos análisis. Parece que tiene usted un pequeño problema”.  
“No lo tiene”, respondió Mulder con voz seca.“Nos vamos del hospital.Hagan el favor de llamar al doctor Stone para que firme el alta voluntaria”.  
Se miraron sorprendidos.  
“No puede ser, señor. El doctor ha dicho que llevemos a la señora Scully al ala Este ahora mismo”.  
La enfermera hablaba con voz tranquila.  
“¡He dicho que nos vamos a casa ya!”, repitió Mulder.  
No le estaban escuchando. El celador fue directamente hacia Scully y le agarró del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la camilla.  
“¡No la toque, hijo de puta!”, gritó haciendo que la soltara.  
Antes de que pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa, Mulder le dio un puñetazo en la boca. El hombre se tambaleó un poco, pero se reaccionó al instante. La enfermera había salido dejando la puerta abierta. El celador apartó a Mulder de un empujón y volvió a agarrar a Scully, sujetándola por el cuello. Ella trató de defenderse mordiéndole el brazo, pero el hombre gritó y soltándola, la golpeó en la cara. Scully se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha un segundo y después cayó al suelo. Mulder se abalanzó hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, sintió que le sujetaban los brazos a la espalda a la vez que apoyaban un arma en su sien.  
“Vamos a salir del hospital tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada”, dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad.  
El celador obligó a Scully a ponerse en pie, y la acostó en la camilla. Estaba consciente, pero totalmente aturdida. La enfermera sacó dos jeringuillas del bolsillo, le quitó la bata y le subió el camisón para inyectarle una de ellas en la cadera. Después buscó la vena del brazo y vació el contenido de la segunda. Por último, le quitó la pulsera de identificación y en su lugar le puso otra. Mulder vio el número que tenía escrito:  
“2111402”.  
Tras cubrirla con una sábana, salieron al pasillo.  
Los enfermos permanecían aún dormidos en sus camas por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos. La enfermera y el celador empujaban la camilla, mientras detrás, a poca distancia, los guardias de seguridad le obligaban a caminar apretándole el cañón de la pistola en el costado. Scully miraba en su dirección, pero con la vista totalmente desenfocada. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por culpa del sedante. Su boca volvió a mancharse de sangre.  
Al pasar por la habitación nº 137 pudo ver a Kate durmiendo en su cama, a través de la puerta entornada.  
Cuando llegaron al extremo del pasillo, el celador giró a la derecha para pasar por la entrada de Urgencias. Dana estaba ya inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.Mulder giró también hacia la derecha, pero uno de los guar-dias le sujetó el brazo, apretándole aún más la pistola en la espalda.  
“¡No. Por aquí!”, le dijo empujándole hacia delante, a la salida del fondo.  
“¿Qué le van a hacer esta vez?. No le hagan daño. Tómenme a mí en su lugar”.  
No le hicieron caso. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de cristal del hospital y salieron a la calle.  
“Señor Mulder, váyase de aquí ahora mismo. Le aconsejo que no intente entrar. Si se tranquiliza volverá a verla”.  
“¿Cuándo?”.  
“Cuando no la necesitemos”, dijo uno de ellos mientras se disponían a entrar de nuevo en el edificio.  
Mulder se dio la vuelta con intención de seguirles, pero él le puso la pistola en la cabeza.  
“Si molesta demasiado, su compañera puede pasarlo muy mal”, le advirtió el otro con una media sonrisa.  
Se detuvo en seco en la escalera al tiempo que los guardias desaparecían en el interior.  
No sabía qué hacer. Después de mirar la entrada durante un minuto se dirigió al coche. Tenía que ir inmediatamente a la oficina de “El Tirador Solitario”.Puso el motor en marcha dispuesto a salir disparado, pero lo volvió a apagar y trató de tranquilizarse.  
“No puedo irme de aquí. Tengo que vigilar por si intentan sacarla del hospital”. Cogió el móvil.  
“¿Diga?”.  
“¿Frohike?. Se la han llevado”.  
“¿La han sacado del hospital?”.  
“No. Estoy en la entrada vigilando por si lo hacen. No me permiten entrar”.  
“He hablado con la señorita Covarrubias como me dijiste.Ha descu-bierto que esta tarde, a las 19h, va a ir una ambulancia a recogerla.Cree que para llevar a de nuevo al mismo lugar, al Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas. Estamos preparados, Mulder. Nos ha proporcionado tarjetas de identificación y un permiso de traslado.  
Vamos a interceptar la ambulancia por el camino y seremos nosotros los que la recojamos. Quiero que te quedes ahí por si cambian de opinión e intentan llevársela antes. Si lo hacen, avísanos. Si todo va bien, nos verás esta tarde, pero tienes que permanecer alejado de nosotros para evitar sospechas. Cuando la tengamos, síguenos con tu coche sin acercarte demasiado. En el camino pararemos un momento para que cojas a Dana y la lleves hasta su casa. Skinner está allí con sus hombres vigilando la zona. Dejaremos la ambulancia en el camino.  
“Es peligroso, Frohike. Me amenazaron con matarla si intentaba algo”.  
“No podemos hacer otra cosa. Si llega al Centro no habrá modo de recuperarla de nuevo. Es posible que incluso decidan que es más seguro llevarla directamente a la Nasa, en Houston”.  
“Tienes razón”.  
“Lo conseguiremos, Mulder.Confía en nosotros. Esta tarde, a las 19h”.  
Cortó la comunicación.  
Miró su reloj. Las 08:30h. Iba a ser un día muy largo, y esperar era lo único que podía hacer. Se metió en el coche.  
Quince minutos después, los dos guardias cruzaron la entrada del hospital. Se acercaban directamente a él. Era evidente que sabían dónde había dejado el coche desde el primer momento.  
“¡Salga de ahí!”, le ordenó uno de ellos desenfundando su arma.  
Mulder abrió la portezuela despacio.  
“¿Qué quieren ahora?”.  
Le agarraron de la chaqueta para hacerle bajar.  
“Vamos”, dijo clavándole la pistola en las costillas.  
Le empujaron hacia el interior del edificio.Parecían tener mucha prisa. Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de urgencias y le obligaron a entrar. La sala estaba dividida en varias secciones separadas por cortinas. Caminaron hacia el fondo pasando a otra zona señalada con un cartel:  
“REANIMACION”.  
Le obligaron a sentarse frente a una mesa de control. A su derecha había una pared acristalada a media altura y, al otro lado, vio a Scully en la camilla, inconsciente. Tenía puesto el suero en el brazo.Del cuello de su camisón salían los cables de unos electrodos que le habían colocado en el pecho conectados a un monitor de la pared que registraba los latidos de su corazón. Sobre la mesa a la que él estaba sentado, otro monitor más pequeño mostraba igualmente la línea móvil que marcaba cada latido con un pitido.  
El guardia sacó una hoja en blanco del cajón de la mesa y se la puso delante con un bolígrafo. Mulder lo miró sin decir nada.  
La enfermera apareció por un lado de la habitación y se acercó a Dana. Miraba su reloj contando el ritmo del goteo. A continuación tomó una jeringuilla de una bandeja plateada que había sobre la mesilla e inyectó el contenido en la botella de suero a través del tapón de goma. Cuando terminó, salió acercándose a Mulder.  
“Queremos los nombres de todos los abogados y cadenas de televisión a los que han enviado copias de nuestros archivos, además de las que tiene usted.Si en quince minutos no está la lista completa en esa hoja, tendrá la oportunidad en directo cómo la dosis de digitalina que acabo de inyectarle acelera el corazón de su compañera hasta provocarle un paro cardiaco.  
Morirá sin haber despertado siquiera”.  
Señaló con su dedo índice el número que aparecía en la esquina superior izquierda del monitor.  
Marcaba 65.  
Abandonó la sala sin decir nada más. Los dos guardias permanecían de pie, apoyados en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirándole.  
El monitor marcaba ahora 68.  
Mulder miraba caer el suero gota a gota. Su corazón latía también más deprisa.  
“¡Quítenle eso, les daré lo que quieran!”.  
“Escriba”, respondió uno de los guardias sin inmutarse.  
En la pantalla apareció el 73.  
Sacó el diskette que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
“Esta es la única copia que tengo yo”, dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa.  
“¿Seguro?”.  
El guardia lo cogió mirándole con gesto suspicaz.  
“El resto está en mi ordenador”.  
El monitor marcó 78.  
Mulder comenzó a escribir despacio. Le temblaba la mano. Después de la tercera línea levantó los ojos hacia la pantalla.  
“89”.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?.Seguramente menos de cinco minutos. Empezaba a sudar. A cada línea tenía que pararse un momento. Sólo había leído la lista un par de veces, y los nervios le impedían pensar con claridad.  
“96”.  
Los pitidos se hacían más rápidos por momentos. Comenzaban a golpear en su cráneo. Miró a Scully. Parecía dormir tranquilamente.  
“¿Serán capaces de dejarla morir de ese modo?”, pensó.  
“118”.  
La línea se movía ahora tan rápidamente que ya no desaparecía por el lado derecho entre latido y latido.  
Le faltaban dos de los nombres. Sabía que eran doce en total.  
“125”.  
Las nueve cadenas de televisión cerraron la lista. Levantó la vista en el momento en que Scully movía ligeramente la cabeza.  
“133”.  
Mulder le entregó la hoja al guardia, que la dobló y se la guardó en el bolsillo del uniforme.  
“¡Quítenselo!”.  
“¡Vamos!”, le dijo haciéndole levantar de la silla.  
El guardia abrió la puerta, pero él retrocedió.  
“¡No!. Quiero ver cómo se lo quitan”.  
“136”.  
“¡Vamos!”, repitió el guardia. Le agarró de la manga.  
“¡Ya tienen lo que quieren!. ¡No la maten, hijos de puta!”.  
Avanzó un paso y de repente le dio un puñetazo al guardia que le sujetaba. Volvió la cabeza cuando el otro le golpeó las costillas con la pistola. Antes de doblarse hacia delante, leyó la pantalla.  
“140”.  
Los guardias le agarraron de los brazos y le sacaron de allí a la fuerza en el momento en que oía cómo el ritmo creciente, pero regular de los pitidos se rompía, y comenzaba a sonar la alarma del monitor de Dana y de la mesa de control a la vez.  
Salieron al exterior y le empujaron dejándole en el suelo. Mulder se sujetaba el costado intentando respirar.  
“¡Si muere, lo pagaréis!”, gritó entrecortadamente antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta.  
“Scully...”.  
Se quedó unos minutos en el suelo hasta que consiguió recuperar el aliento y sentarse en la escalera. Sentía su cabeza vacía. El monitor ya había dado la alarma.Scully había sufrido un infarto.Si no actuaban inmedia-tamente, iba a morir en pocos minutos.  
Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. La vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas. Caminó tambaleante hasta el coche y cogió su teléfono móvil.  
“¿Frohike?”.  
“¿Sí?”.  
“Tenéis que venir ahora mismo.Creo que han matado a Scully. Me han obligado a decirles dónde están las copias de los archivos a cambio de su vida, pero a pesar de todo la han matado. Esta vez lo haré. Descubriré todos sus secretos y los sacaré a la luz. Ya no hay nada que me detenga.Si quieren que les deje en paz y abandone todo, tendrán que matarme a mí también. Tengo que hacerlo por Dana. Sabía que antes o después tratarían de hundirme a mí golpeándola a ella, pero ahora ya no tengo nada que perder. Esta misma noche voy a ir a casa de El Fumador a decirle que...”.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
Frohike le cortó en secó.Estaba hablando de un modo atropellado. Apenas le entendía lo que decía. “¡Cálmate y escúchame!. ¿Estás seguro de que ha muerto?. ¿La has visto?”.  
“Le han provocado un paro cardiaco. No querían ayudarla. Les di la lista y a pesar de ello no la quitaron el veneno...”  
“¡Mulder, razona un poco!. ¿Para qué iban a planear trasladarla si pensaban matarla en el hospital?”.  
El silencio duró unos segundos.  
“... Pero la alarma del monitor estaba sonando. Su corazón latía a 140 pulsaciones por minuto...”.  
“¿La viste muerta?”.  
“No me dejaron acercarme. Estaba inconsciente”.  
“Probablemente sólo quisieron asustarte. Ahora no podemos cometer ningún fallo. Debemos esperar a esta tarde, pero si descubres algo nuevo, llámame”.  
“¿Y si está muerta, Frohike?”.  
“La necesitan viva, Mulder. Sea lo que sea lo que le han hecho allí, la necesitan viva. Aunque sólo sea para poder seguir controlándote a ti”.  
“No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada hasta esta tarde”.  
“Tienes que hacerlo por ella.Ahora no podemos cambiar el plan porque podríamos las cosas aún peor”.  
Mulder respiró profundamente.  
“Está bien”.  
“La sacaremos viva.Estoy seguro, Mulder...Hasta luego”.  
Sentado al volante, Mulder miró con atención a cada una de las personas que vio entrar y salir a lo largo de la mañana. Todo parecía funcionar con normalidad. Desde su posición sólo podía controlar la entrada de urgencias, pero cualquiera que saliera del edificio por alguna otra parte, tenía que pasar forzosamente cerca de donde él se encontraba. La calle era de una sola dirección y por lo tanto, los automóviles debían rodear el edificio hasta incorporarse al tráfico por la zona norte.  
Hacia las 13h de la tarde habían llegado un total de cinco ambulancias trasladando a otros tanto enfermos. Cada vez se repetía el mismo proceso. Antes de que el conductor se hubiera apeado, el celador de la entrada y una o dos enfermeras salían al exterior para recibirlos e introducirlos a toda velocidad en el edificio. Mulder les veía hablar, aunque desde su lugar no podía oír lo que decían. Al cabo de unos minutos, los enfermeros salían con la camilla vacía y, tras dejarla en su lugar, dentro de la ambulancia, se alejaban del hospital. Se aseguró de que en cada caso, el vehículo abandonaba la zona totalmente vacío.  
Poco antes de las 15h comenzó un movimiento de personas mucho más intenso. Era el cambio de turno, y las puertas del edificio se abrían y cerraban constantemente. Le resultó imposible fijarse en todas y cada una de ellas, y excepto al celador de la entrada, ahora muy cambiado por la ropa de calle que llevaba, no reconoció a nadie más. Trató de distinguir entre el personal al doctor Stone, pero estaba casi seguro de que no había entrado ni salido. Tampoco la enfermera que estaba con Scully, ni los guardias de seguridad.  
Empezaba a sentirse un poco adormilado cuando, pasadas las 16:30h de la tarde, aparcó un coche azul oscuro unos metros por delante de donde él se encontraba. Vio salir de él al padre de Kate y a una mujer de cabello rubio. El hombre abrió la portezuela de atrás y soltando el cinturón de seguridad, levantó a un bebé de su sillita. Entraron en el edificio mientras él hablaba animadamente al niño que llevaba en brazos.  
Mulder miraba constantemente su reloj. A veces le daba golpecitos pensando que debía de habérsele estropeado. ¡El tiempo no podía pasar tan lento!. Trató de hacer menos insoportable la espera encendiendo la radio del coche, pero no conseguía concentrarse en lo que decía el locutor.  
Su estómago vacío comenzaba a protestar, aunque en realidad, en este momento no se sentía con fuerzas para comer. Y en cualquier caso tampoco iba a dejar su puesto para ir a buscar algo.Recordó la tarde anterior, cuando Scully le obligó a compartir su cena.Después de que mostrara su incomodidad por el hecho de que él tuviera que ayudarla a comer, Mulder había tratado de quitar importancia al tema y poco después, fue ella quien le acercó su tenedor a la boca un par de veces, con la mano izquierda. Los dos se habían sonreído un momento como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes apurados por lo nuevo de la situación.  
A las 17h de la tarde no pudo ya aguantar más tiempo dentro del coche. Se bajó para dar un paseo sin dejar de vigilar la carretera y le entrada del hospital. Aún faltaban dos horas para que llegaran los chicos, dos horas para saber si Dana seguía viva...  
“¿Y si no era así?”.  
Mulder no podía pensar qué ocurriría a partir de ahora. Anoche, Scully le había mostrado sus sentimientos por primera vez, había respondido al contacto de sus labios de un modo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Hacía tiempo que tenía la sensación de que ella le miraba de un modo distinto, pero no estaba seguro de que aquella impresión fuera sólo el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. Le hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo que guardaba en su interior, y el miedo que sentía por ella.  
Ahora que sus corazones habían empezado a abrirse, no podía acabar todo de repente. Todo lo que hasta ayer había guardado en el fondo de su alma estaba de repente saliendo al exterior y ya no podía pararlo, pero la persona con quien tenía que compartirlo posiblemente ya no existía. ¿Tendría que volver a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo?. ¡No, no podían hacerle éso!. Los veinte años de soledad que habían empezado a difuminarse hacía poco más de cuatro, y que anoche habían desaparecido por completo, no podían atraparle de nuevo. Anoche, cuando se acercó vacilante a Scully y ella no le rechazó, se dio cuenta de que había nacido algo nuevo en su vida.  
¿Y si todo había terminado cuando apenas acababa de comenzar realmente?.  
Durante más de tres años tuvo que guardarse lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, y cuando apenas hacía unas horas que sus sentimientos habían logrado hacerse más fuertes que su temor, la había perdido.  
¡Ojalá pudiera olvidar el sabor de sus labios a cambio de recuperarla para continuar amándola en silencio!.  
No podrían arrebatarle su trabajo si no le mataban, pero sabían muy bien cómo dejar su vida vacía. Tendría que renunciar a Dana para que no la hicieran pagar por sus obsesiones, si es que aún estaba a tiempo...  
Se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas a partir de las 19h de la tarde. De momento, ya había perdido las pruebas de lo que ocurría. No tendría nada para denunciar lo que estaban haciendo, lo que le habían hecho a Scully, pero si estaba muerta, éso sería lo primero que haría a partir de mañana. Se lo debía a ella, y esta vez no fracasaría como le había ocurrido con Samantha.  
Se metió en el coche dispuesto a esperar la última media hora y notó el olor del ambientador colgado del retrovisor. Lo tocó con los dedos recordando el día que su compañera lo puso allí.  
En la guantera del salpicadero estaba aún guardada la copia del informe de la última autopsia que Scully había realizado dos días antes de ser secuestrada. Se trataba de una mujer embarazada que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias mientras dormía sola en su cama.  
Dana había expresado su intención de llevarse dicha copia a casa tras acabar el trabajo, para repasar los detalles con más atención, pero según había escrito después en su diario, no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo antes de desaparecer.  
Mulder miró las dos páginas, una de ellas escrita a ordenador, en la que se reflejaba el procedimiento rutinario que se había seguido al hacer la autopsia.  
El segundo folio estaba escrito por la propia mano de Scully, con su letra grande, de aspecto ligeramente infantil.Había tomado notas de algunos puntos que le habían llamado la atención durante el proceso. Mulder comenzó a leer.  
La señora Maverick, según el informe médico, estaba embarazada de once sema-nas en el momento de su muerte. Sin embargo, la autopsia reveló que no había ningún embrión, ni indicios de placenta en su útero. No presentaba síntomas de haber sufrido hemorragias, ni un aborto espon-táneo. A pesar de que no se encontraron huellas del embrión, o de las membranas adyacentes, los análisis posteriores revelaron que sus niveles de estrógenos, así como el porcentaje de gonadotropina en su sangre, eran los correspondientes a una gestación de tres meses. La única explicación que Scully había encontrado era que la señora Maverick había sido sometida a un aborto inducido, o mejor dicho a una extraña cesárea prematura, como demostraba la pequeña cicatriz alar-gada bajo su ombligo.  
La muerte se había producido por paro cardiaco, aunque no se había podido establecer la causa concreta puesto que la mujer gozaba hasta ese momento de una buena salud general, y en concreto también de su corazón.  
Siguió leyendo unas líneas más y después guardó las dos páginas en su bolsillo.  
“Creo que encontraste algo, Scully”, pensó levantando los ojos hacia el parabrisas.  
A cierta distancia vio llegar una ambulancia, que se acercó hasta quedar aparcada a la entrada del hospital. El celador salió, pero tras mirar un segundo el vehículo, regresó al interior. Mulder se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún distintivo o rótulo, al contrario de las otras que había visto llegar en las últimas diez horas. Tampoco tenía matrícula.  
Miró el reloj del salpicadero. Eran las 18:55h de la tarde.  
Se abrió la puerta del conductor y bajó Langly vestido con una bata blanca, y un portafolios en la mano. Su primer impulso fue correr hacia él, pero antes de abrir la puerta recordó la advertencia de Frohike. Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse. A continuación, Frohike y Byers salieron también de la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Hablaron un momento entre ellos y después, sacando la camilla, se dirigieron al interior del hospital.  
Langly se quedó fuera, de pie, junto a la puerta trasera. Miraba insis-tentemente a uno y otro lado de la calle como si buscara algo. Mulder se aseguró de que nadie más le viera y cuando miró en su dirección le saludó sacando la mano por la ventanilla. Langly hizo un gesto de tranquilidad y después le indicó que les siguiera cuando abandonaran el lugar.  
Tuvo la sensación de que durante los quince minutos siguientes no había parpadeado ni respirado una sola vez. Con los ojos fijos en la puerta de cristal de la entrada, esperaba ver salir a sus amigos con las manos vacías en cualquier momento.  
Cuando por fin volvieron, le costó un esfuerzo enorme contener el deseo de acercarse. Entre los dos empujaban la camilla de Scully. Aún estaba inconsciente, y Frohike sostenía por encima de su cabeza la botella de suero que tenía conectada.  
Con un movimiento rápido, claramente estudiado, introdujeron la camilla en la ambulancia. Frohike y Byers se metieron también, mientras Langly se sentaba al volante. El y Mulder encendieron los motores a la vez. Esperó a que desapareciera por la curva de la carretera antes de acelerar un poco.  
El trayecto hasta la casa de Scully duraba unos 45 minutos. Mulder conducía manteniéndose a unos treinta metros de la ambulancia. Sentía los nervios en el estómago.  
Media hora después, Langly comenzó a reducir la velocidad. Estaban en una zona deshabitada. Giró a la derecha metiéndose en un camino de tierra que daba a una especie de almacén abandonado, en el que entró. Mulder vio a dos hombres acostados junto a la pared. Estaban incons-cientes, con las manos atadas a la espalda y amordazados. Vestían unidor-mes blancos. Aparcó el coche detrás de la ambulancia y se bajó en el momento en que Byers abría la portezuela trasera para que pasara.  
“¿Cómo está?”, preguntó cogiendo la mano de Scully.  
“Nos dijeron que la han tenido que mantener sedada todo el día porque sufrió un pequeño problema cardiaco”.  
Frohike y él se miraron a los ojos.  
“¿Lo superará?”.  
“Creo que sí. De momento dormirá un par de horas más”.  
Mulder vio cómo despegaba la tira de esparadrapo que mantenía la aguja sujeta al brazo de Scully.  
“¿Se lo vas a quitar?”.  
“Sí. Se lo pusieron para poder administrarle ésto”.  
Le mostró una pequeña ampolla de cristal que guardaba en el bolsillo.  
“¿Qué es?”.  
“Aún no lo sé, pero parece ser que pretendían administrárselo durante dos semanas con el fin de alterar su memoria. Me lo dieron para que lo inyectase en el suero dentro de diez minutos exactamente”.  
“Es lo que hacen con todas. Distorsionan sus recuerdos para que no puedan denunciar lo que les hacen”.  
Mulder acarició el cabello de Dana.  
“Ella sólo lleva dos días. No creo que lo haya olvidado así que podrá hacerlo”.  
Frohike le sacó la aguja con cuidado y después le puso un trozo de algodón para evitar que sangrara. Mulder le sujetó el brazo flexionado sobre el pecho.  
“Llévala a su casa. No habrá problemas cuando despierte, pero si surgiera algo y necesitas ir de nuevo al hospital, Skinner y sus hombres os acompañarán y pondrán vigilancia policial en la puerta de la habitación hasta que pueda salir”.  
“Tienes que darte prisa”, le recordó Byers nervioso.“Nosotros tenemos que estar lejos cuando se den cuenta de todo”.  
Sacaron la camilla poniéndola al lado del coche y Frohike retiró la sábana. Antes de que Mulder la cogiera en brazos, le tomó la mano unos segundos.  
Dejó a Scully en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, apoyando su cabeza inerte en el respaldo, y después le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Dio la vuelta para sentarse al volante.  
“Gracias, chicos”, les dijo.  
“Todos deseábamos que volviera”, respondió Frohike mirando hacia la ventanilla.  
Antes de alejarse, vio cómo metían a los dos hombres en la ambulancia y cerraban las puertas. A continuación se dirigieron a la salida, donde les esperaba otro coche conducido por uno de los agentes de la sección de Crímenes Violentos, al que Mulder conocía bien. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza desde el interior de sus respectivos vehículos.  
Mulder se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a su compañera sobre el regazo para cubrirla sus piernas y pies desnudos.  
Pisó el acelerador y salió del almacén. Los chicos esperaron unos minutos antes de abandonar también el lugar.

C/ 46, ESTE  
NUEVA YORK

Esta vez El Fumador estaba realmente enfadado. Tanto que, incluso se había alterado su habitual expresión flemática.  
“¿Qué es lo que pretendían hacer?. ¿Es que no han pensado lo que ocurriría si la agente Scully llega a morir?”.  
Miraba con los ojos semicerrados a cada uno del grupo.  
“Sólo quisimos asustarle un poco y como puede ver, fue muy efectivo”.  
El Anciano sostuvo su mirada desafiante.  
“Esa estupidez ha estado a punto de escapárseles de las manos. Todos esos archivos los hubiéramos encontrado igualmente en cuestión de días. Podríamos haber mantenido a la señorita Scully dos semanas más en el hospital hasta que controlásemos sus recuerdos, y después todo volvería a la normalidad”.  
“Usted suele decir que todos los problemas tienen su solución”, apuntó el hombre Bien Manicurado.  
“¿Y qué sugiere?. ¿Qué volvamos a secuestrarla?”.  
Ninguno respondió.  
“Se han atrevido a llevársela ante nuestras propias narices por segunda vez”, añadió. “Creo que la seguridad del proyecto exige que dejemos la situación así, antes de que cometamos algún error grave en este tira y afloja”.  
“Sigo creyendo que lo mejor es deshacerse de la agente Scully antes de que decida hablar. Es el único modo de mantener el secreto. Ahora que hemos recuperado nuestros archivos, ella es el único cabo suelto”.  
“Si la señorita Scully muere, no habrá forma posible de sujetar el verdadero cabo suelto que tenemos”.  
El Fumador salió del despacho. No quería oír ni una palabra más del asunto.

\-------------------

Pasadas las 20h de la tarde, Mulder llegó a la calle en que se encontraba el apartamento de su compañera. Frente al nº 35, en la acera opuesta vio a Skinner dentro de su coche. Le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba antes de aparcar.  
En la puerta había otro agente. Se acercó a él llevando a Scully en brazos, tapada con la chaqueta.  
“Tengo las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón”.  
El hombre abrió y le acompañó al interior.  
“¿Está grave?”, preguntó preocupado mirando la cabeza de ella apoyada en el pecho de su compañero.  
“Le han inyectado un sedante. Dormirá algunas horas, pero luego estará bien”.  
“Skinner piensa que pueden intentar llevársela de nuevo. Vamos a hacer guardia permanente”.  
“Creó que lo necesitará”, observó Mulder.  
Entraron en el apartamento. El agente dejó las llaves sobre el regazo de Scully.  
“Si no me necesitas debo volver a la calle, a mi puesto”.  
“Me las arreglaré. No te preocupes”.  
Cerró la puerta dejando a Mulder solo.  
Se dirigió al dormitorio y la metió en la cama tapándola cuidadosamente con la sábana. Después le quitó la pulsera de identificación de la muñeca, y se sentó a su lado.  
Mulder le tocó el cuello. Ahora su corazón latía con un ritmo pausado. El pecho se movía con lentitud al respirar. Acercó su mejilla a la de ella para sentir su calor, para sentir que seguía viva. Comenzó a llorar al pensar lo cerca que habían estado de romper el corazón de Dana por culpa de su locura.  
Algo había cambiado desde que ella estuvo a punto de morir antes sus propios ojos. De repente, compartir su alma se había hecho no sólo necesario, como antes, sino imprescindible, vital para él. Imaginó el resto de su vida sin ella y fue como si el pecho se le vaciase. Apoyaba los brazos en la almohada rodeando su rostro, con la frente apoyada en la de ella. Las lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Scully.  
Después de mirar su sueño durante diez minutos sin soltar su mano, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba tomar una ducha. Permaneció largo rato bajo la suave lluvia cálida, relajándose de la tensión que había vivido en los últimos días. Sentía que todo había vuelto al principio, de nuevo estaba casi en el punto de partida. Ahora tenía no sólo sospechas, sino también certezas, pero ninguna prueba. Aún así sentía que había triunfado. La lucha continuaría, por supuesto, paso a paso como hasta ahora, pero con mucho más cuidado. Había recuperado a Scully y no iba a cometer de nuevo el más mínimo error.  
No permitiría que ella volviera a sufrir por su culpa.  
Se vistió con la ropa que aún tenía guardada en el armario de su compañera desde que pasara allí varias noches. Después se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Había dejado el ramo de rosas blancas que encontró sobre la almohada, en la mesilla. Con cuidado de no estropearlo sacó una de ellas y la dejó al lado de su cuello.  
Salió al salón en el momento que sonaba su teléfono móvil.  
“Mulder, ¿ha despertado ya?”.  
Era la voz de Frohike.  
“Aún no. ¿Ocurre algo?”.  
“Los chicos y yo íbamos a mirar los archivos de “Gran Hermano-3”, pero alguien ha entrado en la oficina y se los ha llevado. Parece que han registrado todo hasta que han encontrado también las copias de los diskettes. Lo siento, Mulder”.  
“Sabía que harían algo así. Yo les entregué mi copia y supongo que habrán entrado también en mi apartamento... Hemos perdido esta batalla, pero hemos recupera-do a Scully. Es lo único importante. De todo lo demás podemos volver a ocuparnos ma-ñana”.  
“Sí, hasta mañana. Di a Dana que la queremos”.  
“Por supuesto”.  
Había anochecido ya cuando la pequeña mano de Scully, que él sostenía entre las suyas, se movió. La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada solamente por la luz del pasillo.  
Se miraron en silencio durante casi un minuto.  
“Mulder...”, murmuró.  
“Estás en casa, Scully. Esta vez es verdad”.  
La besó en la mejilla ofreciéndole la rosa que descansaba en su cuello. Ella miró el ramo de la mesilla.  
“¿Lo has comprado tú?”.  
“No”. Le mostró la tarjeta escrita a mano. “Yo las hubiera comprado rojas”, sonrió.  
“Gracias por volver. Frohike”, leyó Dana en la tarjeta.  
“Gracias por sacarme de allí, Mulder”.  
“Esta vez lo hicieron ellos. A mí me echaron del hospital. Los chicos entraron y te sacaron de allí. No volverán a llevarte. Skinner y varios agentes cuidan de ti”.  
“¿Qué día es hoy?”.  
“Jueves, 20 de abril. Nos separaron esta mañana”.  
“Creí que había pasado más tiempo. Tengo la sensación de haber estado muy lejos”.  
“A mí también me lo pareció”.  
“¿Qué querían esta vez, Mulder?. ¿Era para distorsionar mis recuer-dos, como pensabas?”.  
“Sí... y algo más”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Que les devolviera sus archivos. Toda la información que tenía sobre ellos y su proyecto”.  
“¿Lo has hecho?”.  
“Sí”.  
“No debiste. No creo que se atrevieran a matarme. Te tienen dema-siado respeto”.  
“Sí se atrevieron, Scully. Te provocaron un paro cardiaco. El monitor llegó a dar la alarma y no querían ayudarte. Creí que todo había acabado”.  
Se quedaron en silencio. Mulder mantenía la mirada baja. Dana vio una lágrima resbalando hacia su boca. Le secó con la mano y él se la cogió para besarla.  
“He pasado tanto miedo... Hasta que Frohike te sacó del hospital, esta tarde, no sabía si estabas viva. Estaba seguro de que no era así”.  
Scully vio la pulsera de identificación en la mesilla. La cogió mirándola pensativa un momento y luego la guardó en el cajón como si creyera que así desaparecería todo lo que había ocurrido. Al hacerlo, encontró su diario en el interior. Arrugó la frente.  
“Yo no lo puse aquí”, comentó vacilante.  
“Lo hice yo”.  
Scully le miró a los ojos y él sostuvo la mirada.  
“Leí la última página. Lo siento, Scully. Sé que no debí hacerlo”.  
“No importa”.  
“Te echaba tanto de menos... Llegué a pensar que éso era lo único que me quedaba de ti...”.  
Dana miró su camisón rosa. Se incorporó en la cama dispuesta a levantarse.  
“Quiero quitarme ésto”, dijo. “No me gusta”.  
Buscó en el armario su pijama de seda azul y se metió en el baño. Caminaba despacio, algo insegura, pero no quiso que él le ayudase.Sentado en el borde de la cama, Mulder oyó el sonido de la ducha durante unos minutos.  
Salió con el pelo algo húmedo y descalza. El estaba buscando su móvil en la chaqueta.  
“¿Qué haces, Mulder?”.  
“Voy a llamar a tu madre para decirle que puede venir a verte. Debe estar impaciente. Cree que aún seguimos en la casa de campo de mis padres. Puede quedarse contigo esta noche mientras yo hago guardia fuera, con Skinner”.  
“¿Ahora?”.  
La voz de Scully sonaba ansiosa.  
“¿No quieres que venga?”, preguntó sorprendido.  
Ella se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a mirarle.  
“Esta noche preferiría que te quedases tú conmigo”.  
El se quedó quieto un momento y luego se acercó a Dana, sentándose a su lado. Ella le cogió la mano y levantó los ojos hacia él.  
“Abrázame, Mulder”, pidió.  
La rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Scully se inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada en la cama antes de que llegara a besarla.  
Mulder sentía que ella le atraía con la mirada.  
“¿Estás segura?”.  
“Hace mucho tiempo que estoy segura, Mulder”.  
Cogió su mano y se acercó a su rostro besándole lentamente la mejilla. Sus labios resbalaban por la piel suave y cálida del cuello. Ella acariciaba su pelo. Levantó un poco su camiseta poniéndole la mano sobre el costado. Mulder la miró un momento a los ojos y rozó los labios de ella. Dana le atrajo con más fuerza hacia sí apretando su boca con la de él. Sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas.  
Deslizó la mano bajo la camisa de su compañera y la dejó sobre el vientre. Sintió cómo ella se estremecía con leves gemidos.  
“Creí que morirías sin haber podido decirte cuánto te quiero”, susurró en su oído.  
“Pensar en tí me mantuvo con vida”, dijo Scully.  
El comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del pijama. Sentía los latidos de su compañera, y su respiración en su boca. Ella levantó su camiseta y él se la quitó. Su pecho desnudo se apoyaba en ella cuando le desabrochó el último botón y acarició sus hombros haciendo resbalar la prenda por sus brazos.  
“Mulder...”.  
La miró un momento en silencio. Pasó la mano por su espalda atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto. Sus bocas besaban afanosamente la piel del otro.  
“Scully...”.  
Un minuto después estaban desnudos, tapados con la sábana. Mulder sentía en sus manos la piel cálida de su compañera, y el olor del cabello todavía húmedo. Cuando Dana notó el sudor que cubría el cuerpo del él, se giró haciéndole volverse sobre su espalda.  
Mulder sentía todo el peso de su menudo cuerpo sobre sí mismo...

\----------------------

Se despertó a las 03h de la madrugada y miró a Dana dormida, con la cara apoyada en su hombro. El pasaba el brazo bajo la espalda de ella apoyando su mano en el costado. La otra descansaba sobre la cintura. Le acarició lentamente el vientre notando la pequeña cicatriz al lado del ombligo. Mulder sintió un nudo en el pecho al recordar y la atrajo más hacia sí, besándola el nacimiento del cabello.  
Scully despertó.  
“Mulder... estoy embarazada”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
Levantó despacio su barbilla. Ella le miró con ojos somnolientos. Giró la cabeza lentamente alrededor y trató de desperezarse parpadeando varias veces y frotándose los ojos. Le puso la mano en el pecho jugueteando con su vello.  
“Perdona. Estaba soñando. Me preguntabas qué me habían hecho”..  
“Todo ha acabado, Scully. Volverás a ser tú misma”.  
“¿Y si vuelven a hacerlo?. Mary dijo que yo les era muy útil. Conmigo tuvieron éxito donde fracasaron con los demás. Sólo les importa su proyecto y harán lo que sea para sacarlo adelante”.  
“Contigo no, Scully. Nunca más”.  
Le acariciaba su brazo desnudo.  
“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Mulder?. Nunca creí que tú...”.  
“Yo pensaba que era demasiado raro para ti. Temía que te cansaras de mi locura y quisieras irte. No me atrevía a hablarte sinceramente”.  
“No eres raro. Eres especial. Hace años que necesitaba decírtelo, pero parecía que sólo te importaba tu búsqueda”.  
“Tenía que fingir. No podía mostrar lo que sentía por ti por miedo a que me rechazaras, y a que ellos te hicieran daño para atacarme a mí. Después de todo no he podido evitarlo. No merezco que me perdones”.  
“No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú me diste fuerza para soportarlo. Pensar en ti fue lo único que me ayudó a seguir adelante a pesar de mis deseos de morir”.  
“¡Scully!. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si mueres?. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.Empiezo a olvidar cómo eran las cosas antes de conocerte porque no estaba realmente vivo. Cada día era más difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a no decirte nada a cambio de que siguieras a mi lado... aunque sólo fuera para perseguir alienígenas”.  
“Nunca he pensado en irme de tu lado. A pesar de las teorías que he tenido que escuchar, que me dejaban la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, la idea de separarme de ti no me ha pasado por la mente ni una sola vez en estos cuatro años... bueno, excepto la noche anterior a mi secuestro, pero no lo sentía de verdad. Sólo estaba aterrorizada.¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche, Mulder?. Ahora tengo la sensación de que todo fue una pesadilla”.  
“No lo fue. Todo parecía muy real. Estabas demasiado asustada como para que se tratara sólo de eso. Tú no te hubieras puesto así a menos que supieras con toda certeza que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento creí que me dispararías”.  
“Quería hacerlo. Pensaba que te lo merecías... Lo siento. Perdí totalmente el control”.  
“Lo que te ha ocurrido hubiera vuelto loco a cualquiera, pero tú mantienes toda tu fortaleza intacta. Eres única, Scully. Tu madre me lo ha dicho varias veces en este tiempo, y tú me lo has demostrado”.  
“No tuve tanto miedo cuando me di cuenta de que todo tenía una explicación, pero aun así llegué a derrumbarme cuando creí que nunca volvería a verte. Al final ni siquiera me importaba salir de allí, pero necesi-taba coger tu mano”.  
“Siento haber tardado tanto... en todo”.  
Mulder levantó su barbilla y comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella. Scully se sentía protegida por el cuerpo de su compañero. Acarició sus hombros gimiendo de placer. Sentía que sus labios podrían permanecer siempre juntos. Se estremeció al sentir a Mulder dentro de sí...

\--------------------

Scully abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del sol en su rostro. Ya había amanecido. Eran las 08:15h de la mañana, y el color del cielo hacía presagiar un agradable día de primavera.  
Su compañero dormía detrás de ella, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y el brazo sobre su costado, cruzándole el cuerpo. Dana descansaba su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano de él, apretando el brazo de Mulder contra sí. Podía sentir su respiración pausada en el cuello.  
Pensó que debería despertarle. Ya era tarde y probablemente Skinner esperaba noticias, pero no quería acabar con el momento. Después de desearlo tanto tiempo y de la soledad de los últimos meses, necesitaba su contacto. Necesitaba la cercanía de la única persona en la que estaba absolutamente segura que podía confiar.  
Creía que cuando intentase volver al trabajo no podría mirar a la gente del mismo modo. ¿Cómo podría distinguir en quien podía confiar y en quien no?. No lo sabía, pero ése era el primer paso necesario para llevar a cabo la investigación y el descubrimiento de lo que estaban haciendo con la gente. Iba a ser largo y peligroso, pero aun con el miedo en el alma, Scully no se callaría. Por ella y por las demás. Si se dejaba llevar por el temor todo continuaría. Nuevas mujeres vivirían el horror de aquella experiencia y no tendrían la oportunidad de recordarlo para denunciarlo como ella. No es que quisiera hacerlo, en realidad era su obligación. Dana era la memoria de todas a-quellas mujeres que habían sido tratadas como animales por los principios aberrantes de unos pocos.  
Besó la palma que descansaba bajo su boca.  
“Lo siento, Mulder. Tu trataste de decirlo. Debe ser difícil intentar gritar en el desierto y que nadie te escuche”, pensó.  
El dedo pulgar de él acariciaba los labios de Scully.  
“¿Estás despierto?”.  
“Sí”.  
Dana se dio la vuelta de modo que los dos quedaron frente a frente. Se sonrieron. Cogió su mano y la acarició suavemente con su boca.  
“Tenemos que ir a la oficina”.  
Mulder le retiró el pelo de la cara. Miró su mejilla aún inflamada.  
“Iré más tarde, cuando haya avisado a tu madre. No quiero que te quedes sola ni un minuto”.  
“No lo haré. Voy a acompañarte a hablar con Skinner”.  
“Es demasiado pronto, Scully. Espera unos días, hasta que te encuen-res mejor”.  
La miró preocupado.  
“No, Mulder. Esas mujeres necesitan ayuda. No tienen a nadie como tú, que haga por ellas lo que has hecho por mí. Tenemos que empezar ya”.  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño seguida de la mirada de su compañero. Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha se movió colocándose en el lado en el que ella había estado acostada. La sábana estaba aún caliente.  
Dana salió envuelta en un albornoz blanco y abrió el armario para buscar su ropa. En la percha vio uno de los trajes completos de Mulder. Cogió un momento la corbata que colgaba del picaporte, mirándole.  
“Cuando los hombres de El Fumador me pegaron no pude llegar a mi apartamento. Tuve que quedarme aquí hasta la mañana siguiente. Después he vuelto varias veces a dormir en tu cama. Necesitaba sentirte cerca”.  
Se levantó para ducharse mientras ella se vestía.  
Cuando salió, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se paró un momento a mirar a Scully. El aspecto desvalido que ofreciera los últimos días había cambiado radicalmente. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta y falda azul marino. Se había peinado su cabello rojizo y maquillado los labios. Unos pequeños pendientes de oro adornaban sus orejas. Mulder se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgada. Su piel tenía aún un tono ligeramente pálido a pesar del suave maquillaje que se había puesto para disimular, sin éxito, su mejilla amoratada.  
El se vistió rápidamente. Se sentía un poco confundido al verse medio desnudo delante de la que ahora era claramente la Scully segura y profesional de siempre.  
Cuando estuvieron listos, cogió las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta del apartamento para que ella pasara. Se acercó para colocarla bien la cruz que se le había quedado a un lado del cuello.  
“¿De verdad te sientes preparada?. No quiero que sufras más, Scully. No tienes por qué hacerlo hoy sino quieres”.  
“Cada día que pasaba allí me sentía más y más derrotada. Estuve a punto de perder hasta el último ápice de dignidad a pesar de que sabía que tu harías lo imposible por ayudarme. Dejó de importarme absolutamente todo excepto tú. Saber que estabas en algún lugar luchando por mí me mantuvo viva. Si todas esas mujeres no tienen a nadie que pueda ayudarlas, ¿puedes imaginar cómo se sentirán?.He de hacerlo por ellas como tú lo hiciste por mí”.  
Una vez en la calle, Scully se quedó quieta un momento mirando al cielo. Quería sentir el aire en su cara.  
“Después me gustaría dar un paseo contigo”, dijo entrando en el coche.  
Mulder se sentó al volante, pero antes de arrancar la miró un momento. Ella mantenía la vista al frente, sin pestañear.  
“¿No quieres ver primero a tu madre?”.  
Dana bajó los ojos. Se retiró la manga y se tocó la muñeca izquierda.  
“Me quitaron el reloj”.  
El le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Tomó su barbilla para que levantase el rostro, pero parpadeó dos veces y continuó con la mirada fija en su muñeca.  
“Scully, tu madre...”.  
Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia él.  
“No puedo verla... Ella querrá saber...No puedo hablar con ella ahora”.  
Mulder la miró perplejo. Agarró con fuerza su mano.  
“¡Pero Scully!. Estás dispuesta a ir ahora mismo a hablar con Skinner. ¿No te importa que él lo sepa?”.  
“Esas mujeres necesitan mi ayuda. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Es mi obligación”, dijo con convicción.  
“Tendrás que declarar y hacer informes exhaustivos”.  
“Sólo es trabajo”, respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
La secretaria llamó a la puerta con los nudillos sin dejar de mirar a Dana.  
“¡Adelante!”, respondió Skinner al otro lado.  
Abrió y se apartó para dejarlos pasar.  
“Señor, los agentes Mulder y Scully están aquí”.  
Dana entró delante de su compañero. El Director Adjunto se puso en pie inmediatamente apretando la mano que ella le ofrecía.  
“¡Agente Scully, por fin ha vuelto!”.  
“Señor...”.  
El la abrazó antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Se quedó un poco sorprendida.  
“¿Cómo está?”, le preguntó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.  
“Me encuentro bien, señor. Gracias”.  
“No esperaba que viniera tan pronto. Pensaba ir yo a visitarla dentro de un par de horas”.  
“Necesito empezar a trabajar de nuevo, señor”.  
Dana le miró a los ojos. Skinner miró a Mulder, detrás de ella. Hizo un gesto significativo levantando las cejas y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.  
“¿Trabajar?. ¿No cree que debería esperar un poco, tomarse unos días de descan-so?”.  
Skinner señaló su mejilla hinchada.  
“Estoy bien. Algunas mujeres necesitan ayuda antes de que comiencen a desaparecer pruebas, señor”.  
Scully se sentó en una de las dos sillas situadas ante la mesa del subdirector.Miró a los dos hombres esperando que ocuparan sus respectivos puestos.  
“¿Va a denunciarles?”.  
“Hay que acabar con el proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”, señor. Cada día que pasa, la situación de esas veinticuatro mujeres se hace más difícil. Están destruyendo sus vidas”.  
“¿Se da cuenta de lo que pretende, agente Scully?. No tenemos las pruebas. Han desaparecido todos los archivos... creo que el agente Mulder tuvo que entregarlos por usted. Sólo nos queda media docena de documentos escritos que no servirán de mucho si ellos inician una campaña de desinformación. Y si les denuncia, no creo que se conformen con hacer éso. Podría haber gravísimas consecuencias para usted y para ellas”.  
“Ya han sufrido...”. Scully vaciló. Miró a Mulder y luego a su jefe. “Ya hemos sufrido las más graves consecuencias. No tenemos mucho más que perder, señor”.  
“Podrían perder la vida”.  
“Tengo que sacar a la luz toda la corrupción, todas las mentiras, toda la manipulación de un sector de nuestro gobierno dirigida contra personas inocentes”.  
“¿Qué ocurrió allí, agente Scully?”. Skinner se echó hacia atrás en su silla.  
Mulder volvió la cara hacia su compañera, que permanecía con los ojos bajos. Ella arrugó la frente y abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada. Parecía tener dificul-tades para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Iba a cogerla la mano, pero se contuvo.  
“Scully, déjalo.Es demasiado pronto. No tienes que hacerlo hoy”.  
Ella respiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos azules en Skinner.  
“Gran Hermano-3 es un proyecto cuyos objetivos son básicamente militares. Tratan de crear seres híbridos utilizando material genético de origen extraterrestre.Seres con caracterís-ticas inmunológicas que les hacen resistentes a las peores armas biológicas de que dispone nuestro gobierno. Secuestran a mujeres para llevar a cabo sus experimentos utilizándolas como conejillos de indias.Parece que están colaborando con seres que han llegado de fuera. A cambio de sus conocimientos científicos superiores, les ayudan en su objetivo de introducirse en nuestro planeta.Están entre nosotros”.  
“¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice, agente Scully?”.  
Skinner tenía una expresión grave en su rostro.  
“Sí, señor.Dejan embarazadas a esas mujeres implantándoles embriones alienígenas para luego quitárselos y hacer que continúen su desarrollo en un medio artificial. Después distorsionan sus recuerdos y las dejan libres. El hombre que me vigilaba a mí, en la celda, era un híbrido, y también uno de los médicos que estaban en el quirófano cuando lo hicieron conmigo...”.  
“¿Está usted embarazada, agente Scully?”.  
Skinner trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantenía la vista fija en los papeles sobre la mesa del Director Adjunto.Se frotaba las manos. Mulder pensó que sería incapaz de continuar.Parecía que le resultaba difícil respirar.  
“Ya no, señor. Sufrí un aborto hace tres días.Creo que pretendían quitármelo pronto, pero el agente Mulder me encontró antes...”.  
Los tres quedaron en silencio. Mulder y Skinner se miraban.  
“Lo siento mucho, señorita Scully. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?”.  
“Ahora nada, señor. Ya sólo podemos hacerlo por las demás, por las otras veinticuatro mujeres que siguen allí, y por las que seguirán secuestrando si no hacemos nada”.  
“¿A usted no le distorsionaron la memoria?”.  
“Lo han intentado, pero no tuvieron tiempo. He de aprovechar esta circunstancia. Mi memoria es una prueba contra ellos”.  
“No van a permitir que lo haga. Se ha intentado en otras ocasiones y usted sabe lo que ha ocurrido. No tenemos posibilidad de vencerles. Si los denuncia...”.  
“Ha de existir un modo de parar esta locura”, le interrumpió. “Tal vez la opinión pública pueda lograrlo”.  
Skinner no lo creía así, y sabía que tampoco sus dos agentes lo creían. Scully necesitaba agarrarse a algo, pero era tan consciente como él de que el problema tenía una difícil, sino imposible solución.  
“Tendremos que estudiar cuidadosamente la situación.Quiero que redacte un informe lo más exhaustivo posible acerca de lo que vio mientras estuvo allí. Tendrá que dar todos los detalles de lo que le ocurrió”.  
Scully se encontraba muy lejos. Con la mirada perdida en otro tiempo y en otro lugar.  
“¿Va a hablar de ello en la Junta del FBI, señor?”, preguntó Mulder.  
“No. Todo quedará entre nosotros tres hasta que estemos seguros de que tenemos alguna posibilidad. Si fracasamos, nadie sabrá lo que le ocurrió”.  
Miró a Scully.  
“Gracias, señor”.  
“Vuelva a casa, agente Scully.Admiro su valentía, pero necesita descansar de todo ésto. En este momento no puede hacer nada más, pero seguiremos en contacto”.  
Se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse. Skinner le dio la mano sujetando a la vez su brazo.  
“Cuídese, Scully. Lo importante es que haya vuelto y esté bien. Nos veremos pronto”.  
En el momento que salían por la puerta del antedespacho, Skinner vio como Mulder cogía la mano de ella.  
Una vez dentro del coche, él acarició su cabello y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla. Scully cerró los ojos buscando sus labios.  
“¿Estás bien?”.  
No respondió. Sólo deseaba que siguiera besándola.  
“Salgamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, Mulder”.  
Dejaron el coche ante las oficinas del FBI y caminaron juntos por la calle. Scully disfrutaba por primera vez del aire y del sol después de mucho tiempo.Caminaba despacio.A veces ponía un leve gesto de dolor que trataba de disimular mirando hacia el otro lado.  
“¿Te duelen los pies?”.  
Mulder le miraba los zapatos.  
“No es nada”.  
“Has sido muy valiente, Scully. Sé lo difícil que ha sido tener que hablar de ello con Skinner. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo”.  
Scully se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.  
“Tú llevas haciéndolo muchos años a pesar de que nadie te cree. Ni siquiera lo hacía yo. Lo siento.Al menos, todo ésto me ha servido para poder creer más en ti”.  
“Has pagado un precio demasiado alto por creer”.  
“No quiero pensar más en ello ahora”, dijo Scully.  
Llegaron a un pequeño parque de forma rectangular. Los lados más largos estaban adornados con césped muy bien cuidado, salpicado de falsos plátanos, palmeras, y algunos almendros en flor. Entre las dos zonas verdes se abría un paseo con bancos de madera a cada lado, siguiendo la línea de los árboles. En uno de ellos, un anciano leía el periódico. Unos metros más adelante decidieron sentarse un momento. Scully miraba en silencio a una mujer que, sentada enfrente de ellos, daba un biberón a un bebé que tenía en brazos.  
“¿Qué piensas, Scully?”.  
“Nada”.  
Mulder dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección que ella.  
“Háblame, Scully. Hemos estado callados demasiado tiempo. Necesito que me digas lo que sientes.Después de lo que pasó anoche no puedes dejarme al margen”.  
Ella volvió el rostro hacia su compañero.  
“Es posible que el bebé que está cuidando esa mujer no sea un ser humano, y ella nunca lo sabrá”.  
“Sí lo es, Scully. Es su hijo. Si no fuera así, no lo tendría ahora en los brazos. Se lo habrían quitado hace mucho tiempo”.  
“¿Estás seguro?”. Seguía mirando al bebé. “Yo ya no estoy segura de nada”.  
Mulder le puso la mano en la nuca y acercó su mejilla a la de ella.  
“¿Me quieres, Scully?”, le susurró en la oreja.  
“Sí”.  
“Estás segura de eso?”. Rozó ligeramente sus labios.  
Dana se separó un poco mirándole extrañada.  
“Sí. Mulder, yo...”.  
La interrumpió poniendo su boca sobre la de ella.  
“Yo también te quiero. Sí hay algo de lo que estamos seguros, ¿verdad?”.  
“¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi mundo, Mulder?.Me he pasado la vida aprendiendo las teorías que explican al hombre y todo lo que nos rodea. La ciencia era lo único en lo que creía. Todo se ha venido abajo...”.  
“La Ciencia sigue teniendo el mismo valor. Es sólo que ahora hay algo más que no conocías. Tú siempre has creído en Dios, Scully, y eso no ha restado valor a tu fe en la ciencia. ¿No puedes ver ésto del mismo modo?. La Ciencia explica bastante bien nuestro mundo y nuestra especie. Todo lo que es posible. Si ha ocurrido una vez, ¿por qué es imposible que ocurra de nuevo?. También yo aprendí algo en la facultad y es que, con tiempo suficiente, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Si en un momento concreto nuestra especie apareció en la Tierra, ¿por qué es imposible que antes o después aparezcan y evolucionen otras formas de vida inteligente sobre la superficie de otros planetas?”.  
A Scully le hubiera gustado tener la respuesta.  
“¿Por qué iba Dios a molestarse en crear tantos planetas si pensaba dejarlos todos vacíos?”.  
Sonrieron ante la pregunta de Mulder.  
“Dios no creó los planetas, Mulder. Nosotros no venimos de Adán y Eva”.  
“Eso me suena a herejía”, replicó él simulando escandalizarse.  
“Es la Ciencia la que ha creado el mundo”.  
“Pero la Ciencia cambia continuamente. Los principios científicos en los que creemos cambian con el progreso tecnológico. Los científicos de la Edad Media estaban tan seguros de que la Tierra era plana como lo estás tú ahora de que es redonda”.  
“Yo he visto la Tierra desde fuera, Mulder. Ellos no podían verla”.  
“Sólo has visto fotografías, y sabes que pueden producir errores de percepción.¿No has pensado que podemos estar mirándola desde el lado equivocado como les ocurría a ellos?.¿Y si el siglo que viene alguien inventara un modo de hacer fotografías que evidenciaran esos errores?”.  
“Algunas personas han viajado al espacio. Lo han visto con sus propios ojos”.  
“¿Y lo crees basándote sólo en sus testimonios?”. Mulder sonrió. “Eso se parece bastante a todas las ocasiones en que yo te he dicho cosas como “Tengo los expedientes de veinte mujeres que declaran haber sido abducidas y trasladadas a una nave espacial...”. Todas esas personas no mentían conscientemente.Tal vez estuvieran equivocadas, pero no mentían. Ahora sabemos que, al menos algunas de ellas, ni siquiera estaban equivocadas”.  
“¿Adónde quieres llegar, Mulder?”.  
“A que realmente no podemos estar seguros de nada. Necesitamos creer lo que en cada época parece más cierto, pero no hay modo de saber con absoluta certeza si ésa es la verdad”.  
“La verdad sobre si la Tierra es plana o redonda no tiene la misma importancia que la verdad sobre si existen o no seres con una inteligencia del mismo tipo que la nuestra”.  
“No, no la tiene, Scully. Por éso estamos ahora juntos. Por éso tienes miedo. Por eso nuestro gobierno nos engaña y nos manipula”.  
La primavera estaba ya muy avanzada. Las flores del falso plátano que daba sombra al banco que ocupaban, se marchitaban y caían despacio en forma de lluvia de pétalos. Después de unos minutos, el cabello de Scully estaba salpicado de ellos. Mulder le quitaba uno de vez en cuando.  
Una pareja pasó delante de ellos besándose mientras paseaban cogidos de la mano. Les siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegaron al final del parque y desaparecieron.  
“¿Crees que Skinner se habrá dado cuenta?”, preguntó Scully.  
“¿De qué?”.  
“De que anoche hicimos el amor”.  
Mulder abrió unos ojos como platos.  
“¿Es que se nos nota en la cara?”.  
“Tengo la sensación de que a mí sí se me nota”.  
La miró fijamente.  
“Scully, ¿te estás riendo de mí?”.  
“Una vez, el año pasado, soñé que lo hacíamos. Estuve dos días sin mirarte porque creí que lo descubrirías”.  
El bajó los ojos mirándose los zapatos para no explotar en una carca-jada.  
“¿Tú no lo has soñado nunca?”..  
“Dormido, no”.  
Mulder se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus dedos tocaron la cajita blanca. Sacó el broche y se lo prendió a ella en la solapa.  
“Sigamos paseando”.  
Se pusieron de pie. La mujer había sentado al bebé en su sillita y se disponía también a seguir caminando. Durante un rato permanecieron a su lado, y pudieron ver de cerca la cara del niño, que les miraba sonriente. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.  
“¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo, Scully?”.  
“No lo sé exactamente. El señor Blevins parecía muy interesado en que lo hiciera y yo creí que sería cosa de poco tiempo. Pensé que sería muy fácil demostrar la base científica de tus casos y que cuando les convenciera de que no había nada raro en ti ni en tu trabajo, podría solicitar un puesto más acorde con mis expectativas.Blevins lo negó, pero yo tenía la impresión de que lo que esperaba era que te espiase. Sospechaba que ocultabas información acerca de los expedientes X, que entregabas informes incompletos”.  
“¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?. Te trajeron a mi lado cuando empecé a encontrar indicios de lo que el gobierno estaba ocultando. Estaba recibiendo presiones desde arriba para que abandonara los expedientes X y volviera a la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos.Yo me negué. Si me hubieran obligado habrían dado la razón a mis sospechas, así que trataron de acabar con mi reputación en el FBI. Me aislaron, pero como continuaba con mi trabajo a pesar del ambiente que me rodeaba, te enviaron a ti para que trabajaras contra mí”.  
“Debías odiarme”, reflexionó Scully.  
“No. Era tu primer trabajo como agente.Estaba claro que habían buscado a una persona a quien pudieran utilizar. ¿Por qué, sino, eligieron a alguien sin ninguna expe-riencia para hacerse cargo de la sección más delicada para sus fines?. La verdad es que sentía un poco de lástima por ti. Tenía la sensación de que no sabías dónde te habías metido.De todos modos, hubo algo positivo. Era agradable tener otra vez un compañero de trabajo con quien hablar.No confiaba en ti, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo alguien con una preparación como la tuya, y una mentalidad tan científica, había terminado en mi despacho”.  
“Te gustaba provocarme diciendo que debía de haber cabreado a algún jefazo y me habían asignado a ti como castigo”.  
Scully sonrió al recordar.  
“Sólo era una broma. En realidad era a mí a quien pretendían castigar, pero se equivocaron”.  
“Sí, se equivocaron”, repitió ella.  
“Al final terminé siendo la envidia del FBI. Me asignaron al compañero más atractivo”, sonrió Mulder cogiendo su mano.  
“En cambio a mí me siguen parando en los pasillos para pedirme una cita y preguntarme por qué pierdo el tiempo con alguien como tú. Piensan que estoy desaprovechando mi carrera porque he rechazado algunos casos interesantes en otros departamentos”.  
“¿Lo sientes así, Scully?. ¿Sientes que estás echando a perder tu carrera trabajando conmigo?”.  
“Si lo hubiera sentido así alguna vez me habría ido, Mulder. Nada me lo impedía. Pocas veces he creído en tus teorías, pero los casos archivados sin resolver, de los que tú te encargabas, eran reales.Tengan una explica-ción científica o paranormal, lo cierto es que nuestra obligación es intentar hallar la solución de los casos que Skinner nos ordena. Si hay un delito y una víctima no hay casos más o menos importantes... excepto éste. Este caso de explicación no científica sería la envidia de todos los agentes del resto de los departamentos que han tratado de separarme de ti y llevarme a su campo”.  
“Sí. Este hubiera sido el caso de tu carrera como médico y como agente especial... sino fuera porque ante todo has sido víctima”.  
Siguieron paseando unos minutos en silencio. Mulder se detuvo ante el escaparate de una joyería.  
“Creí que ibas a ofenderte cuando vieras el broche”.  
Scully se miró la solapa.  
“Me gusta”, dijo.  
“El dependiente sugirió que te regalase un anillo. Pensé que me lo harías tragar si lo intentaba”.  
“No lo hubiera hecho, pero ésto me gusta más”, sonrió. “Me apetece un helado. ¿Qué sabor prefieres?”, preguntó cambiando de conversación.  
Scully miraba el carrito aparcado unos metros más adelante.  
“Limón”, contestó él sin apartar la vista de la joyería.  
Ella se acercó al puesto dirigido por un joven vestido de blanco y con un ridículo sombrero en forma de fresa. Volvió en un minuto trayendo un helado de cucurucho.  
“Toma”.  
Se ofreció a su compañero todavía concentrado en el precio de los relojes.  
“¿Y el tuyo?”, preguntó mirándole la mano vacía.  
“Sólo he comprado uno. Son demasiado grandes”.  
Mulder lo lamió con deleite un par de veces y se lo devolvió. Dana lo probó sacando la lengua delicadamente.  
“Mulder, ¿te das cuenta de que si logramos sacar a la luz el proyecto Gran Hermano-3, servirá para descubrir la conspiración completa?.Es posible que incluso puedas saber por fin qué fue de tu hermana”.  
“Sí, lo sé”.  
Parecía absorto.  
“No te muestras muy ilusionado después de todo”.  
Le miró preocupada.  
“No sé que tengo que esperar después de veinticuatro años. Me da un poco de miedo, Scully. Si sigues adelante podría encontrar a Samantha... pero también puedo perderte a ti...”.  
“Hemos resuelto casos muy difíciles juntos. Podemos conseguirlo también esta vez”.  
“Lo haremos”, murmuró Mulder.  
Dana vio en sus ojos una sombra de duda.  
Era ya más de mediodía cuando decidieron dar la vuelta y regresar a por el coche. Mulder cogía la mano de Scully lamiendo el helado que ella sujetaba.  
“Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me permitas llamarte “Fox””, dijo de repente.  
“Ese es un privilegio que hasta ahora sólo ha ganado tu madre”, le recordó.  
“¿Qué ha hecho ella para lograrlo que no haya hecho yo?”.  
“Tener una hija como tú.Después de éso puede llamarme como quiera”.  
Mulder la besó para quitarle una gota de helado que se le había quedado en la comisura del labio. Notó que se ponía un poco rígida.  
“¿Qué te pasa, Scully?”.  
“El bebé... era una niña”, dijo mirando al suelo.  
La hizo levantar el rostro hacia él.  
“Sólo lo parecía, pero ni siquiera era un ser humano. Tienes que empezar a olvidarlo para poder vivir. Puedes tener una hija de verdad cuando quieras”.  
“No había pensado mucho en ello. No tenía tiempo. Ahora no podría... me siento sucia por dentro”.  
“No digas éso. Eres la misma de antes. Llegará un día que lo desees y tengas la persona adecuada a tu lado”.  
“Mulder... ya tengo la persona adecuada a mi lado”.  
Llegaron al coche. Cuando Scully se sentó, él vio cómo se tocaba disimuladamente el vientre.  
“Yo... creí que no querrías tocarme... que te daría asco. Lo pensaba muchas noches, y éso me hacía sufrir. Me siento mejor desde que me besaste en el hospital. Y anoche...”.  
“Scully, ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así?”.  
Le puso la mano en la nuca atrayéndola hacia él para besarla. Ella sentía sus labios en el cuello. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a mordis-quearle la barbilla y se acercó a su boca mientras acariciaba su garganta.  
“Tenemos que ir a ver a mamá”, murmuró poniendo la mano en el pecho de él.  
“Sí. No podemos hacerla esperar más”.

ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).

Scully estaba de pie ante el espejo del cuarto de baño retocándose el maquillaje. Trataba de ocultar su mejilla hinchada, pero era inútil.  
Desde que habían llegado a casa, media hora antes, no había dejado de ir de un lugar a otro ordenando los objetos que ya estaban en su sitio e intentando arreglar la ropa que vestía, que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Mulder veía cómo los nervios la estaban mordiendo por dentro y le pidió que se sentara un momento con él, en le sofá.  
Había querido llamar a Margaret por teléfono cuando venían de camino, pero ella le rogó que esperase a avisarla desde el apartamento. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse. Scully tenía miedo de encontrársela cuando llegaran.  
“Voy a hacer la cama”, dijo levantándose de nuevo.  
El la cogió de la mano.  
“Tranquilízate, Scully. Ya lo harás después. No tienes por qué...”.  
Llamaron al timbre. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta. Mulder se levantó tratando de que ella le soltara los dedos que ahora agarraba con fuerza.  
“Vamos”, dijo.  
Se quedó atrás mientras él iba a abrir.  
“Señora Scully...”.  
“¡Fox!”, le interrumpió. “¿Dónde está?”.  
Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella vio a Scully de pie, inmóvil ante el sofá. Intentaba sonreír.  
“¡Dana, hija mía!”.  
Se acercó abrazándola con fuerza.  
“¡Mamá...!”.  
A través de las lágrimas, Scullly cómo su compañero cerraba la puerta y salía en silencio del salón.  
Margaret miró el rostro de su hija. Le acarició el cabello.  
“¿Qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Estás bien?”.  
“Sí, mamá. Estoy bien”.  
Le tocó la mejilla. Ella bajó la cara.  
“¿Te han hecho daño, hija?”.  
Scully la miró a los ojos un segundo. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Movió ligeramente la cabeza.  
“Sí... tenía miedo, pero ahora estoy bien. Mulder me ayudó”.  
“¿Qué querían?. El señor Skinner me dijo que han sido los mismos de la otra vez. Parece ser una organización poderosa. ¿Qué quieren de ti, Dana?. Aún no sabes qué ocurrió la otra vez... ¿Qué te están haciendo?. ¿Puedes recordar algo ahora?”.  
“Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo, pero no quiero que te asustes. Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora. No puedes entenderlo”.  
“¿Qué tengo que entender, hija?.Sé que te han sometido a experi-mentos, como la última vez.¿Es qué tú sí lo entiendes?. Si es así, necesito que me lo expliques. Lo necesito de verdad”.  
“... Es un proyecto secreto del gobierno, mamá. No sé si podré denunciarles.Lo vamos a intentar porque hay muchas mujeres seques-tradas”.  
“¿Mujeres?”.  
“Sí... Me dejaron embarazada, mamá...”.  
Margaret la miró con la boca abierta. La rodeó el cuello con su brazo.  
“¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Te violaron?”.  
Scully negó con la cabeza.  
“Me implantaron un embrión... hace tres meses”.  
Margaret puso la mano en la cintura de Dana.  
“¿Estás embarazada de tres meses?”, preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
Scully se sentó en el sofá secándose las lágrimas con la mano.  
“Lo perdí hace tres días. Ahora estoy bien. Todo ha acabado...”.  
“¿Acabado?. Hija... ¿qué han hecho con tu vida?”.  
“No lo sé... No entiendo nada, mamá”.  
“Dana...”.  
Se sentó a su lado.Scully apoyó su cabeza en ella.Estaba tan cansada...

\----------------------

Mulder estaba en el dormitorio de su compañera haciendo la cama. Esperaba que Scully le llamara para volver al salón con las dos. Le hubiera gustado permanecer a su lado, pero pensó que ella necesitaría hablar a solas con su madre.  
Mientras colocaba el edredón, Margaret pasó en dirección al cuarto de baño. Un segundo después retrocedió al darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirándole con ojos enrojecidos, y después se acercó para abrazarle.  
“Gracias, Fox. Gracias por devolverme a mi hija”.  
“Lo siento, Margaret. Ojalá hubiera podido traerla hace mucho tiempo”. Mulder no estaba seguro de lo que Scully le habría contado. “Ojalá hubiera podido evitar todo el daño que le han hecho...”.  
“¿Cómo pueden haberle hecho algo así, Fox?. Mi pobre hija... ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo por ahí?”.  
“No lo sé. Hace tiempo que trato de descubrirlo, pero es difícil. Son demasiado poderosos”.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se frotó la sien para retirar su mente de todo aquello.  
“Dana me ha dicho que llegasteis ayer por la tarde. No me avisaste”.  
No era un reproche.  
“Quise hacerlo, pero Scully no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con usted. Me pidió que esperase porque sabía que usted querría saber y no quería hacerla sufrir. Necesitaba prepararse”.  
“¿Cómo puede prepararse para hablar de algo así?”.  
“No pudo. Por éso decidió que debía llamarla ya”.  
Margaret paseó la mirada por la habitación. Al os pies de la cama, en el suelo, vio el pijama azul de Dana, y al lado, una camiseta blanca arrugada, demasiado grande para ser de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron. Le puso la mano en el brazo en el momento que Mulder bajaba la mirada.  
“Vamos con ella al salón”, dijo sonriendo ligeramente.  
Cuando entraron, Scully seguía sentada en el sofá. Margaret se puso a su lado mientras él se quedaba de pie, pero la mirada suplicante de su compañera le obligo a sentarse al otro lado. Ella le cogió la mano.  
“Esta mañana hemos ido a hablar con Skinner, mamá. Vamos a tratar de sacar a todas aquellas mujeres de allí”.  
“¿No es peligroso?”.  
“Sí, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Es nuestra obligación”.

\-------------------  
A las 02:15h de la madrugada, Mulder creyó oír un leve sonido en el pasillo. Estaba acostado en el sofá del salón intentando conciliar el sueño.  
Había sugerido que Margaret se quedara a pasar la noche en casa de su hija mientras él volvía a su apartamento, pero Scully arrugó disimuladamente la frente ante la idea.  
“Preferiría que te quedases aquí, Mulder. Me sentiré más segura. Puedes dormir en el sofá”.  
Era exactamente lo que él deseaba.  
Cerca de medianoche decidieron que era hora de retirarse. Estaban cansados de hablar, y sobre todo, de preguntarse por qué.  
Margaret y Dana se acostaron juntas en el dormitorio y hablaron un buen rato más. Scully tenía la sensación de que estaban repitiendo una conversación. Ella le contó cómo Mulder le había ayudado a mantener la esperanza. Le prometió que se la devolvería y lo hizo, aunque no pudiera evitarle todo el dolor.  
“Ha podido evitar mucho menos de lo que crees, mamá”, pensó.  
En un principio había pensado decirle toda la verdad, pero no tuvo valor. Margaret, como ella misma, no podría aceptar algo así. Era demasiado horrible como para pensar en ello siquiera. Ya se sintió demasiado mal al decirle que le habían implantado un embrión. Scully pensó que no soportaría saber que, en realidad, no era de un ser humano. Quizás se lo dijera otro día, pero hoy no podía.  
Margaret había pasado muchas noches sin dormir en los últimos tres meses.A veces rezaba por su hija como si ya estuviera muerta.Le consolaba pensar que, si lo estaba, al menos habría dejado de sufrir.  
Pero la maldita incertidumbre...  
Esta noche, en cambio, se había acostado junto a Dana con el corazón tranquilo. Podía respirar en paz una vez más. La vida, sus vidas, continuarían a pesar de todo.  
Se durmió sujetando su mano.  
Mulder abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su pecho. Apenas había luz suficiente para distinguir el perfil de Scully arrodillada al lado de su cara. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, ella acarició su frente y le agarró el pelo con suavidad. Su respiración le cosquilleó la mejilla cuando acercó su boca hasta él. Mulder quería sentir retener el sabor de su compañera en cada movimiento de sus labios.  
“¿No tienes frío aquí?”, le preguntó sintiendo su pecho desnudo.  
“No, estoy bien. ¿Necesitas algo, Scully?”.  
“Sí... a ti”.  
Ella retiró la manta que le cubría y se acostó pegada a él. Mulder la rodeó con sus brazos.  
“Scully, tu madre está ahí al lado”.  
“Está durmiendo. No hagas ruido”, susurró acariciándole la oreja con su boca.  
“Si despierta me va a echar de tu casa”.  
“No lo hará”.  
“Lo sabe, ¿verdad?”.  
“Ya te dije que se me notaba en la cara”.  
“No es por éso. Esta tarde vio nuestra ropa junta en el suelo. Ha sacado conclusiones”  
”Entonces ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos”.  
“No, pero no hagas ruido, por favor”, dijo Mulder.  
Ella cogió la manta y la estiró hasta que los dos quedaron totalmente tapados. El comenzó a desabrocharle el pijama.  
“¿De verdad pensabas ir a tu apartamento a dormir esta noche, Mulder?”.  
“Tenía que decirlo, pero esperaba que tú me ayudases”.  
“Si llegas a irte no te lo hubiera perdonado”.  
“Sí lo hubieras hecho”.  
“Sí lo hubiera hecho”, reconoció ella apretándose contra él.  
“Me hubieras perdonado porque aunque ahora estemos juntos, segui-mos siendo tu y yo. No somos nosotros. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero no somos el uno del otro. No somos las dos mitades de un solo ser. Somos dos seres completos.Estaremos juntos mientras sigamos siendo dos personas distintas. Eso es por lo que has luchado siempre, ¿verdad?”.  
“Sí, éso es lo que necesito, y sé que contigo lo tengo. Por éso no me hubiera importado que te fueras a tu apartamento, aunque prefería que esta noche no lo hicieras”.  
Scullly tomó la mano de su compañero y la puso despacio sobre su pecho.  
“Acaríciame”, pidió.  
Sintió cómo el corazón de él se aceleraba cuando ella comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente. Scully gemía al contacto de sus manos. Mulder se movió un poco, colocándose sobre ella.Podía sentir el calor de su compañera en cada centímetro de su propia piel.  
“Mulder... ¿me besaste mientras dormía en tu cama?”.  
El la miró a los ojos.  
“No... Deseaba hacerlo. Sé que tú lo creías, pero nunca hubiera hecho  
algo así. No hubiera estado bien. No quería ofenderte, Scully”.  
“No me habrías ofendido aunque lo hubieras hecho, pero gracias por decírmelo”.

OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI.  
WASHINGTOON D.C.  
“No hay absolutamente nada, Mulder.¿Estás seguro de que lo tenías aquí?”.  
“Sólo los documentos anónimos que enviaron a Skinner por fax, pero sí, estaban ahí. Han hecho un buen trabajo”.  
Scully estaba en el despacho sentada ante el ordenador. Detrás de ella, Mulder miraba las entradas y salidas de un archivo a otro en busca de los documentos.No había el menor rastro, al igual que ocurría en el ordenador del Director Adjunto. A primera hora de la tarde del día anterior, Frohike había telefoneado para decir que se había pasado por el aparta-mento de Mulder.Su ordenador también había sido cuidadosamente registrado y vaciado.  
“Solamente falta comprobar los abogados y las cadenas de televisión. ¿Crees que merece la pena que nos molestemos en llamarles?”.  
Scully apretó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
“Esto es lo único que tenemos, Scully. Y ni siquiera son documentos originales, sólo copias”.  
Le entregó a su compañera varios folios: los fax anónimos de Skinner, la lista de códigos de acceso al anexo A y un par de informes obtenidos del despacho del doctor Maine.  
“Y ésto”, añadió sacando dos folios plegados del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Scully los miró.  
“Es la autopsia de la señora Maverick. Quería leerla en casa, pero la olvidé en tu coche y no quise volver a decírtelo. Estaba cansada”.  
“¿Qué pensaste cuando viste su cadáver?”.  
“Fue muy extraño. Los datos no tenían sentido, por éso quería volver a leerlos detenidamente”.  
“¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella, Scully?”.  
“No creí que fuera un expediente X. Estaba segura de que había habido algún error en los análisis. Tal vez un intercambio de muestras. No sé, podía ser cualquier cosa”.  
“¿Qué opinas ahora?”.  
La miró a los ojos.  
“Estoy casi segura de que es una de ellas”, respondió. “¿Por qué la mataron, Mulder?”.  
“No lo sé”.  
Comenzó a leer su informe médico. El que había sido enviado por fax. Scully se frotaba la sien frunciendo el ceño.  
“¿Cómo es posible que supieran todo ésto?. Aquí aparecen datos que sólo conocemos mamá y yo”.  
“Debía saberlo alguien más. Quizás tu médico”.  
“El doctor Brafford. Sólo fui a verle una vez, a los dieciocho años”.  
“Creo que deberíamos investigarle”, dijo Mulder.  
“Era mi ginecólogo”.  
“Ha tenido que ser él”.  
“No es posible, Mulder. De éso hace quince años. Mary dijo que me conocieron en 1994, cuando Duane Barry me llevó hasta ellos”.  
“No lo creo. Seguramente te tenían vigilada desde hace mucho tiempo antes. Son demasiadas cosas: los informes, el secuestro, las pruebas, el hecho de que trabajes conmigo en los expedientes X...”.  
“Si es así...”, Scully trataba de contener las lágrimas, “¿en quién puedo confiar?. ¿Te das cuenta de que puedo sospechar incluso de mi madre?”.  
“No, Scully...”.  
Sonó el teléfono. Mulder lo cogió.  
“¿Agente Mulder?”.  
Era la secretaria del Director Adjunto.  
“¿Sí?”.  
“El señor Skinner necesita que le traiga el informe del señor Dant. Tiene una cita con su abogado dentro de veinte minutos”.  
“Ahora mismo voy”.  
“¿Vienes Scully?”.  
“No, prefiero quedarme. Tal vez llame a alguno de los abogados. Tenemos que asegurarnos”.  
Parecía haberse tranquilizado.  
“Como quieras. Vuelvo enseguida”.  
Salió cerrando la puerta.  
Scully volvió a leer su informe.  
“Ni siquiera el doctor Brafford sabía aquello. Ni siquiera mamá. Nunca fui capaz de decírselo a nadie.¿Cómo era posible que estuviera escrito allí?. Cuando tenía once años, un domingo por la tarde... me sentía sola y salí...”.  
Apenas habían pasado tres minutos. La puerta del despacho se abrió.  
“¡Mulder, qué rápido has vuelto!”.  
Colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie para guardar los documentos en el archivo.  
“Tengo que decirte algo, Scully”.  
“¿Qué ocurre?”.  
El la cogió de la muñeca y la empujó hacia la pared. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.  
“Este no es el momento, Mulder”, dijo sorprendida.  
“¿Qué es lo que pretendes?”, preguntó enfurecido.  
Le puso el brazo cruzado sobre el cuello, apretando ligeramente. Scully no podía respirar bien.  
“¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Qué estás haciendo?”.  
El la tocó la mejilla herida. Le tiró del pelo hacia atrás con brusquedad y sujetó su barbilla.  
“Eres muy guapa, Scully”, dijo acercándose para besarla los labios.  
Ella arrugó la frente y apartó la cara hacia un lado.  
“¡No!. Así no, Mulder”.  
Le puso la mano en el hombro para apartarlo de sí, pero él la tenía contra la pared. Le agarraba la muñeca con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dormírsele la mano.  
“¿Creías que ibas a hacer lo que quisieras por el hecho de estar libre?. Con nosotros no se juega. Esa llamada que acabas de hacer a uno de los abogados, es la última. ¿Entendido?”.  
Ella comenzaba a asustarse. No entendía nada.  
“Ya has echado a perder parte del proyecto...”.  
Apartó su chaqueta y le puso la mano sobre el vientre. Ella contuvo la respiración e intentó encogerse sobre sí misma.  
“... Si continúas metiéndote en nuestros asuntos tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias”.  
Le presionó el vientre violentamente clavando en ella una mirada tan fría que Scully tuvo que bajar los ojos.  
“¡Mulder, me haces daño!”.  
Dobló las piernas para poder agacharse en el suelo, pero él la mantenía pegada a la pared, con el brazo presionando sobre su cuello. Se sentía mareada. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Trataba de pensar qué era lo que ocurría cuando oyó un zumbido breve cerca de su cara. Cerró los ojos un segundo instintivamente.  
“¿Sabes qué es ésto?”.  
Vio un objeto metálico, como un punzón.  
“¡El arma alienígena!. Dijiste que no la tenías. ¿Por qué me mentiste, Mulder?. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?”.  
Agarró su mano para que la soltara y mostrarse autoritaria, pero él le apretó aún más el cuello.  
“La teníamos desde el principio. Sólo fue una excusa para distraer tu atención, pero no fue muy buena”.  
“¿De qué estás hablando?. ¡Suéltame, Mulder. No puedo respirar!”.  
Concentró toda la fuerza que pudo y le dio una patada en la espinilla. El aflojó la presión un momento, pero no la dio tiempo a huir. Le agarró de la manga y la hizo caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. Quedó aturdida hasta que un dolor agudo en la mejilla la hizo reaccionar. Le había hecho un corte con la punta afilada del arma.  
“¡Mulder... tú no, por favor!”, murmuró para sí.  
Estaba llorando. Entre la neblina de las lágrimas le miró un momento. De pronto su cara había empezado a agitarse en muecas extrañas. Creyó que era el efecto de refracción de sus ojos llorosos, y se los frotó. Los músculos de la cara de él parecían moverse por sí solos. Se dio cuenta de que sus facciones estaban cambiando, y dejó de llorar, paralizada por la sorpresa. Delante de ella estaba el hombre del lavabo. El que después la vigilara en la celda durante catorce días.  
“Nos volvemos a ver de nuevo, Scully”.  
Ella despertó instantáneamente de su estupor y se puso en pie de un solo movimiento. El hombre le agarró del pelo poniéndole a la vez un objeto delante de la nariz.  
“¿Sabes quién es?”.  
Lo tenía tan cerca que tardo un rato en conseguir enfocar la vista. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando lo reconoció.  
Era una fotografía en la que aparecía una mujer. Estaba acostada sobre una camilla, cubierta con una sábana hasta el pecho, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado y los ojos abiertos... pero muerta. La sábana que le cubría dejaba apreciar la curva de su vien-tre. Era la primera mujer que vio paseando en compañía de la enfermera de pelo corto. Aquella que parecía estar embarazada de cinco meses.  
Scully no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen.  
“Dos minutos después de morir, conseguimos sacar sanos y salvos a los dos bebés para que siguieran creciendo en la incubadora. ¿Quieres saber por qué murió?.Fue por tu culpa, como lo será la muerte de las otras veintitrés mujeres restantes. Cada día recibirás en tu despacho una fotografía como ésta hasta que tú misma decidas que es el momento de dejar las cosas como están. Si no consigo convencerte, en su momento habrá una víctima número veinticinco”.  
“Si me matáis, no podréis parar a Mulder”, consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.  
“Tranquila. No serás tú la víctima número veinticinco. Si te empeñas en la idea de sacar a la luz el proyecto Gran Hermano-3, dentro de veinti-cuatro días recibirás una fotografía a todo color del cadáver del agente Mulder”.  
“¡No!”.  
Scully se lanzó contra él arañándole con toda su rabia.De las pequeñas heridas en la cara del hombre comenzó a manar un líquido verde y espumoso. Desprendía un gas que le llegó a los ojos. Comenzó a frotarse con insistencia. Le ardían.  
“También tenemos preparado algo para tu madre en el caso de que insistas en tu idea. En cambio no debes preocuparte por tu vida. Procuraremos que vivas muchos años para que puedas recordar lo que ocurra en las próximas cuatro semanas”.  
Le volvió a poner la mano en el vientre.  
“¿No hubiera sido mejor que esperases sólo unos días más?. Nosotros habríamos conseguido nuestro bebé, y tú ahora no recordarías nada. Todos habríamos salido ganando. ¿Por qué lo habéis tenido que estropear?”.  
La soltó, y Scully se dejó caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No vio salir al hombre. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos se dirigían hacia abajo, pero no parecían ver nada. En su mente sólo tenía la imagen de la mujer muerta de la fotografía.  
El resto era un hueco enorme...

\----------------------------

“¡Ya estoy aquí, Scu...!”.  
Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su compañera no estaba frente al ordenador. Miró a uno y otro lado, pero no la vio.  
“¿Scully?”, llamó.  
Se acercó a la mesa. Esparcidos por el suelo había varios folios. Mulder cogió uno de ellos. Eran del proyecto “Gran Hermano-3”.  
“¿Scully?”, volvió a llamar preocupado.  
Iba a abrir uno de los cajones del archivo para guardar los documentos, cuando la vio detrás, junto a la pared.  
“¡Scully!”.  
Estaba acostada de lado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Mulder se la retiró. Tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque convertidos en dos pequeñas rendijas amorata-das, inca-paces de ver. Los labios y los orificios de la nariz estaban también hinchados e irritados. La sangre del corte le cubría la mejilla resbalando hasta su boca.  
Se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo.  
“¿Quién te ha hecho ésto?”.  
No respondió. Parecía estar en estado de shock. Sujetó su barbilla para que le mirase y tocó sus párpados con cuidado.  
“Han sido ellos, ¿verdad, Scully?”.  
Le abrazó contra su pecho, pero no respondió a su contacto. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió la sangre de la boca. Al tocar la zona del corte, ella gimió y enfocó la vista.  
“Scully, ¿qué ha pasado?”.  
Mulder se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente ella se apartó rechazándole de su lado.  
“¡No!.¡Déjame!. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me toques. Vete de aquí. No diré nada”.  
Se arrastró pegada a la pared alejándose una pequeña distancia hasta que quedó encogida en una esquina con las piernas flexionadas y respirando afanosamente.  
“Soy yo, Scully. ¿Quién ha sido?”.  
Se volvió a acercar a ella y la cogió por los hombros. Parecía no tener fuerzas para seguir huyendo y ahora sólo trataba de protegerse el rostro con el brazo.  
“No eres tú. Haré lo que quieras si te vas”.  
“Soy Mulder. ¡Mírame!”.  
Le tomó la barbilla con suavidad, pero ella se negaba a volver la cara hacia él.  
“¡No lo eres. No sé quién es Mulder!. ¡Todo es mentira!”.  
La obligó a mirarle. Al ver sus párpados recordó; se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
“¿Vino alguien que tenía mi aspecto, ¿verdad, Scully?. Ellos pueden hacerlo... pero Mulder soy yo”.  
La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Scully intentó escapar dos veces, antes de llegar a la silla, pero él la obligó a sentarse. Estaba temblando de miedo. Mulder intentó cogerle las manos, pero ella las retiró. Miraba al suelo.  
“Te juro que haré lo que quieras, pero vete”.  
“Scully, ¿cómo puedo convencerte de que soy yo?”.  
Vio el broche que ella llevaba en la solapa. Se lo quitó.  
“Mira, Scully”.  
Se pinchó la palma de la mano e inmediatamente brotó una gota de sangre.  
“Soy Mulder. Ellos no tienen sangre. Tienen esa sustancia que daña los ojos”.  
Le acercó la mano a la cara para que lo viera, pero no parecía darse cuenta.  
“¡Scully, por favor, mira mi mano!”.  
Ella volvió la cara lentamente. Luego le miró a él. Su expresión era de absoluta derrota, de decepción.  
“Mulder... ¿de verdad eres tú?”.  
“Sí, lo soy”.  
Le acarició la mejilla.  
“No podemos hacer nada”  
“¿A qué te refieres?”.  
Le entregó la fotografía que sostenía, arrugada, en la mano. El la observó un momento.  
“¿Es una de las mujeres?”.  
“Sí”.  
“¿Qué te dijeron?”.  
“Que las matarían a todas, una por una... y después a ti”.  
“No podrán con nosotros, Scully”.  
“Si insisto, matarán también a mamá”.  
Se miraron a los ojos. Mulder estaba agachado delante de ella, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas de Dana, cogiendo sus manos.  
“Tranquilízate. No lo harán. Si es necesario dejaremos el proyecto, pero ahora lo principal es protegerte a ti”.  
“Ya no necesito protección, Mulder. Quieren que viva mucho tiempo para que pueda recordar ésto”.

ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).  
18 DE MAYO.

Hay algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a escribir cuando necesito hablar. No sé si debería seguir haciéndolo porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tiene cuando nadie va a leerlo?. Si lo pienso bien, parece casi tan absurdo como gritar cuando nadie quiere escucharte. Supongo que es algo de lo que Mulder y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta inconscientemente. Por éso estamos juntos.  
Hoy martes, 18 de mayo, me ha bajado la menstruación por primera vez desde hace cuatro meses. Necesitaba despertar a Mulder y decirle que las cosas comenzaban a ser como antes, pero el pudor ha sido más fuerte que yo, así que me he levantado y he encendido el ordenador.  
¿Para cuántas de las otras veinticuatro mujeres volverán a tener sentido las cosas?. Para una de ellas, nunca más. Las otras veintitrés vivirán desde ahora sus vidas por encima del sinsentido que las partió en un antes y un después. A partir de ahora, ellas construirán sus vidas por encima de lo que ocurrió.  
Yo no puedo hacerlo.  
La certeza y el recuerdo de lo que me hicieron formarán parte de mí hasta el día que muera. Para poder continuar, necesito levantar un puente entre la locura y la razón. Necesito tener la seguridad de que puedo ir hasta allí a buscar respuestas, y regresar cuando yo lo desee.  
Han pasado veintiséis días y no he visto ninguna otra fotografía, pero aún me siento como si llevara la pistola en la mano y apuntara a la cabeza de aquellas mujeres. Como si apuntara también a Mulder y a mamá. Bastará un leve movimiento para que el arma se dispare contra todos ellos. En cambio yo he quedado en una situación extraña, como si no pudiera vivir, ni morir. Ya nadie va a intentar hacerme daño aprovechando un momento que me encuentren sola, pero ¿qué clase de vida me espera sabiendo que si hablo matarán a esas mujeres, y si callo, las secuestrarán y someterán a experimentos atroces?.  
Me veo obligada a actuar como si fuera un testigo ciego, sordo, y mudo. ¿Merecía la pena conservar la memoria intacta para ésto?. Si no va a servirme para ayudarles, preferiría que todo aquello desapareciera de mi consciencia. Nunca conseguiré integrarlo en mi vida, así que sería lo mejor. Mulder trata de hacerme ver que debo intentar olvidarlo, guardarlo en el fondo de mi cerebro, pero no es posible. Todo lo que puedo hacer es actuar “como si no hubiera pasado nada” y seguir adelante.  
Aún no he podido valorar hasta qué punto, pero ésto ha cambiado mis esquemas mentales. Después de todo, tal y como sospechaba desde hace tiempo, Mulder tiene razón. Es evidente que hay algo ahí fuera. Ahora trato de escuchar dos veces la teoría que tiene, antes de ofrecerle otra más racional. No he perdido mi fe en la ciencia. Es sólo que ahora tengo otra puerta más que abrir cuando las mías están cerradas.  
Trato de no pensar en ello, pero creo que lo que sí he perdido ha sido un poco de fe en mi trabajo. Ahora me pregunto con frecuencia qué sentido tiene tratar de hallar respuestas para mejorar la vida de las personas que me necesitan. Aunque consiga hallar esas respuestas, sus vidas no son la consecuencia de sus actos. Al final, sus vidas serán lo que “ellos” quieran que sean.  
Aún después de lo que he visto y me ha pasado, no puedo ver las cosas exactamente del mismo modo que Mulder. El vive para saber qué hay. Yo necesito saber por qué se nos manipula con lo que hay, y cómo puedo evitarlo. De momento no lo he logrado. Sigo sintiéndome como si fuera de ellos, como si no me perteneciera a mí misma. En las últimas semanas me he planteado incluso qué pasaría si decidiera tener un hijo. Mulder me recuerda constantemente que soy libre de tomar una decisión así en cualquier momento, pero yo he dejado de sentirme libre. Siento que he perdido el control sobre mí misma de un modo tal que, si tuviera un bebé real en mi vientre, creo que no podría considerarlo como mío. Si siento que mi cuerpo no me pertenece porque ellos pueden manipularlo a su antojo, lo que haya dentro de él, también les pertenece.  
Sólo las sensaciones que experimento cuando Mulder se acerca a mí, y me toca, son mías de verdad. Cuando estoy en sus brazos, siento que los dos formamos algo fuerte que no podrán derribar ni siquiera con su juego sucio. Somos dos personas distintas, muy diferentes, pero cuando nuestros cuerpos se estremecen juntos, sé que tenemos un vínculo que nos ha mantenido unidos tanto en la locura como en la razón.  
“¡Scully!”.  
Apagó el ordenador y volvió al dormitorio. Su compañero estaba acostado, con el informe médico en la mano. Se besaron. Scully se metió en la cama, y él la atrajo hacia sí. Sus dedos buscaban los botones del pijama.  
“¿Qué ocurrió cuando tenías once años, Scully?. Aquel domingo que decidiste salir sola”.  
Ella le miró a los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Necesitaba que la abrazase.  
“Ahora no, Mulder. Tal vez te hable de ello cuando estemos en la oficina, pero aquí, desnudos, no”.  
“Lo siento, Scully. No debí preguntarte”.  
“Fue hace mucho tiempo... Casi lo he olvidado...”.

 

FIN


End file.
